L'Élève, le Prof et L'Amphithéâtre
by Pouna
Summary: "Être étudiant n'est déjà pas simple mais si, en plus, l'amour se présente au porte de l'Amphithéâtre, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Et Castiel Novak va en faire les frais, tout comme ce professeur irréprochable, Dean Winchester." [Destiel AU!University, Teacher!Dean, Student!Cas, scènes explicites]
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde !

Donc voici ma nouvelle fiction, L'Élève le Prof et L'amphithéâtre qui est un projet commun avec... Mon amie MicroFish ! J'ai toujours voulu écrire avec elle et voilà que les choses se concrétisent avec une idée qui m'est venue totalement au hasard. Et je suis vraiment contente de travailler avec elle parce qu'on rigole vraiment bien ! Et puis, prétention attention, cette fiction est vachement cool. Je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire !

Donc, petite explication.

Nous n'avons toujours pas le nombre exact de chapitres que l'on va écrire, on le fait au feeling. Un peu comme moi avec Café Suspendu...

MicroFish s'occupe du point de vue de Dean et je m'occupe du point de vue de Castiel. On écrit un chapitre chacune avec un minimum de 6 pages. Donc ça nous fait des chapitres assez construits et développés.

Tous les chapitres seront publiés sur mon compte et on répondra aux reviews toutes les deux, un jour assez précis pour qu'on puisse écrire ensemble.

Donc, j'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à lire que nous à l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas a laisser une review.

Bonne lecture !

(Petite précision, le chapitre 1 est de Pouna)

* * *

*-* Chapitre un *-*

L'amphithéâtre était toujours blindé de monde. C'était quand même assez fou, notamment lorsque Castiel se souvenait qu'il était en Master professionnel psychologie cognitive, spécialité criminologie. Normalement, dès la première année de licence, les étudiants partaient en masse après les partiels, parce qu'ils étaient complètement ramassés ou qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte que la psychologie n'était pas pour eux. Très peu d'étudiants arrivaient jusqu'au master, il fallait s'accrocher. Et Castiel était un battant, il avait bossé à s'en arracher les yeux et à en pleurer de nerfs. Car il savait que les efforts finissaient toujours par payer et il était toujours pleinement comblé des notes qu'il obtenait aux partiels. C'était sa petite satisfaction personnelle. Il ne pouvait pas avoir son partiel avec tout juste la moyenne, il voulait avoir une mention, pour pouvoir suivre son parcours professionnel comme il l'avait envisagé.

Castiel avait toujours voulu travailler dans les métiers de l'art, peut-être même être professeur à l'université, comme lui avait si bien conseillé son professeur de travaux dirigés en littérature... mais ça n'avait aucune débouchée. L'art au vingt et unième siècle commençait à disparaître petit à petit... Et il ne se projetait pas comme professeur ou bien artiste pour sa vie entière. Car ça ne payait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre de ça... Il avait donc choisi de se spécialiser en criminologie, d'une part, parce que ça lui plaisait et d'une autre part, parce qu'un élément le rattachait à cet amphithéâtre, peu rénové et peu confortable, le professeur monsieur Winchester, spécialiste en criminologie.

C'était sa première année avec ce professeur, l'année dernière, il avait eu une vieille femme dont les cours semblaient d'autant plus étranges et ennuyeux.

Mais monsieur Winchester était un véritable passionné. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un parlait avec autant d'enthousiasme que cet homme. Ça aurait pu sonner de manière malsaine, comme si ce gars n'était qu'un pervers narcissique ou un psychopathe parmi les hommes... mais il était normal. Il aimait seulement ce qu'il faisait.

Cela se ressentait dans son cours. C'était rythmé, parfois même drôle, déplacé et pourtant, toujours aussi bien structuré. Ils étudiaient des documentaires et des livres que Castiel achetait et visionnait toujours plusieurs fois pour être capable d'être le meilleur de sa promotion... et peut-être d'impressionner son professeur, même si, sur la centaine d'élèves présents ici, il se doutait bien que Winchester n'avait aucune idée de son existence...

Jusqu'à ce que Castiel réalise que son meilleur ami, Sam, était le petit frère de son professeur. Le petit frère de Dean. Il avait rêvé de tout, sauf de ça. Et pourtant, ça frôlait la perfection. Ses fantasmes pouvaient se réaliser d'une certaine manière. Cependant, il s'en voulait, car il avait l'impression d'apprécier encore plus Sam depuis qu'il savait son identité et le lien qu'il avait avec son professeur. De ce fait, il évitait d'aborder le sujet Winchester, même s'il en crevait d'envie.

Il soupira simplement, s'avançant un peu plus pour entendre son professeur parler. Gabriel ne cessait de rabâcher qu'il était merveilleux, qu'il aimerait regarder de plus près ses tâches de rousseurs... Gabriel savait qu'il en avait car, une fois, il lui avait demandé la référence d'un livre avant de quitter l'amphithéâtre et Gabriel avait affirmé que Dean et lui avaient vécu un coup de foudre. Sam était, par la suite, intervenu et Gabriel n'avait plus rien dit. Castiel non plus d'ailleurs, complètement submergé par l'image de son professeur qui restait ancrée dans sa mémoire pour son plus grand bonheur.

"Hey, Novak !"

Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers la personne qui l'interpelait. C'était Balthazar. Le type qui assistait au cours seulement pour ne pas être viré du campus et pour ne pas voir sa bourse coupée définitivement. Il se pencha doucement vers lui, jetant un coup d'œil au professeur, n'étant pas réellement persuadé que la seule raison était de vérifier qu'il ne le surprenne pas... Il était tellement agréable à regarder qu'il ne pouvait donner une justification logique et rationnelle à ses regards. Il l'observait pour le plaisir de l'observer et si jamais il devait se faire reprendre, au moins, le professeur l'aurait remarqué d'une certaine manière, probablement pas la meilleure qui soit car... Merde. Il avait complètement oublié que Sam l'avait invité avec Gabriel pour dormir chez lui. Il ouvrit doucement la bouche, manquant de laisser échapper un petit cri de panique.

"Novak, réveille-toi. T'es vraiment dans les vapes, mec.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu peux me donner la phrase avant...

-T'as qu'à écouter ton cours, tu viens de me faire rater la moitié de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Ça va, pouffa Balthazar. Ton meilleur ami est le frère du professeur, je suis sûr que tu peux te tirer avec des bonnes notes aux partiels grâce à ça. C'est probablement pour ça que tu t'en sors toujours avec plus de 13.

-C'est seulement parce que je travaille, que je lis et regarde les ouvrages qu'il nous donne.

-C'est surtout que tu passes sous le bureau."

Balthazar fit un clin d'œil à Castiel et il se mit à rougir violemment. D'accord, il l'avait imaginé, c'était peut-être tordu mais c'était d'un érotisme fou. Un peu cliché. Mais dans les fantasmes, Castiel n'en n'avait que faire des clichés. Il voulait Dean. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde. Et le fait que Balthazar, un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, et qui, pourtant, avait des cours en commun, balance ça, il avait l'impression que ce gars avait pénétré son espace personnel et qu'il l'avait mis nu devant l'amphithéâtre entier. Le pire était de balancer ce genre de phrases devant Sam.

Quand Gabriel le faisait, c'était une chose bien différente. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et Sam pensait qu'il plaisantait, même si Castiel savait que c'était faux et qu'il fantasmait réellement sur son frère. Mais qu'un inconnu balance ce genre de phrases sans aucune pression, c'était comme si tout le monde pouvait être au courant.

Comme si tout le monde pouvait voir le regard que Castiel portait sur son professeur. Il s'enfonça dans son siège et Sam le regarda avec une certaine inquiétude.

"L'écoute pas, c'est des conneries. Pourquoi ça te contrarie autant, Cas ?

-Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas que des conneries."

Gabriel se pencha vers eux avec un visage malicieux. Il sourit aux garçons, fier de sa réplique et de voir Castiel aussi contrarié, au vu du regard qu'il échangea avec lui. Il était aussi effrayant qu'un trou noir dans l'espace et aussi tranchant que toutes les lames de rasoirs dans ce monde. Pourtant, Gabriel dû plaquer violemment ses mains sur sa bouche pour exploser de rire, pleurant même à force de se retenir. Castiel secoua la tête, Sam lui sourit tendrement. Il était peut-être naïf et aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que Castiel commençait à développer quelque chose de plus qu'un simple béguin pour son professeur.

"Je suis un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment. C'est tout.

« Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du fait que je t'ai demandé de venir dormir à la maison ?"

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Cette petite soirée entre meilleurs amis était organisée depuis plus d'une semaine et pourtant, le jeune Novak était toujours stressé et sous le choc à l'idée qu'il allait partager le même toit avec son professeur... Non même plus que ça, son fantasme de tous les temps, son idéal masculin. Sa définition du canon de beauté. Il se frotta les yeux pour se calmer un peu et Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ça va, je t'ai dit qu'on allait être tranquille dans ma chambre.

« Tu as demandé à monsieur Winchester ?

« Tu peux dire "ton frère", tu sais ?"

Sam sourit.

"A la maison, je ne l'appelle pas monsieur Winchester."

Gabriel, qui s'était calmé mais qui, pourtant, était toujours rouge, se pencha vers eux, un regard pervers qui en disait long sur sa prochaine réplique. Sam n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'entendre qu'il leva les yeux au ciel, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Moi je l'appellerai monsieur Winchester à la maison, dans le lit, contre le mur, sur la table... »

« Épargne-moi tes délires tordus, Gabriel. »

« C'était hyper homophobe ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Attendez. J'ai deux meilleurs amis gays et tu vas me dire que je suis la personne la plus homophobe ici ?"

L'agitation dans l'amphithéâtre signifiait que tout le monde se levait pour quitter le cours. Il connaissait des personnes qui trainaient pour pouvoir regarder ou bien avoir la chance d'échanger des mots avec lui... Il était en quelque sorte cette personne. Il balança son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et Sam fixait Castiel avec insistance, comme s'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Il avait probablement été déconnecté trop longtemps. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et sourit faiblement à Sam pour s'excuser.

"Il va falloir que tu me donne ta réponse avant vendredi histoire que je ne le prévienne pas au dernier moment. »

« Pas de problème. Vous avez cours de quoi ? »

« Anthropologie. Lança Gabriel. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de prendre filmer le réel, sérieusement, voir des tribus amérindiennes dansaient tout nu, ça m'intéresse pas. »

« C'est hyper intéressant. Souffla Castiel. »

« C'est ça, ouais. Retourne regarder des documentaires sur les abeilles et la criminologie pour aller faire un bon anulingus à monsieur Winchester. »

« Arrête avec ça, veux-tu !"

Sur ce coup, Sam ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et Castiel s'en sentit d'autant plus contrarié. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie en bas de l'amphithéâtre. Il eut un pincement au cœur en regardant son professeur ranger ses affaires dans son sac et il lui balança un rapide "au revoir". Il se raidit en entendant qu'il lui avait répondu, il se retourna pour l'observer, peut-être qu'il le regardait enfin... Mais non. Il était toujours concentré sur son sac. Il rougit, se trouvant complètement stupide et dépité, et il quitta une bonne fois pour toute l'amphi.

* * *

"Tu es si nerveux que ça à l'idée de passer un weekend chez ton meilleur ami avec le meilleur de tous les autres gars du nom de... Gabriel ?"

Castiel soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il déposa son portable entre son épaule et son oreille pour pouvoir sortir ses affaires de cours ainsi que le livre de criminologie qu'il venait d'acheter. Evidemment qu'il était nerveux. Il allait passer un weekend dans la maison de son professeur, sur qui il a des vues et en amphithéâtre, ce n'est pas aussi évident. Mais devant lui, il va comprendre, il va le dévorer du regard, tout faire pour passer du temps avec lui et il aurait l'impression de trahir Sam. Il ne voulait pas qu'il pense que Castiel soit son ami seulement pour pouvoir approcher son frère.

"Oui, je suis nerveux. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pas seulement à cause du fait que tu vas devoir te retenir pour ne pas me sauter dessus ? »

« Gabriel. C'est surtout me contenir pour ne pas faire un enfant à notre professeur."

Gabriel explosa de rire et Castiel entendit qu'il frappait ses cuisses. Il souffla d'exaspération, il était sérieux et son ami était toujours dans le trop. Il rigolait pour rien, avec exagération. De toute façon, même si Gabriel ne l'admettrait jamais, il était hypersensible et toutes les réactions qu'il avait étaient multipliées par mille. Parce que c'était ainsi qu'il les ressentait. Il ne pouvait pas réellement lui en vouloir et puis, il préférait l'entendre hurler de rire qu'autre chose. Castiel s'assit sur le bord de son lit, caressant la couverture du nouveau livre qu'il avait acheté. C'était une des références que son professeur lui avait donné et il serait probablement et, très fièrement, qu'on se l'accorde, le seul à l'acheter et le lire. Il en avait besoin comme référence aux partiels et au moins, il aura des connaissances bien plus précises que les autres élèves qui lisent seulement des résumés sur internet.

"Tu penses que Sam réagirait comment s'il apprenait que tu avais des vues sur son frère ? »

« J'en sais rien et je ne préfère pas y penser. Avec toi c'est plus simple, parce que tu en plaisantes et même s'il est un peu mal à l'aise, il en rigole. Mais moi, c'est... »

« Sérieux. »

« Ouais, sérieux... Je ne sais même pas si je dois dire malheureusement ou heureusement. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus... Mais sérieusement, viens ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, on pourra piquer des caleçons à Dean, on pourra le surprendre, même le regarder en train de prendre sa douche ! Peut-être même qu'il ira se baigner dans cette piscine. Tu imagines, Dean Winchester, le professeur le plus sexy de la promo... Non attends ! Même de l'université entière ! En train de sortir comme un dieu de la piscine, des gouttes d'eau qui tombent sur son torse, qui immaculent son visage, ses longs cils... Se passant une main dans les cheveux, mordant ses lèvres pulpeuses de manière sensuelle tout en nous regardant... Castiel, est-ce que tu es en train de te masturber sur ma voix ? »

« Certainement pas. Mais sur l'image de monsieur Winchester, oui. »

"Oh... Kinky, monsieur Winchester. Castiel ! Tu dois faire un truc. Sérieusement tu as... Quoi, 23 ans ? Et tu es toujours puceau ? T'as pas comme l'impression que ta queue va exploser ? Je suis sûre que t'as des couilles aussi grosses que des boules de bowling. »

« Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de parler aussi vulgairement de mon... Engin reproducteur ? »

« Juste, réponds. Tes couilles sont aussi grosses que des boules de bowling ? »

« Ouais mais c'est pas à cause du fait que je sois puceau, c'est naturel. Pas comme les tiennes qui sont des boules de ping pong. »

« Haha, très drôle Castiel. Viens vendredi, ça nous fera plaisir."

Castiel soupira. Il n'avait plus réellement le choix. Il voulait profiter de ses meilleurs amis. Avec le boulot à la fac, ils avaient du mal à trouver un moment pour eux. Il hocha la tête, même s'il savait que Gabriel ne le verrait pas et il se massa la nuque.

"D'accord. Je vais appeler Sam pour le prévenir."

Gabriel s'apprêtait à hurler de joie, Castiel le savait, il le connaissait comme si c'était lui qui l'avait mis au monde, mais il raccrocha aussi vite que possible en soufflant et en se jetant dans son lit. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Appeler Sam pour lui dire qu'il viendrait chez lui. Il hésita longuement, une boule dans le ventre et il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Il répondit rapidement.

* * *

"Castiel, tu as fini de bouder ? »

« Je ne boude pas, Sam. Je t'appelle pour te dire que... Que pour ce weekend... C'est ok. Ton... Ton frère est d'accord ? »

« Dean ? Il n'est pas au courant pour le moment mais il le sera bientôt. Il va dire oui. A coup sûr. »

« Au pire, s'il dit non, vous venez à la maison. »

« Ouais mais on vient toujours chez toi. On devrait changer un peu. »

« Ouais... Et euh... Je veux dire, ton frère... Il reste dans le salon ? Imagine on veut se mater un film ou quoi ? Il va rester avec nous il... Il ne sera pas un peu mal à l'aise ? »

« Franchement, Dean est vraiment cool donc non, il ne fera pas chier et ça ne sera pas le malaise. "

Il soupira. Combien de fois avait-il soupiré en même pas une heure ? Il essayait de faire disparaître cette angoisse qui naissait et grandissait dans son ventre depuis qu'il avait enfin dit oui pour pouvoir dormir chez son meilleur ami... Et son professeur.

"Je suis content que tu viennes Castiel..."

* * *

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Dean était passé au même moment où Sam avait prononcé cette phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait croire ? En même temps, quelle idée de laisser la porte ouverte pour appeler son meilleur ami. Dean restait planté dans le couloir avant qu'il ne pouffe de rire et ne le quitte pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Sam se mordit les lèvres en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer à son tour.

"Bref, je suis content que tu viennes Castiel parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et je pense qu'avec les cours qu'on enchaîne et sur lesquels on galère, ça nous offrira le plus grand bien."

Il entendit Castiel rire légèrement car il était flatté.

"A demain, Sam. »

« Si ce soir tu veux skyper avec Gabriel, je suis partant. »

« Non, je dois lire un livre de criminologie. »

« Celui que Dean t'a demandé de lire ? »

« Monsieur Winchester... Oui. »

« Je doute fort que mon frère va vouloir que tu l'appelles monsieur Winchester à la maison. »

« Je l'appellerai tout de même monsieur Winchester. Marque de respect."

Sam pouffa et raccrocha. Il s'approcha de la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

"Mets pas mille ans, espèce de gonzesse !"


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le chapitre 2 de notre fiction commune. Ce chapitre a été écrit par MicroFish et elle a un petit mot pour vous (et pour moi aussi et comme j'ai fangirlé sur son message, je le publie INTEGRALEMENT )

"J'espère que cette fiction sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous prendriez autant plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire" et surtout, mets que je suis aux anges de pouvoir le faire avec toi, bordel ! Je suis la plus comblée du monde à faire ce projet a tes côtés !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre deux *-***

En tant que professeur, Dean aimait particulièrement sa fin de semaine, son vendredi, surtout. Ses élèves étaient consciencieux, à l'écoute et s'intéressaient vraiment à son cours alors qu'en début de semaine, c'était totalement chaotique. Certains ne prenaient même pas la peine d'ouvrir ne serait ce qu'un bloc note pour écrire, d'autres s'endormaient simplement pour rattraper le manque de sommeil de leur dur week-end.

Si, au début, Dean n'avait pas été à l'aise de savoir que son petit frère assisterait à ses cours, aujourd'hui, c'était devenu le cadet de ses soucis, ne s'en souciant définitivement plus au fil des jours.

Finalement, il était même plutôt ravi de pouvoir avoir un oeil sur son intello de cadet et, principalement, sur ses fréquentations. Il n'était pas un frère ultra protecteur non plus mais il tenait à ce que son cadet reste dans la bonne direction et, jusqu'ici, il n'avait aucune raison d'envisager le contraire.

Ses amis semblaient plutôt intelligents, respectables et sérieux, il n'avait, à priori, pas à craindre que son Sammy ne devienne alcoolique, drogué ou tueur en série. Merci bien.

\- _Hé_ ! Frérot !

Justement, quand il parlait du loup. Il referma son semblant de sac en bandoulière, satisfait de sa semaine et surtout ravi d'entamer un week-end, avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur qui descendait calmement les marches alors que l'amphi commençait à se vider.

\- Yep, Sammy !

\- Sam, _please_ ! Pas de Sammy devant mes amis, nous en avons déjà parlé !

Dean souriait simplement faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il observait la bande d'amis installé un peu plus haut sur les estrades et qui, à priori, écoutait attentivement l'échange entre les deux Winchesters. Il reporta son attention vers son cadet qui venait de se placer juste devant lui.

\- Tu fais quoi ce week-end ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'as prévu de découcher ?

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean aurait pourtant bien espéré que ce soit le cas, voilà des lunes qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère en très bonne compagnie. Sa vie sexuelle devait nettement être proche de zéro, à moins que Sam ne couche que dans les toilettes de la fac, ce que Dean avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer. Il le faisait, lui, à l'époque, d'accord, mais Sammy n'était définitivement pas ce genre de personnes.

\- Non, j'ai proposé à des potes de venir dormir à la maison tout le week-end, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Dean pointa le doigt vers l'attroupement en haut de l'amphi.

\- Eux ?

Sam se retourna et hocha la tête vivement, un sourire niais sur le visage. Dean grogna. Il n'aimait pas vraiment mélanger sa vie personnelle avec sa vie professionnelle et avoir des élèves dans son logement ne faisait clairement pas partie de ses habitudes.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je…

\- Nous allons rester cloîtré dans notre chambre, promis ! Tu ne nous verras pas du tout ! Allez, fais pas ton chieur !

Un soupir dévala ses lèvres. Voilà que son frère lui faisait sa tronche de cocker et il savait que cette _face_ obligeait Dean à toujours accepter sa requête.

\- Y'a qui dans le troupeau ? dit il en balançant son menton dans la direction des élèves encore présents.

\- Castiel, tu sais, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, le brun avec les cheveux en pagaille et le trench sur les épaules, et Gabriel, le blond qui gigote comme un guignole là haut.

\- Celui qui fait un coucou dans notre direction ? ricana Dean.

Sam soupira en reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur.

\- Dans ta direction… Ouais, c'est lui.

\- Génial ! Un surexcité dans mon appart', j'vais adoré !

Sam sourit en comprenant ce qu'indiquait sa phrase. Dean prit son sac, calant la bandoulière contre son épaule avant de se passer une main dans sa chevelure.

\- J'te jure que si l'un de ces mecs m'emmerde, j'envisagerais sérieusement de leur coller un zéro au prochain partiel.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ils seront sages comme une image.

Dean vit son frère lancer un regard incendiaire dans la direction de Gabriel et ce dernier stoppa tous ses gestes comme un parfait soldat. De toute façon, Dean n'avait pas réellement le choix, il n'allait quand même pas privé son frère de passer des soirées avec ses potes. Il aurait juste apprécié que ce ne soit pas chez eux. Pourquoi avait il eu l'idée de faire une colocation avec son petit frère étudiant ? Il se posait justement la question, il avait été un peu naïf sur le coup. Il aurait forcément dû penser que les amis de son frère seraient ses élèves et qu'ils allaient vouloir passer du temps entre eux. D'ailleurs, il parlait de lui mais c'était leur professeur aussi, les étudiants avaient peut-être hésité à accepter l'invitation de Sam.

\- Et ça leur pose pas de problème qu'ils partagent l'appartement d'un de leur professeur ? demanda t'il en commençant à se diriger vers la sortie à côté de son frère.

\- Absolument aucun problème, j'ai pas eu à les forcer à dire oui.

Si Sam leur avait dit qu'ils resteront plus ou moins enfermés dans la chambre, cela s'expliquait. Dean n'aurait jamais accepté de traîner chez le frère d'un professeur si la situation était inversée. Quoique, peut-être pour Mme Mills, elle était plutôt bonne cette prof ou Mr Crisps, un canon de prof de droit. Ouais, finalement, il aurait bien voulu se retrouver dans le logement d'un de ses anciens professeurs. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit ses clés et se retourna pour tenir la porte aux retardataires permettant ainsi de verrouiller la porte lorsque la salle sera vide. Il surprit plusieurs regards plus ou moins aguicheurs de.. la quasi totalité des élèves présents. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était plutôt bien gaulé et que la plupart de ses élèves devaient venir à ses cours juste pour le mater. Il soupira en les laissant passer. Alors, Castiel, le meilleur pote de Sam à ce qu'il a compris. Sacrés yeux bleus. Okey. Gabriel, l'ami taré. D'accord. Une blonde pas moche du tout. Une brune plus petite, pas vraiment au goût de Dean, et un mec fin chétif à l'allure asiatique. Ouais, non, les potes de Sammy étaient plutôt bien foutus. Il ferma la porte et inséra sa clé dans la serrure alors qu'il entendait des embrassades amicales derrière lui.

Quand il se retourna vers le couloir, il vit que les trois hommes l'attendaient tout en saluant les trois derniers élèves qui n'étaient visiblement pas invité à rejoindre la surprise partie.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, hein ? J'connais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

\- Et louper l'occasion d'être en présence d'un aussi beau professeur que vous ? Vous rigolez, j'espère ?

Dean dévisagea le fameux Gabriel qui souriait grandement à présent. Son frère frappa le crâne de l'étudiant qui sursauta.

\- _Hé_ , Sammy-chou, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

\- Juste, Gaby, ferme là !

Dean se mit à sourire face à la moue boudeuse de Gabriel. Il s'avança de quelques pas alors que ses yeux changèrent de direction pour se poser sur le Castiel, jusque là, silencieux. Il avait plutôt un visage fin, assez sexy, et ses cheveux coiffés à la va vite lui donnait un air intello ou totalement dévergondé, au choix. Par contre, Dean était plutôt ébahi devant ses yeux, il avait même l'impression de passer devant un rayon x et que ses secrets seraient totalement à sa merci. Il brisa l'échange en les dépassant, se promettant de ne plus jamais penser à décrire ses élèves comme sexy. Depuis quand reluquait il ses étudiants ?

\- Vous rentrez comment ? se décida t'il à demander alors qu'un silence pesant avait envahi leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de la fac.

\- J'me disais que tu aurais pu nous embarquer dans l'Impala, ça va nous éviter de prendre le bus.

Dean crispa sa mâchoire. Il allait jouer les chauffeurs maintenant ? Auprès de ses élèves ? Franchement, il regrettait presque d'avoir choisi de devenir professeur à cet instant. Le regard lumineux qu'il surprit sur le visage de Gabriel l'énerva encore plus.

\- D'accord mais t'es mon passager, Sammy !

Son frère posa un regard étrange sur lui et Dean se mordit la lèvre. Il avait pas besoin de le déclarer haut et fort, forcément que c'était son frère qui allait s'installer à ses côtés. Il ouvrit l'Impala, s'installa dedans en posant son sac au sol à l'arrière et inséra sa clé alors que ses élèves s'asseyaient dans l'habitacle. Il était pas vraiment à l'aise, surtout qu'il sentait des regards se poser sur lui toutes les minutes quasiment. Il fit vrombir le moteur et commença à s'insérer sur la voie.

\- Vous savez, c'est pas parce que je suis votre prof que vous ne pouvez pas discuter entre vous, hein !

Et sur ces mots, la tension sembla totalement quitter les passagers. Il pouvait même sentir les deux jeunes à l'arrière respirer enfin normalement.

\- C'est plutôt déstabilisant de se retrouver aussi proche d'un.. professeur. avoua Castiel en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le rétroviseur intérieur, croisant le regard de Dean.

\- Ce qui est carrément perturbant, c'est de se retrouver cloîtré dans un environnement aussi serré, ouais ! Moi, je trouve ça plutôt sexy, en fait ! Elle est vachement cool votre caisse !

\- Gaby, s'te plaît, tu peux pas t'arrêter cinq petites minutes ? grimaça son frère en se retournant vers la banquette arrière.

\- Que j'm'arrête ? Hé, Sammy-chou, j'ai une voix chantonnante, il est indispensable que je m'entraine pour mon futur show ! dit Gabriel en se penchant vers Dean. Je veux devenir chanteur ou acteur, j'hésite encore. Vous me verrez dans quoi, M'sieur ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers son frère.

\- Un cirque, peut-être ?

\- Ouais, j'ai des talents de jongleur, c'est vrai ! Les boules, ça me connaît !

\- Gabriel ! hurla Castiel, les yeux grand ouverts.

Dean ne cessait de visionner son rétroviseur intérieur pour admirer l'échange des deux élèves.

\- Oh, allez, Cassie, avoue que tu kifferais que je t'apprennes à t'en servir. Tout est une question de dosage, une fois que tu as le poignet pour les malaxer, tu…

\- Gabriel ! Quand cesseras tu d'amener chaque conversation autour du sexe ?

Dean vit Sam soupirer de lassitude alors que le conducteur n'arrivait pas à enlever son stupide sourire de ses lèvres. Apparemment, son frère était habitué à ce genre de conversations. Dean trouvait ça plutôt drôle, lui.

\- Cassie, Cassie… Et toi, quand enlèveras tu le balai que t'as dans l'cul ?

\- J'ai pas de balai dans les fesses, Gabriel ! Et je te prierais d'avoir un minimum de délicatesse dans tes phrases lorsque tu es en compagnie d'un professeur !

Dean rit franchement cette fois.

\- T'inquiètes pas, Castiel, mon frère est aussi cru que Gaby, même pire des fois.

\- Hé, Sammy, j'te permets pas ! J't'assure que tu as intérêt de fermer ton clapet devant tes potes quand il s'agit de ma vie privée !

\- Quelle vie privée, Dean ? T'as vu les photos que tu postes sur Insta ? Tous les élèves te suivent, tu sais !

\- Hé ! J'ai pourtant fait en sorte d'avoir un pseudo vachement anonyme !

\- Impala67 ? C'est clair que niveau imagination, t'as été au top !

Dean grimaça et il entendit Gabriel hoqueter de rires.

\- J'ai adoré quand vous avez posté une photo de vous à la piscine la semaine dernière ! Vous avez des tablettes de malades, M'sieur ! Vous croyez que j'vais pouvoir toucher votre torse hyper bien bâti ?

\- Gabriel !

\- Putain, Sammy, t'aurais pas pu me prévenir aussi ? Tu m'étonnes que certains élèves viennent à mon cours juste pour mater mon derrière !

Sam se tourna vers lui rapidement.

\- Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant si tu postes des photos de toi quasi à poil sur le net ? Tout ce que tu postes sur Internet se voit, frérot !

\- Continuez, Mr Winchester, j'vous assure que je prends plaisir à les partager ! J'peux être votre photographe attitré si vous m'le permettez !

Dean, Sam et Castiel levèrent les yeux au ciel et Dean se gara sur sa place de parking privative, légèrement mal à l'aise de faire visiter son domicile à des jeunes de la faculté. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée d'avoir accepté que des étudiants squattent chez lui. Une très mauvaise décision.

Finalement, peut-être pas tant que ça. Voilà plus de deux heures que Dean n'avait pas surpris un des étudiants dans son espace personnel. Comme convenu, ils restaient enfermés dans la chambre de son frère. Si le week-end s'annonçait de la même façon, Sam aura la possibilité d'inviter ses amis comme bon lui chante, son espace vital n'était pas mis à l'épreuve et ils étaient plutôt silencieux, à la plus grande joie de Dean. Il n'avait pas à chambouler tous ses plans qu'ils n'avaient pas à l'heure actuelle mais qui viendront au fil des heures. Il se servit une part de pizza qu'il avait entamé la veille dans le frigo et la réchauffa dans le micro-onde. Il avait définitivement la flemme de se faire à bouffer.

\- Excusez moi, Mr Winchester, je viens me servir un verre de jus d'orange.

Dean se retourna vers la voix, un peu surpris d'être pris au dépourvu. Il observa Castiel s'avancer vers le comptoir et il se stoppa en face de lui. Dean se noya dans les iris saphirs, il avait vraiment des yeux de dingues.

\- Où-Où sont les verres ?

Dean brisa leur échange pour se tourner vers un meuble haut dans lequel il sortit un verre, il le posa sur le petit ilôt de la cuisine et sortit du frigo une bouteille de jus de fruit. Il ouvrit le couvercle tout en observant Castiel qui suivait avec attention tous ses gestes. Il remplit le verre et le lui tendit.

\- Et voilà, Castiel, un verre tout frais.

\- Mer-Merci, Monsieur.

Dean lui sourit alors que le gong du micro-onde retentit. Il en sortit son assiette et fut surpris de voir l'étudiant encore à la même place, son verre de jus de fruit toujours pas entamé.

\- T'as faim, peut-être ? Tu veux une part de pizza ? C'est du réchaud mais c'est pas dégueu.

Il vit les yeux de Castiel s'illuminer un peu et il supposa qu'il devait probablement juste mourir de faim. Son frère était un piètre hôte. Il coupa sa part en deux, prit une nouvelle assiette et déposa la nourriture dedans avant de la tendre vers l'élève.

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Je vais manger, pourquoi ? demanda Castiel en penchant un peu le visage.

Dean rit devant la moue attendrissante devant lui. Le mec était sérieux ou il faisait de l'humour ? Merde, il était sérieux.

\- Non, j'veux dire dans la chambre de mon frère.

\- Oh !

Castiel rougit et Dean commençait à se poser des questions sur la véritable relation entre les trois mecs. Non, ils… Quand même pas ! Pas son petit frère ! Sa vie sexuelle n'était peut-être pas aussi désespéré que ça. Oh non, non, non, il ne devait surtout pas imaginer son frère dans les bras de deux mecs.

\- Les garçons regardent un film mais je vous avoue que je ne comprend pas trop l'intérêt de l'histoire.

Dean lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Non, franchement, à quoi pensait il ? Le mec devant lui paraissait être le plus sain du groupe, il l'imaginait mal se faire prendre en sandwich par deux hommes… Il ne venait pas de penser ça quand même ? Il était grand temps de changer ses pensées plus ou moins morbides, là.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un film sur la mafia russe. Je ne sais pas le titre. A vrai dire, on évite de me demander mon avis quand il s'agit de choisir un film.

Dean se pencha sur l'ilôt et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir, fronçant un peu les sourcils dans sa direction.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

\- J'aime beaucoup les animaux et les documentaires mais, à priori, il n'y a que moi qui apprécie les beaux reportages..

\- T'as déjà maté des reportages sur le travail des policiers ou des pompiers ? Sur la manière dont ils appréhendent les meurtriers ou terroristes ?

Dean se retourna pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et en proposa une à Castiel qui semblait en mourir de joie. Il décapsula les bouteilles et installa à nouveau confortablement les coudes sur l'îlot tout en piochant dans son assiette.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai regardé tous les documentaires que vous nous avez conseillé en début d'année. J'ai principalement aimé le reportage sur le psychologue qui suivait le violeur en 1987.

Dean sourit, assez fier d'avoir un élève aussi sérieux dans sa classe. Il fit marcher sa cervelle pour se souvenir du reportage en question. Être professeur de psychologie clinique était plutôt prenant comme métier et utiliser des documentaires était vraisemblablement indispensable.

\- Le viol de San francisco ? Sur plusieurs adolescentes dans un lycée de banlieu ? Ouais, il est plutôt détaillé sur les évènements. Tu as lu le livre qui l'accompagne ?

\- Evidemment !

Et bien, Castiel risquait fort d'avoir le prix nobel du plus grand élève qui a suivi tous les conseils de Dean. Et dire qu'il pensait que cela ne servait à rien d'indiquer quels ouvrages ou oeuvres cinématographiques seraient utiles pendant l'année. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que certains élèves l'auraient fait. En l'étant été lui-même, il n'avait jamais lu ou visionné un film que l'un de ses profs avaient conseillé. Encore une fois, il était assez fier de l'avoir comme élève.

\- Et bah, j'suis plutôt agréablement surpris, Castiel. C'est cool ! Si tu le souhaites, j'peux te passer d'autres ouvrages qui traitent de ce genre de sujet.

Le jeune rougit à nouveau, finit son assiette et attrapa sa bière d'une main.

\- Avec plaisir. Je-Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, merci Mr Winchester... Pour la bière et la pizza.

\- Mais de rien, Cas. Tu peux m'appeler Dean si tu veux.

L'interpellé se retourna, encore rougissant, avant de quitter définitivement la pièce. Cas ? Venait il de trouver un surnom à un étudiant ? Et venait il de l'autoriser à l'appeler par son prénom ? Ouh, c'était pas bon ça, pas bon du tout ! Dean se frotta le visage, rangea la vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle et termina sa bière d'une traite. Peut-être que si, en fait, partager son appartement avec ses élèves n'étaient vraiment pas bon. Surtout quand les étudiants en question étaient plutôt beaux mecs. Dean allait devoir serrer les fesses pour le week-end entier, principalement à cause de sa libido remontée à bloc. Il était temps de s'envoyer en l'air, ses pensées commençaient nettement à dérailler.


	3. Chapter 3

**BOUM, CHAPITRE 3.**

Merci beaucoup pour le reviews et encore un énorme bisou à ma coupine MicroFish avec qui je passe des bons moments et qui m'émerveille avec nos fictions communes 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre trois *-***

Les paroles de Dean se baladaient comme le plus beau des poèmes et sa voix comme la plus belle des mélodies. Il avait ce timbre de voix naturellement suave qui faisait frémir toutes personnes pouvant l'entendre. Il était comme le chant d'une sirène, finalement. Et puis ce n'était pas n'importe quel poème. S'en était un plutôt particulier. Etant donné que Castiel avait cette impression de… D'attirance. Peut-être qu'il se berçait d'illusions, un professeur et un élève ? Ça ne se passait que dans les séries télés. Mais il avait quand même partagé une bière avec lui. Et une pizza. Et il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom…

Merde.

Il était foutu.

Déjà que ce béguin pour ce professeur commençait à l'emporter sur bien plus, lui parler en face à face, ainsi, dans une cuisine, ça avait fait fondre le cerveau de Castiel. Ainsi que son cœur.

Est-ce qu'il lui plaisait ? Est-ce que Castiel avait la chance de pouvoir...

Non.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Dean était le frère de son meilleur ami. Et son professeur également. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour se détendre mais ce fichu sourire niais ne voulait pas quitter son visage. Il n'allait pas plus tarder. Il avait toujours une bière dans sa main, il ne buvait pas énormément et encore moins rapidement. Il ouvrit la porte, essayant de rester stoïque mais Sam et Gabriel relevèrent leurs visages vers Castiel. Le film semblait être terminé et, heureusement que Castiel s'était éclipsé avant car ce n'était définitivement pas un film qu'il aimait visionner. Mais avec ses amis, il devait faire un effort. Il aura probablement la possibilité de choisir plus tard.

Ils devaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Castiel s'assit, encore plus tendu que d'habitude et ses deux meilleurs amis se lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de s'approcher doucement de lui. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête et de sourire. Il déposa sa bière entre les mains de Sam et il cacha son visage entre ses mains. Il ne devait rien montrer mais merde. Dean Winchester était dans la pièce à côté et Castiel avait passé du temps avec lui. Dean lui avait parlé.

Il était passionné par ce qu'il faisait et en parler avec Dean avait accroît cette passion. Il soupira et releva la tête vers les yeux de ses meilleurs amis. Gabriel pouffa de rire alors que Sam semblait réellement inquiet pour son ami. Gabriel avait probablement compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Castiel mais il priait pour que Sam ne le comprenne pas. Ou bien même que Gabriel lâche le morceau. Il était le roi de la gaffe et des embrouilles. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec Balthazar. Ils étaient deux fouteurs de troubles. Quand les choses n'allaient pas trop loin et que ça ne vous touchait pas personnellement, ça avait un côté drôle.

Gabriel se recula seulement jusqu'à l'ordinateur portable de Sam pour continuer ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment, ils cherchaient un nouveau film à regarder. Ils allaient probablement faire ça toute la soirée mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Sam restait à côté de Castiel et se pencha vers lui.

"Ça va ?"

Castiel hocha la tête. Il allait pire que bien. Ou pire que mal, il ne savait pas réellement. Il n'arrivait même pas à réaliser que... que Dean lui avait parlé. Il lui avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Ils s'étaient longuement regardé dans les yeux... Ce n'était peut-être rien. De toute façon, Castiel était persuadé que Dean était hétéro. Et puis, tout le monde échange des mots. Ça ne voulait rien dire. La preuve, il parlait avec Sam sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose derrière.

"Oui je vais bien, pourquoi ?"

Gabriel bouscula Sam, sans aucune raison apparente et il tomba contre Castiel. Il fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers lui, visiblement contrarié.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

Sam posa sa tête sur les genoux de Castiel et fit un doigt d'honneur à Gabriel qui hurlait de rire. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était positionné ainsi. Peut-être que Sam était en manque d'affection. En même temps, il avait du mal à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il ait réussi à se taper une fille ou bien même flirter avec. Gabriel montrait toujours du doigt des filles pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait mais Sam restait sur la réserve. Mais Castiel était un bon observateur et il se doutait que Sam avait le béguin pour Jessica.

"T'as vraiment un problème mon vieux."

Il se redressa, laissant traîner ses cheveux contre le visage de Castiel. Il secoua vivement la tête avant d'éternuer.

"Tes cheveux !"

Les garçons se concentraient alors sur le film qu'ils allaient devoir regarder ce soir. Castiel restait de son côté, puisque personne n'approuvait réellement les films ou documentaires qu'il proposait. Il s'imaginait déjà les partager avec Dean. Il pourrait lui en donner encore et encore, passer des journées entières à côté de son sexy professeur pour en regarder. Il soupira d'aise et se laissa tomber à côté de la cuisse de Sam. Son lit n'était pas des plus grands, il pouvait contenir seulement deux personnes alors un des garçons devraient dormir au sol.

« On devrait regarder Dale and Tucker VS Evil. Ce film est vraiment du génie.

-Gabriel, on l'a déjà regardé la dernière fois.

-Et alors, on a bien fait trois marathons du Seigneur des Anneaux.

-Ne compare pas un chef d'œuvre avec un petit film.

-Oh non, je t'en prie Samsquatch, on dirait un vieux mal baisé qui a fait des études de cinéma et qui ne jure que par Pasolini et Tarentino. »

Castiel adressa un faible sourire à Gabriel.

« Mamma Roma était plutôt un bon film. J'ai préféré celui-ci à Œdipe Roi.

-Oh non ! C'était d'un ennui. Et en voix originale en plus. Tu fais de l'italien toi ? T'as compris un truc ? Non ! Et tu as suivi un truc ? Non parce qu'il y avait des sous titres. C'était chiant, j'ai perdu des heures de ma vie dans un cinéma où on avait que des cinéphiles bidons avec une voix hautaine… »

Gabriel se redressa en se raclant la gorge, se préparant déjà à caricaturer une des personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle. C'était en début d'année quand Castiel avait proposé à ses deux meilleurs amis de sortir. Sam et Gabriel s'étaient, malheureusement, ennuyés et depuis, Castiel n'avait plus le droit de choisir où ils devaient sortir.

En même temps, les trois garçons étaient totalement différents.

Gabriel était un fêtard. Ils se demandaient même comment il avait réussi à arriver jusqu'en master. Comment il allait faire pour valider son semestre aussi. Il aimait les discothèques aux ambiances malsaines, puant l'alcool, la transpiration et même le sexe. Il adorait danser sur des pistes collantes à cause de l'alcool qui s'était échappé des verres. Et s'il pouvait le faire, il le ferait tous les soirs. Il aimait aussi être dans des bars gays, la première fois que Gabriel a emmené Castiel là-bas, il s'attendait à ce que ça soit un bar tranquille… Mais c'était plutôt un bar discothèque et Castiel avait passé une soirée atroce avec des hommes se baladant à moitié nus avec des vêtements en cuir ou bien même en latex… Alors que Gabriel semblait carrément être dans son élément.

Sam lui, était plus sérieux. Il aimait passer des journées entières à la bibliothèque pour étudier. C'était une vraie tête mais à la différence de Castiel, il savait quand il fallait s'amuser, prendre l'air. Les deux meilleurs amis disaient souvent au Novak qu'il allait un jour devenir complètement fou à réviser autant et se prendre autant la tête pour les cours. Gabriel maintenait que ce n'était pas une vie. Et Castiel était d'accord. Ce n'était pas une vie mais sa passion.

Même quand il fallait se reposer, Castiel trouvait toujours une chose à faire qui pourrait lui apporter. Il ne regardait pas la télé réalité mais des documentaires. Il ne lisait pas des magazines mais des grands classiques et même des livres sur la criminologie. Parce qu'il savait qu'ainsi, il apprenait et ne perdait rien. Il ne supportait pas de perdre du temps.

Mais pour eux, il faisait une exception. Il pouvait regarder des films qui n'allaient rien lui apprendre avec des sujets complètement débiles. Parce qu'il aimait ses amis plus que tout au monde.

« Le dernier Tarentino c'est plutôt du Quentin qui fait du Tarentino. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris cette expression. Faudra qu'on m'explique. On ne peut pas jurer que par ce mec, c'est pas possible !

-Dixit le gars qui a adoré Pulp Fiction et qui en a parlé pendant des mois et des mois.

-Moi je ne jure que par Tim Burton et basta. »

Castiel secoua la tête, Gabriel était assez têtu et personne n'arrivera à lui retirer une idée de la tête. Finalement, Castiel était un peu comme lui quand il s'agissait de Dean. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se le retirer de la tête… Il se souvenait de ses magnifiques yeux qui le fixaient… Il tourna soudainement la tête quand Dean ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête contre l'entrebâillement de la porte.

C'était toujours compliqué pour Castiel d'avoir la possibilité d'avoir des places à l'avant de l'amphithéâtre. Il ne connaissait donc pas les nombreux secrets et marques sur la peau de Dean. Et la seule chose qui l'obsédait réellement depuis qu'ils avaient parlé dans la cuisine était la présence de taches de rousseurs sur son nez et ses joues. Et maintenant qu'il était chez Sam, si près de lui, bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait observer ce qu'il avait chez lui…

« Les gars, je commande des pizzas. Vous en voulez une ?

-Carrément ! Lança Sam. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Moi je suis d'accord. Puis on ira les chercher comme ça on passe prendre des bonbons, lança Gabriel. D'accord Castiel ? »

Castiel hocha simplement la tête en rougissant. Il était toujours un peu nerveux quand Dean était autour d'eux. C'était son professeur, son béguin et il était persuadé que ses yeux, ces fourbes, allaient le trahir. Dean pouffa de rire en les regardant avec insistance. Castiel ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait toujours sa tête allongée contre la cuisse de Sam.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il joue le timide à la maison. Surtout s'il veut revenir. »

S'il veut revenir ? Le cerveau de Castiel se mit à bouillir et il était même persuadé que ses cheveux seraient touchés par le feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur. La porte se referma et Castiel releva ensuite la tête vers son meilleur ami, incapable de passer outre ce que venait de lui annoncer Dean.

« Ton frère est ok pour qu'on revienne ?

-Apparemment… C'est assez bizarre. Ce n'est pas comme s'il invitait beaucoup de monde lui donc…

-En même temps, souffla Gabriel, c'est facile. On reste dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas comme si on allait lui coller aux basques.

-Je vais quand même lui demander s'il veut regarder un film avec nous. Du coup, on choisit quoi ? »

Castiel voulait trouver tous les prétextes du monde pour retourner près de Dean, avoir une nouvelle conversation. Et celle du film pour ce soir était probablement la meilleure à avoir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se proposer. Il ne pouvait pas se lever en disant à son meilleur ami, comme si c'était normal « je vais demander à ton frère ce qu'il veut regarder ce soir ». Parce que ça pouvait être facilement traduit par « je veux le cul de ton frère ». Sam se mit à bailler en s'étirant.

« On peut aller lui demander mais j'ai trop la flemme de me lever. »

C'était peut-être le moment. Il pourrait se proposer. Par simple courtoisie. Mais Gabriel fut le premier à se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. La flemme de Sam n'était plus à l'ordre du jour puisqu'il se redressa sur ses coudes, un réflexe et une question pour stopper l'élan de folie de Gabriel.

« Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Demander à ton frère.

-Il veut qu'on le laisse seul.

-On a besoin de savoir quel film on met comme ça on peut le télécharger et l'avoir en bonne qualité. C'est pour seulement une minute ! Et puis je suis hyperactif, je ne peux pas rester dans la même pièce pendant des heures.

-Tu es hyperactif que quand ça t'arrange. Castiel, est-ce que tu veux bien l'accompagner histoire qu'il ne fasse pas chier mon frère ?

-La confiance règne à ce que je vois ! »

Castiel approuva d'un signe de tête pour deux bonnes raisons. La première étant pour éviter que Gabriel ne se retrouve à quatre pattes pour essayer de se taper Dean et l'autre étant pour pouvoir profiter une fois de plus de son professeur. Il n'avait pour le moment pas réalisé que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils passeraient du temps ensemble, notamment s'il acceptait de regarder un film ce soir. Il espérait que Dean puisse choisir un film qui allait au moins plaire aux garçons. Il avait entièrement confiance en lui car les documentaires qu'il donnait aux élèves, (qui étaient souvent vu comme étant un réel fardeau et une perte de temps considérable), étaient toujours très intéressants aux yeux de Castiel.

Ils quittèrent la chambre de Sam et ils commencèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce que Gabriel s'égare jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. Castiel tira son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il avait une petite idée de ce que le jeune homme voulait faire et il n'était pas rassuré et ce n'était probablement pas une chose saine à faire. Il n'allait quand même pas fouiller dans les sous vêtements de son professeur ?...

« A ton avis, je récupère un souvenir !

-T'es malade ! On ne peut pas faire ça !

-Fais pas ta pucelle ! Même si tu l'es mais… »

Castiel entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et il se retourna immédiatement. Dean était là. Il souleva un sourcil.

« Vous vous êtes perdus ?

-Je eh… Sam voulait te… Vous… Vous demandez si vous vouliez regarder un film avec nous, Dean.

-Dean ?! S'étonna Gabriel. Tu ne l'appelles pas monsieur Winchester ? »

Castiel rougit. Non, il ne l'appelait pas monsieur Winchester. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû le faire en face de Gabriel car il allait le faire chier pendant des heures et des heures. Mais merde, qu'est-ce que son prénom sonnait à la perfection sur le bout de sa langue…

« Quoi, c'est ça les jeunes maintenant ? »

Dean rit.

« Vous passez vos journées et vos soirées enfermées dans votre chambre ? Vous ne sortez jamais ?

-Moi je sors ! Mais Sam et Cas, eux… Jamais ! Comme quoi, qui se ressemble, s'assemble !

-Faut croire. »

Encore une fois, Dean dévisagea Castiel et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Je vais vous sortir un film bien chiant. Alors, préparez-vous pour ce soir, vous allez regretter de m'avoir invité à regarder un film dans mon propre salon.

-Au moins, on passe du temps ensemble ! »

Gabriel lui fit un clin d'œil et Castiel baissa la tête quand Dean passa à côté de lui pour aller dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, yes, yes, nouveau chapitre de L'Élève, le Prof et L'Amphithéâtre ! Je suis bien contente, surtout que ce chapitre est de MicroFish, alias Babe !

Enjoy !

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre quatre *-***

Dean avait longuement hésité devant sa playlist : un documentaire bien horripilant où, il se doutait, il serait le seul avec Cas à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ou un bon film d'action avec de la baston au sujet mords-moi l'noeud. Puis, finalement, autant que cette soirée lui profite à lui comme aux jeunes, non ? Pourquoi pas le dernier Fast and Furious qu'il s'était acheté voilà un peu plus d'un mois ?

Son choix avait été fait, en douce, alors que les étudiants étaient partis chercher la pizza commandée dans le restaurant en bas de leur rue.

Alors qu'il avait terminé de préparer le strict nécessaire sur la petite table du salon pour le dîner et d'insérer le disque dans l'antre de sa PS4 qui logée sous le meuble télé, son esprit divagua vers son frère.

Son Sammy était il gay ? Parce qu'avec ce qu'il semblait voir au fur et à mesure sur son attitude envers ce fameux Castiel, tout laissait le croire. Déjà rien que dans la semaine quand son frère avait avoué être heureux que Castiel soit disponible pour se joindre à lui… Une conversation privée que Dean avait surpris dans sa chambre et, là, de voir le jeune aux cheveux ébouriffés sur les cuisses de son frère, encore dans un espace privé, était quelque peu déstabilisant.

Que Sam soit gay ne le dérangeait absolument pas, il l'était lui-même à moitié, passant d'un homme à une femme sans problème mais… Dean était loin d'imaginer que son frère puisse être attiré par la testostérone.

Le pire était d'imaginer le fameux meilleur pote de son frère gay… Il avait une tête de mec coincée et ça semblait tellement peu probable de le voir coucher avec quelqu'un alors, avec son frère ? Encore moins. Castiel avait une tête d'ange et… merde, son Sammy avait, sans aucun doute, perverti un saint…

Ses pensées avaient cessé de divaguer plus loin puisque la porte s'était ouverte avec fracas contre le mur de l'entrée.

\- Sauce blanche, sauce blanche ! Depuis quand on met une sauce blanche dans de la pizza, hein ? Faut qu'on m'explique ! J'étais à deux doigts de…

\- De lui dire de la faire toi-même, on sait, Gabriel ! Cesse de radoter, cela devient fatiguant !

Dean sourit en apercevant les trois têtes apparaître devant lui. Décidément, ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les trois, ils ne manquaient pas de distractions avec le dite Gabriel, les répliques saintes nitouches de Castiel et les mimiques humoristiques de son frère.

\- Ah ! Mr Winchester, dites nous, qu'au moins, le film que vous avez choisi relève le niveau de ce pizzaiolo à deux balles ! hurla Gabriel en sautant sur le canapé à quelques mètres de Dean.

Ce dernier s'écarta un peu en dessinant un demi sourire sur ses lèvres. Ce mec était un brin taré mais il était amusant.

\- Surprise ! En attendant, montrez moi le chef d'oeuvre, j'ai la dalle !

Dean leva les bras, les yeux pétillants en voyant deux cartons dans les bras de Castiel. Ce dernier les lui tendit avec un petit sourire en coin mais Dean ne se concentra que sur les deux boîtes devant lui. Il devait éviter de croiser ses yeux bleus, surtout en sachant que jusqu'ici, ses pensées n'avaient pas été très catholiques concernant cet élève et si, en plus, c'était le petit copain de son frère…

\- Mon frère a tendance à ne voir la vie que par la malbouffe ! dit Sam en s'installant entre l'accoudoir et Gabriel.

Dean était concentré sur l'une des pizzas, une simple jambon-fromage... plus fromage que jambon, et il ne vit pas que Castiel s'installa entre lui et Gabriel, la seule place disponible sur le canapé.

\- Hé, oh, est ce que je dis quelque chose, moi, sur ta bouffe de lapins, hein ?

\- Oui, à l'instant.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel prêt à rétorquer quand il se rendit compte de la proximité de son élève à ses côtés qui l'observait avec attention. Il se racla la gorge avant de découper grâce à sa roulette XXL les parts de pizza.

\- Alors, Mr Winchester, nous avons un point commun, j'aime la nourriture grasse !

L'interpellé leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel sans accorder ne serait ce qu'un seul regard vers l'émetteur de cette remarque.

\- Et je me demande toujours où est ce que tu fous toutes ses matières grasses ! Tu es aussi sec qu'une asperge ! répliqua Sam en prenant la manette pour faire défiler le menu sur la télévision.

\- Mon ami, quand toi et Cassie allez vous enfin comprendre que le sport de chambre est le meilleur moyen de perdre de la graisse, hein ? Bon sang ! Envoyez vous en l'air une bonne fois pour toutes !

Dean resta un moment interdit. Venait il d'annoncer clairement que ces deux là étaient en couple ? Et qu'ils n'étaient pas encore passé à l'acte ? Ca en avait tout l'air… Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Castiel qui soupira de lassitude ainsi que vers son frère qui grimaça sans aucune gêne. Son Sammy était il dégoûté à l'idée de coucher avec Castiel ? Ce mec était pourtant foutrement bien foutu.. Non, non, il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Impossible !

\- Bon, servez vous avant que ça ne refroidisse. Lance le film, Sammy. divagua Dean pour cesser de penser à son frère et Castiel.

Dean avait adoré le revoir, ce film était franchement quelque chose, surtout en pensant que l'un des acteurs n'avait pu finir les scènes sur le plateau à cause d'un accident de voiture mortel.

Il avait entendu Gabriel soupirer une multitude de fois et Dean s'était demandé si c'était dû au fait qu'il n'aimait pas l'histoire mais, finalement, au bout de trois quarts d'heures de visionnage, il l'avait aperçu vouloir grimper sur Castiel pour se placer à côté de lui. Et ce dernier l'avait repoussé à chaque fois en le fusillant du regard d'où les soupirs résignés qui n'avaient eu de cesse de franchir la barrière des lèvres du blond.

Cette vision avait rendu Dean profondément énervé, ce Gabriel n'allait pas abandonner de sitôt et Dean était persuadé qu'il arrêterait ses sous-entendus et ses gestes malsains que s'il acceptait de coucher avec lui.. Promis, dès que le week-end touchera à sa fin, il interdira à Sam de l'inviter à nouveau.

Cet élève était une plaie, une plaie marrante mais vraiment lourdingue la plupart du temps, totalement l'inverse de Castiel qui était serein et calme. Un vrai petit ange.

La télévision fit défiler le générique de fin et son frère, Sam, décida de l'éteindre alors qu'il allumait la lumière du salon sous les reproches de l'emmerdeur.

\- Sammy-chou ! Eteins la lumière, j'aime cet environnement insolite en présence du plus beau professeur de la fac et…

\- Gabriel !

Cette fois, ce fut Dean qui laissa un soupir résigné sortir de ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de dormir et il ne voulait plus être confronté à cet énergumène qui sert de pote à son frère. Il ne pouvait décidément plus le supporter.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les jeunes, je pars me pieuter. A demain !

\- A demain, Dean.

L'interpellé sourit timidement vers l'interlocuteur qui le regardait avec une infinie douceur. Ce Castiel était vraiment à tomber quand même, son frère avait vraiment de la chance pour…

\- Si vous voulez, je peux me…

\- Finis cette phrase, Gabriel, et je t'assure que tu déguerpis de cette maison à coups de pieds dans le derrière ! hurla Sam en balançant un oreiller sur son visage.

Dean n'entendit pas la suite, voyant simplement Castiel prendre le parti de Sam en empoignant à son tour un coussin, et referma la porte derrière lui.

Cette soirée avait été plutôt agréable en écartant le fait qu'il y avait Gabriel et, pas de doute, il ne sera pas contre d'accueillir Cas tous les week-ends. Après tout, s'il était le petit ami de son frère, il avait tous les droits de débarquer dans leur appartement. Oui, Dean était plutôt content d'avoir un beau frère comme lui.

La chaleur en ce début d'automne n'aurait jamais dû être aussi prononcé, Dean n'arrivait pas à dormir plus d'une heure sans avoir la peau collante contre les draps et, quand il décidait de dormir sans, il avait froid. Il rejeta la couette d'un coup de pied en grognant avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau glacée.

Il était un peu plus de deux heures donc aucun risque que quelqu'un déboule dans l'appartement, peu de chance que quelqu'un tombe sur lui en caleçon. Il devrait peut-être se méfier quand même, avec un Gabriel dans les parages…

Il soupira longuement, alluma les petits spots de l'îlot et se servit un verre d'eau du robinet. Il n'allait quand même devoir ressortir le ventilateur électrique à cette période ?!

\- Dean ?

Le susnommé sursauta, à deux doigts de lâcher son verre, avant de se retourner rapidement, la paume de sa main sur son coeur.

\- Cas ? Putain, tu m'as foutu une peur bleue !

Dean grimaça. Voilà qu'il jouait les midinettes… Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Dé-Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, ici, tu sais.

Surtout si Cas faisait parti de la famille à présent. Aucun beau-frère ne se vouvoyait, si ?

\- Euh.. O-Ok..

Dean lui sourit avant de se rendre compte que.. Putain, Castiel était entrain de le dévorer des yeux ! En même temps, quelle idée de se trimballer pratiquement le sexe à l'air alors que des élèves étaient chez lui, hein ? Franchement, il… Deux minutes.. Cas qui le matait sans aucune gêne ? Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ? Castiel fantasmait sur le frère de son mec ? Bordel, il n'avait plus rien d'un saint, là. Bon, bien, Dean allait devoir jouer en finesse pour que son Sammy le largue, Castiel n'était pas digne de son cadet, certainement pas, pas quand il bavait devant lui, devant son professeur, en cachette, sans que Sam ne remarque rien !

Les yeux de Dean se firent plus froids et durs. Il était question du bonheur de son frère et même un magnifique élève sérieux et intelligent n'avait aucun droit de le briser, surtout pas devant Dean.

\- T'es venu pour quelque chose ? déclara t'il d'une voix dure.

Castiel sursauta, balayant ses yeux dans la pièce retrouvant son air innocent, alors que ses joues rougissaient à vue d'oeil même avec le faible éclairage des spots.

\- Je..J'arrivais pas à dormir avec cette chaleur alors..

\- Tu m'étonnes, t'as vu la couche de vêtements que tu as sur toi ! ricana Dean avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne devait surtout pas être sympathique.

Il venait quand même de se faire reluquer par le mec de Sam, bon sang ! Son élève !

\- Non, je.. je me suis juste habillé pour venir prendre un verre.

Mais quel idiot ! Lui, au moins, a eu la décence de se refroquer… Il leva les yeux au ciel pour lui-même et reporta son attention vers le jeune étudiant qui avait à nouveau ses yeux rivés sur son torse. Bon, là, ça devenait embarrassant.

\- Les verres sont en haut, je te laisse te débrouiller.

\- Merci.. Dean.

Dean contourna le comptoir, voulant disparaître rapidement, et alors qu'il s'éloignait vers le couloir de sa chambre, il sentit, au fil de ses pas, les yeux de Castiel sur son postérieur et ça ne l'aida pas à refroidir sa chaleur corporelle. Loin de là.

Depuis que Dean connaissait la relation entre Sam et Castiel, il se sentait mal à l'aise. De un, parce que ce dernier posait des regards sur lui qui ne trompait personne, surtout quand il souriait niaisement dans sa direction quand Dean avait le malheur de le complimenter pour X raisons. De deux, parce que Sam semblait ne se rendre compte de rien du tout. Et de trois, parce que Dean avait appris à apprécier le regard énamouré de son élève sur lui et, ça, c'était sans aucun doute le pire de son mal-être.

Sans compter sur Gabriel qui, bizarrement le samedi soir et dimanche, n'avait pas cessé de faire des sous-entendus sexuels entre lui et l'innocent bébé en trench coat devant Sammy qui ne faisait soit qu'en rire soit qu'en papillonner des yeux de lassitude.

C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Il soupira en se souvenant du week-end plutôt inhabituel qu'il venait d'avoir et sortit son ordinateur de sa sacoche pour préparer son laxus sur la nécessité de se focaliser sur toutes les pistes, même celles paraissant futiles, des scènes de crimes alors que ses élèves prenaient place sur les bancs de l'amphi.

Il ne devait surtout pas penser aux trois zigotos installés au centre qui devaient, sans aucun doute, se remémorer leur week-end en sa compagnie. Il ne devait surtout pas se focaliser sur les yeux inhumains et ensorceleurs du petit copain de son frère. Surtout pas ! C'était assez bizarre de rêver de lui, d'un élève, alors qu'en plus, il était en couple avec son cadet, c'était tellement malsain !

Dean devait se reprendre et fissa.

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

Il se retourna calmement et scruta la foule longuement, réussissant à ne pas s'arrêter plus de trois secondes sur le groupe du week-end.

\- Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur les preuves tangibles présentes sur les scènes de crimes. Si vous avez eu le courage de visionner mes recommandations, ce sera certainement un jeu d'enfants !

Ce n'était pas du tout une dédicace pour Castiel. Il appuya sur une touche de son clavier et le sujet du cours défila sur son ordinateur avant de se propager contre le mur blanc derrière lui grâce au projecteur installé dans cette salle.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que vous participiez et me donniez des exemples qui vous passe par la tête.

La main d'une fille au premier rang se leva et Dean l'intima de se prononcer alors qu'il s'installait confortablement contre le bureau, ses fesses posées sur le rebord, son corps penché dessus alors que son coude installé sur le bureau l'aidait à rester droit. Oui, il était pratiquement avachi dessus, et alors ?

\- Du sang ?

\- C'est même le premier indice que recherche les enquêteurs pour un meurtre, oui.

Une autre main se leva sur sa gauche, un métalleux à ce qu'il peut voir de sa position, et balança son menton pour lui accorder la parole.

\- Des empreintes ?

\- Ce sont des pistes, oui, mais ils sont beaucoup plus fastidieux à trouver. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- DU SPERM !

Dean ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre de qui venait ce commentaire. Gabriel ne cessera donc jamais ? Le professeur osa lever les yeux vers le petit groupe et ne fut pas surpris de voir un énorme sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'interlocuteur. Certains étudiants ricanaient à leur tour mais Dean était seulement concentré sur Castiel qui semblait absolument gêné et qui devait demander à Gabriel de se taire vu les gestes qu'il faisait dans sa direction.

\- Si la scène concerne un viol, le liquide séminal est, en effet, l'une des pistes activement recherché mais, encore une fois, cela prend du temps. Merci pour votre participation, Mr Speight.

Oui, il avait passé son dimanche soir à rechercher l'autobiographie de ses deux convives… Hé, il devait se méfier, par prudence. Mais, bien sûr. Gabriel l'observa, ahuri pendant quelques secondes avant de faire du coude à Sam, un sourire carnassier sur ses lèvres.

\- Et vous, Mr Novak, avez vous des idées sur la question ?

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il l'ouvre ? Il pouvait pas le laisser de côté ne serait ce qu'une heure ? C'était principalement aussi pour faire comprendre à Gabriel qu'il n'avait pas enquêté que sur lui. Castiel l'observa incrédule, ses joues devenant écarlates alors qu'il se raclait la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Euh.. Des-Des.. poils ?

Dean entendit le fou rire de Gabriel remplir l'amphithéâtre alors que Castiel écarquillait les yeux en rougissant d'autant plus. Dean était sur le point de répliquer quand une voix féminine s'éleva.

\- Ce que voulait dire Novak était vraisemblablement les débris organiques souvent présents sur les scènes de crimes.

Dean leva un sourcil vers la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs bouclés derrière Castiel. Ce dernier hochait la tête vivement et se retourna, semblait il, pour remercier sa camarade.

\- Donnez moi des exemples de débris organiques, Mr Novak, en écartant les poils corporels.

Il entendit à nouveau Gabriel s'esclaffer et il leva les yeux au ciel en prenant une position assise sur son bureau attendant la réponse de Castiel qui semblait ne pas s'en remettre d'être au centre de l'attention. C'était en quelque sorte la petite vengeance de Dean face à son attitude charmeuse du week-end même si Dean était persuadé que Castiel ne s'était rendu compte de rien, il avait vraiment un balai dans le cul en reprenant l'expression de son meilleur pote. Un raclement de gorge lui fit reprendre ses esprits et il se concentra à nouveau sur l'étudiant aux yeux bleus.

\- Et bien, je dirais les morceaux de chairs, d'épiderme, des bouts d'os et des ongles.

Castiel était intelligent, à ne plus douter. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres et il posa son regard un peu trop longuement sur son élève, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Excellent, Mr Novak, vous devriez participer plus souvent...

Un sourire charmeur finit par se dessiner sur son visage avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur ceux de son frère et il se mit à rougir devant le regard interrogateur que lui envoyait ce dernier. Était il entrain d'user de son charme sur un élève ? Devant la classe entière ? Devant son frère ? Bordel, il était temps de faire quelque chose… Il ne pouvait en aucun cas succomber...


	5. Chapter 5

Ah, le chapitre de l'Élève, le Prof et l'Amphithéâtre est enfin publié 3 j'avoue que c'était un peu de la faute à mon inactivité et à ma rhino-pharyngite qui m'a tué pendant une semaine que je n'ai pas pu publier mais hey, le voici !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre cinq *-***

Castiel avait quitté l'amphithéâtre le plus rapidement possible pour éviter une quelconque crise de panique. Il s'était presque ridiculisé dans ce cours… La faute à qui ? A Gabriel qui avait explosé de rire alors qu'il avait seulement fait une erreur et à cause de Meg qui l'avait repris sur un domaine qu'il connaissait parfaitement, sur le bout des doigts. Il avait été tellement perturbé par son professeur, se remémorant son corps à demi-nu dans cette cuisine mais également par la présence d'autant de monde dans l'amphithéâtre qu'il avait paniqué. Il avait réussi à se dépatouiller de l'immense connerie qu'il avait lancé mais il était encore bloqué sur sa faute, surtout que Gabriel n'avait de cesse de le lui répéter.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette manière qu'il avait de le regarder ? Dean Winchester, le professeur le plus sexy de sa promotion mais également le frère de son meilleur ami l'avait charmé depuis le bas de l'amphithéâtre. Et jamais il n'avait vu une telle expression sur le visage de monsieur Winchester.

C'était le professeur sérieux qui était passionné par son cours. Sérieux dans le sens que ce n'était pas le genre à faire des avances à des élèves, pas comme monsieur Crowley, professeur de lettres modernes qui n'avait de cesse de fréquenter des étudiantes.

Dean était un professeur génial qui balançait des blagues sur son cours. La criminologie. Les blagues peuvent paraître malsaine mais il était tellement impliqué et cultivé sur le sujet qu'elles apportaient toujours une chose importante. Du moins, Castiel en déduisait une chose.

Il se demandait pourquoi Dean n'était pas un agent de FBI ou un chercheur de laboratoire. Il pourrait également faire un bon profiler. La criminologie requiert une certaine connaissance en psychologie, notamment cognitive et Dean était vraiment doué sur ce sujet. Castiel l'était aussi. Il se donnait les moyens pour avancer et le voilà, licence en poche, attendant de valider son master pour commencer ce qu'il souhaitait réellement faire.

Gabriel ne cessait de se moquer de lui. Sam était sur le point de s'énerver et Castiel était de plus en plus frustré. Et quand il était frustré, il fallait qu'il s'isole pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Il avait déjà les larmes qui montaient doucement et lui brûlaient les yeux. Alors, à la première intersection de couloir, il se précipita vers celle-ci ignorant les appels d'incompréhension de Gabriel et les sermons de Sam vis-à-vis de ce provocateur de première.

Castiel savait que Sam allait rapidement débarquer pour le réconforter. Il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de se calmer pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Sam était un ami assez tactile, il aimait le prendre dans ses bras et ils n'avaient aucune honte à le faire. Et tous les hommes devraient avoir cette même pensée. Les hommes aussi, peuvent pleurer. Peuvent aimer. Prendre dans ses bras un autre homme sans pour autant être gay.

Sam était probablement la personne la plus hétéro que Castiel connaisse. Mais il était grandement ouvert sur le sujet et défendait même la cause LGBT+. Castiel était fier de lui.

Gabriel, qui était et restera un tombeur avait voulu se taper Sam. Mais il avait rapidement mis les choses au clair avec lui, lui affirmant son hétérosexualité. Gabriel fut frustré mais il trouva en Sam bien plus qu'une attirance de base, sexuelle. Il trouva une véritable amitié.

Comme Castiel connaissait par cœur Sam et qu'il ne se trompait presque jamais, à l'exception de cette phrase lançait dans la panique à l'amphithéâtre, Sam était venu chercher son meilleur ami dans le couloir. Personne ne trainait réellement dans les couloirs entre les cours et heureusement, ils pouvaient rester un peu seul alors que tout le monde en profitait pour profiter des jours d'automne encore chaud. C'était d'une certaine manière une bonne chose pour le confort de tout le monde mais une chose effrayante pour la terre. Le réchauffement climatique faisait rage et Castiel faisait partie de ces personnes qui faisaient un minimum pour calmer le jeu.

Il se ressemblait énormément avec Sam sur ce point. Et comme l'a dit Dean et Gabriel ce weekend, ils dévoraient de la nourriture pour lapin. Mais en attendant, ils se sentaient pleinement en forme et ils savaient que plus tard, ils n'auraient aucun problème à cause de la malbouffe ingurgitée tout le long de sa vie.

« L'écoute pas, tu sais qu'il déconne.

-Je sais. C'est juste que… Ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de balancer des phrases aussi débiles. En plus de ça, j'étais dans un amphithéâtre bondé de monde et…

-Hey, Cas, calme-toi, c'est bon ! Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Gabriel a crié « sperme », crois-moi, il n'y a pas pire bêtise. Mon frère semblait d'ailleurs vachement impressionné. Tu es le meilleur de la promo, commence pas à te foutre la pression parce que tu n'as pas utilisé le bon terme. Ça ne va pas en ce moment j'ai l'impression ?

-Non, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, Sam. »

Sam soupira. Il n'était pas du tout convaincu. D'accord, Castiel était distrait. Mais il n'était pas mal. Il était seulement… Il ne savait même pas quel mot était le plus approprié pour désigner ce qu'il ressentait pour Dean. Il devait seulement garder la tête haute, ne pas se montrer déstabilisé et surtout, cacher tout ça à Sam. Il risquerait de penser qu'il est ami avec lui par simple intérêt.

« Tu me le dirais hein ?

-Je ne peux rien te cacher Sam. Je suis seulement un peu distrait, c'est tout. Probablement la fatigue.

-En même temps, on a presque fait nuit blanche ce weekend. »

Le rire de Castiel retentit jusqu'au bout du couloir où Dean se trouvait, parlant des cours avec une autre professeur, Lisa Braeden. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et aperçurent au loin le couple. Lisa sourit simplement.

« C'est ton frère ?

-Ouais, c'est mon frère.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il fréquentait un garçon.

-Ouais… Rien n'est sûr encore.

-Oui enfin, Dean, regarde bien. Ton frère vient de prendre ce garçon dans ses bras. Je pense sincèrement que les choses sont claires et précises entre eux. »

Et c'était la vérité. Sam venait réellement de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Et Castiel se sentait bien, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Sam et il était heureux de pouvoir être ami avec un garçon comme lui. Il se recula et se prit encore les cheveux de Sam contre son visage. Il les dégagea d'une main avant de secouer la tête.

« Coupe-les. »

Castiel quitta son ami en reprenant la direction qu'il aurait normalement dû prendre avec Gabriel. Il n'avait plus cours et il voulait se poser une seconde à la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir facultatif. Il le faisait car c'était un parfait entraînement pour lui.

Sam prit la direction opposée, à savoir, celle jusqu'à son frère. Il rajusta son sac sur son épaule et sourit à son aîné avant de faire un signe de tête au professeur à côté de lui, avec un seul « bonjour », presque inaudible tant il était murmuré. Sam adressa un sourire à son frère.

« Ca va ?

-La forme. Et toi ?

-Bah je suis crevé. On a fait nuit blanche avec Castiel. Et puis, Gabriel ronflait, c'était atroce. Il faisait hyper chaud dans la chambre, on voulait limite prendre la clim. Mais bon, à ce moment de l'année, ce n'est pas le meilleur des choix.

-Pauvre kiki, t'arrêtes de te plaindre ? »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire un signe de tête à son frère.

« Tu termines quand toi ?

-J'ai encore deux heures en CM* et après je sors probablement prendre un verre avec un ami. Tu as tes clés ?

-Oui oui j'ai mes clés.

-Tu vas inviter Cas ?

-Pourquoi tu voudrais que j'invite Cas ?

-J'en sais rien. Tu as la maison pour toi en attendant si jamais tu veux… »

Sam riait nerveusement. Il n'aimait pas parler de sexe avec son frère, notamment parce que Dean était un véritable tombeur et qu'il était fier de collectionner les coups d'un soir. Il se vantait de ne jamais être en manque et de ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie… Ce qui était tout le contraire de son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait souhaité inviter la fameuse Jessica Moore de son cours de science du langage… Mais il ne la connaissait pas encore beaucoup et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer et ne rien précipiter. Il secoua la tête.

« Non, ça ira, merci. Je t'attends pas pour manger du coup ?

-Nope.

-D'accord. Bon bah, à plus tard, Dean. Au revoir madame Braeden. »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main en souriant avant de regarder l'étudiant immense quitter le couloir. Lisa se retourna vers son ami, un petit rictus sur les lèvres avant de porter son café à ses lèvres sans pour autant le boire.

« Tu sais, je pense que Sam est assez grand pour que tu ne lui proposes d'inviter son copain à dormir ou à faire autre chose. Ce n'est pas un adolescent, tu n'as pas à lui expliquer comment ça marche.

-Je sais ! C'est seulement que je préfèrerais éviter d'entendre mon frère se taper le meilleur élève de ma promo. »

Lisa pouffa de rire avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte qui se fermait définitivement suite au départ de Sam.

Le téléphone de Castiel ne cessait de sonner. Gabriel n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler… Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'il pouvait être occupé. Il venait de terminer son devoir et il avait besoin de décompresser… Sous la douche… Avec l'image de Dean torse nu dans cette cuisine… Il se mordit les lèvres en balançant sa tête en arrière, ignorant complètement le vibreur de son portable pour se masturber une seconde fois.

L'eau ruisselait contre son membre durcissant. Il contemplait sa main qui n'attendait que d'achever son désir de soulagement. Il était épuisé par le devoir et le weekend passé et se laissait aller à ses désirs ainsi lui semblait un peu vulgaire.

Castiel était très timide sur le sexe et aussi sur sa sexualité. Il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Seuls Sam et Gabriel étaient au courant. C'était peut-être pour cela que Meg n'avait de cesse de le draguer toutes les secondes. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la repousser définitivement. Il ne laissait pas non plus une possibilité d'ouverture. Elle était attirante mais Castiel aimait les hommes. Plus particulièrement un. Dont il salissait l'image en se masturbant pour la deuxième fois en une demi-heure. Mais c'était bon. Oh bordel, oui, c'était bon. Se laisser aller à ses désirs, pouvoir fantasmer une fois qu'il avait bien discerné chaque partie du corps de Dean… C'était une libération et la honte disparaissait doucement.

Et puis, la masturbation était une chose anodine, merde. Tout le monde le faisait, pas tout le monde avait besoin de le savoir pour autant alors, qu'est-ce qui empêchait réellement Castiel de le faire sans ménagement et sans honte ? Personne n'était présent dans la pièce, personne n'allait débarquer soudainement…

Ou peut-être un Dean, encore torse nu, venu visiblement pour le remercier d'une manière différente des mots. Il le remercierait de baisers et de coup de reins. Il voulait se donner entièrement à Dean, sentir sa peau humide et chaude contre son dos, sa main sur sa cuisse pour lui offrir la possibilité de le marteler encore plus.

Oui, c'était la seule personne qu'il souhaitait réellement voir apparaître dans cette salle de bain. Il voulait se faire surprendre par Dean pendant qu'il se masturbait, pour qu'il puisse le punir ou bien même lui avancer qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça seul maintenant qu'il était là. Il ferma les yeux et un gémissement quitta ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas que les choses se terminent là.

Il voulait parcourir son corps entier. Pouvoir le marquer, signifiant alors une appartenance symbolique. Puisqu'il le désirait du plus profond de son âme et de son corps…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et durant l'espace d'une seconde, Castiel était persuadé que c'était Dean. Avant de redescendre sur terre et de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas un film pornographique. Et que la réalisation de son fantasme ne sera pas aboutie ce soir. Il fut contraint d'éteindre l'eau, d'enrouler son corps dans un peignoir et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil au judas et grogna de frustration en devinant que la personne présente dans le couloir ne souhaitait pas dénoncer son identité avec la présence d'un pouce cachant toute vue possible. Castiel déverrouilla la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Gabriel. Il se sentit brusqué et totalement perdu dans ses fantasmes. Merde, il passait d'un professeur sexy à une petite tête de con qu'était son meilleur ami. Il secoua la tête et quitta le devant de la porte, visiblement contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Jamais tu ne regardes tes putains de messages ! Merde, je disais que si jamais tu ne répondais pas, je viendrais. Et que si tu ne m'ouvrais pas, j'appellerai les flics. J'ai flippé moi !

-J'avais seulement besoin d'être seul pour la soirée. C'est le début de la semaine et tu commences déjà à me faire me sentir mal.

-C'était pas voulu. Il faut que tu apprennes à rire de toi-même, Cassie ! Bon alors. Raconte-moi. Comment était ce weekend dans la maison du Winchester ? »

Castiel était encore frustré et en colère. Il avait envie de virer Gabriel et de ne pas aborder ce sujet avec lui. Durant le weekend entier, il n'avait aucune gêne à mettre Dean dans l'embarras et au fur et à mesure, la situation en devenait gênante. Sam et Castiel ne savaient plus quoi dire et ils s'échangeaient des regards, comme souhaitant silencieusement qu'ils ne se tuent mutuellement.

« Premièrement, on a passé la soirée chez Sam et principalement pour être avec Sam et non pas pour être avec Dean.

-Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je me tape notre prof ? »

Il fit un clin d'œil.

« J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Je connais quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un qui a déjà vu Dean dans un bar, plusieurs fois. Et c'est souvent les lundi soir. Alors je te propose de sortir boire un verre avec moi ce soir.

-Sam est au courant ?

-Que je stalk son frère ou que je t'invite à boire un coup ?

-Les deux.

-Tu es fou ! Sam doit rester en dehors de ça.

-Il est notre ami.

-Et le petit frère de notre crush commun.

-Je ne viendrai pas, Gabriel.

-Bouge ton cul de t'habiller. »

*cours magistral donc, en amphithéâtre.


	6. Chapter 6

Et comme on est généreuses, on vous offre deux chapitres pour ce soir !

Coeur sur vous.

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre six *-***

Dean l'écoutait d'une oreille discrète. Son.. Amant ? Plan cul régulier ? Ami ? Il avait définitivement un doute sur sa relation avec Benny. Bref, le dite Benny lui racontait son week-end de long en large dans un calme olympique. Dean entendait quelques bribes: Paris, bar, discothèque. Il balançait un "Ah ouais ?" entre deux gorgées de bières sans être réellement concentré dans la discussion. Oh non, lui, il était sur un tout autre sujet comme "que foutait deux étudiants dans le bar le plus éloigné de la ville ?" ou encore "pourquoi Castiel et Gabriel se cachaient derrière un panneau de séparation de deux tables et qu'ils lui jetaient un coup d'oeil toutes les cinqs minutes ?"

\- Scuse, Benny, j'ai juste un truc à vérifier, tu m'laisses deux minutes ?

\- Euh ouais…

Dean se leva tout en gardant sa bière dans la main et se dirigea à pas rapide vers le duo. Il se posa sur le panneau et attendit que l'un d'eux se retournent pour l'observer au loin.

\- Franchement, Gabriel, tu me fais honte ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu m'embarquer dans cette histoire !

\- Oh, hé, Cassie, tu me remercieras quand nous aurons la confirmation que notre dieu grec est gay ou bisexuel ! J'suis sûr que dans deux minutes, il va entrer sa magnifique langue dans la gueule béante de ce type qui…

Dean se demanda pour quelle raison il ne continuait pas son dialogue puisqu'aucun des deux ne s'étaient retournés.

\- Imagine, ça fait vingt ans qu'il est avec ce type, Cassie ?! Comment veux tu que nous rivalisions avec ce mastodonte !

\- Gabriel ! Si Dean est heureux avec son partenaire alors…

Le doigt de Gabriel se pressa sur le nez de Castiel le faisant taire dans un soupir.

\- Ne pars pas défaitiste ! Comment veux tu que ton fantasme te prenne sur le bureau de l'amphi si tu ne te bats pas pour lui ?

Dean aurait ri s'il n'avait pas surpris la moue frustrée de Castiel vers son verre de jus d'orange. Il était sur le point de se racler la gorge pour confirmer sa présence mais… Il fit demi-tour, un brin perturbé par le fait que le meilleur élève de sa promotion... fantasme sur lui. Il avait vraiment raté sa vocation. Comment dire à son frère que son copain fantasmait sur lui ? Il allait avoir besoin d'un dico et d'une multitude de zénitude sans paraître suspect !

\- Dean ?

\- Tu ferais quoi si tu apprenais que le mec de ton frère te voulait dans son pieu ?

Benny fronça les sourcils en plissant le nez avant de répondre calmement.

\- J'lui casserais les dents voire pire ou j'le balance à mon frère. Pourquoi ? T'as ce genre de problème ?

\- Un putain de problème, ouais !

Dean se frotta le visage d'une main et soupira d'autant plus en voyant les deux étudiants le relooker en se pensant invisibles… Il faudrait qu'ils repassent pour la discrétion.

\- Ça te dit qu'on reporte ce coup à plus tard ? J'ai…

\- Un putain de problème à régler, ouais, j'm'en doute !

Dean se leva de sa chaise et les paluches de son amant encerclèrent ses épaules.

\- Tu m'appelles ? Et laisse, j'm'occupe de la note.

\- Ouais, merci, Benny.

Il ne prit pas le temps de retarder les embrassades, pas quand il se savait épié. Surtout par le mec de son frère ! Il grimpa dans sa voiture et accéléra rapidement, grisant les pneus de son Impala sur la voie bétonnée, bien décidé à faire ouvrir les yeux de son cadet.

Dean ouvrit la porte de son appartement et Sam se pressa vers lui, inquiet avant d'avoir un air surpris.

\- Dean ? Je croyais que tu rentrais tard…

\- Annulé, mais t'inquiètes, je me suis acheté de la bouffe avant de venir.

Il lui montra un petit sac qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'installa sur le comptoir de la cuisine suivi de son frère qui reprit sa place devant une assiette de tofu.

Plus de cinq minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parlent, Sam, les yeux rivés sur le défilement des informations à la télévision. Quant à Dean… Il ne savait absolument pas comment amener le sujet Castiel, se triturant les méninges. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et finit sa dernière bouchée.

\- Tu sais, Sammy, que tu peux tout me dire, hein ?

\- Euh… ouais.

Il le sentit réticent alors Dean décida de se mouiller un peu.

\- J'ai...euh...Un mec en ce moment alors tu vois, j'peux comprendre.

Sam recracha le verre d'eau qu'il venait de boire et s'essuya rapidement avant de poser son regard intrigué vers son aîné.

\- T'es gay ? T'as un mec ?

\- Bi, Sammy, et.. C'est pas vraiment.. C'est compliqué.

Sam hocha la tête, son regard fixé vers un point invisible et Dean se dit qu'il devait sacrément cogiter mais qu'il n'allait pas mettre longtemps à craquer pour lui annoncer son couple avec Castiel. Il l'espérait tout du moins.

\- Ça me dérange pas, tu sais, que tu sois gay ou.. Bi. J'ai deux potes qui le sont alors.

Dean attendit un peu, persuadé que son frère allait se dénoncer à son tour mais il le vit se concentrer à nouveau sur la télévision.

\- Sammy ? Tu… Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ?

\- Te dire quoi ?

Dean se sentit désespéré, que devait il dire pour que son frère se déclare enfin ? Y aller franc jeu ? C'était quitte ou double maintenant.

\- Putain, Sammy, tu crois que je suis aveugle ?

Le susnommé sursauta devant le changement de ton de son frère et il le fixa incrédule.

\- Bordel, toi et Castiel, ça se voit à des kilomètres que vous sortez ensemble ! Même Lisa, ma pote prof vous a tout de suite cramé alors arrête de me mentir !

Il vit son frère le regarder choqué avant de partir dans un fou rire, approchant son visage du comptoir, des larmes s'accrochant désespérément à ses cils. Qu'y avait il de drôle ? Dean l'observa perturbé ce qui lui valu un nouveau fou rire de la part de son cadet.

\- Moi.. Et Cas..

A nouveau des éclats et, là, Dean crut comprendre qu'il se plantait royalement. Hé, Sam n'allait quand même pas lui dire que tout ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu n'était que le fruit de son imagination quand même ? Leur relation était tordu. Dean fit une moue désabusée en se tortillant sur la chaise. N'empêche que lui, il venait de se déclarer devant son cadet… Bordel, ça voulait aussi dire que Castiel avait réellement des vus sur lui et qu'il était célibataire. Le petit ange. Non mais, oh, à quoi il pensait ?

\- Je peux t'accorder le fait que je sois tactile envers lui mais il n'a jamais… Mon dieu, non, coucher avec Castiel est loin d'être mon rêve !

Dean rougissait en picorant dans son assiette. La honte, ce n'était pas possible. Il soupira en se frottant la nuque, nettement mal à l'aise maintenant.

\- Lui et Gab sont gay mais… Je crois pas que Castiel est envie de moi…

Dean se mordit la lèvre. Pas de risque que Sammy se fasse violer par Castiel, c'était son propre cul qui était en ligne de mire. Pas que ce point le dérangeait parce qu'il s'imaginait plutôt bien la scène mais… Non, non, non, bordel, c'était son étudiant !

\- Mais je crois que Cassie à des vus sur quelqu'un parce que, depuis quelques jours, il semble ailleurs. Il faut que j'arrive à lui demander..

\- Mais non ! Il est assez grand pour se gérer tout seul, putain !

Dean se pétrifia sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge doucement sous le regard interrogateur de son frère. Ne surtout rien laisser paraître.

\- J'veux dire qu'il peut gérer ses histoires tout seul, c'est tout. Tu devrais te concentrer sur toi plutôt.

Voilà, Dean dérivait le sujet sur une toute autre direction. Il devait arrêter de penser à l'emplumé de sa faculté.

\- Et bien… Il y a bien cette fille dans un de mes cours mais…

Si Dean n'appréciait pas jouer les cupidons ni même écouter les histoires de coeur, il fit une exception ce soir tant pour booster son idiot de frère que pour oublier son stupide meilleur pote aux yeux bleus.

Il était tendu et il angoissait. La suite de la semaine avait pourtant bien continué, Dean n'avait pas revu Castiel ni même Gabriel _-Alléluia-_ et il n'avait plus discuté de l'un des deux avec son frère. Il avait même eu rendez-vous avec Benny pour rattraper son départ précipité de lundi et ça avait été plutôt chaud entre eux.

Bref, sa libido avait été comblé, ses pensées n'avaient pas été trop déplacées et il se sentait à nouveau en pleine forme. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le jeudi après-midi, il avait les élèves de master et donc son frère.. Cas et Gabriel..

Il s'était promis de cesser de voir les yeux, le visage de l'ange mais.. le voir, assis dans l'estrade, à l'observer attentivement le rendait vraiment nerveux. Surtout qu'il savait plus ou moins ce qu'il pensait de lui. Bordel, Castiel voulait coucher avec lui sur son putain de bureau ! Il se força à ne pas observer ce dernier, posant simplement ses fesses dessus et de ne surtout pas visionner dans son cerveau Castiel à moitié nu dessus… Franchement, plus rien n'était simple.

Il fit un cours froid, sans blague ni sourire, il n'y avait pas réussi. Cependant, il avait fini par faire de l'oeil à certaines filles au premier rang tant pour redorer son blason de prof exceptionnel que pour s'avouer que les élèves, et pas que Castiel, pouvaient être réellement attirants.

De plus, cela donnera peut-être l'envie à Novak et Speight d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il autorisa les élèves à sortir de l'amphithéâtre et il se concentra sur sa sacoche qu'il remplit de toutes ses fiches.

\- Excusez moi, Mr Winchester.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir une petite rousse toute pimpante aux cheveux bouclés s'approcher de lui timidement. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean alors qu'il se retournait entièrement vers elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Et bien, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'aurais besoin d'un peu plus de précisions sur le cours que vous venez de donner.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux, il savait que ça faisait toujours son petit effet, et il tendit le bras vers les feuilles que tenait son élève. Elle s'approcha un peu plus en les lui donnant et il lui fit signe de s'installer juste à côté de lui. Au bout de deux minutes d'explications, il sentait son épaule toucher la sienne et son souffle pratiquement sur sa nuque. Pourtant, il ne s'écarta pas et continua à lui donner les précisions attendues.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lever le visage pour sentir des paires de yeux l'observer et il faisait tout pour leur faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas intéressé. Il ne devait pas être intéressé.

Il savait que sa carrière prendrait fin s'il flirtait avec un de ses étudiants et c'était hors de question qu'il y mette fin à cause d'une idylle d'adolescents. Il n'avait pas fait toutes ses études pour rien et ça n'allait pas être un gars en trench à la gueule parfaite qui allait y réussir. Foi du Winchester.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Ses pensées revenèrent au présent et il souriait vers la jeune femme en lui rendant ses documents. Il vit ses doigts le frôler et il s'écarta doucement en reportant son attention sur son sac.

\- De rien, jeune fille, j'espère vous avoir un peu plus éclairé. Bonne soirée.

Son au revoir était sans appel et il se retourna pour apercevoir les estrades vides de toute vie. Qu'espérait il ? Que Castiel était resté à le regarder ? Il leva les yeux au ciel pour lui même et souffla de lassitude en sortant de la salle. Il ne savait absolument plus ce qu'il voulait.

Le vendredi se passa dans le même état d'esprit que la veille pour Dean si ce n'était qu'il avait été heureux de se savoir en week-end à 15h. Il était dans son appartement, seul, son frère ayant, sans aucun doute, encore cours. Il venait de sortir de la douche et n'avait revêtu qu'un jogging.

\- Ces chaleurs vont me tuer ! soupira t'il en sortant de la salle d'eau pour se servir une bonne bière fraîche dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il resta un moment interdit en voyant son élève aux yeux bleus sur le comptoir entrain de lire consciencieusement un bouquin, un verre de jus de raisin à côté de lui. Dean s'avança lentement mais il ne vit pas son frère dans la salle. Ou était il ? Il ferma les yeux, se ressaisissant avant de pénétrer entièrement dans l'espace d'un air décontracté.

\- Hey, Cas, tu squattes la baraque ce week ?

Le jeune sursauta et faillit glisser de sa chaise mais Dean fut un peu plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Castiel se mit à rougir avant de reprendre contenance et de se rasseoir sur le tabouret.

\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer !

La main de Dean resta un moment accroché autour des biceps de l'étudiant et le prof fut surpris de constater un muscle bien dessiné. C'est vrai que le trench camouflait ses formes mais, en le voyant aussi fin, Dean s'était attendu à ne sentir que de la peau sur les os. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher prise et de se diriger vers le frigo pour sortir une bière.

\- Sam ne m'a..Il ne m'a pas dit que tu étais rentré..

\- T'as pas vu l'Impala devant ? Il est où lui d'ailleurs ?

Il se retourna et s'installa à son tour sur un tabouret en face de Castiel. Ce dernier avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux puisque ses derniers descendaient souvent vers son torse dénudé.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention.. Dans sa chambre, je crois. Il a des thèses à faire et, comme je ne voulais pas le déranger, je me suis installé ici mais...

Dean savait ce qu'il allait dire vu qu'il commençait à se soulever et à ranger son livre et, étrangement, cela le blessait. N'aimait il pas être en sa compagnie ?

\- Nàn, Cas, reste, ça me gêne pas. Tu lisais quoi ?

Les joues de l'interpellé n'avait pas refroidi mais Dean se surprit à le trouver d'autant plus charmant, gêné de la sorte alors il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Mon chemin de guérison de…

\- Mathilde Désanges.. Mmh.. Pas joyeux.

Castiel secoua ses épaules et se réinstalla sur la chaise haute calmement, du moins, essayait il.

\- T'aimes les histoires trash ?

\- Pas vraiment mais j'aime comprendre les réflexions des victimes, leurs opinions, leurs ressentis, cela m'inspire à vouloir rendre le monde meilleur.

Dean sourit malgré lui devant le visage sérieux et sincère de son élève. Un monde meilleur ? Et bien, il avait bien du courage pour se lancer dans cette voie. Dean se plaisait à l'observer alors que l'invité ne cessait de triturer son livre entre ses doigts ou de rouler son verre sur lui-même. Dean était sur le point d'amorcer un nouveau sujet de discussion lorsqu'une mélodie stridente emplit l'air et il vit Cas sortir son téléphone de sa poche en soupirant.

\- C'est Gabriel.

Dean se pencha un peu plus sur le comptoir, faisant rouler ses pectoraux et il vit Castiel redevenir rouge pivoine sous son regard amusé.

\- Oui, Ga-Gabriel ?... Je suis chez Sam.. avec Dean, oui.. Non, je.. Arrête, voyons..

Il enleva le téléphone de son oreille et posa son regard sur Dean tout en posant sa paume contre le micro.

\- Excuse moi, Dean..Je-Je vais prendre l'appel.. un peu plus loin.

L'interpellé grogna en apercevant Castiel se lever et reprendre la conversation en direction des chambres. Que pouvaient ils se dire que Dean ne devait pas surprendre, hein ? Avec Gabriel, cela ne le choquait pas, même pas du tout au vu du personnage complètement déjanté mais… Cela l'étonnait que Castiel ait ses petits secrets. Quoique l'expression "méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort" pourrait prendre tout son sens avec cet élève. Après tout, il paraissait "pur" au premier abord mais il souhaitait quand même pouvoir se faire son prof et ça, c'était un truc plutôt glauque, non ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que Sammy le savait ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Joyeux Noel à tout le monde ! Le chapitre 7 de EPA ! Et des nouvelles petites surprises pour vous, pour... Un peu plus tard ;) *tousse* nouvelle fiction *tousse***

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre sept *-***

« Bon écoute-moi, c'est le weekend ou jamais ! Tu as Sam qui est trop occupé avec les thèses qu'il doit rendre et toi, tu les as déjà terminées. Donc soit tu fais ta tapette et tu te réfugies dans la chambre avec Sam, pour l'aider, comme le bon petit fayot que tu es, ou bien, tu attaques et tu dévores le cul de ce professeur. »

Castiel rougit. Gabriel ne manquait pas de tact et heureusement que Castiel s'était éclipsé pour prendre l'appel puisque, malgré le fait que le son de son téléphone soit au minimum, Gabriel hurlait tellement que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Et comme il avait toujours l'habitude d'être dans des situations délicates à cause de son ami, il avait préféré s'éloigner.

Mais Castiel rougissait aussi car il en avait rêvé. Il imaginait toujours le corps de Dean se cambrer, grâce à lui. Mais quand il connaissait son peu d'expérience et le fait que Dean a et fréquente quelqu'un, cette idée de prendre les commandes commençait à l'effrayer un peu plus. De toute façon, ce n'était pas possible de le faire. Pour toutes les raisons que Castiel s'étaient énumérées en semaine, une autre s'était rajoutée en début de celle-ci. Dean voyait quelqu'un.

Peut-être que le garçon avec qui il était n'était en réalité qu'un ami mais, il fallait être bête et naïf pour penser ça. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins, Dean n'était pas hétérosexuel. Il avait donc encore des chances de pouvoir l'avoir.

Mais il n'était pas du genre à briser des couples. Il n'a jamais été trop en couple et ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre. Il pourrait suivre les conseils de Gabriel mais ils sont bien trop sexuels et pas assez romantiques. Sam était un professionnel. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander des conseils car il verrait qu'il les applique sur son grand frère.

« Arrête Gabriel, j'ai vraiment pas envie de ça pour le moment.

-Oh, je suis persuadé du contraire. Je suis sûr que ta queue est en train de tressauter comme le petit puceau que tu es.

-Tu vas me le rappeler encore longtemps que je suis encore puceau ? »

Castiel se retourna vivement en sentant un mouvement derrière lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il comprit que c'était son professeur qui venait tout juste de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa échapper un petit « merde » d'entre ses lèvres. S'il l'avait entendu, c'était fichu. Il allait comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune expérience et qui voudrait quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'expérience ? Encore une fois, il était dans une situation embarrassante à cause de son ami, Gabriel. Il se passa une main sur le visage et le salua rapidement avant de raccrocher et de se diriger vers la chambre de Sam. Il était dans son lit en train de taper rapidement sur son ordinateur. Castiel s'allongea à côté de lui et ferma les yeux pour essayer de disparaître de ce monde suite à l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait parlé fort.

En même temps, merde, pourquoi tout le monde s'attardait sur le fait que Castiel soit puceau ? C'est lui qui en souffrait, pas les autres. Donc ça ne devrait même pas être un sujet de conversation sur leurs lèvres. Seulement sur celles de Castiel.

Il sentit les doigts de Sam s'enrouler autour de ses cheveux et il sourit. Il était content d'avoir un meilleur ami qui n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir qu'il était contrarié et qui connaissait toutes les techniques pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami qui avait cessé d'écrire pour se relire. Sa voix s'éleva pour enfin prendre la parole.

« C'est Gabriel c'est ça ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête en s'approchant un peu plus pour avoir sa tête contre sa cuisse. Il savait que Sam était complètement hétéro et que jamais rien ne se passera entre eux. Surtout que le cœur de Castiel appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Mais il adorait le fait que Sam soit tactile et qu'il n'en ait pas honte. Il a plusieurs fois été désigné comme gay mais il répliquait toujours que c'était faux. Mais il était toujours fier de faire chier les homophobes qui l'insultait. Parce que pour lui, l'homosexualité n'était pas une sexualité contre nature et le fait d'être tactile ne signifiait en aucun cas son attirance sexuelle. Il aimait les femmes, dont une et pourtant, il était assez timide et ne s'approchait pas trop d'elle. Il en parlait de temps en temps mais, égoïstement, Castiel préférait éviter le sujet parce que ça menait toujours à la question « et toi, les amours ? »

Et la réponse était toujours Dean et un sourire niais sur son visage. Gabriel avait déjà compris qu'il avait le béguin pour son professeur, il aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il ne le comprenne pas et il n'avait pas besoin que le monde entier le sache. Et encore moins son petit frère.

« Tu sais qu'il aime bien taquiner. Laisse-le dire.

-Je sais Sam, c'est seulement que… Ça me met mal à l'aise parfois.

-C'était sur quel sujet cette fois-ci ?

-Le sexe.

-Ce que tu fais de ta sexualité et de ta virginité ne regardent que toi, Castiel, et si jamais ça commence à te mettre VRAIMENT mal à l'aise, je peux lui en parler. Moi, j'admire le fait que tu souhaites attendre pour le faire avec quelqu'un que tu aimes réellement. Tu as le mérite de ne pas l'avoir bâclé avec un inconnu dans une boite de nuit… C'est une belle preuve d'amour… D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… Tu l'as trouvé ton prince charmant ? »

Il se raidit. Et voilà qu'ils en venaient à parler d'amour. Le sujet un peu tabou étant donné qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur son grand-frère. Le malaise. Il se racla la gorge et rangea ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

« Non, je n'ai personne pour le moment.

-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Tu me sembles un peu… Ailleurs dernièrement.

-C'est les cours qui me font ça. Je travaille continuellement dans ma tête alors je suis ailleurs.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Mais au moins, mon frère te désigne toujours comme étant le meilleur élève de la promo. D'ailleurs, tu vas rire ! Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

-Non ?

-Mon frère. Il pensait qu'on sortait ensemble. »

Et encore une connerie qui s'abat sur le visage de Castiel comme la foudre qui s'abattait sur un imbécile sous un arbre. Il se mit à rougir tellement fort qu'il sentait ses joues devenir de plus en plus chaudes et il porta rapidement ses mains contre celles-ci.

D'accord, sa relation avec Sam était légèrement ambiguë. Mais quand même ! Dean pensait que Castiel sortait avec son frère. Il était peut-être malvoyant ? Les yeux de Castiel semblaient pourtant avoir été créé pour regarder la plus belle créature qui puisse exister, à savoir, Dean Winchester. Et il pensait qu'il… ça frôlait presque le ridicule.

Et pourtant, Castiel devait être sûr que Dean avait bien compris le message. Castiel Novak et Sam Winchester n'étaient et ne seront jamais en couple. Ils sont meilleurs amis, Castiel n'a jamais fantasmé sur Sam. Il aurait pu dire ça de Gabriel qui voulait clairement le cul de Sam mais non, il fallait que ça tombe sur lui ! Il soupira et se redressa doucement sur ses coudes.

« Mais… Il sait que c'est faux ?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, c'est bon, il a compris. J'étais en train de mourir de rire, t'as pas idée !

-Ouais, je m'en doute bien. »

Castiel reposa sa tête sur la cuisse de Sam et après plusieurs minutes où le malaise s'était installé, par la faute de Castiel, la tension redescendit d'un cran et quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Castiel se redressa doucement et Dean passa sa tête à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Sam, ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ton Castiel ?

-C'est à lui que tu dois demander.

-On ne sait jamais, je ne voudrais pas créer une crise de jalousie entre couple.

-Dean…

-Bah quoi ! »

Il souriait malicieusement et Castiel avait envie de se balancer sous la couette pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Sam lui fit une grimace en secouant la tête avant de soupirer et de retourner travailler sur son ordinateur. Castiel se redressa et s'approcha de Dean qui le laissa passer devant.

Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux ?

Oh, toutes les pensées érotiques que Castiel avaient à l'esprit… Il ferait mieux de se calmer pour ne pas avoir d'érection en face de son professeur et de se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois.

« Par-là. »

Castiel hocha la tête et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Il ouvrit doucement celle-ci et rougit en remarquant que Dean proposait à Castiel de rentrer dans sa chambre. Son cœur manqua un battement et il se tourna vers son professeur, prêt à lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire. Dean déposa sa main sur le bas du dos de Castiel pour le forcer à avancer.

Une décharge électrique se propagea dans tout le corps du jeune étudiant… L'effet que Dean avait sur lui. Ça lui frappait en pleine poitrine et son corps semblait ressentir les choses en double quand il le touchait.

Il restât debout un instant alors que Dean prenait place dans le lit. Il poussa un soupir, espérant que Dean ne l'entende pas. Il avait remis un t-shirt et pourtant, Castiel se souvenait parfaitement du corps de Dean… Chaque détail dans chaque recoin. C'était presque malsain, ça frôlait l'obsession mais Dean était en lui-même, une créature hypnotisante et qui menait à l'obsession et à la perte de tout être.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir si tu veux. Je t'ai fait venir pour ça. Reste pas planté ici. »

Il hocha la tête et osa à peine déposer ses fesses sur le lit de Dean. Il était raide comme un piquet, les mains moites, posé à plat sur ses cuisses. Il n'osait pas planter son regard dans celui de Dean alors il regardait le décor. Il y avait des livres éparpillés partout sur le lit. Il n'allait pas lui faire l'amour. Merde. Une fois légèrement détendu, il releva le visage vers son professeur qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder. Il détourna aussitôt le regard en rougissant et il entendit alors un petit rire s'élever dans la pièce.

« Je t'ai emmené ici parce que j'ai pleins de livres. Je ne sais pas si tu les connais mais on peut en parler. Enfin, c'est peut-être plus intéressant que d'être enfermé dans la chambre avec mon frère. Il est un peu barbant parfois.

-J'apprécie sa présence.

-Je n'en doute pas. Et la mienne, Castiel ? Tu l'apprécies ou tu me trouves barbant ? »

Castiel ferma les yeux. Une petite voix suppliait Dean de lui faire l'amour sur le lit, maintenant. La porte était fermée. Dean avait fermé la porte ?! Merde, mais ça signifiait bien ce besoin d'intimité qu'ils avaient besoin ! Non, non, Castiel, tu te fais des idées. Il soupira un coup et regarda son professeur avec un sourire en coin.

« J'apprécie ta présence, Dean. On parle de choses qui nous passionnent et… Ouais j'apprécie ta présence.

-Super. »

Il avait envie de lui demander pour lui. Mais ça ferait le garçon trop en chien sur les informations. Alors il préférait se taire. Puis de toute façon, à partir du moment où son professeur l'invitait dans sa chambre, sur son lit, avec la porte fermée, ça signifiait bien qu'il appréciait sa présence. Castiel s'approcha un peu plus d'un livre qui attirait son attention et sourit faiblement et nostalgiquement en lisant le titre qui figurait sur la couverture.

« Histoire de la violence par Edouard Louis. Je me souviendrai toujours de cette citation dans l'épilogue qui disait qu'il… Cherchait la souffrance la plus aiguë possible, à la limite de l'insupportable, vraisemblablement parce que la souffrance est la vérité, quant à savoir ce qu'est la vérité, la réponse est simple : la vérité est ce qui me consume. »

Il releva la tête vers son professeur qui ne disait rien. Il le regardait simplement. Ils semblaient proches et à la fois si loin. Il avait envie de s'approcher pour le frôler et se reculer pour ne pas le brusquer. La notion d'espace avait toujours été confuse avec Castiel et pour le moment, il était perdu. Alors il ne bougeait pas et son regard retomba sur la couverture, très simple, de ce livre.

« Viol suivi d'une tentative de meurtre. L'histoire m'a bouleversé. Surtout que ça touche un homosexuel… Enfin. Si ça avait touché n'importe quelle sexualité, j'aurais été touché aussi ! Mais ça n'a pas le même impact quand…

-Quand on est soi-même gay. »

Il planta son regard dans le sien et opina du chef. Tout simplement. Castiel ne savait pas réellement comment il connaissait son orientation sexuelle. Il ne le criait pas sur tous les toits. Peut-être que Sam lui avait avoué. Si ça avait été une personne différente, il l'aurait mal pris. Mais là, il s'agissait de Dean. S'il pouvait recevoir le plus d'informations le relatant pour le faire succomber, il n'en verrait aucun inconvénient.

« Ce n'était pas un livre que j'ai proposé à la classe.

-C'était une lecture personnelle, Dean. J'ai adoré ce bouquin. Il était dur. Mais je l'ai dévoré. »

Dean hocha la tête et attrapa un autre livre. Castiel avait suivi le mouvement de la main de Dean avant de pouvoir correctement lire le titre que son professeur montrait.

« Alcôve… Nina Vivien. Tu ne choisis pas les plus doux, Dean.

-Je suis professeur de criminologie. Tu l'as lu ?

-Pas celui-là malheureusement. Je sais de quoi il relate. »

Dean lui tendit et Castiel l'accepta en souriant.

« Ca te fera une référence de plus pour ton prochain partiel. »

Son sourire se fut des plus brillants.

« Vous m'aidez à avoir une meilleure note, monsieur Winchester ? »


	8. Chapter 8

***-* Chapitre huit *-***

Dean sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. S'il voulait que Castiel ait des bonnes notes à son prochain partiel ? Bien sur que oui, il était fier d'avouer à ses collègues qu'il avait le meilleur élève de tous les temps alors s'il pouvait le dire encore et encore…

\- Tu rafles déjà l'excellence, Cas, mais si j'ai la chance de faire partie de ta réussite, sache que je serais le prof le plus heureux au monde.

Et c'était sincère. Il était déjà absolument comblé de le compter dans sa promo. Le petit intello puceau de la classe. Il se mit à ricaner, mal à l'aise, d'avoir appris ce détail… Bordel, ce mec était aussi vierge que la vierge Marie a 23 ans et cela le dépassait complètement. Comment un mec aussi bandant que lui n'avait pas connu le désir de la chair ? Personne dans l'amphi ne voyait la beauté de cet étudiant ? Ils étaient tous aveugles ou quoi ?

\- Quelque chose te fait rire, Dean ?

Puis, ce tic qu'il avait, là, de froncer ses sourcils et de pencher le visage vers la gauche, c'était tellement attendrissant…

\- Absolument pas, Cas. Prend les livres qui te plaisent.

L'élève reporta son attention sur la tonne de bouquins autour d'eux alors que les pensées de Dean repartaient vers la relation inexistante de son frère et lui.

Il ne pouvait pas craquer pour son élève, il ne pouvait pas s'accorder une relation avec lui, c'était interdit, putain. Il ne devait en aucun cas succomber à ce petit cul vierge !

Pour réussir à ne pas partir vers cette illégalité, quel meilleur moyen pour l'écarter de lui ? L'enfoncer dans une relation avec son frère, faire comme si il les voyait ensemble coûte que coûte. De un, en le disant, cela le rendait réel et donc, empêchait Dean de penser à lui. De deux, Castiel allait vite comprendre qu'il le voit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui, il n'ouvrait aucune porte. De trois, Castiel allait peut-être finir par le haïr de le mettre en avant dans une relation. Lui qui semblait tellement timide, tellement réservé sur sa vie privée.

\- Je pense que ces trois livres vont me satisfaire au moins pour la semaine qui arrive.

\- Cool ! Prend le temps de les lire et si tu as des questions ou besoin de compléments, n'hésites pas à me demander, okey ?

\- Oui, merci, Dean.

Le susnommé se contenta juste de sourire avant de se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Le faible espace de la pièce, qui se trouvait de plus être sa chambre et donc en possession d'un lit, ne l'aidait pas à garder ses pensées intactes.

\- J'suppose que c'est calme pour vous ce soir, hein ? Du moment que vous n'êtes pas bruyant, ça me gêne pas, du moment que ça reste dans la chambre de mon frère.

Le regard de Castiel fut un peu choqué avant que son visage de devienne complètement cramoisi. Dean le vit se lever maladroitement, les trois livres en mains avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Dean devait continuer à croire à cette putain de relation entre eux parce que, en plus de ça, il était jaloux du lien hyper glauque qu'entretenait les deux hommes. Un homme gay qui se laissait s'avachir sur les genoux ou les câlins d'un homme soit-disant hétéro était vraiment bizarre. Et si ses jeux de mots à la con ne leur faisait pas prendre conscience de leur relation ambigüe alors il saurait que Castiel est secrètement amoureux de son cadet de frère. Et inversement.

\- Je crois que Sam a prévu d'écrire sa thèse cette nuit mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu pour demain soir…

\- Donc ce soir, t'es libre ? Si jamais tu sais pas quoi faire, on peut se faire un petit Call of sur PS4, si tu veux ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas bidouillé sur une manette.

Les joues de Castiel rougissaient à nouveau et Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, puceau et incompétent dans la réalité virtuelle… Pourquoi n'était il même pas étonné ?

\- Tu sais quoi, Cas ? Oublie ton côté intello coincé pour ce soir, je vais te faire grimper au septième ciel, okey ?

Il se frappa le crâne d'une main en essayant de se reprendre devant le regard ébahi et - comblé ? - de Castiel.

\- Sur la PS4..

Sur la PS4 ? Bordel, il pouvait encore plus s'enfoncer…

\- A tirer sur des pauvres mecs qui ne pensent qu'à te foutre leur arme dans.. Putain, okey, oublie, Cas, et laisse moi te faire découvrir la vie devant un jeu vidéo.

\- D'accord, Dean. Je ne connais pas mais je serais ravi d'apprendre à tes côtés.

Sam n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez alors Cas et Dean s'étaient enfournés une énorme part de pizzas devant une série télévisée débile qui les avait bien fait rire et à présent, ils étaient devant l'écran à essayer de tuer leurs adversaires à coup de fusil d'assaut.

\- A ta droite, Cas, regarde ton viseur !

\- J'essaye, Dean, mais il y a tellement de touches que je n'ai pas le temps d'appuyer sur la bonne avant de finir par… Encore ? Je suis mort au moins quinze fois ! Ce jeu est complètement stupide !

Le rire de Dean emplissa l'air avant qu'à son tour, son personnage ne trouve sa place au sol. Il se laissa tomber sur le dossier du canapé et il sentit Castiel en faire autant en soupirant, leur épaule se frôlant.

\- Un jeu de voitures te tenterait plus ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais aimé observer des courses de voitures alors...

Dean sourit en balançant un coup de coude vers son élève.

\- Finalement, t'es le genre de mecs à rester enfermer dans une chambre à lire des trucs glauques à t'en faire des cauchemars, non ?

Castiel secoua ses épaules avant de tourner son visage vers son professeur.

\- Peut-être. Et toi, Dean ? Comment étais tu en tant qu'étudiant ?

Dean était sur le point de répliquer qu'il était irréprochable quand la voix de son frère s'éleva dans l'air.

\- C'était le pire de sa promo ! Il emmerdait ses profs, balançait des bouts de gommes sur tous les élèves intello de sa classe, était un vrai bourreau des coeurs qui se tapait toute la gente féminine dans les toilettes de la fac et il ne jetait pas un seul coup d'oeil sur ses devoirs. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu avais fait pour avoir ton concours d'enseignant !

Le regard de Castiel changea un peu au passage de ses aventures de jeunesse et se mit à devenir farceur vers la fin de la réplique de son cadet.

\- Professeur de Criminologie et aucun effort d'apprentissage ? Vous n'êtes pas très sérieux, Mr Winchester !

\- Oh ça va, bébé intello ! J'ai quand même réussi dans le domaine qui me fascinait, non ?

Sam se pencha au dessus d'eux en souriant.

\- J'serais même pas étonné d'apprendre que tu es passé sous le bureau !

\- Hé ! Tous les moyens sont bons pour parvenir à ses désirs, non ?

Il donna un clin d'oeil à Castiel qui se mit à rougir violemment ce qui lui valut un regard de reproche venant de son frère. La main de ce dernier se posa sur l'épaule de Castiel et Dean vit rouge quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse de l'intimité, hein ? Par contre, évitez de pourrir le canapé de vos substances, okey ?

Il se leva à la hâte, ne se concentrant pas sur le visage des deux autres hommes de la pièce et se dirigea lentement vers le couloir.

\- Tu es désespérant, Dean.

Entend t'il dire de son frère avant de rejoindre la porte de sa chambre et de s'enfermer à l'intérieur.

Chaque pièce de l'appartement était plutôt bien insonorisée même si Dean pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations dans la chambre de son frère mais que si celles ci étaient à un fort volume. Bref, tout le monde pouvait parler calmement dans une pièce sans que quelqu'un entende ce qui se disait dans la pièce d'à côté.

Par contre, ce matin, Dean pouvait nettement entendre un bordel sans nom dans la cuisine de leur appartement et il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes et d'un habillage rapide d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt pour rejoindre ce brouhaha incessant à l'heure des poules.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Il est que neuf heures du mat' putain !

Il entra furax dans la cuisine et son humeur devint encore plus noir quand il vit Gabriel farfouiller dans tous les placards pour en sortir des tonnes d'ustensiles. Cependant, il fut un peu plus calme en voyant le regard peiné de Cas devant le comptoir.

\- Désolé, Dean. Gabriel vient de nous annoncer une soirée improvisée chez une amie ce soir et il a pour projet de lui fournir le meilleur dessert de tous les temps.

\- Absolument ! Elle va tellement papillonner au goût gustatif de ma recette qu'elle voudra nous inviter à toutes ses prochaines soirées !

\- A neuf heures du matin ? Non mais, bordel, Gabriel ! Tu pouvais pas attendre quelques heures encore ?

Le dite Gabriel se retourna violemment le regard outré en levant une poêle dans sa direction.

\- L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, Mr Winchester ! Et, savoir que je vais passer les huit prochaines heures dans votre appartement me fait encore plus saliver ! Je serais ravi de vous avoir comme apprenti cuisinier, Mr, je vous apprendrais à…

\- Gaby ! Laisse mon frère tranquille ! Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Tu pouvais pas attendre dix heures au moins ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son attention vers tous les ustensiles en sifflotant un air de vainqueur. Dean se contenta d'observer Castiel qui secouait ses épaules, lui faisant clairement comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Dean le haïssait vraiment. Ce Gabriel lui sortait par les trous de nez, littéralement.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Puis je au moins utiliser MA cuisine pour nourrir mon ventre affamé ?

\- Tiens, Dean, je ne savais pas ce que tu prenais mais je t'ai servi une tasse de café avant que Gabriel ne boive toute la caféine.

Dean prit avec joie la tasse dans ses mains et ne prêta pas attention au regard satisfait de Gabriel dans sa direction ni celle interrogateur de son frère.

\- Merci, Cas.

Le susnommé lui sourit de toutes ses dents en portant lui-même sa boisson à ses lèvres, ne le quittant pas du regard. Ce fut lui qui mit fin à l'échange visuel, un peu mal à l'aise de sentir ce regard étrange vers lui, et il porta son attention vers son cadet.

\- Vous êtes en java ce soir ? Et ta thèse ?

\- J'ai eu le temps de bien l'avancer hier donc une sortie ce soir me fera le plus grand bien. Je voulais d'ailleurs te demander si tu ne voyais pas d'inconvénients pour nous y emmener et de venir nous rechercher cette nuit.

Fantastique. Dean allait de nouveau jouer les chauffeurs pour ce groupe de jeunes. Il grogna de mécontentement. Les emmener ne le dérangeait pas mais aller les rechercher le rendait nerveux. Dans quel état allait il les retrouver, hein ? Si c'était pour voir son frère complètement ivre, voir Gabriel encore plus pipelette et barbant qu'aujourd'hui et voir Castiel… Ce dernier allait y aller ? Il se retourna sur lui-même pour jeter un regard questionneur vers ce dernier.

\- Je n'y vais pas.

Ces mots furent comme un soulagement dans les oreilles de Dean mais il déchanta vite en entendant l'idiot de Gabriel crier dans la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr que si, Cassie ! Il est hors de question que tu ne profites pas d'alcool à volonté et des gogos danseurs ! Tu es avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Je protégerais ton petit cul de tous ses bouffeurs d'organes !

Les joues de Castiel rougissaient et il n'osait pas poser son regard sur Dean ni sur Sam, il se contentait de dévisager d'un oeil noir son meilleur ami de Gabriel qui continuait de s'activer derrière le comptoir.

\- Je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre ! Et puis, de toute façon, Még a insisté pour que tu sois de la partie et si je ne t'embarques pas avec moi, elle serait capable de me foutre à la porte avec Sam, c'est une furie cette meuf !

Dean crispa sa mâchoire devant le monologue que lui fournissait son invité.

\- J'suis sûr que c'est une sorcière en plus ! Quand elle m'a croisé ce matin dans la rue, me demandait pas ce qu'elle foutait à sept heures en ville j'en sais foutrement rien, elle m'a sauté dessus en m'ensorcellant de ses paroles "Viens à ma soirée ce soir, Gabriel, avec Sam et Castiel, surtout avec Castiel, sinon je te transforme en un rat que je prendrais plaisir à épingler sur mon mur à victimes" et encore, sa voix était encore plus bizarre que ce que je viens de vous faire !

Dean entendit Castiel soupirer et Sam riait à gorge déployée. Il n'y avait vraiment pas plus zarbi que ce petit groupe.

\- Et elle a fini par m'ordonner de faire un gâteau si elle voulait que j'entre dans ses bonnes moeurs ! Vous vous rendez compte de l'harcèlement que je viens de subir ? Mais j'ai pas lâché, Cassie, je t'assure ! Je ne lui ai pas refilé ton numéro !

\- Elle a mon numéro, Gabriel, parce que Még est une amie.

Gabriel arrêta tous ses mouvements avant de fixer Castiel de ses yeux exorbités.

\- Comment ça elle a ton numéro ? Et c'est que maintenant que je suis au courant ? C'est une psychopathe, Cassie ! Ne te laisse pas attraper par ce démon !

\- Tu es vraiment atteint, Gabriel !

Sam hurlait de rires à présent et toute cette conversation donnait mal au crâne à Dean. Principalement la voix stridente de Gabriel qui juxtaposait les bruits de vaisselles. Il soupira en prenant une gorgée de café.

\- Comment ça se fait que ce soit moi qui me suis tapé cette vipère, d'ailleurs ? Elle aurait pas pu t'écrire à toi et te demander pour ce soir ?

\- Még sait que Castiel aurait refusé en bloc et ne nous aurait jamais parlé de cette soirée. avoua Sam en se calmant un peu.

\- Ah mais bien sûr ! Cassie l'inviolable ! D'ailleurs, au lieu de me regarder avec tes yeux de merlan frit, viens plutôt m'aider à préparer la pâte ! J'te jure ! Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour ton beau cul, hein ? Et toi, Sammy, finit moi cette thèse, que tu sois débarrassé de toutes ces ondes négatives pour ce soir ! Allez, Allez ! On se bouge !

Dean vit Castiel se placer derrière le comptoir, les épaules vers le sol, totalement dépité, alors que son frère s'arrêta à ses côtés en vidant sa tasse d'une traite.

\- Alors, pour ce soir ?

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je m'engage à vous y emmener et à vous ramener, ça te va ?

Dean ne s'attarda pas devant les sourires des convives et se dirigea vers sa chambre en maugréant, se demandant clairement ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter.


	9. Chapter 9

***-* Chapitre neuf *-***

Cette histoire de soirée sonnait comme étant un désastre. Castiel n'était déjà pas un grand fêtard et l'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve Gabriel lui donnait encore moins envie de s'y rendre. Parce qu'il y aurait du monde, de la drogue, de l'alcool et probablement des gens qui vont essayer de se sucer, sans aucune pudeur, devant la pièce entière.

Et aussi parce que Castiel se doutait bien que Meg en pinçait pour lui. Et que malheureusement, le fait de ne pas se prononcer sur son homosexualité, qu'il considérait comme une chose personnelle, n'allait pas l'aider. On ne va pas voir une personne pour demander si elle est bi, gay, pan ou hétéro. Cela relève de l'ordre du privé et Castiel n'aimait pas s'étaler là-dessus. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle le pensait hétéro et qu'en plus de ça, il ne la repoussait pas donc qu'il lui laissait des portes ouvertes.

Il aurait pu passer une soirée tranquille avec Sam et Dean mais les voilà en train de préparer un gâteau ridicule pour une soirée qui le sera d'autant plus.

Agacé d'entendre Gabriel s'extasier devant ce qu'il faisait, Castiel préféra s'éclipser un instant devant la télé. Il était seul dans la pièce, Sam étant en train de travailler sa thèse. Dean était très probablement dans sa chambre. Et il priait pour qu'il débarque.

Mais personne ne venait, Sam restait cloîtré dans sa chambre et Dean vaquait à ses occupations. Il était donc seul, dans une pièce silencieuse. Il pourrait allumer la télévision et regarder un documentaire sympa mais il savait que tôt ou tard, Gabriel allait débarquer pour l'emmener en cuisine. Alors autant profiter des derniers moments de répit. Oh et surtout parce que dans quelques heures, il se retrouvera dans une maison avec de la musique, trop forte, de trop mauvaise qualité et de trop mauvais goût. Il soupira et attrapa son téléphone qui était dans sa poche et remarqua la présence d'une notification signalant un nouveau message. Il l'ouvrit et soupira. C'était Meg qui s'assurait de la présence de son ami. Il ne voulait même pas prendre le temps de répondre, il ferma seulement les yeux, laissant tomber son téléphone sur le canapé.

La thèse était franchement ennuyante. Il y avait passé toute sa matinée sans même pour autant s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait même pas entendu Gabriel, Castiel ou même son frère. Il fronça les sourcils, un silence trop prononcé dans la maison des Winchester avec ses meilleurs amis, ce n'était jamais bon signe. En se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il vit Gabriel en train de décorer son gâteau avec de la crème au beurre. Sam grimaça, s'imaginant déjà tout le sucre que Gabriel avait dû rajouter.

« Où est Castiel ? »

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et d'un signe de main, il lui signifia de partir. Il était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait à son gâteau. Sam sourit, sa bitch face faisant de nouveau surface. Il fallait qu'il le casse en deux. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha un peu plus de la porte avant de lancer un :

« Si seulement tu étais aussi appliqué dans ce que tu faisais en cours, tu n'aurais pas à constamment tricher. »

Il ferma la porte de la cuisine et enjamba le couloir pour y retrouver son meilleur ami, assis sur le canapé de la salle principale, endormi. Il sourit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à voir Castiel dormir. En même temps, il fallait bien qu'il tombe de fatigue un jour. Il était tellement dans les études que finalement, il n'en arrivait presque plus à dormir. Même les weekends. Sam ne disait rien mais ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Il s'approcha de son ami, attrapa une couverture qui traînait et la déposa sur le corps de Castiel. Au cas où s'il avait froid. En se retournant, Dean était là avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres et Sam comprit parfaitement ce qu'il signifiait. Il secoua la tête.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes avec ça.

-Au bout d'un moment, il va falloir l'avouer hein. Ça crève les yeux. T'as jamais été aussi niais, Sam.

-J'espère que ce soir, Jessica sera là comme ça je te montre que je ne suis pas gay et encore moins avec Castiel.

-Je ne vais pas rester, Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Tu t'incrustes tout le temps aux soirées généralement.

-Pas à des soirées où la quasi-totalité des invités sont mes étudiantes et étudiants. »

Dean quitta la pièce et Sam s'approcha de lui. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Castiel car il avait besoin de dormir.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. Castiel est quelqu'un de très timide et il risque de se renfermer sur lui-même si tu n'arrêtes pas de lui… De nous dire qu'on est ensemble.

-Sam, vous vous faites des câlins et des papouilles ?

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Ca commence comme ça et ça termine avec une bite dans les fesses.

-Parle pour toi ! C'est toi qui est en couple avec un mec. »

Dean soupira et Sam savait que c'était le moment d'arrêter les chamailleries. De toute façon, il ne devait pas perdre de temps et avancer, voire finir sa thèse pour pouvoir partir et profiter pleinement de cette soirée. Il retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, envoyant un message à Meg pour lui demander de confirmer la présence de Jessica à la soirée.

Castiel se réveilla et sursauta quand il vit que la personne penchée sur lui était Dean. Il avait dû s'endormir en amphithéâtre et… Non. C'était le weekend. Chez Sam. Et ils devaient partir en soirée. Il fit papillonner ses cils un instant, en gémissant pour s'étirer et Dean se recula, faisant jouer ses clés entre ses doigts.

« Allez, belle au bois dormant. Faut qu'on y aille.

-C'est un peu tôt…

-Il est dix-neuf heures Castiel. Ah, c'est atrocement frustrant comme sensation… Se réveiller en oubliant où on est, quelle heure il est… »

Il soupira et Castiel avait, alors, des grands yeux. Il n'était même pas préparé. Il n'était pas douché, changé, un minimum coiffé… Et à en voir Dean, il était pressé de quitter l'appartement pour les emmener au plus vite. Il dégagea à contre cœur la couverture et se redressa. Il arrangea rapidement son trench et s'approcha de la porte quand Dean empoigna sa main. Il sursauta, surpris par le geste de son professeur. Pourquoi il le tenait comme ça ? Comme si… Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il quitte cette maison. Il se retourna vers lui, les joues rouges et le corps tremblant.

« Dean ?

-Ne te force pas à y aller parce que tes amis y vont et qu'ils veulent que tu y ailles. C'est comme ça qu'on passe les pires soirées. »

Il hocha simplement la tête. Dean avait parfaitement raison. Il ne profitait jamais des soirées car il se sentait toujours forcé d'y aller. Parce qu'il n'était pas dans le même délire que les autres. Il ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas… Il soupira et détourna le regard. Merde, il était la tentation même. Il était à deux doigts de céder et de refuser d'y aller, au risque de blesser Sam et Gabriel. Mais Dean semblait chercher un truc dans son sac qu'il tendit ensuite à Castiel.

« Tiens. Mon numéro. Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien à cette soirée, appelle-moi et je viens vous chercher. »

Il n'arrivait plus à répondre. Dean venait de lui donner son numéro. C'était soit Castiel l'utilisait à bon escient et ne le harcelait pas de messages, soit Castiel faisait tout l'inverse et devenait le gars psychopathe digne des livres et des documentaires proposés par le professeur lui-même. Il le prit et le plaça rapidement dans la poche de son trench coat avant d'emboiter le pas sur Dean, incapable de cacher le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur son visage.

Gabriel était tout agité dans la voiture et ne cessait de parler des bienfaits, invisible, du sucre. Castiel écoutait à peine, le regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilait à toute allure, caressant du bout des doigts le papier que Dean lui avait donné. Il ferma doucement les yeux. Il pensait que cette sieste, non désirée par ailleurs, lui serait bénéfique mais il se sentait d'autant plus fatigué.

Sam, quant à lui, semblait tout sourire et était vraiment joyeux de participer à cette soirée. Il se doutait bien que c'était grâce à la présence de cette fille. C'était une raison de plus pour Castiel de rester à cette soirée. Ce soir, il n'aura pas besoin de composer le numéro de Dean car il restait pour Gabriel et Sam. Ils étaient heureux d'y être et Castiel devrait se sentir autant satisfait de passer une soirée avec tout le monde, plutôt que dans son coin.

Son regard croisa celui de Dean dans le rétroviseur intérieur de l'Impala. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à sourire. Parce qu'il devait faire semblant de s'amuser ce soir pour ne pas inquiéter ses meilleurs amis et que Meg allait probablement essayer de se taper Castiel toute la soirée. Il détourna même le regard et il sentit un mouvement de rotation en face de lui. Dean s'était retourné pour regarder Castiel.

Après plusieurs minutes de conduite, Dean se gara devant une immense demeure qui se remplissait petit à petit d'étudiants. Castiel fut le dernier à sortir de la voiture et aperçut au loin la présence de Meg. Elle s'était mise sur son 31 et parlait avec Balthazar. Merde, ce type était à la soirée aussi. Il soupira et Castiel regarda ses doigts pour commencer à y jouer nerveusement tandis que Dean s'appuyait contre le capot de l'impala.

« Bon et bien, vous m'appelez pour que je vienne vous chercher.

-Merci frérot. »

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'hôte sans même s'apercevoir qu'elle arrivait en souriant avec une démarche assurée. Elle sourit et fit un clin d'œil à Castiel.

« Salut Clarence. Monsieur Winchester. Comment vous allez ?

-Plutôt bien. Et vous ?

-Super. J'organise cette fête pour profiter un peu. Je suis Meg Maester, je vous ai en cours de criminologie. Est-ce que vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? »

Alors elle, qu'elle ne commence pas ! Est-ce que c'était de la drague ? Parce que si c'était le cas, Castiel n'allait vraiment pas du tout apprécier. D'accord Dean ne lui devait rien mais… Il… Il ne pouvait même pas dire cette phrase. Il était à lui. Officieusement. Sans même que Dean ne soit au courant.

Mais d'un côté, il pourrait profiter de la soirée pour rester avec Dean. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il allait refuser parce qu'il était un professeur sérieux et que…

« Ouais, pourquoi pas. Si t'as une bière, je veux bien. »

Ah bah d'accord. Dean restait. Bonne nouvelle. Il retrouva aussitôt le sourire et il s'avança avec un peu plus d'entrain jusqu'à la grande porte principale qui menait à la cuisine. Meg servit tout le monde et Castiel refusa de boire. Il prenait une bière de temps en temps mais il ne le ferait pas en soirée. Meg souleva les épaules et apporta le goulot de sa bière à ses lèvres en souriant à Castiel par la même occasion. Lui, il souriait nerveusement en jetant des coups d'œil à Dean pour qu'il puisse le sauver d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Castiel avait raison par rapport à la musique de merde qui était diffusée à la soirée. Cela ne faisait même pas vingt minutes qu'ils étaient là et les oreilles de Castiel saignaient déjà. Dean était un peu plus loin avec d'autres élèves. Dont Anna. Elle était trop proche de Dean à son goût et quand il se mettait à douter de tout, Dean le regardait en souriant, lui faisant de temps en temps des clins d'œil et, durant ces moments, courts mais précieux, il se rappelait que… Qu'il devait faire confiance à Dean. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas encore. Mais il semblait être important à ses yeux et Castiel aimait ça.

Il se décida enfin à prendre une bière qui était en face de lui et au même moment, Meg s'approcha de lui en sautillant, visiblement déjà bourrée et heureuse de la présence du Novak.

« Tu t'amuses ? »

Castiel ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en lui disant qu'il ne s'amusait pas du tout. Qu'il était là et souriant seulement grâce à la présence de son professeur. Il hocha la tête en lui adressant un faux sourire avant de se retourner pour s'assurer que Dean était toujours là. Il les regardait et sur ce coup, Castiel ne savait comment décrire le regard qu'il lançait aux deux jeunes. Il sourit timidement à Dean et Meg attrapa le Novak par la mâchoire et le força à regarder.

« Est-ce que tu veux monter avec moi ?

-Eh je euh… Je cherche quelqu'un en fait…

-Cette personne peut attendre… »

Meg s'approcha un peu trop dangereusement de Castiel et en se retournant pour s'assurer que Dean était toujours là et qu'il pourrait intervenir en cas d'approche trop soudaine, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était volatilisé. Il fronça les sourcils et quitta sans aucune gêne Meg et s'approcha d'Anna.

« Où est Dean ?

-Dean ?

-Ouais, monsieur Winchester.

-Il a reçu un appel et il s'est éclipsé. Pourquoi ? »


	10. Chapter 10

***-* Chapitre dix *-***

Dean claqua la portière de son Impala, retrouvant un silence reposant. Il remit confortablement son cellulaire sur son oreille tout en plaçant sa clé dans le contact.

"Tu peux plus te passer de moi, quoi ?!

-Si cela t'enchante de le croire alors ouais… C'est surtout ton petit cul ferme qui me manque.

-J'arrive."

Il balança son téléphone sur le siège passager et appuya sur le champignon pour sortir de l'allée et s'engouffrer dans la rue. Még allait l'embrasser, bordel, Castiel allait se faire pervertir par une pute d'étudiante au maquillage douteux ! Et Benny n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'appeler à ce moment là alors qu'il avait été sur le point de faire sortir Castiel de ce merdier ! Lui aussi avait le chic pour tout foutre en l'air ! Et maintenant, il se retrouvait sur la route en laissant son… élève dans les bras d'une furie comme l'appelait Gabriel. Ce dernier n'avait pas menti d'ailleurs… Cette meuf ressemblait aux pires cauchemars des enfants !

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la ruelle de chez Benny et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se garer sur un parking. Il ferma son véhicule et s'engouffra jusqu'à la porte de la maisonnette de son… amant. Il toqua quelques coups et la porte s'ouvrit peu de temps plus tard sur Benny, un ensemble classe sur lui.

"Tu devais sortir ou quoi ?

-Non, j'ai juste voulu troquer mes habits habituels pour autre chose, t'aimes pas ?"

Dean se contenta de secouer ses épaules et se permit d'entrer dans la demeure, ses pensées tournées vers une certaine soirée qui doit être pire que catastrophique pour un de ses élèves.

"T'as pas l'air de bon poil, bébé, je t'ai dérangé ?

-Ou sauvé peut-être. Bordel, les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect entre eux, c'est hallucinant ! Y'a une meuf qui était à deux doigts de violer un de mes élèves ! Devant tout le monde !

-Un ricanement lui parvint derrière lui alors il se retourne pour voir un demi sourire se fendre sur le visage de Benny.

-T'exagères pas un peu ?

-Mmff. Peut-être un peu, ouais, n'empêche qu'elle était entrain de l'obliger ! Comme si elle avait une chance en plus ! Mon élève est gay alors…

-Oh, Dean… Tu prends beaucoup trop à coeur ton rôle de prof, là !"

C'était exactement ça. Depuis quelques temps, Dean savait qu'il dépassait les limites envers Castiel mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre. Il le hantait avec ses yeux bleus magnifiques et son petit corps de… Il devenait fou !

"T'as une bière ? J'ai pas eu le temps de finir la deuxième que je venais d'entamer à cause de ton coup d'fil.

-Tu m'en veux ou quoi ? T'étais pas obligé de venir, tu sais ! Je t'ai forcé en rien !"

Dean soupira en relâchant un peu ses nerfs à vifs depuis la vision Cas et Még… Il s'essaya à un sourire et posa sa paume sur l'épaule de son hôte.

"Scuse moi, Benny. J'crois que j'avais besoin de te voir au contraire.

-Le dite Benny sourit à son tour avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bières à la main.

-Vas-y, bébé, installe toi sur le canapé. T'as mangé ?"

Dean se dirigea vers ce dernier et posa ses fesses confortablement dessus en laissant un soupir de bien-être sortir de ses lèvres.

"J'ai enfourné quelques toasts à la soirée mais je serais pas contre un petit truc.

-Une glace ? Ou tu veux que je te prépare un repas ?"

Dean ricana en laissant son crâne reposer sur le dossier. Pas de doute pour lui, à cet instant, il avait l'impression de voir Benny comme la gentille femme du couple qui comptait satisfaire les moindres envies du mari énervé.

"Une glace, ça me va, ma chère et tendre.

-Ta gueule, Dean."

Un jeu de regard se fit entre eux avant qu'ils n'explosent tous les deux de rires. Puis, Benny s'éclipsa à nouveau et revint peu de temps après avec des cônes dans les mains. Dean but une gorgée de sa bière avant d'entamer son repas.

"T'avais rien de prévu un samedi soir, toi ? D'habitude, t'as toujours des tonnes de trucs à faire…

-J'avais envie de te revoir, Dean, et puis, notre dernière séance ensemble m'a donné l'eau à la bouche."

Un regard charmeur se posa sur l'hôte de la soirée et ce dernier sourit perversement à la plus grande joie de Dean qui imaginait très bien la suite. Il mit la glace dans sa bouche et ne fut pas déstabilisé de la sucer sans vergogne devant Benny qui épiait chacun de ses gestes.

"T'es entrain de me chauffer, hein ?"

Dean enleva sa glace dans un succion plus qu'explicite et son regard s'illumina.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'suis pas venu pour jouer au scrabble !

-C'était pas non plus mon attention, Dean."

Ce ne fut pas étonnant de constater que ni Dean, ni Benny, ne prirent la peine de déguster leur repas ni leur bière.

En une vingtaine de minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme par enchantement dans la chambre de l'hôte et les habits ne prenaient pas la peine d'être gentiment enlevés. Au contraire, en quelques minutes, les deux hommes étaient nus comme des vers et collaient leur corps l'un contre l'autre, faisant frictionner leurs membres bien bâtis et tendus.

Benny était au dessus de Dean mais ce dernier ne comptait pas jouer le passif ce soir, pas alors que ses pensées ne cessaient de divaguer vers un homme aux cheveux en bataille.

"Désolé de te décevoir, Benny, mais ce soir, je suis pas au taquet pour prendre le rôle de actif!"

C'était étrange mais il avait comme le besoin de prendre les rênes, comme si cela était nécessaire. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment Benny en dessous de lui, à certains moments, quand ses yeux se fermaient, c'était l'image de Cas avec lui, personne d'autre. A cet instant, il s'en fichait pas mal de savoir qu'il se voyait le faire avec un de ses élèves mais il savait que demain, il le regretterait.

Benny ne dit rien et se contenta d'inverser leurs positions. Dean ne prit pas le temps de savourer l'instant, il n'avait qu'une envie : satisfaire sa libido remontée à bloc. Il empoigna d'une main le genoux de son hôte et lui releva la jambe pour la poser sur son épaule. Puis, impatient et ne voulant pas prendre le temps de chercher un lubrifiant, il s'humecta les doigts sous le regard fiévreux et demandeur de son amant avant de les placer devant l'antre de son partenaire qui ne semblait demander que ça.

"T'es prêt, bébé, à subir les assauts du meilleur plan que t'as jamais eu ?"

Un demi sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean tandis que Benny souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Tu devrais la fermer et t'activer, bébé !"

Dean prit ça comme une invitation et un doigt entra dans le muscle étroit de son hôte qui se contracta au passage mais très vite, il fut détendu et Dean en profita pour en insérer un deuxième. Puis, un troisième quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'effectuait à faire des cercles, préparant son partenaire à l'accueillir et il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit dessiner les traits de Castiel. Son sexe tressauta à cette vision et il ne fut pas plus patient. Il cracha dans sa main, laissant de côté le rustique de son geste, avant d'empoigner son sexe pour le rendre moins sec. Enfin, il le plaça devant l'antre et, d'un geste doucereux et aimant, il remplit son partenaire de son membre. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, son imagination ne cessant pas de lui faire visionner Castiel en dessous de lui, et cette image le rendit encore plus fiévreux et désireux de ne faire qu'un avec son amant.

Jamais Dean n'avait fait l'amour avec tant de passion et de fièvre et, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure et demie qu'il vint sous les hurlements purement bestials de Benny.

Il s'endormit dans les bras de son hôte, euphorique à l'idée d'avoir imaginé le plaisir qu'il donnerait à son élève, en oubliant qu'à cet instant, ce n'était que Benny dans ses bras.

Le son d'AC/DC emplissait l'air depuis quelques minutes déjà et Dean ouvrit les yeux en empoignant son jean qui traînait au sol. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule mais il semblerait que Benny soit bien ancré dans les bras de Morphée. Il choppa son téléphone et grogna en voyant cinq appels manqués avant de décrocher.

"Ouais ?

-DE-DEAAAAAAANNNN !"

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Dean se retrouve totalement réveillé et assis sur le matelas tenant fermement son cellulaire de la main.

"Cas ? Ca va ? Il est..."

Un coup d'oeil vers le réveil à côté de lui, lui apprit qu'il était un peu plus de trois heures et demi du matin et il soupira en entendant le rire totalement dévergondé de son meilleur élève.

"J'crois.. J'crois qu'on a terminé la soirée ! Y'a presque.. Berk.. Gaby.. Tu viens de vomir sur les plus.. les plus belles fleurs de la planète ! Donc.. j'disais que.. euh.. Ah oui.. Y'a presque plus personne et ce serait bien que tu.. Yip.. viennes nous chercher, non ?.. Még mais.. C'est quoi ce truc ?"

Il ne faut pas, non plus, plus de quelques secondes pour que Dean mette le téléphone en haut parleur et se dépêche de s'habiller rien qu'à l'entente du prénom de Még.

"J'arrive Cas, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne fais rien, okey ? Ou est Sam ?

-J'bouge pas, beau-beau gosse ! Sammmmmm… Il est.. Gaby regarde.. Sam roule une galoche d'enfer à Jess… LE BISOU ! LE BISOU ! LE..."

Dean grogna et raccrocha avant de sortir de l'appartement rapidement, ouvrit sa voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur à une vitesse fulgurante.

Cinq minutes chrono pour se retrouver à nouveau dans la grande allée de chez Még et il vit à travers le parebrise, son frère à demi nu sur la façade de la maison avec une fille blonde presque.. nue, elle aussi. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère devait arrêter de boire apparemment. Et ce commentaire n'était pas seulement dédié pour lui puisqu'il vit Gabriel allongé par terre entrain de compter le nombre de pâquerettes sur la pelouse. Quand il claqua la portière de sa voiture, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il vit Gabriel sourire de toutes ses dents dans sa direction.

"LE PLUS SEXY DE LA PLANÈTE VIENT D'ARRIVER, CASSIE !"

Le regard de Dean se fit interrogateur en ne voyant justement pas l'interpellé, puis, finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, Castiel fit son apparition en titubant de gauche à droite, riant fortement avec une bière à la main.

"Le plus sexy de toute la galaxie, Gaby ! Le plus royal des..."

Még fit son apparition et prit la bière des mains de Castiel avant de la jeter vers la pelouse à quelques mètres de Gabriel qui avait repris son calcul. Dean fit quelques pas, complètement débordé par la situation, et il le fut d'autant plus quand il vit la bouche de Még se coller à celle de Cas qui ouvrit des yeux exorbités sans avoir la force de la repousser.

A cet instant, Dean vit rouge et se jetta sur les deux jeunes qui, à présent, se roulaient une galoche d'enfer sous ses yeux. Il voyait même Castiel répondre au baiser et cette constatation le rendait méchamment frustré. Il ne se rendit pas compte de sa force mais il envoya valdinguer Még au sol et il rattrapa Castiel doucement qui était sur le point de tomber la tête la première vers le bitume.

"Ouh… Mon sauveur !

-Cas… Hé… Tu vas bien ?"

Un sourire niais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'étudiant et Dean sentit ses mains se resserrer sur sa nuque.

"Comment ne pas se sentir bien dans les bras de mon orgasmique professeur ? Hé, Gaby, tu as entendu, j'ai dit orgasme !"

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en redressant Castiel et s'excusa tout de même pour sa brusquerie envers Még. Cette dernière le regardait étrangement mais Dean se doutait qu'elle ne se souviendrait plus de rien demain vu le regard rouge et perdu dans sa direction.

"Bon allez bande d'ivrognes, on rentre à la maison ! Sammy, lâche la bouche de cette meuf ! Bordel !"

Dean réussit finalement à mettre tout le monde dans son véhicule au bout de quinze minutes d'acharnement. Il soupirait à chaque kilomètres effectués principalement à cause de Gabriel qui ne cessait de chanter une musique d'ivrognes et Castiel qui répétait à tout va que Dean était le meilleur et le plus beau. Sam, lui, se contentait d'observer le paysage, un sourire heureux et comblé sur son visage et Dean finit par reconnaître que ce groupe était meilleur en tant qu'intello que fétard.

Il gara le véhicule sur sa place privatif et, alors que Sam et Gabriel arrivaient à atteindre l'appartement, Dean se vit contraint d'aider Castiel à descendre du véhicule sous ses hurlements de rires.

"Je t'interdis de reboire de l'alcool, Cas. dit il en avançant à petit pas l'allée vers la porte.

-Pourquoi ? J'suis pas sexy sans ma timidité ?"

Le sérieux de sa question dérouta Dean qui avait eu l'habitude d'entendre son rire d'alcoolique emplir ses oreilles.

"T'es toujours sexy, Cas, mais j'avoue que je te préfère timide finalement."

Le visage de l'interpellé se posa sur son épaule et il sentait Castiel lui caresser le bas du dos avec sa main.

"Moi, j'te trouve toujours sexy, Dean, mais j'avoue que je te préfère en caleçon."

Dean rit en poussant la porte d'entrée de sa paume.

"Tu sais quoi, Cas, j'ai hâte d'être demain juste pour te voir mal à l'aise et pleins de remords.

-Moi ? Jamais ! C'que j'dis est vrai, Dean."

La porte claqua et, en quelques secondes, Dean se retrouva dans la chambre de son frère où il installa Castiel sur le matelas à côté du lit de Sam que Gabriel avait également pris. Il se demanda s'il devait le déshabiller et, finalement, il se décida d'enlever au moins les chaussures et les chaussettes.

"Tu pourrais dormir avec moi, Dean. J'suis sûr que je dormirais comme un bébé à tes côtés.

-Laisse moi te déshabiller, Cas, arrête de bouger."

Quand Dean enleva la dernière chaussette, il vit Castiel se redresser sur ses coudes et une lueur coquine traversa ses iris.

"J'dors jamais avec mon pantalon ni avec mon tee-shirt, Dean, et encore moins avec mon trench..."

Dean sourit en l'aidant à enlever les manches de son manteau et il l'aida également à enlever son haut. Il s'interdisait d'observer le torse devant lui mais ses yeux étaient irrémédiablement attiré vers cette partie du corps finement musclé, il salivait franchement à la vue grâce à la lumière tamisée de la pièce des réverbères de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

"Le jean maintenant… fit Castiel en se mordant la lèvre."

Ce geste suffit à faire redresser Dean qui se rendait nettement compte de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler actuellement. Il fit demi-tour rapidement sous les protestations de Castiel et il s'arrêta devant la porte avant de se retourner vers lui.

"Le jean sera pour une prochaine fois, Cas, tâche de dormir maintenant.

-A la prochaine fois alors. Bonne nuit, Dean."

Le susnommé ferma la porte et rit, imaginant très vite la réaction de son élève si tous les souvenirs lui revenaient en bloc demain matin.


	11. Chapter 11

***-* Chapitre onze *-***

Castiel se réveilla en grognant. D'une part, à cause du mal de crâne qui consumait probablement toute la partie de son cerveau, et d'une autre part parce qu'un faible faisceau de lumière était pile poil placé sous son œil. Forcément, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. Il se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller un peu plus mais il eut la gerbe et il se redressa, rapidement et à contre cœur pour se précipiter vers les toilettes. Son corps se projeta violemment en avant, agrippant alors les deux bords de la cuvette pour avoir un meilleur maintient. Pendant que le Novak se vidait, il y avait une larme qui perlait sur sa joue à cause de la douleur violente qui arrachait sa gorge. Une fois terminée, il se retira, attrapa du papier et essuya rapidement sa bouche. Il essayait de respirer un peu mieux, faisant abstraction au fait que sa gorge brûlait atrocement. Il se redressa en tirant la chasse et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine. Dean, Gabriel et Sam y étaient. Avec une tasse de thé et des médicaments en face d'eux. Il regarda tout le monde tour à tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Castiel, où sont tes vêtements ? »

Castiel rougit de la tête aux pieds en réalisant qu'en effet, il ne portait rien hormis un caleçon. Dean n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui de l'étudiant et il se précipita vers la chambre, sous les rires étouffés de Gabriel. Il ferma les yeux pour supprimer son image. Merde, il avait complètement oublié d'enfiler des vêtements avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Sam et Gabriel avaient déjà vu Castiel en caleçon puisqu'il dormait ainsi mais il avait au moins la décence de se couvrir avec une couverture. Une fois habillée, avec des vêtements à l'odeur de tabac froid à cause de cette soirée, Castiel retourna voir les garçons. A sentir cette odeur, Castiel se demandait s'il n'avait pas fumé lui aussi. Il avait vu Gabriel le faire maintes fois, Sam l'avait lui aussi fait mais pas la même chose… Dean lui tendit une tasse de café.

« Je ne me souviens de rien... »

Castiel posa sa main sur sa tempe pour soulager la migraine. Il sentait le regard insistant de Dean contre lui et il se sentit rougir. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une connerie ? Il essayait de se souvenir. Mais rien ne revenait. Il but dans sa tasse de café et leva la tête vers son professeur.

« J'ai fait une connerie ?

-Tu t'es fait emballé la bouche par cette pu… Cette Meg.

-Oh merde… »

Castiel ne tenait plus. Il s'assit sur une chaise, posant son front contre la table et il sentit des mains se posaient sur sa nuque et il savait que c'était Sam. Il lui fit des papouilles et il grogna doucement. Il sentit du mouvement et en relevant la tête, il comprit que c'était Dean qui s'était éclipsé. Les trois garçons ne comprenaient pas réellement. Sam se redressa et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère.

« Ils vont se disputer, lança Gabriel en se redressant. Suis-moi !

-Pourquoi ils iront se disputer ?

-Parce que Dean est jaloux. »

Gabriel attrapa la main de Castiel et le força à le suivre mais le tirer aussi violemment ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Et puis, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter à la porte des gens. Mais Gabriel n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et ils étaient tous les deux devant la chambre de Dean dans lequel ce dernier semblait, visiblement, être entrain de se disputer avec Sam. Sam lui avait pourtant dit que les pièces étaient insonorisées. Une partie assez curieuse de lui était assez heureuse de pouvoir écouter ce que les frères pouvaient se dire. D'autant plus que le comportement de Dean était vachement suspect.

« Non mais il va falloir que tu assumes le fait que tu sois avec mon élève ! Parce que sans déconner, rouler une galoche à une nana, c'est rien comparé à ce que tu fais avec Castiel !

-Oh et puis merde, Dean, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, si j'étais avec lui, ça ferait quoi ?!

-Donc tu ne nies pas !

-Bien sûr que je le nie ! JE NE SUIS PAS EN COUPLE AVEC CASTIEL. JE VEUX ÊTRE EN COUPLE AVEC JESSICA.

-BAH ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE COMPORTER COMME UNE SALE PÉDALE ! »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il avait toujours détesté cette insulte. Vexé, et probablement encore à cause de la fatigue, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam pour récupérer les affaires qu'il avait. C'était probablement ridicule, Dean n'en pensait pas un mot mais il l'avait balancé, Castiel était homosexuel et chaque fois que quelqu'un le savait au collège ou au lycée, on l'insultait. Sam revint dans sa chambre avec Gabriel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Castiel ?

-Je rentre chez moi.

-Attends mais… Tu ne restes pas pour la journée ?

-Non.

-Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ? »

Castiel se retourna soudainement. A croire que la gueule de bois lui faisait réaliser que rien n'allait en ce moment même.

« J'ai bu Sam ! Tu m'as déjà vu boire autant ? J'ai embrassé Meg ! Je suis gay ! Ou plutôt une sale pédale de merde alors comment est-ce possible que j'ai pu… Bordel ! J'ai envie de me désinfecter la bouche mais tellement ! J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai envie de constamment vomir alors je préfère rentrer chez moi pour me reposer.

-T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Dean, c'est ça ? C'était sur le coup de la colère, il ne le pensait pas.

-Ton frère peut avoir toutes les pensées du monde, ça ne va pas m'atteindre. »

Il déposa son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigna des deux garçons qui se regardaient incrédules. Probablement par le fait qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu Castiel exploser autant. Il ouvrit la porte et s'échappa de la maison, réalisant qu'il devait prendre le bus. Il souffla mais s'en fichait pas mal, il avait besoin d'être loin. Il fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de pièces pour pouvoir payer son moyen de transport. La voiture de Dean était bien plus confortable et moins chiante pour le trajet. Castiel devait attendre plus d'une heure pour avoir un bus. Cette ville était tellement mal desservie les dimanche…

Castiel avait dormi toute la journée, se fichant pas mal de recevoir des messages de ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient inquiets pour lui. En se réveillant, il s'enroula un peu plus dans sa couverture et se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé à la soirée. De tout.

Sa déprime en voyant que Dean était parti, quand il a bu comme un trou pour… Aucune raison apparente. Son baiser avec Meg et… La manière dont Dean et lui avaient flirté.

Son professeur avait dit que Castiel était sexy. Mais jamais, il ne s'était trouvé sexy. Il n'avait rien pour l'être alors que Dean avait tout. Il sourit en rougissant, se demandant comment il allait faire dorénavant en cours avec lui. Est-ce qu'ils allaient prétendre que tout allait pour le mieux ?

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se doucha pour se sentir un peu mieux. Et c'était le cas. Il était mieux depuis qu'il avait dormi et qu'il avait pris cette douche.

Heureusement que Castiel n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean devant lui. Il aurait été mal à l'aise et n'aurait jamais su quoi dire. Il le pensait et ne voulait pas le nier. Mais si il l'avait découvert devant Dean, il se serait braquer et nier en bloc. Maintenant, il connaissait la potentielle ouverture qu'il avait avec Dean, il n'allait pas lui en parler mais peut-être essayer plus avec lui ? Mais il restait quand même assez frustré par ce qui venait de se produire. Il était mal à l'aise et ne saurait plus où se mettre les prochaines fois où il verra son professeur. Parce que le comportement de Cas semblait l'amuser. Il était même impatient de le voir réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit. Peut-être que Dean aimait le mettre mal à l'aise, la preuve, il le faisait constamment durant les cours en amphithéâtre.

Il n'avait jamais passé une soirée comme celle-ci. Castiel avait déjà bu, des bières et même des cocktails. Chez Dean, il buvait. Mais jamais à s'en rendre malade ou complètement déchiré comme la veille. Il ne se doutait même pas de l'existence d'un Castiel bien trop dragueur et surtout, aussi allumeur. Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir allumé une autre personne que Dean ce soir-là mais il avait répondu au baiser de Meg.

C'était complètement ridicule sachant qu'il était homosexuel et ne ressentait aucune attirance particulière pour les femmes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Meg était quand même attirante. Même si Castiel n'aimait pas forcément le fait qu'elle se tartine autant de maquillage, il la trouvait jolie. Maintenant, le problème était de comprendre pourquoi il avait répondu. L'alcool nous forcerait-il à faire des choses qu'on ne souhaite pas ? La seule personne qu'il veut pour un contact avec ses lèvres… C'est Dean. Il s'imaginait déjà la douceur de ses lèvres. Il était fasciné quand il les observait. Car il s'imaginait que la forme de sa bouche pulpeuse s'assemblerait parfaitement avec les siennes. Même si elles étaient gercées. Il se demandait souvent si quand on le regardait, on avait envie de l'embrasser. Car il y a certaines lèvres qui donnent envie d'être embrassées.

Il ferma automatiquement les yeux en se souvenant que c'était Dean qui l'avait déshabillé. Il était perturbé alors que Castiel était sûr de lui. Il aurait pu lui donner sa virginité à l'instant même. Dean n'avait pas osé retirer son pantalon. Mais à ses souvenirs, il aurait eu du mal car il avait eu une érection prédominante.

Il rougit en se demandant si Dean aurait pu la sentir ou non. D'une part, ça prouvait tout. Son envie de lui et combien la taille est parfaite pour lui faire du bien. Si Castiel devait être fière d'une chose de son corps, ce serait la taille de son membre. C'était dingue car il triplait toujours de volume quand il voyait Dean. Et aussi les chevilles de Castiel en ce moment même. Il soupira, il n'aimait pas se lancer des fleurs.

Et d'une autre part, il aurait pu le considérer comme un petit puceau qui ne gère pas son membre. D'accord, c'était le cas. Mais ce n'était pas l'image que Castiel voulait donner à Dean. Il avait déjà appris de manière totalement hasardeuse qu'il était puceau, mais alors le voir en était une autre.

Après, Castiel devait bien le faire un jour. Avec Dean, ce serait encore mieux. Mais il avait besoin d'expérience pour être à la hauteur de son professeur. Parce que Castiel était persuadé que Dean était le genre d'homme qui pouvait faire jouir quelqu'un sans même le toucher.

Cette pensée le perdit à nouveau et il soupira pour se calmer. Son membre se pressait contre son caleçon et il s'en voulait presque, surtout après cette soirée, de fantasmer sur Dean et de vouloir se procurer des plaisirs en son nom.

Il attrapa son ordinateur pour visionner un documentaire mais son esprit était ailleurs.. Tout autant que son corps. Finalement, le documentaire pouvait peut-être attendre ? Il naviguait sur l'Instagram de son professeur, il n'avait plus rien posté depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui frustré Castiel au plus haut point. Mais cette photo de Dean dans la piscine… Elle le mettait dans tous ses états. Il se mordit les lèvres. Peut-être qu'un jour, Castiel sera dans cette piscine avec Dean.

En attendant, il avait été dans la cuisine avec un Dean à demi-nu. Il voulait ça… constamment. Mais il devait attendre les weekends avec Sam pour pouvoir avoir la chance de le voir de plus prêt. Bien plus que dans l'amphithéâtre.

D'ailleurs, Castiel se découvrait également une nature de plus en plus jalouse. Quand une fille regardait durant de trop longues minutes Dean ou s'extasiait face à sa beauté, Castiel bouillonnait. Et quand il avait entendu dans les couloirs que Anna avait discuté durant de longues minutes avec Dean et qu'elle était si proche de lui que leurs souffles se touchaient, il s'était littéralement vu la jeter depuis le troisième étage de l'université.

Une question traversa l'esprit de Castiel.

Pourquoi est-ce que Dean, sachant pertinemment que Castiel avait flirté avec lui la veille et que Sam était littéralement en train de dévorer Jessica, continuait-il de croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Gabriel avait peut-être raison, Dean était jaloux. Il attrapa son portable quand il vibra à côté de lui et eu un pincement au cœur quand il vit le numéro de Dean apparaître. Il ouvrit le message, le cœur battant à vive allure.

« Salut Cas. C'est Dean. Comment tu es rentré ? »

Est-ce qu'il était en train de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Le sourire niais qui se dessinait sur son visage n'arrivait pas à disparaître. Il pianota alors rapidement une réponse pour son professeur, lui expliquant qu'il avait pris le bus. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et en ouvrant, Sam était là, un sourire triste sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé un peu plus tôt, Cas.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Sam. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Dean est persuadé que toi et moi…

-Ouais… C'est tellement fort qu'il risque de nous persuader nous. »

Les deux garçons riaient nerveusement. Castiel commençait à se poser des questions. A douter un peu. Et si Dean avait raison ? Il était sûr de lui, son cœur appartenait à l'aîné mais si lui, ressentait des choses pour Cas ? Il était hétéro mais c'est ce que pensait Castiel aussi. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des idées pareilles. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et il n'y avait aucun mal à se faire des câlins et des caresses. Ils étaient seulement très proches. Et Dean probablement jaloux. Castiel invita son ami à l'intérieur et il lui offrit un café et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ensemble. Ils s'étaient installés devant la télé et Castiel s'était endormi contre Sam.

Le comportement de Castiel était vraiment étrange depuis un moment et Sam aimerait sincèrement que son meilleur ami lui parle. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais finalement, après une petite conversation, peut-être qu'il se sentirait un peu mieux ? Sauf que, Castiel s'était endormi contre lui. Et quand le téléphone de Castiel sonna, il l'attrapa pour éteindre le son mais il fronça les sourcils quand il vit le numéro de son frère s'afficher. Il décrocha.

« Cas ?

-Non, c'est Sam.

-Ouais bah justement je te cherche. T'es où ?

-Je suis chez Castiel.

-Evidemment.

-Dean… »

Il entendit son frère soupirer et Sam se redressa pour s'éloigner et ne pas réveiller Cas.


	12. Chapter 12

***-* Chapitre douze *-***

Dean soupira parce qu'il haïssait entendre la voix condescendante de son frère à l'autre bout du fil. Alors quoi ? Il allait enfin lui avouer que ouais, il était en couple avec Cas ? Que Sam allait le remercier pour leur avoir fait ouvrir les yeux ? A cet instant, Dean aurait été capable de raccrocher au nez de son frère parce que finalement, ouais, il avait été lourd avec ça, mais il n'était absolument pas prêt d'entendre qu'il avait eu raison. Depuis quelques jours, il ne voulait absolument plus voir Castiel avec Sam.. ni même avec qui que ce soit.. et cette révélation ne l'enchantait guère. Cas était son élève, bordel, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

\- Dean… Tu es lourd, barbant ET fatiguant ! Tu sais que c'est à cause de toi que Cas est rentré ? Parce qu'il t'a entendu hurler le mot pédale ! Tu "capiches" ? Mon meilleur pote est tendu depuis quelques semaines et tu n'arranges absolument rien avec tes élucubrations à deux balles ! Il est vraiment temps que tu passes à autre chose, frérot, et je te parle sérieusement !

Que Dean passe à autre chose ? Comment le pouvait-il, hein ? Que Sam lui explique parce qu'il était aussi paumé que Castiel ! Ce dernier était tendu à cause de lui ? D'accord, okey, il n'avait pas aidé mais est ce que quelqu'un pensait à lui, hein ? Parce que Dean était aussi tendu que ce dernier ! Mais, ça, bien évidemment, tout le monde s'en fichait !

\- T'as vu l'heure qu'il est, hein ? 23h30 et tu me dis que t'es chez Cas ? Alors, vas-y, dis moi, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Parce qu'à cette heure là, j'vais pas chez mes potes pour jouer à la marelle surtout un dimanche soir !

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Dean. Je suis chez mon pote parce qu'il a besoin de moi ! Tu as vu dans quel état il était samedi soir ? C'est nettement un appel à l'aide, tu crois pas ?

Un appel à l'aide ? Il avait juste forcé sur la téquila ou la bière, il n'y avait aucun message là-dedans. Autrement, Dean aurait envoyé de nombreux messages lui aussi. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé sans se souvenir de la veille, hein ? Et donc ? Il en n'était pas mort non plus.

\- Parce que Père Sam se voit obligé de sauver toutes les personnes qui picolent maintenant ? Castiel est assez grand, non ? Il a pas besoin d'une nourrice !

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça, que je m'évertue à t'expliquer.. Evidemment que tu ne comprends rien vu que, pour toi, un pote, c'est juste un mec pour boire avec toi ! Nous, c'est différent, on s'épaule !

Dean grogna dans sa barbe. Cette conversation ne rimait à rien. Pourquoi avait-il appelé déjà ? Ah ouais, pour savoir s'il comptait rentrer.

\- Tu rentres cette nuit ?

\- Non, je reste avec Castiel. On se voit demain en cours, salut.

Dean ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il raccrocha, un brin énervé. En fait, ce qui l'énervait le plus, surtout ce matin, c'était que Castiel ne se souvenait plus de rien et ça, bizarrement, ça lui faisait mal.

Il ne s'endormit que vers trois heures du matin, se demandant nettement comment il allait pouvoir se dépatouiller de toutes ces merdes.

Le début de la semaine avait été catastrophique. Le lundi, principalement, parce qu'il était encore en colère contre son frère et cela s'était ressenti dans son cours. Surtout que, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait fusillé du regard son cadet mais également Castiel et Gabriel pendant les deux heures de criminologie. Il avait mâché ses mots, avait fait un cours absolument merdique et sans intérêt et ses élèves avaient nettement compris qu'il n'était pas au top de sa forme.

A la sortie des cours, même Lisa avait pris ses distances, alors Dean avait vraiment supposé qu'il devait avoir une tête à faire peur.

Mais, aujourd'hui, ce jeudi, il allait un peu mieux. Sans doute grâce au fait qu'il n'avait pas revu son frère à l'appartement, ni même Castiel ou Gabriel et cela avait, à priori, amélioré son humeur.

Il venait de terminer son cours de CM avec la promo de Cas et Sam, dans une meilleure ambiance, et il avait réussi à ne pas jeter un seul coup d'oeil vers leurs positions. En y pensant, il était encore un peu à cran. Il s'en voulait aussi d'avoir manqué de tact envers son frère et d'avoir rendu Castiel un peu éloigné alors qu'il ne désirait que de l'avoir avec lui dans son appartement. Il se frotta le visage de sa paume, lessivé. Il dormait peu cette semaine et pourtant il tombait de fatigue mais avec toute la tension accumulée, il savait que ce soir, il n'allait pas trouver de nouveau un sommeil réparateur.

\- Dean ?

Il sursauta vivement. Il était vraiment temps qu'il retrouve le sommeil. Il se retourna doucement et posa ses yeux sur son cadet.

\- Mmmh ?

\- On fait la paix ?

Dean sourit en écartant ses bras pour prendre son idiot de frère dans un câlin. Bien sûr qu'il souhaitait faire la paix. Il avait l'impression d'avoir revécu sa jeunesse quand ils se bagarraient pour savoir quel film il devait aller voir au cinéma. Dean était censé être mature à son âge mais, à voir son comportement des derniers jours, il n'en était pas convaincu.

\- Bien sûr qu'on fait la paix, bitch !

\- Jerk.

Sam succomba à l'étreinte en se fichant éperdument qu'un élève assiste à leur embrassade. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, non ?

\- Tu m'excuseras auprès de Cas, hein ? J'ai pas été cool ces dernières semaines...

Sam hocha la tête et Dean se sentit nettement mieux et serein avant de voir le visage de son frère se refermer un peu plus.

\- Qu'est ce qui a ?

\- J'sais pas trop. C'est Castiel, il… Il se referme et s'éloigne de plus en plus, même Gabriel semble dépassé par les événements. Il ne mange presque plus, ne parle plus beaucoup ou alors, quand on amène le sujet sur lui, il se braque et s'énerve. Je le reconnais plus vraiment et...

Dean fronça les sourcils. Comment ça il ne mangeait plus ? Déjà que Castiel n'était pas gros alors si en plus il se laissait périr… Était-ce de sa faute ? En même temps, Dean aussi avait eu quelques problèmes concernant l'interpelé, principalement le fait qu'il commençait à prendre conscience qu'il avait un sorte de béguin pour son élève.

\- Et… je me disais que peut-être, tu.. Enfin, je veux dire que tu l'apprécies bien quand même et que vous vous êtes un peu rapprochés et.. je sais que je devrais pas te demander ça alors que c'est ton élève mais…

\- Hé, Sammy, calme-toi. D'accord, ouais, je vais essayer de lui parler si tu veux.

Le regard de son frère s'adoucit et Dean pouvait voir ses traits se détendre à sa phrase. Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer, hein ? Lui, parler avec un élève pour qui il ressentait des choses illégales ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas pour son frère, franchement ! Il allait devoir rester soft et calme.

\- Ca te gêne pas que j'invite Cas à la maison ce soir pour que tu sois avec lui et que j'aille dormir chez Gabriel ? Je suis sur qu'il arrivera à te parler si je ne suis pas là.

\- Tu..Tu veux me laisser seul avec Cas toute une nuit ?

\- Euh.. C'est l'idée, ça te gêne ? Tu avais un truc de prévu ?

Dean se contrôla pour ne pas rougir comme une midinette. Il allait se retrouver avec Castiel ce soir jusqu'à demain matin ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette idée l'enchantait autant, hein ? Il était dans la merde la plus totale.

\- Non, non, o-ok ! Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Non, je veux qu'il pense que je serais à la maison sinon il ne viendra jamais te voir pour te parler. Je le connais.

\- D'a-D'accord.

Sam le remercia avant de sortir de l'amphithéâtre sous le regard incrédule de Dean. Il allait faire le psy avec le meilleur ami de son frère, qu'il avait voulu caser ensemble et pour lequel il se rend compte, à présent, qu'il est attiré par lui… Il angoissait pour ce soir, encore plus que la veille de son match de football américain pour gagner la coupe. Et jusqu'ici, ce moment avait été la pire angoisse de sa vie… Ca l'avait été jusqu'à maintenant.

La sonnette venait de retentir dans l'entrée et Dean crut perdre son coeur. Il venait de faire une douche en espérant que cette dernière lui changerait les idées mais ça avait été pire. Il s'était passé en boucle la soirée de ce soir. Il enfila un pantalon à la va-vite et un tee-shirt également avant de se diriger vers la porte où Castiel l'attendait.

Ce dernier lui sourit, heureux, et Dean se demanda si Sam n'avait pas exagéré sur le comportement de son ami. Il semblait plutôt bien, finalement. Il le laissa entrer, son sac pendouillant sur son épaule et Dean le vit rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Bien. Comment lui dire que ce dernier n'était pas prêt d'être là ce soir ?

\- Tu cherches Sammy ?

\- Oui, il m'a invité à passer la nuit ici, tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ?

Bien sûr que non vu que c'était prévu dans le plan… Dean se racla la gorge en essayant de jouer les surpris.

\- Sam t'a rien dit ? Il dort chez Gabriel ce soir. C'est bizarre.

Ouais, non, le "C'est bizarre" faisait un peu grillé, non ? Dean ferma la porte alors qu'il vit les sourcils de Castiel se froncer.

\- Comment ça, il dort chez Gabriel ?

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Un soupir de lassitude traversa les lèvres de Castiel et il s'approcha de la porte à petits pas sous le regard interrogateur de Dean.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, j'ai dû mal comprendre, excuse moi.

Pourquoi s'excusait-il au juste ? Dean se plaça devant Castiel qui s'arrêta et recula d'un pas en basculant son visage vers son épaule gauche. Ce tic était absolument charmant.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, autant en profiter, non ?

Dean vit Castiel rougir à la seconde près et Dean grimaça. Pourquoi devait-il toujours fournir des phrases à double sens, hein ? C'était clair que si Castiel n'avait pas été son élève, Dean aurait pris grand plaisir à _profiter_ qu'il soit présent ce soir mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Dean restait son professeur et Cas, son élève.

\- Je suis tout seul ce soir, mange avec moi.

\- Je..Je ne veux pas déranger…

\- Si je te le propose, Cas, c'est que tu me dérange pas, voyons !

Un sourire timide se dessina sur son visage et Dean se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de café. Il en proposa à Castiel qui sembla surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ri-Rien, c'est juste que je te vois plus souvent avec une bière que du café à cette heure-là.

Super… Castiel le prenait pour un alcoolique. Il lui servit tout de même une tasse et il s'installa tous les deux sur l'îlot central.

\- C'est pas moi qui est abusé de la boisson samedi, hein...

Cas se mit à rougir de nouveau ce qui rendit Dean un peu coupable. C'était quoi son problème à la fin ? A chaque fois que Castiel était devant lui, il prenait un malin plaisir à le foutre mal à l'aise… Comment est-ce que Dean allait réussir à lui tirer les vers du nez avec cette attitude ?

\- D'ailleurs, je voulais m'excuser pour.. mon comportement..

Castiel ne le regardait pas et gardait son visage en direction de sa tasse qu'il tournoyait entre ses doigts. Dean resta un moment interdit. Cela voulait-il dire que Castiel se souvenait de la soirée ? Dean eut chaud tout à coup.

\- Ton.. Tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui. De tout.

Dean hocha la tête plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'il était distant ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu sembles ailleurs en ce moment ?

Castiel releva le visage et secoua ses épaules avec une moue indifférente. Dean comprenait parfaitement qu'à cet instant, il allait galérer à connaître les infos que son frère tentait désespérément d'avoir.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu avais bu, de trop, mais tu n'es pas le seul à avoir été dans ce cas là.

\- Mais je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne bois jamais ou peu. J'ai toujours gardé le contrôle sur la situation alors que là… J'ai embrassé une femme que je ne désire absolument pas, j'ai dit des absurdités et j'ai… je t'ai fait du rentre dedans...

Il venait de murmurer à la fin de sa phrase, rougissant de plus belle. Du rentre dedans ? Oui, il en avait fait mais rien de dramatique non plus et puis, Dean n'avait pas cherché à le repousser. Il aurait bien évidemment dû le faire mais bon, lui aussi n'était qu'un être humain et il avait également dérapé. Enfin, bon, ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, hein ? Il n'y avait rien de cauchemardesque là-dedans… Dean n'était pas sûre qu'embrasser Cas aurait été un cauchemar mais en tout cas, il s'en aurait voulu d'avoir profité d'un de ses élèves dans ce genre de situations. Bon sang, oui, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait embrassé pour lui faire oublier la bouche de Még sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est rien, Cas, y'a pire comme situation, tu crois pas ? Et puis, tu m'as fait rire. Enfin, je veux dire.. je me moque pas mais te voir aussi dévergondé, c'était… distrayant.

Distrayant ? Terriblement bandant était plutôt le bon terme mais Dean n'allait certainement pas le dire. C'était un mot tabou, surtout envers son élève !

\- Et puis, franchement, j'ai nettement préféré ton attitude que celui de Sam… Emballer quelqu'un, d'accord, mais à moitié nu sur la façade d'une baraque ? Ca, c'était glauque !

Ce commentaire eut au moins le petit effet de faire rire Castiel et Dean n'en était pas peu fier. C'était un bon point, non ? Maintenant, il fallait que Castiel se dévoile un peu plus parce que ouais, son frère avait raison, il semblait sur le point de faire une attaque ou de s'endormir dans sa tasse. Dean se plaignait de ne pas réussir à dormir plus de cinq heures par nuit mais, face à Castiel, cela semblait n'être qu'un détail insignifiant. Depuis combien de temps Castiel ne dormait-il plus ? Il avait de larges cernes gâchant son si doux visage. Dean se sentit encore plus coupable. Peut-être aurait-il dû mettre un stop direct le premier week-end quand Cas et Gabriel étaient venus ? Peut-être aurait-il dû, au contraire, se jeter dans son lit avant que l'un comme l'autre commence à ressentir autre chose qu'une simple relation prof/élève ? Dean connaissait l'attirance de Castiel envers lui et, tout aurait été plus simple si Dean ne ressentait pas la même chose. A présent, tout se compliquait dans sa tête parce qu'il ne se voyait plus le repousser, ne le voulait plus vraiment et ça, c'était quelque chose de dramatique. De pire que le comportement de Castiel de samedi soir. Dean avait un crush.. pour un élève.. qui avait encore deux années d'études à faire avec lui.


	13. Chapter 13

***-* Chapitre treize *-***

Castiel riait. Il se demandait quand était la dernière fois, depuis cette soirée, qu'il avait autant ri. Dean était vraiment une personne extraordinaire qui effaçait tous les maux de Castiel. Il avait été dans le mal durant plusieurs jours à cause de cette soirée. Il s'était renfermé, n'adressait plus grand mot à Sam ni même à Gabriel. Il passait son temps chez lui, à dormir, oubliant parfois de travailler ce qu'il devait faire pour les cours. Il vérifiait souvent son téléphone pour voir si Dean avait essayé de le contacter. Mais son professeur ne lui avait rien envoyé. C'était normal après tout, il n'avait pas à entrer autant en contact avec lui. Et maintenant qu'il était avec lui, il se sentait soulagé. Il se demandait pourquoi Sam lui avait fait un coup pareil et s'il pouvait lui avouer son attirance pour Dean, il l'aurait remercié. Parce que ce soir était peut-être le bon soir. Il se sentait prêt. Proche de lui au point de se douter qu'ils allaient tous les deux craquer. Ils regardaient une série télévisée complètement débile mais qui les faisait mourir de rire. Leurs épaules se frôlaient constamment et quand les images à la télé se calmaient, ils s'enfonçaient dans leurs sièges et quand l'un était concentré, l'autre regardait. La tension montait de plus en plus, ainsi que l'impatience de Castiel. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Dean qui lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui lancer avec une voix, qui semblait peu assurée, contrairement à d'habitude :

« Quoi ? »

Il sourit à son tour. Il était magnifique. Il aimait voir son visage qui s'illuminait d'un sourire. Voir les rides de son professeur sous ses yeux, chose qui le rendait encore plus sexy, lui donnait envie de se lancer maintenant. Embrasser son sourire. Le plus grand fantasme de Castiel. C'était aussi très beau comme image.

« Je me disais seulement que… »

Il rougit. Car c'était le moment où jamais. Il n'était pas du genre à flirter autant. Encore moins sobre. Il avait testé en étant complètement déchiré avec l'alcool, un désastre total qui finalement avait mené à la confirmation que Dean était bel et bien attiré par Castiel. Ou du moins, qu'il n'était pas indifférent à son élève. Les deux lui allaient parfaitement.

« Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour… Je le pensais. »

Dean hocha la tête et essayait, cette fois-ci, de cacher son sourire en détournant le regard vers la télé. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Probablement le livreur de pizza qui tombait forcément au mauvais moment. Le moment fatidique pour le jeune Novak. Dean se redressa, Castiel le suivit du regard et soupira un coup pour se détendre. Il essayait de se détendre un peu plus et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts avant qu'il n'entende Dean revenir pour déposer la pizza en face de lui. Depuis qu'il passait les week ends chez les Winchester, il n'avait pas arrêté de manger des pizzas. Heureusement qu'il avait jeûné durant une semaine à cause de sa déprime, autrement, il aurait fini obèse.

Ils mangèrent silencieusement. Et forcément, ils avaient commandé une pizza avec des oignons. Ils allaient puer de la gueule et s'ils devaient s'embrasser, il voulait quelque chose de beau. Après plusieurs minutes d'attentes, Dean éteignit la télé et se tourna vers Castiel. C'était là. C'était le moment. Il allait l'embrasser.

« Castiel je voulais te dire que…

-Oui ?

-Oh mec, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Dean…

-Mais je ne peux plus tenir. »

Castiel hocha la tête et sourit. Il se mordit les lèvres, faisant comprendre à Dean que c'était bon. Qu'il était prêt. Mais il se redressa et Dean le suivit du regard incrédule.

« Je reviens. On va reprendre là où on en était. »

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain et empoigna son sac. Il était surexcité. Il fouilla dans son sac pour chercher le plus rapidement possible sa brosse à dent, histoire de ne pas faire trop patienter Dean. Il était surexcité. Ça y était. C'était confirmé. Dean voulait Castiel. Et ce soir était leur soirée. Il se brossait frénétiquement les dents pour faire disparaître la moindre tâche et surtout, l'odeur d'oignon quand son téléphone sonna. Le prénom de Sam s'afficha alors et il sourit, décrochant alors. Il pouvait bien se permettre de prendre une seconde pour son meilleur ami…

« Cas ? »

La voix de Sam semblait différente. Il était contrarié. Et cette fois-ci, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas à cause de Gabriel. Il était généralement, soit en colère, soit blasé. Mais il ne semblait pas aussi triste. Il se redressa doucement en se passant une main sur les lèvres pour retirer le dentifrice qui était resté sur ses lèvres.

« Il faut qu'on parle…

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sam ?

-J'ai eu une discussion avec Gabriel. Et… Finalement, je me pose des questions. Avec ce que Dean ne cesse de me rabâcher et ce que Gabriel - Tu connais Gab hein ! - me dis, je me demande si…

-Nous n'avons pas une attirance l'un pour l'autre. »

Castiel se tut en réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de dire. Sa relation avec Sam était bien plus compliquée que ça. Il le voyait comme bien plus qu'un meilleur ami. Mais comme un amant ? Il n'en savait rien. Et le fait que Dean et Gabriel leur fassent remarquer ce genre de choses, ils commençaient à se poser de réelles questions.

« J'ai croisé Jessica tout à l'heure et elle m'a clairement fait comprendre que la relation qu'on avait tous les deux était vachement particulière. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, bien au contraire, mais que la manière dont on se comporte tous les deux n'est pas des plus normales. Pour moi ça l'est mais c'est vrai que, finalement, on est très, voire trop, tactile tous les deux.

-Sam je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est vraiment étrange comme situation.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du fait que les gens ne cessent de nous en parler qu'on pense s'ouvrir sur le fait qu'on puisse être attiré l'un pour l'autre ou bien qu'on s'imagine l'être sans pour autant que cela soit la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ?

-J'en sais rien Castiel. Peut-être qu'on devrait… Avoir un rendez-vous tous les deux. Plus qu'amical.

-Mais… »

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage, complètement perdu. Il n'avait jamais nié la beauté de Sam. Il était très attirant mais jamais il n'aurait pensé voir plus que de l'amitié avec lui. Sachant que Dean était aussi présent. Et qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Que Sam fût hétérosexuel… Tellement de facteurs qui prouvent qu'eux deux, ce n'est pas compatible et pourtant, le monde qui les entourait essayait de leur envoyer des signes pour les persuader du contraire.

« C'est vrai que tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là. Que je te trouve beau, Castiel. Et je me sens hétéro. Attiré par Jessica mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une illusion et que tout le monde essaye de nous pousser dans nos retranchements. J'en ai parlé avec Gab et il me disait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu une relation pareille avec un ami. Et qu'il n'avait pas le même touché que nous avons. Là où tous les garçons auraient du mal, on en trouve aucune gêne. Et quand on s'est vu, le courant est passé très vite donc finalement, oui, je me pose des questions. »

Et pourtant, Castiel était persuadé de son amour pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Sam. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas tous les deux un comportement d'ami. C'était probablement pour ça que tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient ensemble. Dean le premier. Il soupira en hochant la tête, même s'il savait pertinemment que Sam ne le verrait pas. Les choses semblaient si compliquées dorénavant. Pourtant, Cas ne pensait qu'à Dean. Se sentait coupable d'être ami avec Sam car il aimait Dean et qu'il avait peur qu'il pense qu'il profite justement de cette amitié pour s'approcher de son frère. Il ferma les yeux, complètement perdu.

« Tu vas rentrer, Sam ?

-Non, je pense que je vais rester un peu avec Gabriel ce soir, histoire que je réfléchisse un peu. Comment ça va avec mon frère ? Vous avez un peu parlé ?

-Oui… Je me sentais un peu mieux mais maintenant je suis de nouveau perdu…

-Je m'excuse si j'ai gâché ta soirée. Je t'appelle un peu plus tard. »

Il susurra un bref d'accord avant de raccrocher. Il se regarda dans le miroir, réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas sortir pour croiser Dean. Pour ne blesser aucun des deux garçons. Il aimait Dean, c'était une évidence. Et Sam était visiblement attiré par Castiel. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Ils étaient meilleurs amis et ne voulait en aucun cas le blesser. Il retourna dans le salon avec une mine déconfite et Dean se redressa rapidement. Il était si… Protecteur que Castiel fondait littéralement.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu… Tu es parti si précipitamment, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer…

-Je sais… Sam m'a appelé…

-D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Cas fronça les sourcils en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Etait-il encore persuadé qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Etait-il réellement jaloux de son propre frère ? Il s'approcha doucement de Dean, comme si un contact trop brusque allait les briser tous les deux.

« On a parlé de certaines choses. Dean est-ce que… On devrait aller dormir.

-Il n'est que vingt-deux heures, Cas !

-Je suis désolé Dean, je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Ah oui et comment tu comptes rentrer ? Tu dois prendre le bus et plus aucun bus ne passe à cette heure-ci ! Reste dormir à la maison.

-D'accord.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien revenir sur ce canapé pour qu'on puisse… Discuter ? »

Il hocha la tête et il n'était plus aussi relaxé qu'au début de la soirée. Il s'assit, aussi raide qu'un piquet et le plus loin possible de Dean, les mots de Sam raisonnant dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer alors que son cœur appartenait à Dean ! Merde ! Il allait les briser… Tous les deux. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait fondre en larmes et il détourna le regard mais ce fut une assez mauvaise idée, dans ce contexte-là, après la découverte de l'attirance qu'éprouvait Sam pour Castiel, car Dean s'approcha de lui, attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder. Les yeux verts et parfaits de Dean passaient des siens à ses lèvres. Il entre-ouvrit les siennes, souhaitant autant recevoir ce baiser que de le fuir. Il avait embrassé une fille à cette soirée, c'était maladroit, Castiel ne savait pas se servir de sa bouche. Sa langue s'était enfournée dans sa bouche à elle et… Il avait la gerbe rien que d'y repenser.

« C'est vraiment mal, Castiel…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est mal ? Éthiquement ou parce que tu es au courant que Sam a une attirance pour moi ? »

Dean semblait surpris et brusqué car il se recula en regardant son élève comme s'il venait d'un autre monde. Pour un aîné persuadé que son frère était en couple, il semblait bien sur le cul d'apprendre que, finalement, sa taquinerie s'avérerait être un fait. Il n'aurait jamais dû dire cette phrase. Car ainsi, jamais Dean ne recommencera ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Castiel. Parce que le bonheur de son frère passerait avant tout. Castiel attrapa Dean par le col de son t-shirt et le força à se rapprocher un peu plus, se basculant même sur son professeur. Il avança jusqu'aux lèvres de Dean mais ce dernier détourna la tête et bouscula Castiel, se redressant le plus vite possible. Castiel le regardait avec un air de chien battu.

« Alors c'était quoi ?! Du foutage de gueule ?! Vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps, hein ?! C'était quoi, une putain de caméra cachée pour voir au bout de combien de temps j'allais craquer pour toi ?! »

Castiel avait les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi exagérée de la part de Dean. Mais c'en fut trop pour Castiel. Il avait la gorge qui se serrait et les yeux qui brûlaient. Il baissa la tête, des mèches de cheveux rebelles devant lui et il pleura silencieusement.


	14. Chapter 14

***-* Chapitre quatorze *-***

Dean ne comprenait plus, ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant ces dernières semaines. La vie était faite pour lui pourrir son existence entière. Au moment où il assumait ses sentiments, assumait et décidait d'emmerder le monde pour profiter un temps soit peu du bonheur qu'on lui accordait, tout partait en freestyle ! Parce qu'il s'était bien fait avoir, par son frère, par ce Castiel et même par ce Gabriel ! Il était dans le coup, lui aussi, forcément ! Mais, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça, hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'on s'acharne de la sorte sur lui !?

Il aurait dû se méfier, putain, lui aussi avait été adolescent et c'était les pires pour jouer avec les sentiments des gens. D'accord, Castiel semblait différent. Il avait cru qu'il était différent mais il était comme les autres, avide de coucher avec un de ses profs parce que c'était le fantasme de tous les étudiants et Dean, Dean était tombé comme un bleu dans ce piège grotesque !

Il se retourna vers Castiel qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps mais Dean était trop abasourdi par la révélation qu'il venait de lui faire pour se sentir mal pour lui. Il méritait de souffrir, autant que lui souffrait à cet instant !

Il faisait les cent pas, essayant de se canaliser au moins un minimum mais il se rendit compte qu'à force de cogiter, son humeur devenait de plus en plus noir. Il s'était fait avoir comme une merde par un étudiant ! Lui, Dean Winchester, qui n'avait ouvert que peu ou voir pas du tout son coeur à quelqu'un ? Et là, il avait été à deux doigts d'entrouvrir une putain de porte au risque de se faire mal, de se faire virer de son job, pour un connard d'ado qui en pinçait finalement pour son cadet !

Son poing se projeta contre le mur le plus proche mais cela ne le calma pas le moins du monde alors il empoigna une petite table de chevet à l'entrée où des lettres s'entassaient et il le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa colère et sa honte l'anéantissaient, il ne contrôlait plus rien si ce n'était une colère sourde et viscérale qui lui broyait l'estomac.

\- De-Dean !

\- Ta gueule, putain ! Ferme ta putain de grande gueule !

Ses deux mains encerclèrent sa nuque et il soupira lourdement, essayant de se canaliser. Il avait besoin de dormir, son manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien à la situation alors il arriva à retrouver son souffle et ses yeux fixaient un point dans le couloir.

\- La chambre de Sam t'ait ouverte mais ça, je suppose que tu le sais déjà, hein ? De.. Demain, tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et je t'interdis de reposer ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans cette maison.

Sur ces mots, il rejoignit sa chambre, son crâne le lançant mais il s'allongea sur son lit et attendit que le sommeil le gagne.

Quand Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, une boule au ventre s'était formée. Est-ce que Castiel avait finalement dormi ici ? Avait-il téléphoné à Sam pour lui dire que le problème Dean était résolu ? Son frère… Il avait la nette impression d'avoir été trahi par son propre sang. Il s'habilla à la hâte, sa colère n'ayant visiblement pas disparu de son être et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait pas de bazar, Castiel avait à priori fait la vaisselle mais il n'y avait aucune trace de petit déjeuner. Il se dirigea au salon mais personne n'y était non plus. Il était à deux doigts d'aller guetter dans la chambre de son frère mais cette idée le révulsa. Combien de fois Cas et Sam avaient baisé juste à côté de lui, hein ? Combien de fois s'étaient ils foutu de sa tronche de le voir tomber dans le panneau ? Il but un café rapidement, n'arrivant pas à se défaire de l'humiliation de la veille et il agrippa son sac avant de disparaître de l'appartement qui ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs.

Le pire, à cet instant, était de savoir qu'il allait devoir faire cours pour ce groupe d'étudiants abrutis et il n'était pas prêt à affronter le regard ni de Cas, ni de Sam. A en juger par son caractère flambant, il ne serait pas étonné de péter un scandale devant tous ses étudiants juste pour laminer les deux élèves qui s'étaient vraiment bien foutus de sa gueule.

Il grimpa dans _baby_ et démarra en trombe pour rejoindre la faculté. Il devait se calmer parce qu'autrement le début de semaine aurait été une partie de plaisir concernant ce vendredi.

Il ne lui restait plus que cinq petites minutes. Cinq petites minutes à supporter le regard de son frère sur lui, Castiel n'était pas là et, même si Dean était surpris de le voir rater ne serait-ce qu'un seul cours, il était aussi extrêmement soulagé. Sauf que son frère semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur leur conversation d'hier et sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle Castiel n'était pas présent aujourd'hui au vu de ses regards inquisiteurs.

Cinq petites minutes, quatre à présent et… Dean ne tint plus et autorisa les élèves à sortir de la salle. Il avait réussi à faire un cours "normal" mais rien n'avait été exceptionnel comparé à toutes les autres fois. Cette semaine avait été chaotique. Absolument chaotique et tout ça était à cause d'un élève. Un putain d'élève qui avait réussi à lui pourrir l'existence. Il balança ses notes avec acharnement dans son sac, prêt à nouveau à hurler son mécontentement et sa colère. Il n'avait toujours pas autant dormi qu'il aurait dû et cela ne pouvait plus durer, il était las, las et fatigué de sa vie de merde, avec des gens de merde et…

\- Dean ?

\- QUOI ?

Il se retourna vivement, prêt à déchiqueter la gorge de quelqu'un si cela été nécessaire. Sam eut un mouvement de recul en écarquillant les yeux avant de lever les mains en signe de paix.

\- Hé, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu m'as l'air… tendu.

Tendu ? Il était sur le point de retourner le bureau. Il avait tellement de colère en lui qu'il devait réussir à l'extérioriser mais il n'allait pas le faire devant l'amphi tout entier qui était encore bien bondé et qui scrutait leur échange avec un intérêt tout particulier. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour s'acharner sur son cadet égoïste et immoral.

\- Je ne rentre pas ce soir, ni demain, ni après-demain. Je.. J'ai besoin de distances, tu piges, ça ?

\- Oui, d'accord, okey, pas de problème… Prends… des vacances si tu veux, je ne te prives en rien.

Sam ne le privait en rien ? Il voulait peut-être que Dean lui fasse une liste de choses à laquelle il le prive ? Parce que Castiel serait le premier à mettre sur la liste si il tenait à la connaître, cette fameuse liste ! Il empoigna son sac rapidement sans jeter un autre regard sur son frère qui l'observa incrédule quitter l'amphithéâtre.

Il ne tenait décidément plus debout. Son verre venait d'être à nouveau rempli mais il s'acharnait à le vider rapidement pour pouvoir en avoir un nouveau. Et encore un. Puis, un autre. Ce soir, l'alcool l'aidait, du moins, le croyait-il. Un homme qui lui semblait familier s'était approché de lui dans la nuit et à présent, Dean était entrain de lui déballer sa vie en enfournant toujours plus de liquide dans sa bouche.

\- Je t'assure que tu devrais freiner maintenant.

\- Ah ouais ? Et t'es qui, hein, pour me dire quoi.. faire ?

L'homme soupira longuement en essayant de repousser son verre vers le serveur mais Dean le reprit pour le vider d'une traite.

\- Franchement, d'accord tu considères ta vie comme une vieille pourriture qui s'accroche désespérément à tes basques mais, tu crois que l'alcool va t'aider, sérieusement ?

\- Tu..m'emmerdes, mec, avec tes phrases d'intellos à deux balles.

Il fit un signe au serveur pour qu'il lui remplisse son verre à nouveau mais celui-là dandina de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était terminé. Il beugla dans sa barbe, mécontent, avant de frapper sa paume sur le comptoir pour s'aider à se relever de son tabouret. Il tituba un peu mais l'homme à ses côtés le rattrapa de justesse rendant Dean encore plus furax.

\- J'peux me démerder tout seul, vieux. J'suis adulte, putain !

L'homme leva les bras en l'air en capitulation mais, alors que Dean se dirigeait à petits pas vers la sortie de la salle parce que mine de rien marcher avec des jambes ne semblait pas aussi simple que ça, l'homme le suivait de près ce qui énervait Dean au plus haut point. Plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et, ça, c'était un miracle.

\- T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de me suivre, connard ?

\- As-tu quelqu'un à appeler pour venir te chercher ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse repartir au volant de ta voiture.

Un samaritain… Et cette constatation le rendit encore plus amer. Il jurerait que Castiel serait exactement ce genre de personnes, à donner sa main pour aider la pauvre bête abandonné de tous, se noyant dans l'alcool pour oublier ses maux. Mais ça ne changeait rien, l'alcool affluait encore plus tous ses sentiments et il en était encore plus malade. Il se haïssait, comme il haïssait son frère ou Castiel.

\- Tu connaitrais pas Castiel ? J'suis sûr que vous êtes de la même famille avec vos airs de saintes nitouches à deux balles.

\- J'ai effectivement un petit frère du nom de Castiel mais je ne pense pas que nous parlons du même homme.

Ce commentaire le fit se stopper et il se retourna incrédule, les sourcils froncés, vers l'homme derrière lui qui attendait patiemment.

\- C'est quoi ton nom en fait ?

\- Raphaël.

Raphaël ? Cela ne lui disait rien mais après tout, il ne connaissait strictement rien à la vie de son élève. Et il s'en fichait royalement à présent, n'est ce pas ? Puisque Monsieur faisait dorénavant parti de sa famille mais en tant que petit copain privilégié de son cadet soit disant hétéro…

\- Ton nom de famille ?

Un air amusé se transcrit sur les lèvres du fameux Raphaël mais Dean n'en avait que faire. Il avait envie de rire, soit, mais qu'il aille le faire ailleurs. Il n'était pas un animal de foire.

\- Novak. Raphaël Novak.

A combien était la probabilité pour qu'il tombe sur le frère de son futur ex amant élève, hein ? Il n'était pas prof de maths mais il supposait que la réponse était proche des 1%, non ? Il ricana plus pour lui-même. La vie était faite pour être foutrement diabolique. Le pire dans cette étrange situation, c'était que ce mec était venu totalement par hasard dans un bar vers le mec qui avait été sur le point de prendre la vertue de son putain de petit frère. Oui, la situation était pire que comique.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu prends ton pied à humilier quelqu'un ? A jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? C'est de famille ou c'est juste sa gueule d'ange ?

Le regard du Novak devint quelque peu meurtrier mais Dean s'éloigna de nouveau en titubant vers sa voiture, cherchant ses clés dans la poche de sa veste en cuir.

\- C'est mon frère qui te met dans cet état ? T'as quel âge ? T'es pas un peu vieux pour lui ?

Dean crispa sa mâchoire et ses poings. Ils n'avaient que cinq ans de différence, il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi en faire un drame, si ? Il se retourna vivement, du moins, le croyait-t'il alors que ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs vers le grand frère de Castiel.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que ce soit à cause de lui ou non, hein ? Sérieux, mec, t'as pas autre chose à fouetter ? Comme apprendre les bonnes manières à ton connard de cadet ?

\- Tu sais que tu es entrain d'insulter ma famille, là ?

Dean était sur le point de sortir de ses gonds et l'alcool n'arrangeait en rien son envie de lui mettre son poing dans sa tronche.

\- Parce que tu crois que lui, il n'a pas hésité à m'insulter peut-être ? Tu sais ce qu'il a fait, ton innocent petit frère, hein ? Il m'a dragué, m'a fait clairement comprendre que je l'attirais et, pourtant, ce merdeux s'est envoyé mon frère !

L'homme resta de marbre ce qui donna réellement envie à Dean de le mettre à terre et de lui faire bouffer le goudron. Il s'approcha dangereusement de lui, se fichant de sa carrure plutôt mastoque et il empoigna sa mâchoire avec sa main.

\- Moi aussi, je pensais que ton frère était un putain de saint mais en fait, c'est qu'un connard de plus dans ce monde de merde. Il ne m'a pas seulement brisé, mec, il a détruit ma famille…

\- Et moi, je crois que tu es simplement bourré.

Il envoya son poing en direction du ventre de Raphaël mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet au vol avant de lui faire un bras de fer et de le retourner dos contre lui.

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?

Dean essaya de se dépatouiller de sa situation mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, ce mec était bien plus fort que lui, principalement à cause de tout l'alcool ingurgité un peu plus tôt et puis, il avait sommeil. Vraiment sommeil.

\- Dean…

\- Bien, Dean, je te propose de te ramener chez toi, d'accord ? Donne moi tes clés, okey ?

Dean grommela avant de soupirer de fatigue.

\- J'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, Raphi, vraiment pas.

Il entendit un rire moqueur sortir des lèvres de l'homme derrière lui mais Dean était tellement las qu'il ne le releva pas.

\- Parce que tu crois que je te laisse le choix peut-être ? Allez, grimpe dans ta voiture, je te ramène.

Dean soupira à nouveau et la poigne de l'homme se desserra sur son avant bras. Lorsque Dean récupéra son bras, il lui tendit les clés de sa voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager, pas le moins dérouté par le fait de donner le volant à un parfait inconnu. Après tout, il était le frère de Cas, ce mec était forcément un type bien et de toute façon, il ne réfléchissait plus correctement. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué et, sur ce coup-ci, après qu'il est donné les directives dans un murmure au conducteur, il remercia l'alcool pour l'envoyer au plus profond de ses songes.


	15. Chapter 15

***-* Chapitre quinze *-***

Castiel avait vécu la pire soirée de sa vie. Et maintenant, la pire semaine. Il n'avait plus la force d'aller en cours, ni celle de voir Sam et encore moins, Dean. Il était distant avec tout le monde, n'ouvrait plus la porte même quand Gabriel passait plus d'une heure à sonner sans s'arrêter, ne répondant même plus au téléphone, d'ailleurs, il l'avait éteint après avoir appelé son grand frère Raphaël.

Il avait toujours été là pour lui et s'était toujours montré très protecteur. Ils échangeaient beaucoup, se voyaient le plus souvent qu'ils le pouvaient… C'était Raphaël qui aidait Castiel à payer son appartement. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un frère aussi génial que lui.

Et comme il sentait que sa vie était en train de partir en vrille totale, il s'était décidé à lui demander de venir pour un soutien moral extérieur au Winchester. De toute manière, Dean n'offrirait plus jamais rien à Castiel et pour ce qui était de Sam, et bien, Castiel l'évitait le plus possible car il avait peur de se rendre compte qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et qu'il puisse ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié envers Sam.

Raphaël avait passé la journée avec Castiel et ils avaient parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il connaissait maintenant toute l'histoire et était très ouvert. Il avait, cependant, voulu prendre l'air et Castiel attendait son frère, enroulé dans sa couverture devant la télévision, éteinte. Il avait des cernes immenses et semblait encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait probablement perdu du poids car il ne mangeait plus depuis une semaine à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour ne pas s'endormir maintenant mais il entendit comme un coup contre sa vitre, donc, les bras de Morphée seront pour plus tard. Il fronça les sourcils et quitta la couverture pour se diriger vers les bruits. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et observa Sam qui se tenait en face de lui.

Si Castiel ne connaissait pas son meilleur ami, il aurait appelé la police. Il avait seulement déglutit en regardant le visage de Sam, dur et exténué. Il était immense et semblait presque menaçant alors Castiel, vulnérable, baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sam qui semblait être autant inquiet que pleins de reproches.

« Tu m'évites depuis que je t'ai dit que j'avais des doutes sur ce que je ressentais. »

Cas ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Puisqu'il n'y avait pas que lui. Il y avait Dean et c'était d'autant plus dur. Sa gorge se serra et il pleura une nouvelle fois, se retrouvant face à un Sam impuissant qui s'était raidi en détournant le regard.

« Est-ce que… »

Castiel commença sa phrase mais fut incapable de la continuer car il ne put retenir réellement le sanglot qui éclata. Des gémissements de douleur sortaient d'entre ses lèvres et il était incapable de se retenir. Sa main se porta rapidement à sa poitrine, comme pour contenir son cœur qui était prêt à littéralement se briser. Sam attrapa Castiel qui se laissait glisser sur le sol et il agrippa fermement son t-shirt. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et c'était maintenant qu'il éclatait. De manière totalement pathétique mais avec quelqu'un de confiance.

Il avait confiance en son frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser autant aller. Car il allait paniquer, ne pas réellement savoir quoi faire et alerter le reste de la famille alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec eux. Donc fondre en larmes devant Sam, craquer moralement devant lui, était la meilleure chose à faire. Il le souleva sans la moindre difficulté et il le reposa de nouveau sur le canapé, le couvrant de la couverture qu'il avait laissé dessus et il le garda contre lui pendant que Castiel pleurait à s'en faire brûler les yeux. Il fut tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit contre l'épaule de Sam, toujours en agrippant son t-shirt, refusant de le savoir loin.

Ce fut une heure plus tard, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir qu'il se redressa, s'assurant dans un premier temps que Sam était toujours là. Il était resté dans la même position, sa main caressant son épaule dans un signe d'affection, le regard dans le vide. Il sourit quand il vit que Castiel s'était réveillé mais il détourna bien rapidement son regard pour voir son frère Raphaël froncer les sourcils en remarquant la présence de Sam.

« Salut…

-Ca va, Raphaël ?

-J'ai ramené un gars chez lui. Il prétendait te connaître. J'ai bien deviné que c'était le gars dont tu m'as… »

Castiel fit des gros yeux à son frère en désignant d'un discret signe de tête la présence de Sam. Il se tut alors rapidement avant que Sam ne se redresse.

« Je vais vous laisser. Au revoir…

-Sam, non, attends… Reste. Va dans ma chambre, je te rejoins. »

Sam hocha simplement la tête et adressa un petit sourire nerveux à Raphaël. Il s'éclipsa et Castiel fit courir une main sur son visage pour faire partir la migraine et les brûlures qu'il ressentait au niveau des yeux après avoir tant pleuré.

« Tu sais… Commença Raphaël. J'ai ramené Dean chez lui. Je n'ai eu eu aucun mal à le porter comme un sac à patate et aucun scrupule à le balancer dans son lit, telle une merde. Je me fichais pas mal de sa gueule de bois. S'il gerbait ou non, c'était pareil pour moi. Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer ce gars maintenant. Quand tu me racontais ce matin, que le gars que tu aimais t'avait effrayé et t'avais fait énormément de mal, j'imaginais déjà toutes les choses que j'aurais pu dire ou bien même faire pour le faire redescendre. Personne ne touche mon petit frère… »

Honteux, Castiel baissa la tête. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que Raphaël rencontre Dean. C'était une coïncidence monstrueuse et catastrophique. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi remonté contre quelqu'un.

« Mais en tombant par hasard sur ce gars, plus vieux que toi, Cas… chose que tu as apparemment oublié de mentionner, je ne m'attendais pas à l'aider. C'est probablement de famille, hein. Les Novak n'arrivent pas à faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et ce qui me tue, c'est que ce gars n'a rien compris. La manière dont il a parlé de toi, Cas… Ça m'a rendu fou. Il faut que tu lui expliques que ce n'était pas ton but. »

Castiel savait que s'il parlait, il allait pleurer. Alors il ne préférait rien dire, il jouait nerveusement avec les coutures de son plaid et écoutait attentivement les paroles de son frère même si finalement, à quoi menaient-elles ? Raphaël s'assit à côté de lui et attrapa ses mains. Castiel détourna le regard en soupirant.

« Qui est ce type ?

-Sam. Mon meilleur ami.

-Donc, le frère de Dean ? »

Castiel hocha la tête et il entendit Raphaël soupirer.

« Demain j'irai parler à Dean.

-Non ne fais pas ça !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que Dean ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

-Pour un gars qui ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, il s'est mis minable pour toi…

-Pour m'oublier.

-Oh Cassie, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi quand je l'ai abordé. »

Il n'osait même pas y croire, de peur de se faire encore mal. Il avait été effrayé par le comportement violent de Dean. Et il avait été comme ça à cause de lui, à cause d'un quiproquo. Peut-être que Dean avait pensé qu'il aimait Sam en retour. C'était le cas. Mais pas de la même façon qu'il aimait son professeur. Avec Sam, c'était officiel pour lui, rien ne se passera entre eux. Il n'allait pas accepter ce rendez-vous, n'allait pas se poser de questions et il allait revenir à la situation qu'il avait avant, c'est-à-dire, toujours meilleurs amis, se fichant pas mal de savoir si oui ou non, ils étaient attirés l'un et l'autre. De plus, une attirance n'était rien face à ce que pouvait ressentir Castiel envers son professeur. C'était beau, c'était fort mais c'était aussi effrayant. Il était crevé et Raphaël le remarqua car il sourit à son frère, lui demandant de retourner se coucher. Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Sam était allongé dans son lit. Il prenait la plupart de la place car il était assez imposant et Castiel se retourna aussitôt, se disant qu'il aurait besoin d'un matelas mais Sam le stoppa et Castiel se retourna vers lui.

« Quoi ?

-Ne va pas chercher de matelas, viens à côté de moi, plutôt. »

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre de matelas pour dormir au sol. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se couvrit avec une couverture avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Sam, je ne suis pas attiré par toi. Et je ne pense pas que toi non plus. Les gens l'ont tellement rabâché qu'on a fini par y croire et…

-La question devait quand même se poser.

-On a notre réponse. On est seulement… Meilleur ami. Tu es hétéro et amoureux de Jessica et je suis gay et...

-Amoureux toi aussi. »

Castiel ne disait rien. Il devait probablement se douter maintenant. Il entendit Sam soupirer pour se tourner vers lui.

« Qui est ce garçon qui te fait autant de mal ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Il était aveugle ou quoi ? Il n'avait jamais remarqué la façon dont Dean et Cas se comportaient quand ils étaient l'un avec l'autre ? Le fait qu'il ignorait totalement son attirance et son amour pour son frère l'arrangeait au plus haut point. Mais il se retrouvait face à une impasse, il savait que Sam n'était pas aussi lourd que Gabriel mais si jamais il se révélait être une vraie tête de mule, il aurait fait de nombreuses recherches pour découvrir à qui appartenait le cœur de Castiel.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Sam.

-D'accord. Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt… Je serais là.

-Merci.

-Dean part pour plusieurs jours… Il semble mal lui aussi. Je ne comprends pas.

-Dean… Dean veut partir ? Mais où ?

-J'en sais rien, il va peut-être partir chez son copain.

-Dean a un copain ?

-Je crois, il m'en a rapidement parlé. »

Castiel retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Le gars du bar était forcément un rendez-vous mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses soient officielles. Pourquoi il lui avait fait un scandale s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre dans la pièce, sinon Sam aurait deviné que Castiel avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son meilleur ami et ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre contre son torse.

« Tu veux bien rallumer ton téléphone, Cas ? Juste au cas où. Tu pourras m'appeler si jamais…

-Mon frère est là, ne t'en fais pas.

-Donc ce gars… Raphaël, c'est ton frère ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère…

-Tu sais, je n'aime pas trop parler de ma vie…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la vie ?

-Mon frère était éducateur spécialisé mais il s'est tourné vers assistant de service social… Il est spécialisé dans la drogue et l'alcool. Il apporte aide et soutien à des personnes, familles ou groupes en difficulté, en les aidant à s'insérer socialement ou professionnellement. C'est pour ça qu'il va souvent dans des bars pour s'occuper des personnes qui abusent de l'alcool. Je ne sais pas combien de vies il a sauvé…

-Tu le vois comme ton modèle ?

-Comme un modèle pour tous. Il a quitté la maison très tôt pour être éducateur spécialisé et ça lui demandait beaucoup de boulot. Il s'est occupé d'adolescents en difficulté. Quand j'étais petit, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il passait plus de temps avec d'autres enfants que moi… Mais maintenant, je comprends. »

Sam hocha la tête. Ils parlèrent encore une bonne partie de la nuit au sujet de son frère et quand Sam fut endormi, il attrapa son portable et le ralluma. Il avait tellement de notifications que son portable avait du mal à suivre. Même Meg lui avait envoyé des tonnes et des tonnes de messages. Il ne préférait pas y répondre et regarda la conversation de deux messages qu'il avait avec Dean avant de se décider d'attendre demain avant de lui envoyer quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Raphaël avait pris l'habitude de se lever tôt. Il avait été le premier à entrer dans la boulangerie pour acheter des viennoiseries qu'il apporterait à Dean. Il était devant son appartement et il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte avant qu'il ne se décide à l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte hier. Il entra et déposa le sac de viennoiseries dans la cuisine avant de s'approcher de la chambre de Dean. Il frappa dans ses mains et l'homme se réveilla en sursaut, le fusillant du regard.

« Putain t'es qui toi… »

Raphaël sourit. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Je suis Raphaël Novak. Et je suis ici autant pour t'aider, toi, que mon frère. Prends une douche et prépare-toi, j'ai apporté des croissants chauds. »


	16. Chapter 16

***-* Chapitre seize *-***

Dean vit l'homme disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et il grommela dans sa barbe. Bordel, oui, hier soir… Il avait eu la malchance de tomber sur le grand frère de Cas. Vie pourrie. Bon, il l'avait ramené, okey… mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore dans son appartement ? Il avait dormi ici ou quoi ? Il se leva péniblement, la bouche pâteuse, mais au moins, il n'avait pas le crâne en compote et se dirigea sous le jet d'eau après s'être dévêtu. L'eau chaude lui fit du bien aux articulations et il laissa ses pensées reprendre le contrôle sur lui. Raphaël allait l'aider ? Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aidé ! D'accord, il s'était un peu emporté hier mais ce n'était quand même pas grand chose. Castiel allait s'en remettre, Dean allait s'en remettre et tout le monde sera heureux dans le meilleur des mondes. Puis, merde quoi, il allait disparaître un temps pour laisser tout l'espace que désirent certainement son frère et Cas. Il se sécha vite et rejoignit son problème majeur dans la cuisine vêtu d'un haut et d'un jean simple.

\- C'est pas parce que je t'ai autorisé à me ramener que tu avais le droit de pioncer ici.

Dean attaqua d'emblée parce qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: qu'il disparaisse de son lieu d'habitation pour qu'il puisse se remettre sous les draps et insulter sa vie absolument merdique.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai été dormir chez mon frère.

\- Castiel tu veux dire.

\- Et bien, c'est mon frère donc oui.

Dean vit Raphaël sortir des viennoiseries d'un sac et il lui tendit un croissant. Il lorgna dessus deux minutes avant de le prendre avidement et de le dévorer en peu de temps. Il avait la dalle, à n'en pas douter.

\- Je connais toute l'histoire, Dean. Castiel n'a rien pu me cacher. T'es son prof alors ?

Voilà que c'était lui qui attaquait de front maintenant. Dean fronça les sourcils. Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de cette info ? Dean niera en bloc de toute façon s'il se décidait à aller voir l'administration.

\- Et alors ? Vas-y, va me balancer auprès de mon supérieur, j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Agressivité, déni, manque de confiance en toi… Bien, quoi d'autre ?

Il était entrain de faire un portrait de lui ? Oh très bien, que cela lui chante.

\- Beau gosse, crâneur, charmeur, cultivé et surtout complètement con d'être tombé aussi bas, ça te va ou tu en veux encore ?

Il vit l'homme sourire en biais et Dean était à deux doigts de le traîner de force vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Cela me convient. Tu veux parler de ton attitude d'hier ?

\- J'avais envie de me morfondre alors j'ai bu, y'a rien de dramatique là dedans.

Était-il entrain de se confier ? Ça en avait tout l'air et il se décida à jouer les tombes. Non mais, il n'avait pas besoin d'un psy.

\- Comment va Cas ?

Cette phrase était sortie de nulle part et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible mais une part de lui avait besoin de savoir, d'être rassuré. Parce que malgré le fait qu'il était avec Sam, que Dean le sache, il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête.

\- Pas bien. Sam est avec lui.

\- Oh bah oui, bien sûr, le fameux couple du déni enfin retrouvé !

Il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Décidément, il était vraiment à bout de nerfs pour partir autant au quart de tours.

\- A cause de qui ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la force de tes paroles envers eux ? Cas m'a dit que tu n'avais pas arrêté de faire des sous-entendus sur leur "couple" et maintenant tu es surpris et blessé d'avoir eu raison ? Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ton crâne ?

Dean crispa sa mâchoire et agrippa les bords de l'îlot rendant les jointures de ses mains blanches.

\- J'avais… j'avais besoin de me le persuader pour éviter que je ne tombe dans ses filets, putain ! Et quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était fichu, je me suis pris cette foutue claque dans la gueule jeudi !

\- Alors tu es un imbécile.

\- Je sais.

Dean grogna et se déplaça jusqu'à la cafetière pour se remplir une tasse de café.

\- Pour info, Castiel ne l'aime pas et je ne crois pas que ton frère l'aime également.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain, hein ? Tu es médium ?

Dean remplit par automatisme une tasse à son invité non désiré. Du moins, au début, parce qu'à l'heure actuelle, il ne pensait plus du tout à le foutre à la porte.

\- Je lis ces choses là, en quelque sorte. Merci pour le café. Maintenant, je veux que tu lui téléphones et que vous vous voyez. Mets fin à votre relation si tu veux, c'est à toi de voir.

\- On a même pas commencé quoi que ce soit. J'ai aucun compte à rendre.

Il entendit un soupir dévaler les lèvres de Raphaël alors il se retourna vers lui.

\- Peu importe, mets un stop à une relation naissante si tu veux ou assume et dis lui. Dans tous les cas, faut vous parler. C'est clair ?

Il était sur le point de ricaner mais l'homme lui tendit son téléphone. Il le regarda longuement et Raphaël en fit de même. Dean finit par lâcher un juron et empoigna le téléphone.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Raphi.

\- Je sais. Je vais dans le salon. dit-il alors qu'il venait d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

Dean se dépêcha de coller son oreille sur le téléphone et observa l'homme s'éclipser. Il pouvait toujours raccrocher et inventait une conversation pour lui faire plaisir. Oui, voilà, il…

\- Allô, Raph ?

\- Euh..Non.. C'est.. Hey, Cas.

Pourquoi souriait-il comme un débile franchement ?

\- De-Dean ?

Il entendit Castiel murmurer et pendant quelques secondes, il entendit des portes se fermer.

\- Qu'est-ce que..euh.. Tu..

\- Ton frère est chez moi, et il m'a fait une sorte de leçon de morale…

Il entendit le petit rire cristallin de Cas à son oreille et il ne lui semblait pas avoir entendu une aussi belle mélodie.

\- Raphaël se croit un ange des fois, ne fais pas attention à lui.

\- T'as sans doute raison mais sur le coup, je… Je crois qu'il a raison.. Ce serait bien qu'on se voye tous les deux, tu crois pas ?

Dean n'entendit aucune respiration à l'autre bout du fil et il fut inquiet. Il allait s'inquiéter quand la voix de Castiel revint.

\- Ce.. Ce serait bien, oui, mais… ton frère m'a dit que tu allais partir avec.. Ton.. Copain ?

Son copain ? Quel copain ? Qui est.. Benny ? Il n'avait jamais parlé de lui à qui que ce soit pourtant… Son frère, oui. Sauf que Benny n'était pas son mec mais juste un plan cul régulier. Il se remémora sa conversation avec son frère dans l'amphi mais ce détail ne semblait pas lui revenir, il avait dit ça ?

\- Quel copain ? Enfin, non, je.. J'étais pas..très bien..quand.. Bref, on s'en fout, je veux juste te voir Cas.

\- Mmmh.. Sam est chez moi mais je peux le faire partir en début d'après midi et.. Tu viens après ?

Dean avait le coeur qui bataillait un peu plus fort dans son torse mais il essaya d'oublier cette sensation et de se consacrer juste sur la voix de l'autre côté.

\- Oui, ça marche.. je peux.. amener un film ou.. ?

\- Un film, oui, si tu veux. Vers quinze heures ?

\- C'est.. Ouais, c'est parfait.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent en manque de confiance ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés ? Il semblait que Castiel était l'homme plus mature alors que lui bégayait non stop sans avoir une seule phrase cohérente. Génial.

\- D'accord, alors, à tout à l'heure, Dean.

\- Ouais.. Merci, Cas.

L'interpellé se racla la gorge avant de baisser un peu la voix.

\- Pou-Pourquoi merci ?

\- Pour.. accepter de me revoir ou.. je sais pas trop.. Pour être là.

Il aurait pu entendre le petit son satisfait et comblé de Castiel s'il n'avait pas porté toute son attention sur Raphaël qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine avec un sourire aimable.

\- Merci à toi aussi alors. A cet après-midi.

\- Ouais, bye.

Il raccrocha et tendit le téléphone à son propriétaire en fixant sa tasse posée sur le comptoir. Comment avait-il fait pour lui faire faire exactement tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse, hein ? Il était sorcier ou quoi ? Il sentit le téléphone s'éloigner de son emprise et il prit rapidement son verre pour boire le liquide âcre.

\- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pour le moment plus rien à faire ici.

Il leva les yeux vers l'aîné des Novak et il vit ce dernier se vêtir d'une veste.

\- Merci pour.. les viennoiseries et.. enfin, tu sais.

Raphaël lui sourit avec un air satisfait avant de lui tendre la main pour la lui serrer. Dean ne perdit pas de temps et l'enserra de sa paume. Finalement, ce mec était doué, il était doux malgré une carrure imposante et il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait sans en faire de trop. Castiel avait un grand frère respectueux et respectable, il devait être son modèle parce que Dean l'aurait été s'il avait été le sien.

\- Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Dean, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir mais dans d'autres circonstances, hein ?

Le susnommé lui fit un demi sourire, absolument d'accord avec son commentaire.

\- Ouais, j'espère bien. A bientôt alors.

\- C'est ça et… Ne refais plus jamais une connerie de la sorte à mon cadet parce que jusqu'ici, tu as eu la chance de connaître le bon Raphaël mais je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu rencontres le mauvais.

\- C'est noté, Raphi.

Ils se saluèrent de la main et Dean entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Bien, à présent, il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Cas, laisser ses rancœurs de côté et apprendre à écouter. Il était en partie responsable de toutes ces catastrophes, il le savait, et il espérait secrètement que Cas les lui pardonne.

* * *

Dean avait terriblement peur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi perturbé. Il ne se comprenait pas. D'accord, oui, il y avait tellement d'enjeu dans leur peut-être futur relation que cela engendrait, sans aucun doute, ce sentiment. Il y avait son boulot et la possibilité de ne plus pouvoir enseigner si sa relation venait à être découverte, il y avait Sam, son petit frère qui, bien qu'il était ouvert d'esprit, n'allait probablement pas comprendre et il y avait leur monde différent. Castiel était étudiant, ne gagnait pas d'argent, ne vivait que pour la connaissance alors que Dean, lui, il travaillait, gagnait de l'argent et vivait pour le plaisir de vivre. Il y avait décidément énormément de facteurs qui auraient dû les amener à ne jamais envisager autre chose qu'une relation professeur/élève et pourtant, il était là, dans sa voiture, devant l'appartement de Castiel.

Il était aussi impatient que totalement perdu et ses deux ressentis mélangés ensemble ne donnaient pas un très bon cocktail de zénitude. Mais Dean n'était pas un lâche, ni un fuyard, alors il ouvrit sa portière et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'appartement de son élève. Il respira calmement et frappa doucement sur le battant de la porte.

L'heure de vérité sonnait et Dean se sentait comme sur le point de défaillir. C'était quoi toute cette pression, hein ? C'était vrai qu'il avait un caractère plus irréfléchi de nature, il agissait avant de réfléchir alors que là, il s'était tellement trituré le cerveau à savoir si c'était bien ou mal que cela était complètement nouveau. Et la nouveauté le rendait toujours nerveux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Castiel qui semblait un peu moins pâle que ces derniers jours et son sourire illumina celui de Dean. Il avait l'air d'aller nettement mieux en fait.

Castiel se poussa un peu pour le laisser entrer et Dean avança de quelques pas permettant à Cas de refermer la porte sur eux.

\- Hey, Cas.

\- Hello, Dean.

Ce dernier leva son bras et lui tendit un DVD qu'il avait ramené de toute sa panoplie. Un film de science fiction qu'il aimait particulièrement: Le seigneur des anneaux. Ce n'était que le premier disque de la trilogie mais Dean avait un penchant pour celui-ci et puis, si Castiel ne l'avait pas vu, c'était normal de commencer par le début, non ?

\- Pour ce soir, si.. tu veux.

\- Je veux.

Il lui prit des mains et deux sourires se dessinaient sur leurs lèvres. Dean mit ses mains dans ses poches, c'était bizarre de ne pas trop savoir quoi dire, lui qui avait toujours eu les mots pour mettre l'ambiance. A cet instant, il ne pensait qu'au fait qu'eux deux pouvaient se retrouver en "couple" aujourd'hui comme ils pouvaient convenir à ne rester que "bons copains". Ce dernier point ne risquait pas vraiment d'arriver puisqu'en cas d'échec cuisant, Dean n'aura jamais la volonté de n'avoir que si peu avec lui. Bon sang, si cela arrivait, ses cours allaient devenir chaotiques. Il n'était pas pessimiste habituellement.. ou pas beaucoup.. mais à l'heure actuelle toutes les hypothèses étaient bonnes à prendre.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Euh.. T'as une bière ?

Parce qu'il risquait d'en avoir terriblement besoin pour réussir à bafouer toutes ses résolutions de "je ne ressens rien et donc ne dis rien", il se savait profondément du genre à nier tout et n'importe quoi surtout quand il était question de sentiments mais avec Cas, il ne voulait pas partir là-dedans. Il avait envie de quelque chose de beau, de vrai et pour ce faire, il savait qu'il allait devoir se confier.

Castiel hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine ouverte où il sortit deux bières du frigo. Dean ricana en le voyant prendre la même chose, au moins, il était sûre d'une chose: Cas était aussi déstabilisé que lui et cela le rendait un peu plus confiant.

Après tout, c'était plutôt bon signe, non ? Castiel n'allait pas lui mettre un vent dans la minute, n'est-ce pas ? Il but une gorgée après que son élève le lui ait donné, se préparant mentalement à avoir la plus sérieuse des conversations de toute sa vie, et il se sentit prêt. Prêt à se dévoiler entièrement pour le jeune homme devant lui.


	17. Chapter 17

***-* Chapitre dix-sept *-***

Deux imbéciles. Si ce n'était pas le mot qui les qualifiait le plus, Castiel ne savait plus quoi dire. Car ils étaient tous les deux au milieu de la cuisine, en train de siroter une bière, sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche, en total amour l'un pour l'autre. Quand Castiel levait la tête pour regarder Dean et que Dean en faisait de même, il détournait le regard. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas rester aussi silencieux toute la soirée ? Castiel soupira et déposa sur la table la bouteille de bière. Dean en fit de même avant de se racler la gorge et de lancer d'un ton enthousiaste mais à la fois peu assuré :

« Et si on passait le moment gênant où aucun de nous deux ne parlent pour qu'on… Puisse directement passer à la conversation qu'on devrait… Avoir ? »

Il hocha la tête. Ce qui fit que la pièce était maintenant rempli que d'un imbécile. Lui-même. Dean faisait tout pour prendre la parole, il avait découvert que son professeur passionné qui ne cessait de parler dans son cours, qui le rendait vivant et bien pire qu'intéressant était en fait quelqu'un d'assez réservé sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il avait parfaitement fait comprendre à Castiel qu'il lui plaisait mais quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments, il semblait avoir du mal… Et à priori, pas ce soir. Et Castiel était bien trop con de ne pas l'aider un peu plus. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour lui proposer de s'asseoir et ils étaient installés l'un en face de l'autre. Castiel jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, ne trouvant toujours pas le courage de parler et ayant forcément fait couler celui de Dean. Pourtant, le jeune Novak prit une profonde inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu veux commencer ?

-Par quoi on commence ? Franchement, je ne suis pas doué pour les mots et…

-Les relations sociales. Un peu comme moi. On a qu'à… Se lancer des mots et on répond ce qu'on veut y répondre. Pour se justifier, se faire pardonner, se libérer… »

Dean approuva d'un signe de tête. Les gens trouveraient ça probablement ridicule mais s'ils avaient besoin de ça pour avancer, ils le feraient. Castiel faisait une liste de tous les problèmes qu'il avait rencontré et que Dean aurait lui-même rencontré avant qu'il ne se lance avec sa première question.

« Le garçon que ton frère a désigné comme étant ton petit ami.

-Benny ? Plan cul régulier. Je suis désolé pour toi mais je suis un accro du cul. »

Castiel rougit. Pourquoi il devait lui dire ça ? Il se sentait jaloux de savoir qu'une autre personne pouvait recevoir du plaisir et en donner à Dean alors qu'il souhaitait être le seul. Et son corps eut une autre réaction que son cœur. Bordel, il fallait qu'il fasse un truc, une véritable éponge qui ne cessait de s'imbiber de sang dès qu'il voyait et même entendait Dean. Et puis, on savait très bien qu'avec une érection lors d'une conversation aussi sérieuse était forcément la meilleure des choses à subir. Castiel devait être rouge de honte ! Il se racla la gorge et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de trouver une position bien plus confortable. Heureusement qu'ils étaient face à face et pas côte à côte, sinon, Dean aurait tout vu.

« Il est fort probable qu'il ressente certaine chose pour moi. Mais jamais je n'officialiserais quelque chose avec lui. Si ça te rassure, c'est le seul plan cul que j'ai. Je ne joue pas sur deux tableaux… Je le faisais, quand j'étais plus jeune jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que… Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Donc, Sam a du mal comprendre ce que je lui disais. J'ai seulement fait… Mon coming-out devant lui pour lui faire avouer son homosexualité… Ou bisexualité… En fait, j'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que mon frère est et je présume que ça ne me regarde pas.

-Tu as fait ton coming out gay ou bisexuel ?

-C'est à moi de te poser une question, pas l'inverse. »

Dean lui fit un clin d'œil ce qui le fit rougir et sourire. Il baissa la tête pour essayer d'effacer le sourire niai qui était gravé sur son visage mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se décida finalement à le regarder. Il semblait sûr de ce qu'il allait dire et pourtant, la phrase ne voulait pas sortir. Il regardait vers lui sans pour autant être là. Comme s'il se remémorait un mauvais souvenir. Il allait l'interpeller quand il ouvrit la bouche.

« Meg. »

Castiel soupira.

« Meg, Meg, Meg… Commença Castiel. C'est une fille de ma promo qui est probablement attiré par moi.

-Vu la manière dont elle t'a… Embrassé putain. Lança Dean, presque fou de rage.

-Désolé…

-Ouais… T'excuses pas, Cas, continue.

-Elle ne sait pas que je suis gay car je n'ai jamais osé lui dire. Je n'aime pas crier mon homosexualité sur tous les toits. On ne crie pas qu'on est hétéro. Pourquoi crier qu'on est homosexuel alors que c'est une normalité ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde devrait être au courant. Mon frère, Sam et Gabriel le sont… Ainsi que toi. Meg est une amie. Pas plus proche qu'une autre. Et en ne lui avouant pas mon attirance pour les hommes, elle s'imagine une potentielle ouverture. Pour ce qui est de la soirée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai répondu à son baiser. Je n'ai probablement aucune excuse. Je suis persuadé de ma sexualité depuis que je suis au collège donc il n'était pas question de vérification ou quoi… Je ne peux pas nier qu'elle est attirante…

-Attirante ?! C'est un laideron ! T'as vu la tonne de maquillage qu'elle porte ?! »

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, trouvant la réaction de Dean complètement adorable. Un professeur et un… Futur amant ? Jaloux ? Il n'avait jamais vu ça. En même temps, il n'avait connu aucune relation. Et il croyait à celle qu'il voulait entreprendre avec lui. Il soupira un coup pour se reprendre et le regarda tendrement, la tête penchée sur le côté. Les papillons dans son ventre n'avaient de cesse de s'envoler. Il voulait constamment ressentir ça.

« Donc, embrasser Meg a probablement été la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Elle passe même avant la fois où j'ai voulu jouer l'aventurier en étant petit pour grimper au rideau comme mon chat.

-Oh non, t'as pas fait ça…

-Si. Pouffa Castiel. Le rideau est tombé et la tringle aussi. Ma mère a hurlé et je me suis retrouvé avec une sacrée bosse sur la tête.

-C'est ça ta plus grande connerie ? »

Il sourit malicieusement. Castiel se pencha un peu plus vers lui, intrigué.

Il était heureux de voir que leur discussion ne se passait pas dans les cris et dans les pleurs. Ou bien même dans la violence de Dean. A y repenser, il ressentit encore une fois ce pincement au cœur et cette nervosité monter en lui. Pourtant, il essayait de garder la face et il sourit à Dean, en écoutant son récit. Il clôtura son histoire en soupirant et en buvant dans sa bière.

« Alors. C'est quoi ton orientation sexuelle ? »

Castiel était impatient de connaître l'identité sexuelle de son professeur… En réalisant l'aise qu'il venait de prendre avec lui, il plaqua sa main devant sa bouche. Merde, il oubliait complètement les barrières de leurs situations et de leurs âges. Pourtant, Dean sourit, s'approchant de Castiel. Il déposa sa main sur son poignet et Castiel sursauta encore plus, hoquetant un rapide :

« Pardon !

-Non, t'excuse pas. J'ai aucun mal à en parler. Je suis bisexuel.

-D'a… D'accord.

-Cas, on est venu pour mettre des choses au clair et s'avouer ce qu'on a sur le cœur. On oublie le fait que je sois professeur et que tu sois élève. Pour le moment, je suis en face du garçon qui me plait et on essaye d'arranger les choses. »

Castiel ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant les paroles de Dean. Il venait de l'avouer haut et fort. Et il semblait vouloir s'engager avec lui. Mais… Comment ils allaient faire ? Ce n'était pas… Bordel, toutes les questions qui traversaient son esprit se bousculaient comme des métalleux dans un concert de métal et pourtant, il restait aussi muet qu'une carpe. Il hocha la tête en souriant à Dean avant d'attraper sa main. Elle était moite, ce n'était pas la sensation la plus agréable qu'il pouvait sentir en ce moment-même, mais les doigts longs et fins de Dean étaient d'une douceur… Il n'en revenait pas. Il serra les lèvres, nerveusement, s'attendant à ce que Dean se recule. Mais il ne fit rien et il resta, au contraire, ainsi durant un long moment. Sans le lâcher. Autant des mains que des yeux. C'était au tour de Dean de poser une question. Il se lança.

« Pourquoi tu es toujours puceau ? »

Castiel se raidit. La phrase lui avait semblé si violente alors que Dean l'avait prononcé avec un petit sourire amusé. Il n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire. C'était une question qu'il recevait souvent de la part de Gabriel… Et pendant un moment, de Sam.

« C'est… Un choix ? Une opportunité ratée ? Que tu n'as pas saisi ?

-Je suis peut-être moche mais des garçons ont déjà été attiré physiquement par moi. Mais quand ils se rendent compte que je ne suis pas le genre de type à coucher facilement de droite à gauche et que mes études passent avant tout, ils fuient. Eh bien, depuis le début de l'année, je leur fais clairement comprendre que je ne souhaite qu'une seule et unique personne. »

Dean sourit. Il savait de qui il parlait. Il retira sa main de celle de Castiel et il avait envie de la rattraper pour ressentir de nouveau le bien-être de l'avoir pour lui ce soir.

« Donc c'est un choix.

-Parce que tu attends qu'un certain professeur te prenne contre le bureau de son amphithéâtre ? »

Est-ce qu'il avait entendu la phrase de Gabriel ou il était clairement en train de rêver ? Surpris, le jeune étudiant laissa échapper un gémissement d'incompréhension, mêlé à de l'excitation. Il vit Dean se mordre les lèvres et entendit un faible grognement que Dean avait tenté de couvrir. Heureusement que Castiel s'était une nouvelle fois retenue après le grognement de Dean, sinon, une vraie symphonie de gémissements se serait installé dans la pièce et Castiel aurait confirmé les pensées qu'il avait eu auparavant : Dean était bien capable de faire jouir quelqu'un sans même le toucher.

« Évite de gémir comme ça, Cas. C'est plus contre le bureau que je vais te prendre.

-Arrête… Supplia Cas pathétiquement, sur le point d'exploser. Je…

-D'accord. On verra si tu voudras que j'arrête quand… »

Cette fois-ci, Castiel gémit en posant son front contre la table. Dean en faisait trop, il allait clairement mourir. Voilà qu'ils ne parlaient même pas de choses qu'ils auraient dû faire avant mais les voilà en train de se chauffer à distance. Il était à la limite haletant. Il fallait qu'il le prenne. Maintenant. Il se mordit les lèvres, à la limite de s'en faire saigner avant de relever la tête vers Dean qui le regardait avec une lueur érotique dans les yeux. Dean allait se lever. Il l'avait vu bouger.

« J'ai jamais ressenti ça. »

Dean se stoppa et regarda Castiel d'un air incrédule. Il avait toujours les mains sur la table et la tête seulement inclinée vers le haut pour regarder son professeur.

« Cette attirance. Les choses que mon corps fait en ta présence. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça. Et j'ai été débile de penser une seule seconde pouvoir être attiré par Sam. Parce que j'ai toujours su que c'était toi. Et je présume qu'on aura besoin de beaucoup de temps tous les deux. Parce qu'on a tous les deux nos problèmes. On a une relation prof élève et une chose bien particulière qui se forme… »


	18. Chapter 18

***-* Chapitre dix-huit *-***

Dean avait été à deux doigts de foutre cette conversation aux oubliettes pour ne faire qu'un avec Castiel mais… Finalement, il dut se rasseoir parce qu'il n'en revenait pas de la déclaration que venait de lui faire son élève. Essayait-il de dire que Dean était sa révélation ? Était-il celui que Cas avait attendu jusqu'ici ?

\- Cas.. Je..

Il avait beau se passer en boucle son dernier dialogue, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait autant de joie, de bonheur et de satisfaction à se savoir aussi… précieux pour quelqu'un. Castiel s'était-il rendu compte de l'impact de ses mots ou il avait balancé ça sans réfléchir ? Du temps… Bien sûr que Dean n'allait en rien précipiter leur… relation ? Il n'était pas un homme de cro-magnon. Bien que, en y réfléchissant bien, il l'avait toujours été avec ses dernières conquêtes. Il était plutôt quelqu'un de brusque qui prenait sans réfléchir et sans réellement s'intéresser à l'autre. Mais avec Castiel, il voulait autre chose et pourquoi pas tester une nouvelle approche, oui.

Si ce dernier n'avait été qu'un nom dans sa liste de coups d'un soir, Dean l'aurait déjà déshabillé et fait sien à l'heure actuelle sauf que ce n'était pas le cas parce que Dean ne voyait pas Cas comme un simple plan cul.

Il devait reprendre ses esprits, ils avaient tous les deux besoin de discuter et après cette épreuve, ils auraient tout le temps de se découvrir, n'est ce pas ?

\- Alors toi et Sam, c'est.. ?

\- De l'amitié, rien d'autre, Dean. Je vois en Sam quelque chose de beau et de vrai, c'est une personne entière qui prend soin de ceux qu'il aime et je l'aime profondément, comme un membre à part entière de ma famille. Lui et moi, c'est pour toujours, Dean, mais pour une amitié éternelle.

L'invité se mordit la lèvre, absolument reposé à l'entente de ces mots. Alors, Cas et Sam.. Il n'y avait aucun risque pour.. Il soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux, complètement rassuré et il se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir envisagé cette possibilité.

\- Ton comportement ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux subitement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que Castiel essayait de lui faire comprendre.

\- Mon comportement ?

Cas hochait la tête en le fixant de ses pupilles bleues alors qu'il se dandinait sur sa chaise. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- La violence de jeudi soir quand tu as basculé…

\- Oh ! La table de chevet et le poing sur le mur ?

Dean le regarda longuement pour avoir la confirmation que ce soit bien de ça dont il parlait et il l'eut rapidement dans un hochement de tête.

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très..euh..colérique ? J'arrive à me contrôler maintenant, enfin mieux.. Avant j'étais beaucoup plus.. violent.

Le regard de Castiel changea un peu mais il se reprit rapidement en plissant les yeux, demandant silencieusement que Dean continue.

\- Je cherchais la bagarre quand j'étais au lycée et au début de la fac, j'avais tendance à sauter sur toutes les personnes qui osaient me regarder de travers. J'avais beaucoup de frustration en moi et j'avais trouvé que cette solution pour me détendre avant de.. et bien.. me rendre compte que le sexe était LA solution.

\- Tu..couches pour te détendre ?

Dean ricana gentiment en lui lançant un clin d'oeil. Après tout, Castiel ne pouvait pas se doutait réellement du bien fondé d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Mmmh.. Tu comprendras bien assez vite. N'empêches que tu as posé deux questions alors j'ai le droit à la même faveur… Pourquoi moi ?

Dean vit Cas froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension et ce premier supposait qu'il n'avait pas compris la question mais il fut doublement choqué quand il vit Cas le regardait comme un extraterrestre avant de lui balancer :

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Dean ? Pourquoi toi ? Parce que physiquement, tu es le genre de tout le monde ! Si tu savais le nombre de personnes que j'ai voulu balancer au cinquième étage pour les avoir entendu s'extasier sur toi ! Je t'assure que nous ne serions vraiment plus beaucoup dans l'amphithéâtre ! Il y a même des gens qui viennent à ton cours alors qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, ils viennent juste pour t'entendre et te relooker !

Dean avait ouvert la bouche mais il la referma aussitôt. Il se savait plus ou moins attirant, oui, il avait eu tellement d'aventures que forcément, il se l'était avoué mais… se le voir dire par celui qui faisait battre son coeur frénétiquement le rendit un peu rougissant et puis, il avait comme entendu une petite pointe de jalousie dans sa voix que cela le rendit plutôt heureux alors qu'habituellement, il aurait été du genre à ricaner face aux niaiseris de ces propos.

\- Depuis quand ?

Castiel baissa la tête et ses joues prirent une teinte colorée mais Dean se pencha en avant pour lui faire relever son visage, voulant de nouveau avoir les yeux bleus de Cas sur lui.

\- Je ne sais plus vraiment. Un moment. Au début, j'étais juste extasié par ta manière de nous faire apprendre la crim' sous un angle humoristique et, ensuite, ça a été comme une évidence…

Ils s'observèrent longuement comme deux personnes lisant dans les esprits de l'autre, en fusion, se complétant comme le ying et le yang.

\- Ta manie de boire des bières ou de picoler quand quelque chose ne te plaît pas ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Castiel, lui, avait la manie de foutre un intense malaise ou de briser un sacré échange. Il sourit tout de même, son élève était peut-être maladroit mais il savait que c'était une manière de faire évoluer la conversation. Lui, Dean, après tout ça, n'aurait même pas eu l'idée de la continuer, cette foutue discussion.

\- Je crois que je le tiens de mon père. Bon, lui, c'est pire, c'est un alcoolique qui ne tient pas plus de cinq minutes sans une goutte d'alcool mais.. je sais m'arrêter quand il le faut alors que toi…

\- C'est arrivé une seule fois, Dean !

L'interpellé se mit à rire de bon coeur et il vit Castiel le suivre rapidement. C'était plutôt impressionnant de voir qu'ils pouvaient discuter de conversations sérieuses sans être dans une ambiance funeste et c'était agréable. Foutrement agréable.

\- Est ce que.. Est ce que c'est toi qui a ordonné à Raphaël de me suivre dans ce bar ?

Cette question, il l'avait eu en se réveillant ce matin parce que c'était une coïncidence tellement peu probable que… Ouais, Dean ne voyait qu'une seule et même explication: Castiel le suivait. Venait-il de tomber raide dingue d'un psychopathe ? Lui qui, avec son métier, aurait dû le voir venir à des kilomètres à la ronde, n'avait rien vu ?

\- Hasardeuse rencontre. Je t'assure que je n'y suis absolument pour rien dans cette histoire et même Raphaël a été choqué d'être tombé sur toi quand il a appris qui tu étais ou.. ce que j'étais pour toi.

Dean hocha la tête. Apparemment, non, il n'était pas tombé sur un psychopathe. Merci bien. Il amena sa bière à ses lèvres qu'il avait complètement oublié jusque-là et il vit Castiel en faire autant.

\- Est-ce que.. Est-ce que cela te dérangerait vis à vis de Sam que toi et moi nous… ?

\- Pourquoi ? T'es son meilleur pote, t'es pas marié à lui. Je t'avoue que ce qui me dérange le plus... qui me dérangerait le plus, c'est de.. pouvoir perdre mon emploi.

Dean posa ses yeux sur sa bouteille, la faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il s'était tellement battu pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'enseigner ce domaine qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre si quelqu'un lui retirait son droit d'enseignement. Finalement, c'était sans doute ça, la pire épreuve qu'il pourrait subir. L'incompréhension et le désarroi de son frère passaient nettement en second plan face à son avenir pour une fois.

\- Je sais...

Il releva la tête pour apercevoir Castiel s'avachir sur la table, une mine totalement coupable sur le visage, mais Dean se pencha de nouveau pour nouer ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. C'était la première fois qu'il les sentait contre sa peau et il était abasourdi par la douceur de sa chevelure entre ses doigts. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle.

\- Hé, Cas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais, et puis, j'y ai longuement réfléchi, je m'en fiches, finalement. C'est toi que je veux, okey ?

Venait-il de.. ? Il venait de lui dire haut et fort qu'il le voulait ? Bordel, cette conversation prenait vraiment une tournure de fillettes, débordant de romantisme, mais Dean s'en moqua en fait. Cela faisait du bien de l'avouer à l'être qui l'avait irrémédiablement marqué. Castiel lui envoya un sourire que Dean ne sut décrire par autre chose que magnifique.

\- Et toi, Cas ? Vis à vis de Sam ?

\- Je m'en veux, tu sais. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir presque trahi en quelque sorte. J'ai peur qu'il pense que je n'étais ami avec lui que pour t'approcher, tu comprends ?

Dean comprenait parfaitement mais il savait que Castiel n'était pas de ce genre-là. Il avait peut-être un doute concernant Gabriel, lui, aurait été bien le genre à se rapprocher de quelqu'un pour avoir accès à quelqu'un d'autre ou quelque chose d'autre. Ce mec était vraiment bizarre. Mais Cas.. Castiel était quelqu'un de différent, il l'avait vu, l'avait remarqué dès le début. Son élève était quelqu'un avec une bonté d'âme à faire pâlir Dieu d'envie.

\- Tu ne dois pas. Je sais que ça n'a jamais été ton attention, Cas, je le sens. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu n'es pas le seul dans cette situation, j'en suis également responsable. Nous sommes deux. Et puis, tu connais Sammy, hein ?, cela ne lui effleurera jamais l'esprit, décompresse.

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée en hochant la tête vivement. Dean mourrait d'envie de se lever pour lui prendre avidement la bouche, il ne saurait dire pourquoi maintenant mais il était comme… attiré et cela devenait comme un besoin, une nécessité qu'il devait fournir à son corps pour enlever la boule qui se formait dans son estomac. Une boule d'impatience.

\- Qu'ais-je de différents des autres pour que tu me montres un tel intérêt, Dean ?

Cela paraissait comme une question piège. Qu'est-ce que Cas avait de différents des autres ? Dean aurait été sur le point de dire simplement tout parce que c'était vrai, il n'était en rien comparé aux autres.

\- Tu es tellement… autre.. Tu es cultivé, intéressant, passionné, tu aimes les autres, les écoute. Ton côté innocent et pur me fait fondre. Tes tics comme plisser les yeux ou pencher ton visage quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose sont adorables. Tes rougissements aussi quand quelque chose te perturbe. Ton calme olympien et ta manière d'être pratiquement toujours objectif. Puis, tu es magnifique et tu as des yeux bleus de dingue...

Il fut satisfait de le voir rougir violemment et il le vit de nouveau se dandiner sur sa chaise. A cet instant, il n'aurait réellement pas pu se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur ses lèvres alors il se leva et contourna la table pour le rejoindre. Castiel le suivait des yeux et, lorsque Dean fut au bord de sa chaise, il ne baissa pas le regard. Dean sut que tout allait changer, là, maintenant, parce que Castiel ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser.

Dean leva le bras et posa sa paume délicatement sur le visage de Castiel. Il avait la peau douce sous ses doigts et ce contact l'électrisa. Il mit sa deuxième paume dans son cou et il se pencha lentement vers la bouche à demi-ouverte de Cas… tellement tentatrice. S'il ne le voulait pas, Dean ne l'empêchait pas de se repousser mais il ne le fit pas et vint le moment où les lèvres de Dean caressèrent celles de Cas comme une plume venant se poser lentement sur une surface pleine et belle. C'était léger, sensible mais ce simple contact les rendit fébrile et comblé.

Dean apposa ses lèvres un peu plus, moulant sa lèvre inférieur entre celles de son élève. Les siennes étaient douces même malgré leurs légères coupures et Dean crut n'avoir jamais goûté d'aussi agréables lèvres de toute sa vie entière. Il sentait Castiel hésitant sur la manière d'amener les siennes dans le baiser mais très vite, il sembla plus serein et envieux d'approfondir leur échange.

Alors Dean prit la peine de sortir sa langue pour lécher sensuellement les lèvres en mouvement contre lui. C'était si bon de l'avoir contre lui, de le goûter aussi tendrement. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un de la sorte mais avec Castiel, c'était tellement différent, tellement bon qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en lasser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde. Finalement, oui, Castiel était, sans aucun doute, sa révélation à lui aussi. Malgré le fait de leur relation illégale, de leur différence d'âge.

Lui et Castiel étaient peut-être fait pour vivre ça, pour vivre ces instants de bonheur tous les deux. Il soupira de bien-être entre les lèvres pleines de son partenaire et il se sentit en feu quand il comprit et eut la sensation de la langue de Castiel sur la sienne.

Leur baiser n'avait rien d'enragé et de violent, il était simplement doux et sage comme une promesse d'un bonheur éternel qu'ils scellaient tous les deux, comme une promesse d'un amour infini.

Dean savait que c'était en quelque sorte le premier baiser de Castiel et, d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que c'était également une première fois pour lui. Quand avait-il embrassé quelqu'un avec autant d'amour ? Avec autant de palpitations dans son estomac ? Il aurait dû enfiévrer leur baiser, amener une autre séance beaucoup plus sportive entre eux mais il ne le fit pas parce que, finalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre le temps de découvrir cette personne formidable qui s'offrait à lui.


	19. Chapter 19

***-* Chapitre dix-neuf *-***

Qu'est-ce qui empêchait Castiel de déposer Dean contre la table pour lui faire l'amour langoureusement pendant des heures ? Probablement le baiser qu'ils échangeaient qui traduisait bien plus qu'une simple attirance physique. Et aussi parce que Dean semblait vouloir prendre son temps. Quand il s'était avancé vers lui, il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui arrache les lèvres des siennes, le faisant sien pour la nuit… Mais il avait seulement frôlé les lèvres de son étudiant et quand il sentit qu'il acceptait cette caresse, il avait scellé leurs lèvres d'un baiser magique. Pourtant, Castiel sentait quelque chose d'immense, d'épais et de dur contre sa cuisse mais il essayait d'y faire abstraction pour se focaliser sur ce baiser avec Dean. En même temps, il n'avait jamais connu le péché de chair alors qu'il avait vingt-trois ans. Il soupira contre ses lèvres et Dean retira doucement sa langue, déposant un dernier baiser tout doux contre lui et il se recula. Castiel devait se demander la tête que lui avait. Il devait être rouge, les lèvres gonflées d'envie et les cheveux ébouriffés. Peut-être un spectacle érotique pour Dean mais pas pour Castiel. Il rougit un peu plus et Dean attira son amant contre lui en l'attrapant par la nuque et il embrassa son front.

Jamais Castiel n'aurait cru que Dean Winchester allait s'avancer aussi loin avec lui. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Quand il avait appris que Sam était son petit frère, il s'était dit qu'il y aurait un probable rapprochement. Mais jamais qu'ils seraient dans la cuisine du jeune étudiant en train de s'embrasser langoureusement. Les mains de Castiel se baladaient sur les hanches de Dean et il ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder un instant, coupant une nouvelle fois le deuxième baiser qu'il venait d'entreprendre.

« Tout va bien, Cas ? »

Il hocha la tête. Comment pouvait-il lui poser la question alors que la question sonnait comme une évidence ? Il l'avait désiré depuis si longtemps. C'était beau de recevoir des tendresses de sa part. Le fait qu'il se soit ouvert de cette manière. Il regrettait d'avoir embrassé Meg. Il ne se souvenait plus des lèvres de la jeune femme mais il se remémorait le dégoût qu'il avait ressenti en le faisant. Les lèvres de Dean contre les siennes lui faisaient oublier, complètement, ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée. La peine que Castiel avait ressenti durant des semaines s'était soudainement envolée et il se sentait léger et en sécurité dans les bras de son professeur… Devenu amant.

Castiel se blottit dans les bras de Dean, déposant sa joue contre son torse. Il soupira et Dean caressa son dos. Son cœur battait vite. Très vite. Et à en sentir son érection, c'était autant par l'euphorie du moment que par son excitation.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il venait d'avoir Dean. D'officialiser, d'une certaine manière, un amour interdit. Un amour secret, comme deux adolescents fous l'un de l'autre. Et il ne pensait qu'à l'érection de Dean. Au bien qu'ils pourraient se procurer tous les deux. Alors qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait avancé vouloir attendre avant de se lancer. Parfois, il regrettait cette phrase. Il était prêt pour lui, il ne voyait pas d'où venait le problème… Mais s'il fallait attendre pour faire les choses bien, autant se taire et ne rien dire.

Dean déposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les cheveux de Castiel et il releva la tête vers lui, louchant sur sa délicieuse bouche, prêt à de nouveau l'embrasser mais il se recula en souriant, le cherchant un peu. Il appuya ses fesses contre la table et regarda son professeur.

« Ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça, monsieur Winchester. Je pensais qu'on allait regarder un film.

-On va regarder un film. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre, monsieur Novak, que je vais réussir à me contenir de vous embrasser. »

Castiel se mit à rire en secouant la tête avant d'attraper la main de Dean pour l'emmener dans la salle principale. Il attrapa la boite à CD de Dean, l'observa un instant avant de soulever les épaules et d'insérer le disque dans l'entrée. Il attrapa la télécommande et s'installa à côté de Dean. Il passa ses mains autour de lui pour l'avoir un peu plus prêt mais il sursauta deux secondes car durant l'espace d'une seconde, il avait oublié que Dean lui appartenait. Pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel, il se blottit dans les bras de son petit ami et ferma les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les premières répliques du film.

C'était long. Mais intéressant. Et puis, Castiel était toujours dans les bras de Dean alors il ne parlait pas et ne bougeait pas. Il sentait de faible caresse sur ses hanches, puis sur son dos et son bas du dos… Il ferma les yeux. Si Dean ne s'arrêtait pas maintenant, il allait craquer, c'était obligé. Le générique de fin fit son apparition sur l'écran et Castiel en profita alors pour se redresser, essayant de cacher au plus rapidement et discrètement son érection. Si Dean était à présent son petit ami, il ne devrait pas à avoir honte d'une simple érection… Et pourtant, il était un peu gêné. Car cela signifiait qu'il crevait d'envie de le faire, tel un mort de faim et que le fait qu'il soit puceau engendre une incapacité de contrôle sur cette partie du corps.

Dean le regarda de longues minutes avant de prendre la parole en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

-J'aime beaucoup. Mais je préfère mes documentaires.

-Arrête de faire de la lèche à ton professeur. Taquina Dean avec un clin d'œil.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de te léch… Merde, cette phrase est vraiment ambiguë. »

Dean explosa de rire et Castiel rougit en riant à son tour. Il était maladroit, c'était presque pathétique. Quand il vit Dean se calmer, il s'approcha de lui et Dean lui indiqua ses cuisses. Il ne savait pas où il voulait en venir mais il n'eut pas eu le temps de trop réfléchir car Dean le souleva pour l'installer sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha en arrière pour être confortablement installé sur le canapé. Il l'observait. Comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Castiel gigota nerveusement mais Dean retint sa hanche.

« Évite de faire ça quand tu es sur mes genoux, ça risque de poser problème.

-Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Bien au contraire.

-Alors où est le problème ? Je peux continuer.

-Je pensais que tu voulais prendre ton temps.

-Je veux ! Je veux prendre mon temps.

-Mais tu sens que tu vas exploser si tu ne fais rien maintenant ?

-Co… Comment tu sais ?

-Je ressens exactement la même chose en ce moment-même. »

Dean n'avait aucune retenu quand il exprimait ses désirs. Alors que pour Castiel, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il rougit en détournant le regard. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le moment. Les mains de Dean remontaient sur ses cuisses et il plissa les yeux en ouvrant la bouche à cause de l'excitation.

« On n'est pas obligé de se faire l'amour ce soir, Castiel. Comme tu le sais, je veux aussi prendre mon temps avec toi. Sachant que tu es encore vierge, je veux… T'offrir la plus belle des premières fois. Dans une chambre magnifique. Tu aimes les bougies ? Tu auras des bougies. Et puis il nous faut de quoi nous préparer aussi… Lubrifiant, préservatifs…

-Dean…

-On peut tous les deux se soulager de la manière que tu souhaites. Je peux… Monter mes mains un plus haut… »

Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Dean, il sentait que les phrases qu'il laissait sortir de sa bouche essayaient d'être contrôlées. Il était presque haletant. Castiel était dans le même cas que lui alors, il n'avait rien à dire. Les mains de Dean suivaient également ce que sa voix disait. Il sentait effectivement les mains de Dean s'aventurer un peu plus haut. Il balança sa tête en arrière, gémissant à l'approche des doigts de Dean vers sa ceinture.

« Je peux… Déposer des baisers dans ton cou… »

Il n'avait jamais reçu des baisers comme ceux-là. Dean se redressa et il sentit les lèvres de Dean, humides et chaudes contre son cou. Il ne pouvait retenir les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche. Et Dean grognait, s'assurant qu'aucune parcelle de peau de Castiel ne soit oubliée par ses lèvres. Il se laissa retomber contre le canapé et Castiel posa, presque automatiquement ses mains contre la ceinture de Dean.

« On parle beaucoup de moi… »

Il devait avoir les pupilles dilatées. Si ce n'était pas pour dire complètement noires d'excitation. Il commençait à retirer sa ceinture de manière assez maladroite et Dean regardait les mouvements de ses mains. Il tremblait d'envie.

« Mais pas assez de toi. Mes mains aussi peuvent s'y aventurer. Mes lèvres aussi…

-Cas bordel…

-Si tu me dis que je ne suis pas obligé Dean, je te castre. »

Dean rit et Castiel descendit des cuisses de Dean pour se retrouver les genoux au sol, le ventre contre le canapé. Il sortit le membre de Dean de son pantalon et il entendit un soupir de la part de Dean. Il regarda de longues minutes son membre. Il s'imaginait toutes les choses qu'il pouvait faire avec. Il voyait que les mains de Dean, qui étaient posées sur ses cuisses, s'ouvraient et se fermaient nerveusement. Il était impatient. Et Castiel l'était d'autant plus de goûter à un membre dur et perlant d'excitation. Il s'approcha de lui, se demandant sincèrement comment il serait dans la capacité d'enfoncer tout cela dans sa bouche. Pour ne pas se lancer trop rapidement, il donna seulement des faibles coups de langue avant de happer complètement le membre de Dean. La base de son membre était encore cachée par son pantalon alors il tira dessus pour le libérer un peu plus. Il n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard de Dean, pourtant, les gémissements qu'il émettait le rendait encore plus avide de le lécher et le prendre entièrement en bouche. Il se décida enfin à le regarder, quand Dean posa sa main dans ses cheveux. Lui, il n'avait de cesse de l'observer alors que Castiel était un peu plus timide et réservé. Et c'est en croisant le vert de Dean qu'il se décida à la mettre dans sa bouche. Il vit que Dean balança sa tête en arrière.

« Avec ce que tu me fais, j'ai du mal à croire que tu ne l'as jamais fait… T'es naturellement doué bordel… »

Il se mordit les lèvres et les yeux de Castiel papillonnèrent alors. Il aimait entendre ce genre de chose. Il avait tellement d'appréhension quant à ce qu'il était capable de faire ou non qu'entendre les paroles de Dean lui redonnait une confiance monstre. Il abaissa un peu plus sa tête pour que le membre de Dean soit un peu plus enfoncé en lui mais il se redressa rapidement en prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas tousser. Dean se redressa presque immédiatement et attrapa son menton.

« Ça va ? »

Castiel hocha simplement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il allait bien. A part au niveau de son entre jambe qui gonflait et gonflait sans pour autant qu'il ne reçoive une quelconque caresse ou encore attention…

« Il faut que tu t'y habitues un peu avant de me prendre entier, Cas. Tu peux… Je ne sais pas, apprendre à découvrir autre chose que ma verge. »

Castiel rougit. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir ?

« J'adore sentir ta langue contre moi. D'accord ? Explore chaque partie de mon corps pour connaitre mes points faibles. Je ne te dirais rien quant à eux. Tu n'as pas à me faire de gorge profonde pour me faire jouir. Tu fais déjà un bon boulot. Et sincèrement, je me retiens pour ne pas finir maintenant… »

Castiel suivit les conseils de son professeur… Non plus de criminologie mais d'éducation sexuelle. Il sourit et Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, Castiel ne savait plus où déposer sa langue, où embrasser et où mettre ses mains. Dean attrapa la main de son élève et se pencha un peu pour l'embrasser.

« Je pense qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'inverser les rôles. Je te montre ce que je sais faire et ensuite, tu me montres ce que tu en as retenu. »

Il envoya un clin d'œil à Castiel et avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Castiel était allongé contre le sofa et Dean retirait son t-shirt, déposant des baisers sur son torse. Sa respiration était saccadée et Castiel caressait les cheveux de Dean. Il poussa un long gémissement quand les lèvres de Dean étaient positionnées contre le haut de sa ceinture.

« Dean… »


	20. Chapter 20

***-* Chapitre vingt *-***

Dean n'en revenait absolument pas de la tournure qu'avait pris cet après-midi. Il y a moins de 24h, il était encore au bar à se morfondre du massacre de sa vie et, là, il avait ce qu'il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir obtenir: Cas entièrement. Et pourtant, c'était le cas.. Peut-être rêvait-il ? Peu importe, il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller, pas alors qu'il se retrouvait au dessus de son élève à lui déposer de légers baisers sur les hanches. Et puis, entendre les gémissements faiblement retenus sortir des lèvres de son amant ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie d'arrêter.

Il continua de mordiller la chair tendre en dessous de lui alors que ses mains s'activaient à défaire le jean de son partenaire. Puis, lorsqu'il vit que plus aucun bouton ne venait perturber ses gestes, il se redressa pour enlever le pantalon des jambes de Castiel. Ce dernier l'aida et Dean passa sa main sur le mollet à ses côtés. Il le releva un peu, son regard rivé dans celui de Cas qui semblait autant curieux qu'excité, et il déposa ses lèvres sur sa jambe, caressant sa cuisse d'une main. Il vit son élève se cambrer un peu alors que Dean embrassait chaque parcelle de peau tout en montant vers l'objet de ses convoitises.

Castiel était bien fourni, Dean n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître en voyant la proéminence de la forme sous le caleçon bleu et cela rendait Dean encore plus impatient et avide de le découvrir dans sa totalité. Cet homme allait le tuer ou, plutôt, le faire venir comme un précoce. Ce qu'il n'était pas.

Quand sa bouche embrassa la jointure à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il entendit un gémissement beaucoup plus prononcé venant de Cas et cela le réconforta dans ses mouvements. Il n'était pas brusque mais il arrivait à rendre son amant impatient et fiévreux. Il déplaça son visage vers la forme attrayante et son nez en fit le contour avec lenteur.

\- Dean.. Je..

L'interpellé sourit et sa main encercla une de ses cuisses pour la malaxer. Il leva les yeux vers son prétendant qui ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres, les prunelles dilatées comme jamais. Tout en le regardant, il prit le bord du dernier rempart vers le bonheur entre ses dents et le descendit tout en douceur, rendant Castiel de plus en plus rouge de désir.

Dean sentait le sexe tendu de Cas lui caresser la joue et s'aidant de sa main valide, il mit fin à l'attente en abaissant entièrement le caleçon pour libérer cette partie du corps tentatrice.

\- Haann.. Dean…

Il n'aurait jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir à entendre son prénom prononcé par cette voix mêlée de désir et d'envie et, pourtant, à cet instant, son sexe tressauta d'extase. Il reprit ses caresses de ses mains sur les jambes et les hanches de son amant avant d'amener sa langue à envahir la peau pâle de ce membre dressé devant lui.

\- Bordel…

\- Tu aimes, Cas ?

\- Ne.. Ne t'arrêtes surtout..mmh..pas.

Dean n'en avait absolument pas l'intention. Il n'attendit pas plus d'une minute pour prendre entièrement cette verge magnifique d'entre sa bouche sous les gémissements incontrôlés de Castiel. Il léchait la surface douce, suçotant avec envie avant de le prendre plus profondément en amorçant un début de va et vient avec lenteur. Au fil des secondes, il n'entendit plus que des râles de bien-être sortir de la bouche délicate de Castiel et ce dernier bougeait involontairement ses hanches, obligeant Dean à le prendre de plus en plus vite et loin, pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- Je ne… Haaan.. Dean.. C'est.. Haan.. Mmmh..

Dean n'avait qu'une seule mission à ce moment: le faire venir. Et l'entendre gémir de la sorte, le rendit tellement dur qu'il commença à entamer une masturbation sur son propre membre totalement délaissé jusqu'alors. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois nouveaux mouvements de va et vient avec sa bouche sur la verge de Cas pour que ce dernier ne vienne dans un râle mélodieux. Et pas plus de trois secondes pour que Dean jouisse à son tour dans sa main.

Ces préliminaires ne ressemblaient à rien de ce qu'il avait déjà pu vivre d'antan et cela le rendit encore plus comblé de connaître cette "première fois" avec cet homme, son élève brillant. Il lécha de nouveau la hampe pour enlever toutes traces brillantes de ce membre majestueux avant de se redresser pour parvenir à poser sa bouche contre celle de Cas.

\- Alors, cette leçon, Mr Novak ?

\- Totalement appliquée et intéressante, Mr Winchester, mais je crains qu'une prochaine séance soit indispensable.

Dean sourit entre ses lèvres avant de les reprendre avidement.

\- J'essaierai de trouver un créneau dans mon agenda.

Castiel sourit en retour sur ses lèvres et Dean finit par se reculer un peu pour poser son front contre celui de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du son de leurs deux souffles saccadés. Dean n'en revenait toujours pas mais il ne comptait pas s'en priver.

* * *

Ce dimanche aurait dû être aussi parfait que la veille, Dean l'aurait souhaité. Il aurait aimé rester dans ce lit, entourant les bras de Cas jusqu'au lundi matin, à parler de tout et de rien, à se caresser, se dompter, s'apprendre, s'aimer comme la veille. Parce que oui, Dean avait découché, et alors ? Il était majeur et vacciné et puis, il avait prévenu son frère qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer de sitôt alors après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Ils s'étaient quand même levés vers midi pour s'empiffrer à la va-vite de pâtes carbo qui traînaient dans le frigo avant de rejoindre à nouveau la couette. Lorsqu'il y étaient, ils parlaient des cours, de leurs amis respectifs, de leur famille, de leur vie. Mais après manger, ils s'étaient laissés à nouveau guider par leur instinct primaire et Castiel avait fini par mettre en pratique ce que Dean lui avait appris la veille.

Tout semblait être aussi parfait que l'après-midi d'hier et pourtant, vint le moment où la sonnette de l'entrée se mit à claironner dans la maison, faisant sursauter par la même occasion les deux hommes pelotés sous les draps en pleines séances de caresses.

\- T'attendais quelqu'un aujourd'hui ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils en soulevant le drap de sa tête, son cerveau semblant en pleine réflexion.

\- Non…

Dean se décolla de son amant pour s'allonger à ses côtés sur le dos, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu peux toujours faire croire que tu n'es pas chez toi.

\- Je peux, oui, mais je vais quand même aller regarder dans le judas, juste au cas où.

Dean le regarda se lever et s'entourer d'un plaid qui était abandonné sur le sol avant de disparaître pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Pendant ce temps-là, Dean se redressa un peu, soupirant d'être ainsi dérangé alors qu'il avait bien d'autres idées en tête, et il tendit l'oreille quand il entendit une voix aigüe emplir l'air… Gabriel… Il entendit avant de voir des pas revenir vers lui et Castiel le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- C'est Gabriel, il… il veut entrer et tant que je ne lui ouvre pas la porte, il restera sous le porche jusqu'à ce que je craques...

Dean soupira à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce foutu Gabriel allait réellement le tuer. Il était toujours là quand il ne fallait pas, celui-là.

\- Bon, ben, ouvre-lui, je reste ici.

Castiel s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Non, je veux dire… Il sait, Dean… Il a remarqué ta voiture dehors et il a regardé à travers la vitre où il a aperçu mes affaires au sol...

Ah.. AH ! Cela se compliquait nettement d'un coup. Dean se crispa en agrippant les hanches de Castiel devant lui. Ils venaient juste de se trouver, d'envisager une relation secrète et en même pas 24h, ils étaient déjà découverts ? Par Gabriel en plus ?

\- Fais chier…

\- Gabriel ne dira rien, Dean, j'ai confiance en lui et je préfère lui dire, au moins à lui. Il sait tout de moi et…

\- D'accord, d'accord. Vas lui ouvrir, je m'habille.

Castiel lui fit un sourire si pétillant que Dean craqua en l'embrassant avidement avant qu'il ne disparaisse toujours nu sous son plaid pour aller ouvrir à son meilleur ami. Il pouvait pas s'habiller un minimum, lui aussi ?... Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi "il sait tout de moi" ? Cas et Gabriel ont eu une relation ? Dean laissa sa main en suspens alors qu'il était sur le point d'attraper son caleçon face à cette possible révélation. Cas et Gabriel ? C'était un cauchemar ! Il grimaça en s'habillant vite fait alors qu'il entendait du remue-ménage de l'autre côté de la chambre. Castiel allait lui faire croire que ce mec n'allait rien balancer ? C'était une pipelette et un hyper actif… Dean était persuadé que ce serait bien le genre à faire des gaffes à tout va. Il se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de se retrouver en quelques secondes dans le salon où les deux hommes discutaient bruyamment.

\- Et tu comptais me le cacher ? À moi ? Ton plus fidèle des meilleurs amis ? Que tu ne le dises pas à Sam, d'accord, mais à moi ? Heureusement que je suis venu et que j'ai vu tout ce… Oh ! Bonjour, Mr Winchester !

Le sourire niais qui se forma sur les lèvres de Gabriel lui donna de suite l'envie de partir en courant. D'accord, il était drôle et attachant mais… Il ne venait quand même pas de dire ça de ce mec, si ? Non, il était horripilant et il avait une sacrée tête à claque.

\- B'jour.

\- Mmmh… Je dérange quoi en fait ? Je peux me joindre à vous si..

\- Gabriel !

Dean jeta un œil vers Castiel qui était rouge et sur le point de faire une attaque, toujours emmitouflé dans ce plaid. Pourtant, ledite Gabriel cessa de parler et soupira juste longuement en abaissant ses épaules vers le sol.

\- Je.. Je comptais te le dire, Gab.. Un jour.. Dean et moi, ça s'est fait.. hier et..

\- Ne dis rien, je connais la suite ! Vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air toute la nuit et toute la matinée, c'est ça ? Nom d'une méduse, Cassie, il faut fêter ton dépucelage !

Dean ricana alors que Castiel rougissait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et baissa la tête vers le sol. Pas de doute que Gabriel allait de suite comprendre qu'il n'avait pas atteint ce stade. Bingo, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers Dean et il entrouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir.

\- Nous n'avons pas été jusque-là. Cela aurait pu se faire si tu ne t'étais pas décidé à montrer le bout de ton nez ! contrecarra Dean dans un rictus.

Gabriel semblait être sur le cul puisqu'il ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson sans sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Et bien, c'était d'autant plus étonnant en connaissant le spécimen.

\- Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Castiel en plissant les yeux.

Gabriel sembla se reprendre puisqu'il se retourna vers son interlocuteur en souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Sam m'a appelé pour me dire que tu n'avais pas voulu qu'il reste avec toi, hier, alors je lui ai promis de venir te tenir compagnie aujourd'hui mais.. héhé.. je vois que tu es en très bonnes mains, mon cher Cassie !

\- Ne dis surtout rien à Sammy, Gabriel. dit Dean alors qu'il s'approchait de la cuisine pour se servir une bière.

Il en proposa une aux deux autres hommes et il vit Gabriel faire les gros yeux à Castiel dans un sourire plus qu'équivoque. Oui, Dean faisait comme chez lui, et alors ? Si cela dérangeait quelqu'un, c'était à Cas de le dire mais au lieu de ça, ce dernier l'observait avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux comblés. Dean lui répondit par le même sourire alors qu'il laissa ses yeux se poser sur le plaid qui ne cachait pas le bas de ses cuisses. Il eut chaud tout à coup en réfléchissant au fait que Cas était actuellement nu sous une couverture et il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie: le balancer sur le canapé pour lécher et embrasser chaque millimètre de peau.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller t'habiller, Cassie, autrement je serais témoin d'un truc hyper hard sur ce canapé… Ça me dérange pas, hein !, mais j'suis pas sur que tu sois de cet avis !

Castiel brisa leur échange pour regarder Gabriel et il hocha vivement la tête avant de disparaître en direction de la chambre prenant les affaires au sol au fil de son avancée. Dean se mit à sourire et Gabriel en fit tout autant. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour prendre la bière posée sur le comptoir et il fusilla Dean du regard.

\- Tu lui fais du mal et je te castres, okey ?

\- Fais ça et je te mets zéro au prochain partiel.

Gabriel resta un moment interdit avant de lever les bras vers le ciel.

\- Vous avez pas le droit !

\- Toi non plus, la castration est interdite.

Il baissa les bras et posa son index sur sa joue, faisant semblant, parce que pour Dean, Gabriel n'avait pas de cerveau, de réfléchir.

\- C'est exact, n'empêches que si tu lui brises le cœur, je peux t'assurer que j'en ferais de même et la douleur ne sera pas du tout pareil.

\- C'est noté, Gabriel.

\- Marché conclu.

Dean sourit en portant la bouteille à ses lèvres. Ce mec était horripilant, oui, mais c'était aussi le meilleur ami de Cas et puis, Dean n'allait pas nier longtemps mais il commençait tout de même à bien l'accepter et à l'apprécier. À petites doses, oui, mais c'était déjà un sacré bon début.

Castiel revint entièrement habillé. Dean fit un peu la moue, déçu de ne plus voir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout de peau visible et il vit le regard carnassier de Castiel dans sa direction qui lui promettait de se rattraper une fois seul.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ? J'ai tellement hâte d'aller en cours demain en sachant ça ! Le plus sexy des profs avec mon plus magnifique des petits anges ! Je vais bien me foutre de la gueule de tout le monde quand j'entendrais dès "il est trop beau", "je paierais pour l'avoir dans mon lit" ou encore "vous savez s'il est marié ? Sinon je lui fais ma demande illico" !

\- Gabriel… soupira Castiel en buvant dans sa bière.

Le susnommé se retourna vivement faisant sursauter Dean qui était sur le point d'attraper sa bière pour la boire.

\- Embrassez-vous ! Là, devant moi, pour que j'ai une confirmation en bonne et due forme ! Allez ! Je veux le bisou !

Dean fit un demi sourire devant l'empressement de cet élève alors que Castiel soupirait encore plus en dodelinant de la tête.

\- Tu es vraiment désespérant, Gabriel...

Mais Dean ne comptait pas jouer le parfait innocent et il s'approcha de Castiel, encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ce dernier fut surpris mais il ne se dégagea pas de l'étreinte pour autant alors Dean fit ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire et il posa sa bouche contre celle de son amant qui lui répondit sans aucune pudeur sous les cris de joie de l'invité qui, à priori, frappait énergiquement ses mains entre elles.

\- La prochaine fois, j'amène mon appareil photo !

Dean aurait voulu répondre dans une insulte mais la bouche parfaite de son partenaire le fit taire avant qu'il ne réplique et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il ne s'en plaindrait jamais.


	21. Chapter 21

***-* Chapitre vingt et un *-***

Castiel avait passé le meilleur weekend de sa vie. Alors, quand il était revenu le lundi en cours et que Sam l'avait retrouvé souriant, il s'était posé des questions. Il ne lui avait pas parlé directement, il l'avait seulement observé quelque peu étrangement. Il devait cependant attendre jusqu'à jeudi pour voir Dean à son CM. C'était plus pour que Gabriel se moque de toutes les nanas qui pensaient pouvoir atteindre Dean, puisqu'il venait manger à la maison de Cas ce soir. Et il était drôlement excité par cette nouvelle.

Les garçons passaient un cours barbant. Ils écoutaient à peine, notamment Castiel à cause de Dean qui lui envoyait des SMS. Il fronça les sourcils, il le pensait en cours. Il se mordit les lèvres quand il lui assura qu'il était seul dans son bureau et que si Castiel tenait toujours à se faire prendre dans une salle de classe, Dean serait le premier à attraper les clés et prendre une salle. Sam se pencha un peu plus vers lui et il cacha rapidement son portable, tendu comme il ne l'a jamais été. C'était une prise de risque assez conséquente de lire les messages de Dean sous les yeux de son meilleur ami. Sam lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Rien, je parlais avec quelqu'un. Tu as fait quoi ce weekend ?

-Dimanche je suis allé au parc avec Jessica. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que j'étais effectivement hétéro et que dorénavant, je pouvais poser un nom sur notre relation. C'est de l'amitié très forte. Éternelle aussi. C'est pour ça que nous l'avons confondu avec de l'amour.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Tu sembles bien mieux Castiel. Je suis content de te voir ainsi.

-Merci ! Toi aussi tu sembles bien. Cela s'est officialisé avec Jessica ?

-Pas vraiment… On veut prendre notre temps.

-Oui, je comprends. Vous faites bien ! En tout cas, je suis content de te voir ainsi.

-On mange pizza ce soir pour fêter ça ?

-Eh… Ce soir je ne peux pas…

-Ah bon ? »

Sam se recula doucement, légèrement brusqué. Et Castiel se vexa. En même temps, il avait toujours été un peu renfermé. Il ne sortait pas beaucoup, les seules personnes qu'il fréquentait souvent était Gabriel et lui. Donc oui, ça pouvait être étonnant pour lui. Mais il n'était quand même pas un gars qui restait constamment enfermé chez lui, il n'était pas un réel asocial. Il adressa un faible sourire à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait un copain. Pas maintenant du moins. Car il allait se poser des questions, lui demander des renseignements et se douter de quelque chose. Alors il préférait, d'une certaine manière et pour un petit moment, la carte du mensonge.

« Oui, je vais dîner avec mon frère ce soir. »

Sam hocha doucement la tête avant de se redresser quand il vit que tout l'amphithéâtre était aussi prêt à partir. Castiel emboîta le pas mais Gabriel le tira un peu plus vers lui pour susurrer contre son oreille.

« Je veux bien que tu lui caches la vérité… Il comprendra, je le sais. Mais le fait que tu lui mentes, ce n'est pas la meilleure de toutes les idées. Il risque de se dire que tu l'as pris pour un con. »

Castiel se sentit soudainement très mal. Il avait menti d'un naturel déstabilisant. Lui qui avait toujours été droit… Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. C'était sa relation qu'il avait avec Dean et son job qu'il pouvait mettre en péril. Alors le mensonge arrangeait très probablement tout le monde.

Gabriel fumait toujours une cigarette à dix heure car de dix à onze, ils n'avaient aucun cours. Alors, Cas, Sam et Gabriel étaient assis dehors, Gabriel avec une clope à la main. Les deux meilleurs amis parlaient et riaient ensemble alors que Castiel concentrait son regard sur Dean qui était un peu plus loin avec Lisa. Ils riaient ensemble et il se sentit jaloux. Pourquoi avec elle et pas avec lui ? Il attrapa son portable.

« Je suis derrière toi, Dean. »

Castiel scrutait Dean qui essayait de sortir son portable de sa poche et une seconde après qu'il ait vu le message, il se retourna et chercha du regard son amant durant l'espace d'une seconde. Il lui fit un sourire et Castiel rougit en baissant la tête. Dean continuait de le fixer un instant et Castiel était tellement dans le fantasme de ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir, à savoir, un bon repas et un documentaire, des préliminaires et un dodo bras à bras, qu'il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils quand Gabriel l'interpella et se retourna vers lui, regardant un peu partout.

« Hey, Cas. »

Il se retourna vers la voix féminine qui s'était élevée dans l'air. Il se redressa aussitôt, essuyant son trench coat qui avait probablement de la poussière dessus. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et il pencha la sienne, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle soupira, attrapa les mains de Castiel et le tira un peu plus loin, alors qu'au même moment, Dean se dirigeait vers son frère.

Qu'est-ce que Meg voulait ? Il s'en fichait d'elle. Il voulait son professeur, son amant. Pas elle. Merde et puis, il connaissait Dean, il avait un tempérament jaloux, comment allait-il réagir en le voyant avec Meg ? Il jeta un regard nerveux vers Dean, Sam et Gabriel et il voyait dans le regard de son petit ami qu'il se retenait pour ne pas charger. La main de Meg se déposa sur la mâchoire de Castiel et il sentit qu'elle forçait. Il planta son regard dans le sien en avalant difficilement sa salive.

« Castiel, je me souviens du baiser qu'on a échangé à cette soirée. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant réellement pas à ce qu'elle en ait le moindre souvenir. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement bourrés. Et ce baiser ne signifiait tellement rien pour lui qu'il se fichait pas mal d'avoir cette conversation ou non. Et puis, Dean était là, les regardait et Castiel ressentait toujours la douceur, la fougue et l'amour que son amant arrivait à lui transmettre avec un baiser. Il avait comme l'impression que la sensation restera éternellement gravé contre ses lèvres. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Mais en pensant aux baisers qu'il échangeait avec Castiel, il avait envie de se précipiter vers lui et de se foutre royalement de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

« Castiel, je pense qu'on devrait sortir ensemble.

-Eh je euh… Je ne pense pas…

-Pourquoi ? Tu as répondu à mon baiser comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. J'ai ressenti toute l'envie et…

-Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas contre toi, tu es vraiment attirante et…

-Et quoi ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends, Castiel, que maintenant, je ne veux plus. C'est trop long maintenant. Je te veux. »

Merde, elle n'allait vraiment pas comprendre les choses. L'étudiant rajusta son sac sur son épaule et jeta un regard vers son groupe et son professeur qui ne cessaient de les fixer. Castiel était un lâche et il voulait fuir dans l'immédiat. Il sentit les mains de Meg agripper sa chemise alors le jeune Novak se recula vivement et il entendit des pas se diriger vers eux. En tournant la tête, Dean était là.

« Vous êtes Meg Master ?

-Oui monsieur. Je vous ai invité à ma soirée ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?

-Très bien, avant que vous ne cherchiez à violer mon élève. Je n'ai pas reçu votre devoir sur l'étude de cas de…

-Je l'ai envoyé pourtant.

-Oh, comme c'est étrange. Je n'ai rien dans ma boite mail contenant votre nom. Si je n'ai pas le dossier d'ici ce soir, je serais dans l'obligation de vous coller un zéro.

-Mais j'ai supprimé mon dossier monsieur ! C'est une blague j'espère ?

-Vous avez supprimé votre dossier ? C'est votre problème. Ce soir, sinon, zéro. Il vaut mieux que vous vous mettez à bosser dès maintenant.

-Vous savez qui est mon père ? Il est membre du rectorat et…

-Et vous pensez que quoi ? Il va plus facilement croire un professeur qui n'a rien dans sa boite mail qu'une élève prétendant avoir envoyé un dossier que je n'ai jamais demandé.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-C'était seulement une façon plus polie de vous demander de laisser monsieur Novak en paix.

-Castiel et moi allons nous…

-Non. Souffla Castiel. Je suis désolé Meg. Il faut que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre. Je… Je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Castiel commençait à s'en aller avec Dean et il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Sam et Gabriel. Dean soupira et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Ils sont partis chercher des cafés. Ça va ?

-Oui… Merci, Dean.

-T'es à moi. Et s'il faut que je te laisse des marques, je n'hésiterai pas. C'est vraiment un pot de colle cette nana ! Et en plus elle ne suit pas mon cours.

-Elle fait partie de celle qui vient pour te mater.

-Je pense qu'elle vient plutôt pour toi.

-Je m'en fiche d'elle. Ça tient toujours pour ce soir ?

-Evidemment. »

Dean envoya un clin d'œil à son élève avant de regarder autour de lui. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui indiquer de le suivre et Castiel s'exécuta, un peu confus et stressé à l'idée de faire quelque chose de dangereux qui pourrait mettre leur relation en péril. Dean ouvrit une salle de classe qui semblait vide et il ferma la porte à clé. Aussitôt fait, il plaqua Castiel contre un mur et échangea un baiser brûlant de passion avec lui.

« Bordel j'ai attendu ça toute la journée… »

Dean grogna cette phrase contre les lèvres de son amant avant de les lui mordre. Castiel gémit et fit tomber son sac au sol, se fichant éperdument de son ordinateur. Il agrippait plus fermement Dean contre lui et entre deux baisers, il posa la question à Dean.

« Et Sam et Gabriel ? Ils sont allés chercher des cafés mais ils vont revenir…

-Je sais, je sais et je me fiche pas mal de ça…

-Dean…

-Et si je disais que j'étais malade… J'annule mes deux prochains CM et toi tu sèches les cours… On se retrouve tous les deux chez toi…

-Dean, Dean, Dean… Tu te comportes comme un adolescent ! Tu es prof, tu dois donner tes cours et moi je suis étudiant en master, il ne faut pas que je les rate. »

Il entendit Dean grogner de frustration, ce qui le fit alors rire. Petit à petit, ils se calmaient et Dean semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

« On se dit à ce soir alors ?

-Oui.

-Et fais attention. Si je revois l'autre sorcière…

-Dean, je sais gérer !

-Dis-lui que tu es gay une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je n'ai pas à justifier mon refus. Si elle ne peut pas comprendre un non alors, qu'elle reste frustrée à vie, je m'en fous. Et puis j'ai déjà le plus parfait des petits amis.

-Je sais. »

« Franchement, si je revois l'autre conne t'adresser la parole, je la mange vivante ! »

Castiel rangeait son ordinateur et ses livres dans son sac. La dernière heure de cours avait sonné et il avait atrocement hâte de rentrer chez lui, d'attendre Dean et d'enfin le retrouver. Gabriel était réellement remonté contre ce que Meg avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il se prenait pour un ange gardien, protecteur du couple Dean et Castiel.

Cas était ailleurs. Il ne lui répondait pas car, dans quelques heures, Dean serait avec lui.

Sam avait décidé de sécher pour passer du temps avec Jessica et Gabriel élaborait un plan pour repousser Meg, qu'il considérait comme une sorcière.

« C'est bon Gab, c'est pas la fin du monde.

-QUOI ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! Cette nana parle avec le diable d'accord ?! Je vais lui rentrer dedans elle ne va rien comprendre.

-Tu savais que son père était du rectorat ?

-Et alors ? Mon père est médecin, on n'en fait pas tout un plat !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

-Ca m'énerve ! Je suis celui qui ship depuis le début le Destiel et elle ouvre sa bouche et sa chatte pour venir te…

-Le quoi ?

-Le destiel ! Le Dean et le Castiel.

-Vivement que je retrouve mon homme… »


	22. Chapter 22

***-* Chapitre vingt deux *-***

Dean frappa à la porte alors qu'il remettait son col correctement. C'était la première fois qu'il s'habillait avec élégance, n'ayant jamais été fan des costards mais pour une fois, il avait eu envie de changer. Il n'avait quand même pas été jusqu'à mettre une tenue de chef d'entreprise mais il avait sorti une chemise, une veste habillée et il s'était vêtu du meilleur jean de sa commode, celui qui lui donnait un cul d'enfer. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur un Cas ayant apparemment eu la même idée puisqu'il était en chemise également. Une chemise bleue qui faisait nettement ressortir ses magnifiques saphir.

\- Cas… T'es.. Bordel, viens là.

Il entra dans la demeure, ferma rapidement la porte avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de son hôte qui y répondit avidement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque et amenant sa langue à rencontrer celle de Dean. Ce dernier prit part à l'échange en caressant le dos de son amant. Nom d'un chien, il le rendait fou.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Dean.

\- Pas mal ? Prends des notes, photographies-moi parce que je t'assure que tu n'auras jamais d'autres occasions de me voir aussi sexy.

Castiel le repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant, je te trouves très sexy nu, est-ce que cela veut dire que ce soir est la dernière ?

\- Quoi ? Bordel, non ! Tu me trouves sexy nu ? Mmmh… Ca me donne des tas d'idées à présent.

Dean se mit à sourire en voyant le sourire moqueur de Castiel alors qu'il s'affairait en cuisine. Quand ils étaient tous les deux, Cas n'était plus timide et il prenait même plaisir à rembarrer Dean. Ce dernier trouvait ça encore plus charmant. Vraiment. Ce trait de caractère lui allait aussi bien, du moment qu'il le faisait en privé. Dean n'était pas trop heureux quand quelqu'un répliquait vers lui mais, à vrai dire, avec Cas, il ne serait pas surpris d'apprécier ça. Ce mec lui faisait prendre conscience de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir au fond de lui.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? dit Dean en balançant sa veste sur le canapé.

\- Non, tu t'installes et tu goûtes ce cocktail fait maison.

Castiel lui tendit un magnifique verre à pied dont le liquide était orangé et il humecta ses lèvres sur le bord en prenant une fine gorgée avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur le tabouret. Dean sentait du rhum sur son palet, de l'orange et d'autres boissons plus subtiles mais, dans tous les cas, il en appréciait le goût.

\- C'est bon, serais-tu un pro en cuisine ?

\- Pas vraiment mais j'avais envie de te faire plaisir ce soir.

Dean se mit à rire ce qui lui valut un regard interrogatoire dans sa direction. Si Cas voulait lui faire plaisir, il suffisait pour lui de se mettre nu dans cette cuisine. Dean n'en demandait pas tant mais une bonne partie de jambes en l'air avec lui était la seule chose qu'il aimerait vraiment à l'heure actuelle.

\- Il est vrai que j'aime la bonne nourriture bien grasse, Cas, mais tu sais ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Que tu lâches cette poêle et que tu viennes dans mes bras.

Le susnommé laissa un sourire illuminer son visage presque entièrement avant de satisfaire les désirs de Dean pour son plus grand bonheur. Lorsque Castiel fut assez près, l'invité l'agrippa fermement à la hanche et il déposa de fins baisers dans sa nuque. Il se trouvait incroyablement chanceux d'avoir ce corps fin contre lui. Castiel était tellement beau que Dean n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était à lui. Ses mains s'égarèrent sous la chemise en toile bleue et ils carressèrent la peau douce de son dos. Il sentit son hôte frissonner mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. Il avait envie de lui, il avait envie d'être en lui.

\- Cas...

Sa voix était comme un appel à l'aide, un besoin primaire qu'il avait envie d'assouvir mais il n'allait certainement pas le forcer si Cas n'était pas prêt. Pourtant, ce dernier colla davantage ses hanches entre les cuisses de Dean, frottant son érection nettement évidente contre celle de Dean aussi tendue que la sienne. Peut-être en avait-il aussi envie que lui, peut-être que Cas était prêt. Après tout, leur rendez-vous de ce soir pouvait être déchiffré comme étant la soirée prévue pour passer ce cap. Castiel avait fait un repas, s'était habillé en conséquence tout comme Dean alors ouais, peut-être que son élève avait planifié tout ça.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Cas… J'ai tellement envie...

Dean embrassait son cou avec tellement de désir qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'il faisait réellement. Il le marquait dans un suçon et Castiel ne semblait pas, non plus, se rendre compte de son geste, prit lui-même dans les affres du plaisir.

\- Moi aussi… Dean… J'aimerais… Je te veux...

L'interpellé se recula aux paroles de son amant et il posa ses yeux dans ceux de Cas en ne cessant pas ses douces caresses dans le bas de son dos.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Sa voix déraillait mais il s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il mourrait de le sentir contre lui, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe. Il désirait emmener Cas dans les limbes, le voir se cambrer à chaque coups de reins, hurler son nom à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il voulait le faire sien pour que plus personne n'ose poser un seul regard sur lui. Parce que Cas était à lui et ni Még, ni quelqu'un d'autre ne pourra s'immiscer entre lui et son amant. Personne.

Castiel hocha la tête vivement en baissant son regard, il avait les joues rougissantes mais Dean n'en avait que faire. Il l'embrassa chastement au début en lui faisant redresser le visage et, au fil des secondes, il s'empressa d'amener leurs échanges dans un tourbillon fiévreux. Il se leva en posant ses paumes sur les joues de son amant avant de prendre sa main et de reculer lentement vers la chambre de son ange. Ils avaient stoppé leur avancée en s'embrassant avidement contre un mur tout en bazardant leur chemise l'un et l'autre pour finalement réussir à atteindre le matelas. Dean bascula Castiel sur le dos et il se retrouva au-dessus de lui en embrassant son torse, sa langue jouant avec les petits bouts roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être englobés.

\- Dean...

Il sentait les mains de Cas caresser ses cheveux courts alors il descendit un peu plus, faisant un tracé humide jusqu'à son nombril qu'il goûta lentement. Il allait être le premier homme à prendre ce que Cas lui offrait et Dean en était heureux et comblé. Ils ne furent pas longs pour enlever chaque tissus les recouvrant et quand ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, Dean eut l'impression que son coeur était sur le point de s'arrêter.

Castiel était beau, sa peau pâle semblait être comme transparente, il brillait en quelque sorte et cela le rendait tellement majestueux. Il apposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel, s'enivrant de son odeur, de sa douceur.

\- Cas...

Dean lui mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il sentit les mains douces et fines de l'interpellé sur son postérieur, les malaxant avec force. Ce geste le força à balancer ses hanches et la friction ressentie de son membre avec celui de Cas le fit gémir. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui, il en voulait plus, beaucoup plus mais ce n'était pas tout, il voulait lui crier tout son désir dans ses gestes, tout l'amour qu'il commençait à ressentir pour cet homme aux cheveux trop ébouriffés. Tous ses sentiments fusaient dans son être qu'il avait l'impression d'exploser.

\- Cas…

\- Dean...

Le susnommé balançait ses hanches rendant le souffle de Cas de plus en plus désordonné, sa main caressant l'une des cuisses de son amant alors que ses lèvres n'arrêtaient pas d'embrasser le cou, la mâchoire et le lobe de Cas. Il n'arrivait pas à situer les mains de son élève sur lui, il avait l'impression de le sentir partout, sur chaque parcelle de peau le recouvrant.

\- Cas.. Tu as…

\- Le tiroir.. juste.. Hann..à côté.

Dean se redressa vivement pour l'atteindre et l'ouvrir pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il arracha l'emballage de ce dernier avec ses dents et s'en vêtit rapidement avant d'ouvrir le tube qu'il étala sur ses doigts.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre, Cas ?

\- Je te fais confiance, Dean, et oui.. je suis sûre.

Un nouveau baiser enfiévré avant que le susnommé approche ses doigts de l'antre de son partenaire. Il allait le faire, il allait sentir l'étroitesse de son élève, il… Bordel, il allait devenir fou. Il fit le tour de l'ouverture, préparant Castiel à l'invasion, puis il entra un premier doigt lentement en léchant le cou de Cas. Ce dernier se crispa légèrement sous lui et Dean l'embrassa de nouveau pour l'obliger à penser à autre chose que la douleur. Puis, au fil des minutes, il y pénétra un deuxième et un troisième doigt, faisant le tour de l'antre dans des petits cercles pour le préparer à l'accueillir entièrement. Lorsque Dean le jugea prêt en le voyant se cambrer et en demander encore, il se déplaça un peu pour positionner son membre devant l'antre.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, haletants, Dean demandant silencieusement si Cas était prêt et ce dernier hocha la tête. Alors Dean fit ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde à l'heure actuelle et entra en lui lentement, fermant les yeux et se mordant les lèvres, pour se retenir de jouir devant l'étroitesse de son amant. Bordel, il était tellement bon.

Quand il fut entièrement avalé par l'étau, il attendit que Cas s'habitue à la sensation et Dean l'observa sous tous les angles, ébahi par le visage passionné et aimant de son élève.

\- Tu es tellement beau, Cas...

L'interpellé sourit et lui caressa les pommettes avant d'amener son bassin à rencontrer celui de Dean. Alors ça y était, ils allaient le faire. Vraiment. Dean balança ses hanches avant de se reculer pour mieux revenir à l'intérieur de Castiel.

\- Putain...

Son hôte gémissait sous ses va-et-vient devenus plus brusques et il se mit à hurler d'extase quand Dean atteigna sa sensibilité. A partir de cet instant, Dean ne la lâcha plus, enclencha une cadence rythmée et chaotique, les envoyant tous les deux dans un univers parallèle. Ils se cambraient ensemble, gémissaient sans aucune retenue et s'observaient à chaque coups de reins. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, se touchaient sans gêne, se griffaient.

\- Dean.. Hannn..Dean...Je...

L'interpellé posa sa paume sur la verge de son partenaire et il l'emmena vers la jouissance qui ne tarda pas à arriver, l'obligeant à se cambrer violemment alors qu'il venait sur son ventre. A cette vision absolument sensuelle, Dean ne se retint plus et jouit dans l'antre de son amant qui était à présent sien. Castiel était à lui pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

Ils avaient complètement oublié le repas et s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un l'autre, heureux et comblés. Ce ne fut que lorsque le réveil perçant de Castiel emplit l'air que les deux hommes se réveillèrent totalement perturbés par le fait de s'être endormis la veille sans rien dans le ventre.

\- Déjà ? grogna Dean en se lovant plus confortablement contre le corps à ses côtés.

\- Hello, Dean.

L'interpellé sourit en ouvrant un oeil et redressant un peu son visage pour apercevoir le sourire bienveillant de Cas sur lui.

\- Hey, Cas.. Bien dormi ?

\- Dans tes bras ? Bien sûr. Et toi ?

\- La même.

Dean ferma ses yeux de nouveau en se collant plus étroitement contre la hanche de Cas. Il avait une érection matinale et il ne désirait que l'assouvir. Il fut d'autant plus souriant quand sa main se posa sur également une belle érection de son amant.

\- Dean...

Ledite Dean sourit d'autant plus alors que sa main exerça des petites pressions sur le membre bien fourni de son partenaire avant qu'il ne réalise. Il a… Il a fait l'amour avec Cas.. Un vrai sourire comblé se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il posa son regard sur le cou de Cas où il vit une marque impossible à camoufler au vu de sa largeur.

\- Merde, Cas…

\- Hmmm ?

Castiel ouvrit les yeux, essayant de canaliser son souffle qui commençait à devenir irrégulier face aux caresses de Dean sur son sexe.

\- J'ai.. Tu as un suçon dans le cou et il.. il est assez gros en fait..

Dean vit Castiel faire des gros yeux et se lever subitement pour s'observer dans un miroir pendu dans sa chambre. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le phénomène et il se retourna vers Dean encore emmitouflé dans la couette.

\- Qu'est ce que je vais dire à Sam ? Je ne voulais surtout pas lui… Déjà que je lui ai menti hier alors là.. Il va se douter de quelque chose et il va vouloir creuser et il…

\- Hé, calme-toi, bébé, tu n'as qu'à lui dire que tu as quelqu'un mais que tu ne veux pas lui en parler, c'est tout. Il cherchera pas à comprendre, okey ? Sam est du genre patient.

Castiel grogna dans sa barbe en s'habillant à la hâte.

\- Sauf que cela me tue de lui mentir.

\- Tu ne lui mens pas, Cas, tu omets de lui dire la vérité, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Le susnommé soupira bruyamment alors qu'il s'activait à mettre ses chaussures assis sur le bas du lit.

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, Még saura que tu as quelqu'un, elle pourra enfin te lâcher la grappe, cette morue !

\- En admettant qu'elle accepte de me laisser tranquille, elle serait bien capable d'être encore plus acharnée. Még est comme ça, quand elle veut quelque chose, elle fait tout pour l'obtenir...

Dean se redressa vivement en plissant les yeux.

\- Alors dis-lui que tu es gay, Cas ! Je ne veux pas subir ses assauts en classe ni même dans les couloirs parce que je te jure que je fais un scandale quitte à perdre mon emploi !

\- Ce que tu dis est totalement stupide, Dean.

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes volantes. Stupide ? Il était clairement entrain de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le voulait que pour lui, que Dean était vraiment prêt à vivre une histoire sérieuse avec lui et, lui, il trouvait son attitude stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son amant ?

\- Tu te rends compte que je viens ouvertement de te dire que je te voulais que pour moi ? Et toi, tu me trouves stupide ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton emploi à cause de moi. Le problème Még, je m'en occupe, fais-moi confiance, Dean. Ne te mêle pas de ça.

Dean beugla dans sa barbe mal rasée et il se leva pour s'habiller à son tour. N'empêche que, peu importe ce que lui dirait Cas, s'il voyait Még faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul faux pas, Dean allait la détruire, se fichant royalement que ce soit son élève ou non.


	23. Chapter 23

***-* Chapitre vingt trois *-***

Castiel était assis sur la table de la cuisine et Dean était en face de lui en train de manger un croissant avec une tasse de café. Il le regardait, sans pour autant réaliser qu'il était enfin à lui. L'homme qu'il avait toujours désiré, son idéal masculin… Il était à lui. Dean ressentait les mêmes choses pour Castiel. Et c'était beau. Leur histoire pouvait sembler effrayante, voir malsaine pour certaines personnes, mais c'était d'une beauté incontestable aux yeux de Castiel. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème, à part le fait qu'ils aient une relation professeur élève. Car en soit, ils n'avaient pas un écart d'âge trop important. Ils étaient tous les deux consentants et heureux ensemble. Castiel soupira et Dean s'approcha de lui pour embrasser sa clavicule.

« T'as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? Parce que j'ai vraiment très hâte de t'avoir dans mon amphithéâtre jeudi. Je ne pourrais probablement pas assurer mon cours parce que je ne cesserai de te regarder mais… »

Castiel rit. Sur toutes les personnes que Dean avait rencontré à l'amphithéâtre, il était le plus chanceux des élèves. Il était à lui. Castiel allait se le graver sur le front. Bon, Dean l'a bien marqué sur son cou. Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le voir mais d'un autre côté, il en était assez fier. Car un suçon, ce n'était pas rien. C'était comme une marque d'appartenance. La signature de Dean. Il était à lui et le restera. Ca avait été si passionné qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de cette marque. Et puis, Dean serait rassuré d'une certaine manière. Un suçon signifiait qu'il était avec quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était Dean. Son amant serait alors plus tranquille. Probablement pas moins jaloux, à entendre les paroles qu'il tenait vis-à-vis de Meg, mais les gens comprendraient. Peut-être même respecteraient. Mais Meg n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne respectait rien. Elle avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle n'aura jamais rien de Castiel, à part une amitié. Et encore. Castiel serait un peu la leçon de vie de Meg, son ouverture sur la réalité de ce monde. On ne peut pas avoir ce que l'on veut. Et encore moins avec des menaces.

Car oui, Castiel s'était senti menacé par Meg, hier. Dean avait parfaitement géré la situation mais il les avait quand même mis, d'une certaine manière, en danger. Très peu de professeur réagissait comme ça. Un enseignant jaloux, c'était du jamais vu. Et pourtant, Meg avait assisté à une scène. Dean avait même quitté son frère et Gabriel pour donner une leçon à son élève.

Mais il aimait savoir Dean jaloux. Il n'allait pas en jouer, il n'était pas comme ça et respectait Dean au plus haut point. Mais c'était flatteur et prouvait bien qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui.

Castiel embrassa le cou de Dean, il souhaitait l'avoir de nouveau contre lui, du moins, avant de reprendre les cours de psychologie du mardi matin. Il avait pris tellement de plaisir hier, il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur. Sauf maintenant. Ça tirait un peu et il devait trouver une position plus confortable pour être assis mais il se doutait que c'était au début. Il remonta ses lèvres contre le lobe de Dean et il le sentit respirer d'un coup.

« Cas, j'ai un CM dans même pas dix minutes… Il faut que j'y aille.

-Dean…

-Bordel… Tu vas me faire arriver en retard…

-Prends-moi comme hier, Dean…

-J'adore t'entendre dire ça… Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as découvert les plaisirs du sexe ou c'est parce que tu es toujours désirant ?

-Les deux… Mais surtout de toi…

-Je te jure que si je te prends maintenant, je risque de te déboiter… »

Castiel sourit. Il n'avait jamais entendu de dirty talk. Et encore moins des aussi prononcés. Il espérait seulement que Dean n'était pas comme ça avec tout le monde… Il voulait être son exception. En parlant de tout le monde, Castiel retira sa bouche de son lobe en réalisant que Dean avait toujours un plan cul. Dean avait des plans culs. Il en avait eu. Il adorait le sexe, il le savait. Et si Castiel n'était pas à la hauteur ? Et puis, il y avait toujours ce Benny. Rien que de penser à son prénom, une boule de nerfs se forma dans son ventre. Il s'imaginait toujours, quand il était en colère ou nerveux, qu'une flamme s'élevait dans son ventre et que le seul moyen de la calmer était de respirer un bon coup, de l'idéaliser et de la voir s'atténuer petit à petit. Sauf que, quand les choses touchaient Dean, tout était multiplié. Dean était à lui et personne d'autre. Il allait marquer son corps de toutes les marques possibles et inimaginables pour le prouver. Il y avait déjà dans son dos et sur ses fesses… Ses parfaites petites fesses... des traces de griffures.

« Dean, je peux te poser une question ? »

Il n'avait pas pu retenir sa voix remplie de tremblements à cause de la nervosité. Il vit le visage de Dean se décomposer aussi et il crut mourir sur le coup. Il détestait voir Dean aussi mal. Son but ultime était de le rendre heureux. Parce qu'il le méritait. S'il le pouvait, il irait extraire tout le bonheur qui était au fond de lui pour le lui injecter. Dean méritait l'univers entier.

« Tu me fais peur.

-Ce gars-là… Benny. Tu es toujours en contact avec lui ? Et par contact je veux dire… Contact sexuel ?

-Je ne dois rien à Benny, Cas. Rien n'était officiel entre nous, on baisait seulement et basta. On rentrait chez nous, sans rien se dire. On se parle toujours car nous sommes avant tout amis mais non, j'ai arrêté de coucher avec. Depuis qu'on est ensemble.

-D'accord. Mais… Il ne va rien essayer ?

-Probablement que si. Mais il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, hein. Je gère.

-Je te fais confiance Dean. Comme toi tu me fais confiance avec Meg. »

Dean le fusilla un instant du regard et Cas sourit. Il s'approcha et déposa des faibles et doux baisers contre sa bouche jusqu'à ce que Dean craque, sourit et l'embrasse à son tour.

* * *

Sam avait dormi chez Castiel et finalement, il n'avait pas insisté pour le suçon. Il l'avait seulement dévisagé de longues minutes et avait détourné le regard. Gabriel avait été surexcité toute la journée en jouant parfaitement le jeu du garçon qui ne savait rien. Car il avait supplié Castiel de lui dévoiler le nom de la personne. Il savait qui c'était. Mais il était un bon acteur et un Gabriel non au courant aurait eu cette réaction. Sam l'avait engueulé pour qu'il s'arrête et Gabriel avait ri.

C'était une fois chez Castiel, installé correctement sur une table que Sam releva la tête vers lui.

« Alors, t'as un copain ?

-Eh… Ouais…

-Et tu ne voulais pas me le dire ?

-Ecoute, c'est tout nouveau et je ne veux pas trop me précipiter tu sais… Il est plutôt réservé et…

-Il est de la fac ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, Sam. Ca doit… Ca doit rester entre nous et je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. »

Sam sourit en hochant la tête. Il se redressa et s'assit à côté de Castiel avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Du moment que tu es heureux, tout me va.

-Merci…

-C'est une relation secrète c'est ça ? Je peux avoir son prénom ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous montrez pas ? Il n'assume pas son homosexualité ?

-Eh… Eh ouais en quelque sorte… Eh… T'as fait le devoir de psychologie ?

-Ouais. Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Je veux bien, merci. »

Sam se redressa et tendit son papier à Castiel. Il détestait mentir à son meilleur ami. Il était tellement mal que sa gorge se serrait et il était prêt à fondre en larmes. Alors il se concentra principalement sur son devoir avant de noter les points importants et de donner des conseils à son meilleur ami.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Dean avait appelé Castiel. Il était allongé dans son lit, un large sourire sur les lèvres, tellement heureux d'entendre la voix de son amant. Il lui manquait énormément mais il ne pouvait pas s'absenter autant. Il devait même corriger les devoirs des élèves de première année et il y avait une sacrée montagne de ramassis de conneries. Il adorait entendre Dean les lire et ils riaient tous les deux, durant des heures au téléphone.

« J'ai envie que tu sois près de moi, Cas…

-Viens à la maison… Je peux te faire des câlins et du chocolat chaud.

-Mhhh… C'est convainquant… Mais pas assez…

-Je peux… T'attendre nu sous la couette.

-Sous la couette ? Petit joueur… Et si… Tu m'attendais nu sous ta douche ?

-En même temps je ne peux pas t'attendre sous la douche habillé.

-Casse encore notre dirty talk rempli d'érotisme et je raccroche et ne viens pas. »

Castiel explosa de rire. Il adorait la manière dont ils se taquinaient. C'était parfait. Il avait une relation parfaite avec Dean. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il fallait qu'il prenne une petite voix suppliante.

« Dean… S'il te plait…

-J'ai encore des copies à corriger, je suis désolé mon coeu… Cas.

-Mon cœur s'était très bien aussi…

-Oh… Eh… Donc eh… Je ne suis pas sûr que je serais capable de corriger des copies avec toi dans la même pièce.

-Je pourrais t'aider. Et puis, c'est nouveau d'avoir des premières années ?

-Ouais, ce sont des options fléchées. Je me retrouve avec des trous du cul d'art plastique ou encore de LEA japonais dans un cours de criminologie. Ils couinent comme des petites tapettes devant les images ou même les textes. »

Castiel pouffa de rire.

« Viens me faire couiner, Dean.

-J'arrive. »

* * *

Castiel aimait être entre les jambes de son homme pour s'occuper de lui. Et jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi avenant en matière de sexe. Dean voulait vraiment finir les copies de ses élèves mais Castiel en avait décidé autrement. Quand Dean était assis sur le canapé, il le bouscula sur le dos et même si Dean grognait qu'il ne voulait pas, il restait tout de même dans cette position. Il le voulait, c'était évident. Et la bosse qui déformait son pantalon prouvait bien des choses. Castiel ne voulait pas perdre de temps. Il avait sorti le membre dur des habits de Dean, qu'il considérait réellement comme une prison. La respiration de Dean se faisait de plus en plus rapide même s'il essayait toujours de se concentrer sur sa lecture.

« Monsieur Winchester… Nargua Castiel.

-Castiel…

-Monsieur Winchester, je vais vous montrer ce que j'ai appris… J'espère avoir une bonne note… »

MERDE. Non mais franchement, il ne s'était jamais vu aussi aguicheur. Il avait peur de passer pour une véritable petite salope mais en vue des réactions de Dean, il ne voulait que continuer. Et puis, il adorait ça. Il le faisait pour lui, pour l'exciter d'autant plus et même s'il pensait être plus prude, il adorait entendre ce genre de phrases sortir de sa bouche. Parce qu'il avait le contrôle sur l'excitation de Dean. Et il aimait ça. Il pouvait jouer avec lui, Dean en deviendrait fou et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Castiel léchait délicatement le membre fièrement dressé de Dean, qu'il accueillit ensuite dans sa bouche. Il éprouvait un sentiment de puissance, de maîtrise sur son homme de l'avoir contre sa langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide. Surtout lorsqu'il entendait Dean soupirer d'aise et de voir, sentir… Les hanches de Dean bougeaient un peu dans tous les sens à cause du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Castiel s'attaquait alors à ses testicules qu'il malaxait doucement, jouant avec les boules charnues sous la fine peau. Il en haletait de plaisir, laissant les feuilles de côté. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Castiel.

« Mon cœur, tu me rends fou… »

Castiel gémit en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de lui donner. Bordel ! Mon cœur ! Castiel était le cœur de Dean. Il ferma les yeux, rougissant tout de même un peu. Pris d'une pulsion subite, il retira son membre de sa bouche qu'il lécha du bout de la langue pour couvrir son doigt de salive. Il sentait Dean en trembler d'excitation. Il le replongea dans sa bouche accueillante, lui offrant un traitement d'enfer avec sa langue et la succion qu'il exerçait sur son érection. Il aventura son doigt lubrifié entre ses fesses, à la recherche d'un endroit interdit. Il avait envie d'aller en lui. Dean eut un léger sursaut quand le doigt caressa son anneau de chair mais il s'ouvrit quand même sous l'intrusion. Plusieurs lubrifications étaient nécessaires et il regardait, fasciné, ce doigt qui se frottait à son entrée avant d'aller le titiller au plus intime. Celui-ci s'était calé dans son conduit serré et chaud à la recherche du point G qu'il trouva rapidement. Exacerbé au plus profond de lui, son membre maltraité par sa langue, Dean ne tarda pas à jouir, tapissant la bouche dévoreuse de sa semence chaude. Castiel se redressa subitement en ne sachant que faire. Il avala alors et Dean se mordit les lèvres. Donc, Dean aimait voir Castiel faire ce genre de choses ? D'accord, il prenait note. Il s'assit sur lui et lui sourit.

« Je suis tellement comblé que mes élèves auront des 15 alors qu'ils ont fait de la merde. »

Castiel se mit à rire et cala son nez contre le cou de Dean.

« Dire que demain on a cours ensemble et on va devoir prétendre que nous ne sommes que professeur et élève.

-Je sais bien… mais quand tu termineras ton master, c'est-à-dire dans deux ans, on pourra être libre tous les deux… »

Castiel frissonna et sourit. Il se projetait avec lui. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des promesses mais les seules qu'il faisait étaient toujours tenues. Et Castiel s'était fait la promesse d'aimer, de rendre heureux et de vivre avec Dean… Alors il allait le faire. Il se projetait avec lui. Et il n'avait pas honte de le dire.

« J'ai encore mes copies à corriger. Je te rejoins dans le lit, d'accord ?

-Je veux attendre avec toi…

-Non, je risque de repartir et de te prendre et il faut vraiment que j'avance. Alors, va-t'en Cas ! »

L'hôte se mit à rire avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il se leva et quitta la pièce en faisant bien attention à rouler du cul pour provoquer Dean qui grogna alors de frustration.

« Oh, et puis merde les copies ! »

Il entendit Dean se redresser en grognant et Castiel partit en courant et en riant quand il sentit Dean courir derrière lui.

* * *

Castiel ne cessait pas de rire quand il entendait des bécasses parler de Dean comme s'il était célibataire. Comme s'ils pouvaient une seule seconde s'intéressait à elles.

Gabriel lui aussi riait et jetait des petits coups d'œil à Castiel, ne voulant pas expliquer pourquoi il faisait ça avec lui et il avançait que c'était une private joke et Sam semblait le prendre mal, sans pour autant le montrer avec exagération.

Soudainement, le cours fut interrompu et Castiel regarda un homme qui s'avançait jusqu'à Dean. Et encore une fois, les filles s'esclaffèrent car il était plutôt canon. Mais Castiel n'avait d'yeux que pour Dean. Et Dean aussi car ils se fixaient durant de longues minutes. Dean s'écarta et offrit son micro à cette personne. Castiel comprit rien qu'avec le regard qu'il lui adressa que ce n'était pas un grand ami. Il se recula et l'homme prit la parole.

« Bonjour… »

Il avait un accent étranger et les filles se mirent à rire. Non mais elles étaient toutes en chien ou quoi ? Il secoua la tête en faisant la moue. L'homme était probablement français, au vue de son accent.

« Je suis Cole Trenton et je suis professeur de psychanalyse en France.

-Je me ferais bien un petit français ! Lança Gabriel. HEY ! Cria-t-il. TOU ES SEXY COMME UN OMELETTE DU FROMAGE ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire mais Castiel et Sam se cachèrent. Cole riait nerveusement avant que Castiel ne relève la tête et ne croise son regard. Il le fixa durant de longues secondes et Castiel détourna le regard pour vérifier si son amant l'avait vu et il semblerait que oui.

« Merci. Je… Je propose des cours. Vous pouvez vous y inscrire dès maintenant. C'est un cours le vendredi soir de 19h à 20h. Si quelqu'un veut y participer, vous pouvez lever la main. »

Sam leva la main ainsi que plusieurs personnes. Castiel se retourna et vit que Meg le regardait, attendant surement qu'il lève à son tour la main pour suivre. En retournant sa tête vers son professeur, Castiel soupira et vit que Dean était sur son portable. Il attrapa le sien et remarqua qu'il venait de recevoir un message.

« S'il te regarde une nouvelle fois comme ça, je le tue. »

Castiel secoua la tête et regarda Dean, le rassurant avec un regard tendre et amoureux. Dean semblait réellement en colère car il détourna le regard et Cole lança alors.

« C'est en amphithéâtre 6… Je suis nouveau, je ne connais pas trop l'endroit alors…

-Je peux demander à quelqu'un de te faire visiter, lança Dean. Une élève ou un élève.

-Oui je veux bien, merci. Tu as quelqu'un à me conseiller ?

-Sam Winchester.

-C'est le meilleur de ta promo ?

-Non, le meilleur, c'est Cas...Castiel Novak, pardonne-moi.

-Oh d'accord… Est-ce que le meilleur de cette promo peut venir à mon cours ? »

Le regard de Cole se posa sur Castiel. Comme s'il savait que c'était lui. Il secoua la tête, ne sachant même plus où regarder.

* * *

L'heure était passée et Castiel n'avait pas vu que Cole attendait devant l'amphithéâtre. Il s'approcha de Castiel en souriant.

« Salut.

-Eh… Salut… »

Il tourna la tête et vit que Dean passait devant eux. Il s'approcha de son frère pour lui parler mais également pour surveiller son amant. Il commençait à le connaître.


	24. Chapter 24

***-* Chapitre vingt quatre *-***

Dean ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié parce que ce frenchy était toujours trop avenant avec les autres depuis son arrivée, il y a de cela quelques semaines. Il souriait pour tout et n'importe quoi, racontait des blagues qui faisaient rire tout le monde sauf lui et il était du genre collant. Avec Dean, Cole avait appris à se tenir tranquille et éloigné. Principalement à cause d'une fois où Dean discutait tranquillement avec Lisa et que Cole s'était ramené en le prenant dans ses bras comme de bons vieux copains et Dean l'avait repoussé avec tellement de force, sans même s'en rendre compte, que depuis ce jour, Cole évitait de se frotter à lui. Pour la plus grande joie de Dean.

Sauf qu'à présent, ce frenchy, un brin dragueur et ouvert sexuellement, se foutant royalement de son statut de prof envers ses élèves quand il s'agissait de drague, était entrain de taper causette avec son amant et ça, Dean ne le supportait pas.

Déjà qu'il ne le supportait pas mais si, en plus, il faisait de l'oeil à son mec ouvertement, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il était royalement entrain de se retenir de ne pas lui défoncer la tronche. Il s'approcha d'eux alors que son cadet s'éclipsa avec la grande blonde du nom de Jessica.

\- Je suis sûre que mon cours t'apportera beaucoup, Castiel.

Cole le tutoyait et l'appelait par son prénom ? Dean n'aimait pas ça le moins du monde.

\- Depuis quand tu te permets de tutoyer tes étudiants, Cole ?

L'interpellé le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil, observant à tour de rôle les deux professeurs.

\- Cela te dérange, Castiel ?

\- Euh.. non ?

Dean le fusilla du regard un millième de secondes sans que personne ne le remarque sauf l'interpellé qui sembla déglutir difficilement avant de regarder de nouveau le frenchy.

\- J'en suis sûre Mr Trenton, malheureusement, j'ai suffisamment de cours à suivre dans mon cursus que…

\- Je ne propose qu'un cours d'une heure par semaine et je ne te demanderais pas de travailler en dehors de ce cours. Je serais vraiment honoré d'avoir le meilleur élève de promo dans ma classe. Faites-moi plaisir, Mr Novak.

Dean crut défaillir en l'entendant susurrer son nom de famille d'une voix aguicheuse. Cole draguait son mec devant lui ! D'accord, il était totalement naïf de la relation qu'entretenait les deux hommes, mais ce n'était pas une raison, bordel ! Avait-il lu le règlement de la fac ? C'était putain de proscrit de charmer ou d'exercer un plan drague envers l'un de ses élèves ! Dean l'avait fait, et alors ? Il était juste une exception à la règle ! Après tout, il s'en fichait que Cole drague ses étudiants mais pas lui, pas ce mec en trench terriblement bandant à l'allure d'intello sexy.

\- Si Castiel ne veut pas assister à tes cours, l'oblige pas !

\- Est-ce que c'est à toi que je parle, Dean ? Non, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-nous et occupe-toi plutôt de l'étudiante derrière toi qui semble avoir quelques questions !

Dean se retourna pour voir effectivement Anna entrain d'attendre à la porte en se dandinant, un tas de feuilles dans la main. Dean soupira en jetant un dernier regard à Castiel avant de fusiller Cole du regard et de s'éclipser pour rejoindre son étudiante.

\- Excusez-moi, Mr Winchester, j'avais quelques questions concernant le cours mais si vous voulez, je peux repasser plus tard.

Dean grimaça rapidement en ouvrant la porte de l'amphithéâtre pour l'inviter à entrer.

\- Non, non, Mlle Milton, entrez.

L'interpellé entra dans la classe et lorsque Dean fut sur le point de la suivre, il se retourna un peu pour voir Castiel rire à une des blagues de Cole avant de s'éloigner pour, à priori, lui faire visiter l'enceinte. Enceinte que, Dean le savait pertinemment, le soit-disant nouveau professeur connaissait du bout des doigts. Dean allait maltraiter Castiel ce soir, pas de doute. Une succulente maltraitance où Castiel s'excusera en hurlant d'extase pour son comportement. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean. Oui, Castiel allait tellement prendre ce soir qu'il sera dans l'incapacité de s'asseoir sur une chaise demain.

* * *

Sa main était agrippée dans la chevelure brune devant lui alors que l'autre s'accrochait aux hanches dressées contre lui. Il voyait son élève se tenir, paumes contre le mur, alors que son ventre et son sexe touchaient fermement le mur froid. Dean le pilonnait sans vergogne, amenant Cas à gémir à une seconde d'intervalles réguliers. Il était sien pour le restant de ses jours.

\- T'es à moi, Cas..Haan.. Tu m'appartiens..Tout entier..bordel ! Mmmh..dis-le..

Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il exerçait une pression sur la prostate de Castiel sans s'arrêter et ce dernier n'arrivait pas à formuler autre chose que son prénom.

\- Je..Haaaan..Dean..Haaannn..Mmmmh..Haaaan..

\- Dis-le !

Dean vit une larme s'écouler sur la joue de son étudiant et il savait que cette réaction était dû au fait qu'il lui interdisait de jouir. A certains moments, Dean empoignait son sexe et le serrait pour ne pas qu'il se déverse sur son torse.

\- Je..suis..Haaaan..A..toi..

Le crâne de Cas partit en arrière pour se loger contre l'épaule de Dean et ce dernier lui mordit la nuque en accélérant ses mouvements, se sentant sur le point de venir dans cet étau étroit tellement désirable.

\- Bordel, Cas.. Tu vas me tuer..

Un gémissement rauque emplit l'air et son sexe effectua des soubresauts avant qu'il ne jouisse dans son partenaire qui le suivit de très près, se déversant sur lui et le mur de son salon.

Dean laissa deux bonnes minutes passaient avant qu'il ne se retire et ne jette le préservatif dans une poubelle alors que Castiel se laissait tomber lourdement au sol en haletant toujours autant. Cette vision était tellement attendrissante que Dean le prit dans ses bras pour l'amener dans sa chambre où il le déposa doucement et avec tendresse.

\- Tu m'as l'air ailleurs, Cas… dit-il en lui embrassant le front alors que l'interpellé semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

\- C'est toi qui es entrain de me tuer, Dean.. Je suis fatigué..tellement fa..

Le souffle régulier de son amant lui apprit que ce dernier venait de sombrer dans les affres du sommeil et Dean se logea contre lui, heureux de sentir ce corps chaud.

\- Tu es à moi, Cas, et s'il le faut, je te tuerais de fatigue tous les soirs pour que tu saches à quel point je suis fou de toi.

Et il s'endormit à son tour, satisfait.

* * *

Dean sentit du mouvement au dessus de lui et une main s'activait à satisfaire son membre tendu de désirs. Il laissa un soupir sortir de ses lèvres alors que ses dents se mirent à mordre ces dernières.

\- Toi aussi, tu es mien, Dean...

Ils leur fallurent plus de trente minutes pour sortir de la chambre et à s'activer pour ne pas être en retard à la faculté.

Dean le déposa rapidement à une rue plus bas avant de rejoindre le parking privatif pour y garer sa _baby_ avant de courir pour ne pas arriver plus en retard dans sa salle de classe. Tous ses étudiants patientaient dans un brouhaha infernal et lorsqu'il arriva en trombe dans l'amphi, des rires s'élevèrent dans l'air en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié toutes ses affaires... chez Cas. Il allait devoir faire cours en freestyle mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Pas alors qu'il avait passé la meilleure soirée et nuit de toute sa vie entière avec l'homme qui le comblait de bonheur.

\- Vous allez moins rire ! Comme je suis venu en touriste aujourd'hui, je vais vous demander de sortir des copies doubles et de me faire un résumé explicatif du dernier reportage que je vous ai fait voir. Vous me mettez vos ressentis, ce que vous auriez fait à la place du flic etc...

Dean se mit à sourire en observant tous les élèves présents dans la pièce commencer à beugler dans leurs barbes leur mécontentement et son regard s'arrêta sur Castiel qui était aussi débraillé que lui mais qui semblait totalement comblé. Serait-ce grâce à leurs intenses parties de jambes en l'air d'hier et de ce matin ou de son programme pour les deux prochaines heures à venir ? Dean n'en avait aucune idée mais il ne se lasserait jamais de voir ce sourire niais sur le beau visage de son élève. Vraiment, il avait un homme absolument parfait.

* * *

Il était dix neuf heure quinze et Dean tournait en rond dans son appartement, son portable dans la main. Il était frustré à l'idée de savoir Castiel en cours avec ce connard de Cole. S'il n'avait pas une relation dite "secrète", il aurait joué l'étudiant pour y assister. Pour garder un œil vers son partenaire. Il avait confiance en Cas, ce n'était pas le problème, mais il n'avait aucune confiance à Cole et sa lourdeur magistrale. Dean grogna. Quand ce n'était pas Még qui tournait autour de Castiel, c'était Cole ? Et après, son élève affirmait ne pas être si beau que ça ? Il était aveugle sur sa beauté, bordel. En même pas une semaine, il avait deux prétendants à son cul ? C'était hallucinant.

Bon, peut-être se faisait-il des films concernant Cole, et pourtant, Dean avait bien vu le regard trop posé et fixé sur Cas venant du frenchy. Non, il ne se faisait pas de films, Cole allait vouloir, lui aussi, mettre le grappin sur l'innocent petit ange.

Son portable vibra et il fut déçu de ne pas voir le nom de Cas y figurer, au lieu de ça, il soupira en voyant un message de Benny.

Il appuya sur la touche appel et il n'entendit que deux intonations avant d'entendre la voix bourrue de Benny à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hey, Dean. Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi, j'ai rien de prévu ce soir et je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire un truc tous les deux. J'me ramènes chez toi avec un pack de bières ?

Benny… Dean le considérait comme un bon pote avant d'avoir amener leur relation vers une direction plus intime. Même avec ce détail, Dean l'appréciait vraiment. Oui, Benny n'était pas qu'un plan cul, c'était aussi celui avec qui il aimait partager son canapé pour regarder un match de football américain avec une bonne bière. Et il n'avait pas envie de tout envoyer balader en mettant fin à leur relation parce que Dean s'était posé avec quelqu'un d'autre mais comment pouvait-il le lui faire comprendre, hein ? Il savait que Benny avait réellement des sentiments pour lui, ça se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde et il n'avait pas envie de "rompre" tout contact avec lui.

\- Hey, Ben… Écoute, je serais pas contre une soirée pizza-bière-football ce soir mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai..

Dean soupira, il le dirait en face, il ne se voyait pas tout lui déballer au téléphone.

\- Viens pour neuf heures, okey ?

\- Je serais là, commande les pizzas.

Benny raccrocha et Dean pria pour que Castiel vienne ce soir, lui aussi.

La soirée allait être tendue, sans aucun doute, mais Dean savait qu'il aurait plus facilement le courage d'avouer sa situation si Castiel était avec lui, à ses côtés, et de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas faire une soirée sans lui ce soir alors qu'il se trouvait depuis trente minutes maintenant dans la même pièce que ce connard de Cole.

Dean avait besoin de le voir, de s'assurer que son ange était toujours accro à lui.

Peu importe que Sam soit là, lui aussi, ce soir. Dean n'avait juste qu'une hâte: revoir son mec et l'encercler dans ses bras.

Il se doucha rapidement, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur l'heure et sur ce que Cas faisait actuellement et il commanda trois pizzas pour la soirée étrange de ce soir. Il était tendu et il décida d'envoyer un message à son frère pour savoir s'il comptait rentrer ce soir ou s'il préférait passer sa soirée avec la belle Jessica. En cinq minutes à peine, son frère lui répondit qu'il serait effectivement à leur appartement ce soir avec Castiel et Dean eut comme une boule à l'estomac.

Comment allait-il faire pour annoncer à Benny qu'il était en couple avec quelqu'un alors que son cadet était persuadé qu'il l'était avec ce même homme ? Finalement, non, il avait eu la pire idée de toute sa vie concernant cette soirée et il angoissait à l'idée qu'elle parte effectivement en cacahuète.

Il aurait pu l'annuler rapidement, il l'aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas entendu le bruit singulier de quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Il fit entrer Benny en le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras, anxieux sur les prochaines heures. Puis, il entendit les voix des deux étudiants se rapprocher de leur appartement alors qu'il proposait à Benny de s'installer dans son salon.

Cette soirée allait être catastrophique et Dean déglutit. Comment faisait-il pour se foutre dans des situations aussi problématiques ? Il n'avait décidément pas une très bonne étoile.


	25. Chapter 25

***-* Chapitre vingt cinq *-***

Castiel était sincèrement heureux de pouvoir partager une soirée avec son meilleur ami. Quoi qu'un peu frustré car il serait près de Dean sans pouvoir le toucher et en prétendant que rien entre eux deux n'existent. Sam ouvrit la porte en souriant et en entrant, Castiel s'apprêtait à son tour à sourire quand il vit la présence d'un autre homme dans le salon. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se décomposer. Sam serra son frère dans ses bras et se dirigea rapidement vers le salon. Castiel s'avança vers Dean, ne décollant pas son regard des lèvres de son amant et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas les toucher. La frustration était immense. Il commençait alors à lui faire la bise.

« C'est Benny, Cas, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne se passera rien. »

Il n'en était pas convaincu. Même si Dean le regardait avec le plus merveilleux des regards, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée de la présence de l'ex plan-cul de son petit-ami alors qu'il était dans la même pièce. Et qu'il n'était probablement même pas au courant de son couple. Et le pire de tout ça était qu'il serait dans l'incapacité de lui annoncer car Sam était présent. Eh bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il irait se taire dans son coin, se mettre dans la chambre avec Sam et passer un bon moment loin d'eux. Dean dût comprendre son mal être car il passa sa main sur son épaule mais ça ne faisait pas tout. C'était vrai qu'une caresse de Dean pouvait tout soulager. Mais là, il avait envie de partir en courant pour ne pas rencontrer ce gars. Il s'approcha de lui et lui sourit faussement.

« Salut, j'suis Benny, un pote à Dean.

-Son copain, plus précisément ! Lança Sam avec un sourire. Ça ne te dérange pas que je balance ça comme ça, Dean ?

-Bah si ça me dérange, d'autant plus quand tu ne connais pas ma relation avec Benny. Tu n'as pas à mettre des mots là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir. Et encore moins devant Cas.

-C'est ton élève, je sais, mais…

-C'est bon Sam, passe à autre chose. »

Sam semblait assez mal à l'aise alors que Benny était satisfait. Il s'approcha de Dean, un peu trop près de Dean. Il allait hurler et lui arracher la gorge s'il continuait. Mais finalement, il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé. Il avait la gorge sèche et le corps légèrement tremblant à cause des nerfs. Il se sentait déjà fondre en larmes. Il attrapa seulement son portable et envoya un message à Dean.

« Et après tu hurles parce que je parle à Meg… »

Castiel regarda Sam, le suppliant presque de l'emmener dans la chambre mais il savait très bien qu'il fallait qu'ils mangent. Encore plus quand Dean revint avec les pizzas. Le portable de Castiel avait vibré mais il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder l'intitulé du message. Il voulait manger et s'éclipser dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il regardait sa part de pizza, se forçant à la manger. Mais il n'y avait rien de pire que de se forcer à manger et encore plus rapidement que d'habitude pour disparaître. Il entendait Sam essayer de faire ami-ami avec Benny et Castiel bouillonnait encore plus. Il soupira et releva la tête, Dean lui envoya un petit clin d'œil et il sourit tristement. Il n'avait pas la tête à flirter en douce.

« Alors, comment était le cours avec Cole, Cas ? »

Castiel releva la tête vers son amant qui venait de poser cette question naturellement. Mais il savait parfaitement qu'il cachait son aversion et cette jalousie pour ce gars. Il frissonna en repensant au plaisir qu'il avait ressenti quand Dean lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était à lui. Quand il avait versé cette larme car Dean lui interdisait d'avoir son orgasme. Il attrapa son verre de coca qu'il but d'une traite pour calmer sa pensée et il hocha la tête.

« C'était plutôt intéressant.

-Je me demande… Pouffa Sam. Comment ton copain réagira quand il apprendra que Cole voulait que tu participes à son cours à tout prix. Sérieux, le mec n'a fait QUE regarder Castiel tout le long de son CM. C'était impressionnant. Et il te disait quoi à la fin de l'heure ? »

Merde mais pourquoi Sam parlait de ça ?! Sérieusement ! Il se mit à rougir et bégayer. D'accord, ce professeur avait un comportement douteux mais ce n'était rien du tout. Et puis, il était avec Dean maintenant, il s'en fichait complètement de ce petit français sorti de nulle part. Il voulait lui demander l'adresse mail de Castiel et il lui avait donné, car c'était pour les cours. Par contre, jamais il n'aurait donné son numéro. Et il ne le fera certainement jamais. Il entendit la bière de Dean se poser sur la table et il le regarda. _Bébé, calme-toi…_

« Ah ouais ? Ce type ne comprend rien. Il te voulait quoi Castiel ? Tu te rends compte... souffla Dean en se tournant vers Benny... Que j'ai dû intervenir pour qu'il lâche mon élève. Ce mec est un véritable pot de colle, il est sexuellement TROP ouvert et fait du rentre-dedans à mes élèves dont le meilleur de la promo. Il veut quoi ? Me le voler ? Je t'assure que ça n'arrivera jamais. Quitte à ce que je lui colle une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Benny et Sam se mirent à rire mais Castiel savait très bien que Dean était sérieux et que sa phrase était à double sens. Il le regarda, légèrement inquiet. C'était un prêté pour un rendu mais il détestait ce jeu. Il ne voulait pas le narguer avec Cole et il ne voulait pas qu'il le provoque avec Benny car ils allaient se faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. La main de Benny se posa sur la cuisse de Dean et lui comme le concerné s'étaient raidis. Merde, il n'a pas à le toucher comme ça ! Benny essuya une larme invisible au coin de son œil avant de souffler un coup et de continuer.

« T'es vraiment dans l'extrême, Dean. Je ne savais pas que tu étais un type jaloux. Tu fais des crises de jalousie me concernant ? »

Il lui envoya un clin d'œil. Comme s'ils étaient intimes. Comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Castiel se sentait partir, vouloir se redresser pour renverser la table et faire l'amour à Dean sous les yeux de Benny pour lui faire comprendre que, merde, ils étaient ensemble. Que Dean n'en avait que faire de lui. Il était charmant, était probablement le même que Dean et il semblait bien plus expérimenté au lit que lui. Mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Et même si Castiel essayait de se rassurer ainsi, le résultat était sans appel, il se sentait en concurrence. Mais il devait garder la face. Ne rien dire. Tout enfouir au plus profond de lui. Il releva la tête en soupirant un coup.

« C'est vrai Dean, tu es jaloux ? Demanda Sam.

-Non je ne le suis pas ! J'aime juste pas ce mec.

-Oh mais tu peux le dire, c'est comme ça que je t'aime Dean. Lança Benny.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça.

-N'est-il pas adorable ? J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir quand même. Probablement la bière qui me fait sortir les choses que je suis en train de dire mais… Je le pense.

-Du moment que tu rends mon frère heureux, répondit Sam, moi ça me va ! Et puis, vous êtes vraiment mignons tous les deux.

-Sam. C'est bon. Ferme-là.

-Je ne savais pas non plus que tu avais parlé avec Sam… A vrai dire, rien n'était trop officiel entre nous. Mais je suis content de l'apprendre comme ça. »

Benny sourit en dévisageant Castiel. Non mais il le provoquait ouvertement ou comment les choses se passaient ? C'était trop pour lui. Castiel se redressa et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Sam, je suis crevé, est-ce qu'on peut aller se coucher ?

-Maintenant Cas ? Mais je rencontre mon…

-C'est pas grave, tu peux me rejoindre après. »

Castiel partit rapidement et il fondit en larmes à la seconde même où il était de dos à tout le monde et que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sam et, à ce moment-là, il pouvait respirer enfin normalement. Sa respiration avait été bloqué par la haine et la peine qui remontaient dans sa gorge. Il s'allongea dans le lit de son meilleur ami et il reçut des tonnes et des tonnes de messages de Dean. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il voulait appeler son frère mais il ne pouvait pas le faire à chaque fois qu'il allait mal. Alors il laissa tomber et s'endormit un instant.

Il ouvrit les yeux quand Sam pénétra dans sa chambre et il se redressa doucement, la bouche pâteuse.

« Cas ? Ca va ? »

Cas hocha doucement la tête. Il se redressa et retira son trench coat pour pouvoir s'installer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Sam s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentait son souffle contre son cou. Si Dean le voyait ainsi, il deviendrait complètement fou. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant un coup pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ? »

Sam déposa un baiser contre la joue de son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Finalement, cette question était à se poser. Il sortait avec l'homme le plus parfait de l'univers, il était amoureux et il le voyait se faire draguer par son ex plan-cul. Et pour couronner le tout, sa relation avec lui était quelque peu dangereuse au vue de leurs statuts. On pourrait presque se croire dans Roméo et Juliette.

« Rien, je suis juste un peu épuisé… Ca avance avec Jessica ?

-On prends notre temps…

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de dire que Cole avait été insistant avec moi ? Je pense que ton frère s'en fiche pas mal.

-Non, il t'aime bien. Et puis je trouvais ça marrant. Entre Meg et lui, t'en as des envieux depuis que tu es en couple !

-Tu crois que Cole me drague ?

-T'es le seul gars qu'il a regardé le long du cours et le seul à qui il a demandé l'adresse mail. »

Le portable de Castiel ne cessait de vibrer. Merde, Dean devait vraiment le spamer de messages. Il soupira un coup et l'attrapa. Une dizaine de messages. Il soupira et se mit à les lire un part un. Il l'avait appelé chaton comme surnom de code sur son portable. Il l'avait un peu mal pris car il trouvait ça ridicule mais Castiel trouvait ça adorable.

Chaton : Reviens, Cas.

Chaton : Mon cœur je m'excuse.

Chaton : L'écoute pas.

Chaton : Il n'y a que toi.

Chaton : Si tu ne reviens pas de suite je viens te chercher par la peau du cul.

Chaton : Mon frère arrive.

Chaton : Quand il dort, rejoins-moi.

Il soupira et rangea son portable quand Sam lui brandit fièrement un film qu'il venait d'acheter. Il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ?

-Tais-toi et regarde avec moi ! »


	26. Chapter 26

***-* Chapitre vingt six *-***

Dean était littéralement sur le point d'exploser. Ce repas de chiottes était vraiment parti en sucette et, à en croire les événements actuels, ce n'était vraiment pas prêt de s'arranger. Il envoya un nouveau message à Castiel alors que Benny s'activait à jeter les cartons de pizzas dans la poubelle. Il devait le rassurer mais, avant tout, il allait devoir être honnête avec Benny et il irait voir Castiel seulement après. Oui, il devait d'abord régler ses comptes avec son pote.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Benny.

\- Je t'écoute. dit-il en ouvrant deux bières dont une qu'il tendit à Dean.

Ce dernier la lui prit des mains avant de balancer sa tête pour lui demander de bien vouloir le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre. Il était hors de question qu'il parle avec lui dans le salon alors que Sam ou Cas pouvaient apparaître à tout moment. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le cocon de Dean et lorsqu'ils y furent, Dean ferma la porte en soupirant violemment.

\- Bon, je vais pas passer par X chemins, toi et moi, c'est terminé Benny.

L'interpellé en fit tomber sa bière et le liquide se déversa sur le plancher de sa chambre. Pour autant, Dean ne s'en préoccupa pas, pas alors que le regard de Benny se fit meurtrier.

\- Comment ça, c'est terminé ?

\- Tu m'as bien entendu, il n'y a plus de nous.

Benny fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction, se fichant de marcher sur le liquide et d'en foutre plein sous ses chaussures, mais Dean ne se recula pas. Il connaissait Benny et, bien qu'il avait une carrure à faire peur, Dean savait qu'il n'était pas violent et qu'il ne le touchera pas pour lui faire mal physiquement.

\- Y'a un truc que je pige pas, Dean. Tu dis à ton frère pour nous et juste après tu me largues ? J'vais avoir besoin d'une putain d'explications parce que là, je…

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit pour nous, okey, je lui ai juste dit qu'on se voyait mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était du sérieux, c'est lui qui l'a supposé !

Benny grogna et fit un pas supplémentaire, ses yeux ne cessant pas d'envoyer des éclairs.

\- Soit, tu veux pas que notre relation soit sérieuse, d'accord, mais pour quelle raison veux-tu que nous arrêtons de baiser ensemble ?

Cette fois, Benny était à quelques centimètres de son visage et Dean put le voir se retenir d'exploser.

\- Parce que je suis avec quelqu'un officiellement.

\- Toi ? Dean Winchester en couple ?

Le susnommé plissa les yeux devenant la moquerie de sa question. Oui, il était en couple, oui, cela pouvait paraître bizarre pour quelqu'un de son entourage mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il sautait à droite et à gauche qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de se mettre avec quelqu'un pour de bon. Lui aussi rêvait de vivre avec quelqu'un, de partager autre chose qu'un lit avec quelqu'un et il avait enfin trouvé la personne qui lui correspondait. D'accord, c'était plus ou moins mal parti vu l'illégalité de leur relation et alors ? Deux ans, ce n'était absolument rien comparé à ce que Dean s'imaginait vivre avec Castiel au delà de cette période.

\- Oui, moi, en couple ! Amoureux !

C'était quelque chose de le dire haut et fort mais il n'allait pas en démordre. Oui, Dean Winchester était enfin tombé amoureux de quelqu'un.

\- Amoureux ? Carrément ? Et j'peux savoir de qui ?

Il vit les mâchoires de Benny se contracter méchamment et son poing s'ouvrait pour mieux se refermer. Pas de doute que Benny n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant : lui casser quelques côtes. Il ne le fera jamais mais ça devait lui piquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de savoir de qui ?

\- Qu'est-ce… Tu te fous de ma putain de tronche, là, Dean ! Je mérites de savoir ! Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu me délaisser de la sorte pour sauter sur ce mec ou cette meuf ! Tu t'ais pas dit que, moi aussi, je pouvais ressentir des trucs pour toi ?

Dean grogna et secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- On avait été clair pourtant, bordel ! Pas de sentiments entre nous, que de la baise !

\- Oh ouais, clairement ! Ca fait deux ans, Dean ! Deux ans qu'on couche ensemble ! Alors, ouais, désolé d'avoir laissé mes sentiments m'envahir mais c'est le cas et j'en reviens pas que tu arrives à mettre un terme à notre putain d'histoire dans un claquement de doigt sans que cela ne te touche !

C'était vrai... Deux ans ? Dean n'avait jamais cru que cela faisait autant de temps qu'ils s'envoyaient en l'air tous les deux. Et ouais, bizarrement, il n'avait aucun scrupule d'y mettre un terme. C'était plutôt étrange, non ? Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était de perdre son amitié…

\- Bien sûr que si ça me touche parce que vu la façon dont tu réagis, ça veut clairement dire que notre amitié est à mettre aux chiottes et ça, ça me tue !

\- C'est ça que tu retiens de nous deux ? Notre amitié ? Putain, j'ai été con de tomber dans tes filets !

Ses filets ? Bordel, Benny était autant responsable que lui, c'était Benny qui avait amorcé le premier pas sur leur partie de jambes en l'air, pas Dean. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait pour l'attirer vers lui, Benny était le seul à blâmer d'avoir eu des sentiments pour lui !

\- Ah mais ta gueule, Benny ! Tu savais à quoi t'attendre avec moi ! Maintenant, je suis maqué et heureux alors tu vas me lâcher la grappe et te trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut la première fois que Benny osa faire un geste déplacé, il agrippa son cou d'une main et le tenait fermement contre la porte. Dean essaya de se défaire de l'emprise mais Benny y mit plus de pression, empêchant Dean de respirer correctement.

\- C'est qui ce connard, hein ? C'est un mec, pas vrai ? Vu comment tu kiffes recevoir une bite dans le cul, ça peut être qu'un mec, hein ? Dis-moi qui c'est, bordel !

\- Lâ...Lâches-moi.

Dean sentit la main quitter sa gorge et il respira enfin convenablement. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour inspirer le plus d'air possible.

\- Dis-moi, Dean ! DIS...LE...MOI !

\- CAS ! C'est mon élève ! J'ai craqué pour mon élève ! C'est bon ? Tu as ta réponse ?!

Dean ouvrit les yeux tels des orbites en comprenant ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Si Benny était aussi dégoûté que ça de leur rupture, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de ne pas aller les dénoncer ? Dean venait de prendre un énorme risque ! Il pourrait perdre son putain d'emploi parce qu'il n'a pas su fermer sa grande gueule, bordel !

Il le vit écarquiller les yeux à son tour en pointant du doigt le mur à côté de Dean. Ce dernier comprenait parfaitement sa demande silencieuse et il hocha la tête lentement, peureux à l'idée que Benny fasse un scandale dans la chambre de Sam.

\- Tu couches et sors avec... le pote de Sam ? Ton élève ?

\- C'est… C'est ça...

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi regarder mais il se força à tenir tête à l'homme devant lui qui le regardait à présent avec incrédulité. Puis, tout à coup, des bruits étranges parvenèrent jusqu'à eux et Dean plissa les yeux. Entendait-il des soupirs ? Des gémissements ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- T'es sûr de ce que tu m'avances, Dean ? Parce qu'à en croire les gémissements d'à côté, ton Castiel est clairement entrain de se faire défoncer le derrière ! A moins que ce soit ton frère qui se fait prendre par ton soit-disant mec !

Dean se mit à voir rouge et à péter littéralement un câble. Il ne réfléchissait plus, ne voyant que l'image de Castiel entrain de se faire prendre par son frère dans la totalité de son esprit et il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes avant d'exploser la porte de son frère comme un enragé. Il était à deux doigts de prendre son frère pour le balancer contre le mur opposé, se fichant de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Castiel était à lui ! Mais il se stoppa aux bords du lit, son cerveau reprenant finalement le contrôle pour déchiffrer la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

D'un, Sam et Castiel, certes, étaient avachis l'un contre l'autre, mais ils étaient entièrement habillés. De deux, ils le regardaient tous les deux avec des yeux exorbités, surpris par son entrée fracassante, alors que les gémissements continuaient de plus belles dans la pièce. De trois, il supposa, et cela ne l'enchantait pas non plus, qu'ils regardaient tous deux un porno mais finalement, Dean remarqua que c'était un passage sexuel totalement sage qui ne devait durer que trois minutes pendant le film.

Soit, il se retrouva entièrement con dans une pièce avec son amant secret et son cadet au courant d'absolument rien et de Benny derrière lui qui grognait.

\- Alors, t'es sérieux, Dean ? Tu me quittes pour ce mec ? Un mec beaucoup plus jeune que toi ? Un mec qui pourrait te faire perdre ton boulot ? Le boulot que tu as toujours aimé faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi, hein ? Une plus grosse queue peut-être ?

Dean se retourna violemment en le pointant du doigt méchamment.

\- Je t'interdis de le dénigrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, Benny !

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Me foutre dehors ? T'es qu'un connard, tu le sais ça ?

Dean allait répliquer mais Benny ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il semblait avoir tellement de haine à déverser que Dean fut surpris de voir son visage aussi apeuré et en colère.

\- J'en reviens pas, toi, Dean qui t'abaisse à ça ! Qui t'abaisse à sucer la queue de ton élève ! Le meilleur pote de ton frère ! Tu sais ce que je trouve glauque ? Que tu ais pu penser que cette relation était saine ! Tu vas finir à la rue, sans boulot, discrédité et je t'assure qu'à ce moment-là, je vais prendre plaisir à te regarder te détruire !

Benny se retourna et se dirigea vers le salon pour reprendre ses affaires. Dean le suivit de près, complètement remonté par les insinuations de son ex-amant sur sa relation avec Castiel.

\- Je t'interdis d'insinuer que ma relation avec Cas est vouée à l'échec, putain ! Regarde-nous et dis-moi que celle-ci n'en est pas une ! Notre relation était vouée à l'échec avant même qu'elle n'est réellement commencée !

\- Ta gueule, Dean ! Il n'y avait rien d'illégale dans la nôtre contrairement à la vôtre ! Je n'irais pas te balancer au rectorat, Dean, parce que je tiens à toi malgré ton comportement immature et sans scrupule mais sache que tu n'auras plus jamais rien venant de moi !

Dean voyait tout en noir. Benny l'agaçait comme jamais quelqu'un l'avait fait avant et il ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il disparaisse de sa vie et n'en revienne jamais.

\- Mais casse-toi, connard ! J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi !

Benny prit sa veste et lui lança un regard haineux avant de se diriger vers la porte pour sortir de l'appartement.

\- Je te souhaite vraiment d'être malheureux, Dean !

L'interpellé ne répliqua pas, observant juste la porte d'entrée claquer contre le chambranle et il frappa son poing sur la table, déversant la colère qui venait de s'en paraître de lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu mettre fin à son amitié avec lui, jamais, parce que, ouais, il avait réellement adoré ce mec. Et de voir comment la rupture, qui aurait dû bien se passer vu qu'il ne s'était jamais promis fidélité, venait d'être faite rendit Dean complètement dévasté. Il se haïssait d'avoir blessé son pote mais il se haïssait de n'avoir pas pu réussir à garder l'identité de Castiel secrète. Dean venait clairement de les mettre dans une situation qu'ils voulaient à tout prix éviter et… Dean écarquilla les yeux en se figeant dans la seconde, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper un léger cri de stupeur. Benny et lui venaient de s'engueuler devant Castiel et Sam... Sam qui n'était au courant de rien et qui venait de tout apprendre d'un bloc. Qui venait de se rendre compte de la relation qu'entretenait son meilleur ami avec son frère. La soirée n'aurait vraiment pas pu être pire. Vraiment pas. Il osa décrisper sa mâchoire et se retourna pour soupirer lourdement.

Il allait devoir affronter son frère, il n'avait pas à laisser Castiel s'en sortir tout seul. Dean priait simplement pour que Sam soit compréhensif. Très compréhensif. Absolument compréhensif. Parce que tout se jouait ce soir, sa relation avec Cas allait se jouer devant Sam.


	27. Chapter 27

***-* Chapitre vingt sept *-***

Benny n'avait pas mesuré la répercussion de ce qu'il venait de déballer avec une haine incontrôlable en face de Sam et de Castiel. Il avait craché sur sa relation avec Dean, la rabaissant aussi bas que terre alors qu'aux yeux de Castiel, elle était la plus parfaite de toutes. Il n'était personne pour juger la relation qu'ils entretenaient ensemble. Ils étaient heureux. Mais Castiel restait tout de même à fleur de peau. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Première relation amoureuse, une relation illégale et dangereuse. On pouvait croire qu'ils étaient comme Roméo et Juliette. Il espérait cependant une fin bien moins tragique.

Et la sensibilité de Castiel était ressortie à l'instant même où Sam s'était raidi, avait tendu l'oreille vers la conversation des deux hommes et avait finalement compris que Castiel et Dean entretenaient une relation bien différente que professeur/élève.

Castiel était encore au bord des larmes. Sam regardait devant lui, sans prêter attention à son meilleur ami. Il le sentait prêt à exploser, telle une véritable bombe. Il semblait absent, se fichant complètement que le film continue de tourner ou non. Et le plus déroutant était de comprendre qu'il évitait le regard de Castiel. Car quand il s'approcha de lui pour lui parler, pour lui expliquer les choses, Sam se redressa subitement, comme si la proximité entre les deux meilleurs amis le dégoûtait.

Et s'en fut trop pour Castiel. On venait de toucher à son couple et maintenant, on touchait à son amitié la plus précieuse. Il fondit en larmes, des sanglots arrachant ses lèvres. Il se cacha très rapidement, le visage entre ses deux mains et ce fut entre deux gémissements de douleur qu'il entendit des bruits de pas, suivi de la voix de Dean s'élevant dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Sam ne répondit pas directement. Dean insista sur son prénom, pour qu'il crache le morceau. Il voulait s'assurer que Sam ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Comme si Sam avait été capable de le rabaisser plus bas que terre ou bien même de lever la main sur lui… Quand son meilleur ami répondit, avec un ton qui se voulait froid mais une voix tremblante traduisant tout de son état, Castiel arrêta de se cacher et releva le visage vers son meilleur ami qui, lui aussi, pleurait. Est-ce qu'il pleurait à cause de la révélation ? A cause de voir Castiel en sanglots ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Pourtant, son corps refusait de bouger.

« Sam…

-Non, Cas, ferme-là ! Depuis quand vous vous foutez de ma gueule tous les deux ?

-Sammy, parle mieux. Tu dépasses les bornes et ça commence à me gonfler.

-Ah ouais parce qu'on parle de vous et que de vous mais jamais des autres ! Merde donc ça fait une semaine que l'un comme l'autre, vous m'évincez de votre vie ! Que vous me mentez et me prenez clairement pour un con ! J'ai probablement été aveugle, oui, car, maintenant, tous les signes semblent évidents mais on a bien profité de ma naïveté pour être heureux tous les deux, hein !

-Sam, la relation que j'entretiens avec Castiel est illégale et dangereuse et si quelqu'un l'apprend... Essaye de nous comprendre !

-Ferme-là Dean, je veux parler avec Castiel ! »

Sam se retourna vers Castiel et son regard semblait plus noir, plus menaçant. Castiel ne put retenir des larmes et encore des sanglots qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer mais le regard de Sam ne changeait pas.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit ! Tu n'as pas voulu partager le bonheur que tu ressentais depuis une semaine. Tu n'as pas idée comment te voir avec ce sourire scotché sur tes lèvres toute la journée me touchait aussi ! Ça me rendait putain d'heureux ! Et j'aurais aimé savoir que la source de ton bonheur était en réalité mon frère et non pas un mec imaginaire de la fac ! Ah, et en parlant de ça, les mensonges, très peu pour moi ! Un coup, tu dînes avec ton frère, puis avec un mec imaginaire qui s'avère être mon frère ! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais ? Que j'allais te juger d'être heureux ? Que j'allais te descendre comme le pire des connards parce que je te sens enfin heureux ? C'est ça l'image que tu as de notre amitié ? Tu me vois comme le pire des enculés, capable de te juger et de vous balancer ? Bordel, tu n'as vraiment rien compris. »

Les mots de Sam étaient lancés avec tant de dédains que Castiel en eut le souffle coupé. C'était pareil que de se faire lacérer le cœur, d'avaler des centaines de lames de rasoir. Son corps se décida enfin à agir et il se redressa rapidement en attrapant les joues humides de son meilleur ami.

« Non, Sam, ce n'est pas…

-Je ne veux plus vous parler. A aucun de vous deux. Vous m'avez tellement déçu ! »

Sam se recula vivement et Dean s'approcha de son amant pour le protéger. Dean soupira et tenta de raisonner Sam mais il attrapa sa veste. Quand Castiel voulut le rattraper, Sam mit sa main devant lui pour le stopper.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je reviendrai plus tard.

-Sam, attend ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, d'accord ? Je ne te vois pas du tout comme ça ! Je savais que… Que tu allais accepter car tu es un garçon ouvert d'esprit…

-Alors pourquoi me mentir ? Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Je ne t'en veux pas d'être heureux et de rendre mon frère heureux, Castiel. Je t'en veux de m'avoir menti et de m'avoir mis de côté. Comme un moins que rien. De m'avoir fait sentir, en ce moment-même, comme un mec fini à la pisse. J'ai appris ça de la pire des manières qui soit, tu ne t'en rends pas compte, je crois ! Qui est au courant à part moi ?

-Ga…Gabriel.

-Ah ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous aviez des private jokes que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Parce que lui est au courant et moi non. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais ton meilleur ami. Que tu avançais qu'on avait la plus belle des relations. Maintenant franchement… Je n'ai plus envie de débattre avec toi. J'ai envie de sortir. On en reparlera peut-être plus tard. »

Sam quitta la pièce et Dean le suivit. Les jambes de Castiel le lâchèrent. Il entendit Dean se disputer avec son frère, mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer un son ou bien même une phrase claire. Quand la porte se referma avec violence, signifiant le départ précipité de Sam, Castiel se laissa complètement tomber. Il ne cachait même plus les sanglots qui le prenaient. Il s'écroula au sol et rapidement, les bras de Dean étaient autour de lui. Il était comme en enfer, seulement, un ange enroulait ses bras autour de lui. Parce que les bras de Dean étaient la définition même du paradis. Il était tellement bien. Malheureusement, la seule chose qui sécherait les larmes du jeune Novak serait le retour de son meilleur ami.

Il sentit que Dean le souleva sans la moindre difficulté pour l'emmener dans le salon. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse. Même pas pour lui apporter une couverture. Mais Dean s'éclipsa tout de même et après plusieurs secondes, qui lui avait semblé des minutes, une couverture enroba le corps de Castiel, ainsi que les bras de Dean. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui, sentant les caresses de son amant.

« Je sais qu'il va revenir et qu'il va nous pardonner. Regarde, la seule chose qui le tue le plus est de savoir qu'on lui a caché notre relation. Il n'a rien contre. Sammy est très ouvert et…

-Il me déteste.

-On ne peut pas te détester, Cas.

-Tu n'es pas objectif, Dean.

-Cas, fais-moi confiance. Il va revenir et je sens qu'il t'aura pardonné. La pilule est dure à passer et il ne l'a pas appris de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui annonce nous, calmement, avec toutes les explications du pourquoi du comment. Pas comme avec Benny…

-Ce gros con !

-Cas…

-C'est la vérité ! Il se prend pour qui ? Il rabaisse notre relation et met en péril mon amitié avec Sam ! S'il ne faisait pas cent tonnes, je lui aurais cassé la gueule. »

Il entendit Dean émettre un petit rire avant que les lèvres de son amant se collent contre sa mâchoire et son cou pour des baisers doux, humides et chauds. Ils n'étaient pas pervers, bien au contraire. Ils étaient protecteurs. Castiel était rassuré. Il ferma les yeux, Dean embrassait chaque parcelle de peau de Castiel, celle qui lui faisait du bien. Il était tellement épuisé à cause de toutes les larmes versées qu'il s'endormit dans les bras de Dean.

Castiel se réveilla doucement à cause des fourmis dans le bras qu'il ressentait à force de sentir le poids de Dean contre lui. Il semblait lui aussi être endormi et il l'aurait volontiers embrassé pour le réveiller et lui signifier de retourner dans le lit s'il n'avait pas eu ce sursaut à cause de l'immense masse qui se plaça devant lui. Il réveilla Dean qui poussa un juron entre ses dents et il remarqua, tout comme son amant, la présence de son frère. Par réflexe et pour ne pas narguer son meilleur ami, il se décala et regarda son ami, les yeux brillants. Il le vit se pencher, il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il allait faire mais il sentit les lèvres de Sam se déposer contre son front. Il ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Cas. »

Et Sam s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Castiel regarda Dean incrédule alors que lui avait un regard sûr de lui et un petit rictus qui signifiait « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ». Pourtant, Castiel n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire et il ressentait toujours le besoin de se justifier. Il se redressa en indiquant à son petit ami qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps et il se précipita vers la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier était déjà plongé dans le noir, de dos à lui. Castiel se faufila dans les draps de Sam et caressa timidement son dos avant de le prendre directement dans ses bras.

« Sam je voulais m'excuser…

-T'excuser de quoi ? D'être heureux ?

-De t'avoir menti.

-J'ai compris et j'ai déjà oublié. Je suis crevé, Cas, on devrait dormir.

-Non, non, attends… Je ne voulais pas que tu penses ça. Je n'ai pas du tout cette image de notre relation. On a une amitié parfaite et, à aucun moment, je n'ai voulu te blesser. Mes intentions sont aussi bonnes envers ton frère qu'envers toi. Je veux vous rendre tous les deux heureux. On avait des appréhensions… Qui devait le savoir et qui ne devait pas le savoir… Je suis celui qui a refusé de te tenir au courant. Je savais que tu allais comprendre mais… J'avais peur de détruire notre relation.

-Cas…

-Je suis avec Dean depuis presque plus d'une semaine maintenant, et, pourtant, mon béguin pour lui s'est montré bien plus tôt. On ne se connaissait même pas encore. Et quand j'ai appris que Dean était ton frère, je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon attirance pour lui car j'avais peur que tu penses que je te voyais seulement comme un ami pour me rapprocher de lui. Mon amour pour lui s'est présenté comme une évidence et…

-C'est bon, Cas ! J'ai compris ! J'ai encore un peu de mal à… A me dire que vous êtes ensemble parce que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… Dean était du genre à coucher de droite à gauche alors que toi… Enfin, tu sais.

-Mais Dean a changé maintenant. La preuve avec Benny.

-Ouais… J'ai probablement dû te vexer tout-à-l'heure…

-Comme notre relation est secrète, on aura toujours des situations comme ça. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

-BORDEL MAIS JE VIENS DE RÉALISER ! »

Sam se retourna subitement, faisant presque, une nouvelle fois, sursauter Castiel.

« C'est mon frère qui t'a arraché l'anus ? Bordel, je vais vomir. J'ai même pas besoin d'acide pour que mes yeux se mettent à brûler d'eux-mêmes. Cette image me dégoûte ! Mon petit Castiel qui se fait… Je vais vomir. »

Castiel explosa de rire. Il ne s'imaginait pas un Sam avec autant de tact. Il faisait ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il était sincèrement génial. Castiel clama ses éclats de rire en soupirant un coup.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'imaginer, Sam !

-Je t'adore, Cas. »

Sam prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras et Castiel se sentait déjà fondre en larmes face à la tendresse dont il faisait preuve. Il entendit des bruits de pas, puis un raclement de gorge. En se tournant, Dean était là et ils s'adressèrent un faible sourire.

« Maintenant que tu sais que Cas est mon petit copain, tu peux éviter de le câliner comme tu le fais ?

-Jamais ! Il est mon meilleur ami avant tout. »

Dean hocha la tête et s'assit sur la chaise en face du lit. Castiel et Sam se redressèrent et Dean fit un signe de tête à Castiel pour qu'il approche. Il se redressa et s'assit sur les genoux de son amant. Sam les dévisagea un instant, probablement à cause du manque d'habitude avant de sourire.

« Vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

-On est désolés, Sam.

-J'ai compris, Dean. J'ai pris l'air, j'ai vu Jess et…

-Tu lui en as parlé ? S'inquiéta Dean.

-Non. Non, je suis bien plus prudent que toi. Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes ensemble, tu n'auras pas à intervenir comme une furie devant Meg ou Cole. Je pourrais le sortir de l'embarras moi-même.

-Je peux très bien le faire tout seul ! Bouda Cas.

-Ah ! Pouffa Dean. Bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu rigolais aux blagues de Cole ? Franchement, je vais le tuer.

-Dean. Il faut que vous soyez vraiment vigilant. Un seul faux pas et des doutes peuvent s'installer et vous briser. Votre relation n'est pas illégale du point de vue de l'âge mais du point de vue de vos statuts. Si le rectorat apprend votre amour, il va considérer que tu as fait du favoritisme sur les notes, Dean…

-Je sais faire la différence entre mon amour et mon élève.

-Pas quand il s'agit de jalousie, Dean. Tiens-toi à carreau en public. Vous risquez tous les deux hyper gros. Toi, perdre ton job et l'impossibilité d'être enseignant de nouveau et toi, Cas, tu serais viré. Et vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie et je ne veux pas vous…

-ET MOI ?! »

Tout le monde sursauta quand une voix s'éleva de nulle part. Ils tournèrent la tête et Gabriel s'avança dans la chambre avec une mine déconfite.

« Gabriel ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

-La porte était ouverte !

-J'y crois pas… »


	28. Chapter 28

***-* Chapitre vingt huit *-***

Depuis que Sam était au courant avec Gabriel de leur liaison, Dean voyait Castiel encore plus comblé et heureux. Ils avaient passé le week-end tous les quatre et tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Dean se sentait revivre avec son amant à ses côtés. Tout était réellement parfait.

La seule chose qu'il détestait au plus haut point était de jouer la carte de l'indifférence en semaine. Il haïssait devoir ignorer son amant au détour d'un couloir ou dans son amphithéâtre. Il avait vraiment du mal à se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et de noyer son nez dans sa chevelure pour en sentir toute l'effluve délicieuse de son amant. Il était comme un adolescent en manque de sa dose et c'était totalement frustrant.

Surtout quand il apercevait Még qui lorgnait sur les fesses de Castiel ou quand il voyait Cole discutait avec lui avec un regard plus qu'aguicheur.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait au rectorat pour dénoncer les agissements de Cole mais s'il le faisait, pourquoi l'administration ne se focaliserait pas sur lui ? Un prof qui en dénonçait un autre ? Cela donnait beaucoup trop de matières et de preuves pour clamer lui-même sa part de responsabilité. Alors au lieu de ça, il était juste un témoin invisible, bouillonnant de rage.

Ce fut le jeudi suivant alors qu'il faisait une pause entre deux cours, buvant un café avec Lisa, qu'il surprit une conversation entre Cole et un jeune de son amphi qui le pétrifia sur place.

\- Comment ça ? Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai quelques doutes avec une amie principalement.

\- Des doutes ? Et vous croyez que je vais me satisfaire de ça ?

Dean pensa de suite à sa relation avec Castiel. Il ne voyait pas qui était le jeune en question mais il avait peur de comprendre que le mot amie signifiait Még… et si elle avait des doutes concernant Castiel, ils étaient profondément dans la merde. Mais pour quelle raison ce jeune en parlerait avec un prof ? Ce prof, plus précisément, qui venait de débarquer à peine un peu plus de 3 semaines… Dean devait probablement se faire des idées, évidemment. Il tendit toutefois l'oreille en oubliant royalement d'écouter son amie devant lui. Les deux hommes ne le voyaient pas grâce au mur qui les séparait mais ils chuchotaient quand même au plus grand désarroi de Dean.

\- Il me faut des preuves de ce que vous dites... Je ne peux strictement rien faire avec cette information.

\- Il vous faut quoi ? Un roulage de pelle en photo ? J'ai aucune chance d'en être témoin !

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Ils étaient en ligne de mire, bordel ! Ils allaient devoir faire encore plus attention ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour s'être fait choper ? Ils avaient pourtant fait attention..

\- Fouillez dans son téléphone, suivez le, je sais pas moi ! Si vous voulez, je peux farfouiller du côté de Mme Jarme.

Mme Jarme ? La prof de droit ? Entretenait-elle une relation avec un élève ? Au moins, il fut rassuré de ne pas être le professeur visé. Il y avait cru, bordel. Il s'excusa auprès de Lisa pour ne pas l'avoir écouté depuis le début et elle se mit à rire en le frappant sur l'épaule.

\- Attends, viens. dit Dean dans sa direction.

Il contourna le mur et se retrouva en compagnie des deux hommes qui discutaient encore du cas Mme Jarme.

\- Excusez moi, j'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit, vous n'êtes pas vraiment silencieux à vrai dire mais… Mme Jarme aurait une aventure avec un élève ?

Cole grogna en l'apercevant. Ils n'étaient décidément pas de bons copains et Dean s'en fichait éperdument. Le jeune se retourna vers lui et hocha la tête en voyant les deux professeurs.

\- Oui, nous le pensons fortement avec une amie. Nous les avons aperçu tous les deux dans une même voiture et… le mec se retrouve toujours avec des bonnes notes alors qu'il ne trame que dalle.

Dean soupira, les informations étaient moindres mais si cela avait suffi pour mettre la puce à l'oreille à quelques personnes, il était primordial que lui et Cas fassent réellement attention.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire. contrecarra Lisa en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai proposé de mener mon enquête auprès de l'enseignante en question et que ce jeune s'occupe de l'élève.

Dean était à deux doigts d'exploser. Cole était le genre de prof à draguer tout ce qui bougeait, il devait forcément avoir déjà couché avec un de ses élèves, et il se portait volontaire pour détruire la carrière d'une de ses collègues ? Ce type était putain de malsain !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte, Cole ? C'est auprès du rectorat que le jeune devrait faire sa déposition, pas auprès de toi.

\- Peu importe, il est formellement interdit de nouer une relation avec un élève, je fais mon travail en prouvant sa faute. Comment veux-tu que la faculté soit respectée si les professeurs ne respectent pas ses lois ?

Dean déglutit en silence. Ils allaient vraiment devoir faire attention parce que si la prof de droit était réellement coupable, le rectorat et la direction allaient encore plus jouer aux flics et les règles allaient être terriblement plus strictes. Dean n'en revenait pas de Cole. Ce mec était une véritable ordure.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous en mêler. La direction interviendra si cela s'avère vrai, mais donner les preuves vous rend totalement méprisants. Tous les deux.

\- Oh arrête Lisa, tu as quelque chose à cacher de ton côté aussi, peut-être ? Tu veux qu'on fouille dans ta vie également ?

\- Si tu veux, Cole. Tu dois vraiment te faire chier dans ta vie pour faire ce que tu fais.. Tu me dégoûtes. Allez, viens, Dean, nous n'avons rien à faire avec eux.

Dean l'aurait embrassé. Vraiment. Parce qu'elle venait de rendre ses comptes sans que Dean ne s'en mêle. S'il l'aurait fait, pas de doute que Cole aurait pris énormément de plaisir à fouiller dans sa vie privée et les conséquences auraient été réellement désastreuses.

Il avait été sur le point de remercier Lisa mais il referma la bouche tellement vite qu'aucun son n'en sortit. S'il la remerciait, il se mouillerait directement, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher. Lisa pourrait comprendre, peut-être, après tout, elle venait clairement de protéger la prof de droit en assurant qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'en mêler mais ce n'était pas une raison. Si Lisa le savait, pourquoi ne le crierait-il pas sur tous les toits, hein ? Lisa était sa collègue la plus proche mais ce n'était pas vraiment une "amie". Il lui faisait confiance mais pour un truc aussi gros ? Certainement pas.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que lui trouve nos autres collègues, Mr Trenton est vraiment horripilant comme mec.

Dean hocha la tête alors qu'il mit une pièce dans la fente prévue pour reprendre un café expresso. Lisa se positionna contre le distributeur en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle était mignonne, assez fine avec de belles formes là où il fallait, pourtant, Dean n'avait jamais été intéressé par elle et il semblerait qu'elle non plus de son côté n'ait jamais été attirée par lui.

\- Cole est un sale type. C'est le genre de mec à draguer ses élèves et pourtant il n'hésite pas à la mettre à l'envers à une de ses collègues…

\- Laura a ses torts, tu sais ? Quelle idée de coucher avec un étudiant aussi !

Dean crut défaillir en prenant son gobelet entre les mains. Au lieu de ça, il inspira longuement avant de relever la tête pour la dévisager.

\- L'amour se contrôle pas, Lisa. Je ne lui trouve pas d'excuses, bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'elle a ses raisons et le jeune aussi.

\- Peu importe, c'est la loi et si elle ne peut pas la respecter, qu'elle change de métier !

\- Je te trouve bien dure.

Lisa secoua ses épaules avant de se redresser et de poser sa paume sur son épaule. Elle lui sourit et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'horloge murale.

\- Je te laisse, j'ai cours dans moins de cinq minutes. A plus, Dean.

L'interpellé hocha la tête en la regardant partir. Il avait bien fait de ne rien dire, finalement. Elle était contre, comme la plupart des professeurs, il le savait. Il l'aurait peut-être même été lui-même si cela ne l'avait jamais concerné. Mais c'était le cas. Il était lui aussi amoureux d'un de ses élèves et c'était interdit… Sauf que, ouais, il l'avait dit. L'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Même pour lui.

* * *

Quand Castiel parvint jusqu'à son appartement avec son cadet, Dean se retint de lui faire l'amour sur le pas de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis lundi soir et il se sentait revivre en l'encerclant dans ses bras. Il entendit son frère grogner mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, se concentrant simplement sur le soupir de bien-être de Castiel.

\- Tu m'as manqué, bébé…

\- Mmmh… Toi aussi...

Ils discutèrent tous les trois autour de la table de la cuisine, piochant dans divers plats que Dean avait préparé avant qu'il ne se décide de balancer ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Castiel se figea quand il ne fut qu'au début de son récit et il comprenait que son amant devait penser à eux exactement comme lui l'avait fait. Il le vit se radoucir ostensiblement quand il termina sa tirade.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que Cole nous avait découvert… murmura Dean en se massant le front.

\- Et je l'aurais cru moi aussi… Est-ce avéré pour Laura et l'élève ?

Dean secoua ses épaules. Il espérait que non, il priait même pour que ce ne soit pas vrai parce que si c'était le cas, tous ses collègues en parleraient des mois entier et ils seraient bien du genre à faire des suppositions à tout va… Sans compter sur le fait qu'ils seraient absolument capables de guetter le moindre faux pas de quelqu'un d'autre et pas de doute qu'il serait visé. Surtout si l'un d'eux avait remarqué que son frère ramenait des amis à la maison… La direction serait bien capable de leur interdire la colocation, d'ailleurs, même pour un lien fraternel.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je l'espère pas autrement tout le monde va jouer les flics et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau…

\- On va faire attention, Dean.. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que quelqu'un nous surprenne.

Dean grogna. Il lui arrivait de trouver des petits moments et opportunités pour coller sa bouche contre celle de Cas mais avec tout ça, ces petits moments pourraient bien se voir disparaître définitivement et cela le rendait morose.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi cette loi existe, sérieux ! Les étudiants sont majeurs, non ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur cul !

\- Je peux te lister plusieurs arguments, Dean, et le premier est le favoritisme. Il… commença Sam en rangeant sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

Il se frotta le visage de sa paume. Puis, il surprit le regard tendre de Castiel dans sa direction alors que sa main trouve sa place entre la sienne. Ce geste le réconforta autant qu'il le frustra. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour sur cette table mais son frère ne le verra sans doute pas d'un bon oeil.

\- Nous devrions peut-être retourner la situation ?

\- De quoi ? Si tu penses que je dois jouer celui qui te déteste, sache que c'est hors de question, je préfère encore jouer l'indifférence.

Il vit Castiel lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Mais non, _assbut_ , je penchais plus sur le fait de dénoncer Cole.

\- Comment ça ? intervenèrent Dean et Sam en même temps.

Dean vit Castiel rougir légèrement avant de se masser la nuque, mal à l'aise, et Dean plissa les yeux. Qu'avait-il à lui dire ? Que lui cachait-il ?

\- Et bien, je… Il est vrai que Cole me.. me drague et…

\- QUOI ? hurla Dean en se levant.

La main de Sam trouva sa place sur son épaule et le força à se rasseoir en le fusillant du regard.

\- Je.. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour éviter cette réaction. Fais-moi confiance, s'il-te-plaît… Bref, pourquoi ne pas le prendre à son propre jeu ?

\- Tu veux le faire renvoyer ? demanda Sam en entrouvrant la bouche.

Castiel se mordit les lèvres avant d'hocher la tête lentement sous la mine déconfite de Dean qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait. Castiel ? Qui voulait virer un prof ? Où était passé l'innocent petit ange ? Quoique, Dean, sur le coup, ne voyait aucune raison pour refuser.

\- Et bien... Il est un problème pour nous et il est vraiment énervant alors… Et puis, tous les élèves disent du mal de ses cours. Il est juste beau.. Enfin, pas pour moi, pour…

\- Tais-toi, Cas... Moi, je serais bien d'accord pour le renvoyer dans son pays !

Sam fronça les sourcils et observa longuement Castiel qui n'avait pas dérougi. Puis, Dean se mit à sourire. Si Castiel désirait le voir partir, Dean n'en serait que plus ravi. Ce mec méritait une bonne claque et quoi de mieux que de le discréditer ?


	29. Chapter 29

***-* Chapitre vingt neuf *-***

Castiel était bien décidé à faire tomber cette tête de con. Cole se croyait tout permis et considérait son étudiant comme un acquis. D'une part, il n'était pas un acquis et de deux, il n'était pas à lui. Il appartenait à Dean et ça, pour l'éternité. Il sentait le regard de Sam contre lui. Il devait probablement être fort étonné de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Mais il ferait tout pour sauver son couple. Et pour sauver des professeurs qui se trouvaient face à la fatalité de l'amour. Car oui, Dean et Castiel avaient été pris de cours. Mais ils étaient heureux. Et personne n'avait le droit d'empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer.

Castiel soupira, sachant pertinemment que Dean allait devenir complètement fou en voyant les mails que son professeur de psychanalyse lui envoyait. Il ouvrit sa boîte mail et tendit son téléphone à Dean. Sam se pencha lui aussi vers son téléphone et lit à voix haute, alors que Dean semblait bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Bonjour Castiel. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler Cas ? T'as un prénom assez particulier mais qui sonne plutôt bien. Je voulais te demander si c'était possible que tu restes un peu plus vendredi prochain ? J'ai des feuilles que j'aimerai que tu distribues pour le reste de la classe. Es-tu d'accord ? Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone pour que tu puisses me…

-Donne-moi son numéro je vais l'appeler en inconnu pour lui faire des menaces de mort, sort les battes de baseball Sam, je vais l'éclater. »

Sam secoua la tête et Castiel caressa tendrement le visage de Dean dans l'espoir de le calmer. Il n'avait tenu personne au courant pour le message et encore moins Dean car il appréhendait sa réaction. En même temps, il aurait eu la même si une garce ou un connard lui aurait envoyé une chose pareille. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, Cole le draguait. Mais il était probablement comme ça avec tout le monde. Ce n'était sûrement pas une raison aux yeux de Dean. Il fallait qu'ils interviennent. Sam soupira et s'assit en face d'eux.

« D'accord c'est abusé. Mais de là à le virer ? Je fais partie de votre team et vous le savez. Je défends cette histoire d'amour entre professeur élève et tout mais… Il ne pourra plus enseigner. Et s'il fait remonter certaine chose de son côté ? Ton comportement laisse grandement à désirer, Dean. La première fois que Cole a parlé avec Castiel, tu es quand même intervenu.

-On peut faire ça en douceur. Lança Cas. Je veux dire, on peut attendre un peu. Dean doit être hors de sa ligne de mire.

-Pour mieux charger une fois qu'il sera viré ? Il va se douter d'un truc. »

Cas souffla. Il était légèrement perdu. Sam, qui était quand même le cerveau de l'équipe ne parlait pas énormément. Cas voulait jouer la carte de l'humour. Détendre un peu l'atmosphère pour que tout le monde arrête de se prendre la tête et passe à autre chose.

« On n'a qu'à le tuer. Avec tous les livres et les documentaires que j'ai vu pour étudier le meurtre, je pense sincèrement que je pourrais devenir un très bon serial killer.

-Mais tu ne pourras pas devenir un profiler du coup.

-Bah Dexter l'était bien. Pourquoi pas moi ! Et Hannibal Lecteur était un psychiatre. On peut devenir qui on veut et être serial killer. Et je vais commencer avec Cole.

-Puis Gabriel ! Lança Dean avec un sourire.

-Vous êtes des tordus. Souffla Sam. Mais je vous accorde que tuer Gabriel m'arrangerait bien. Cas, tu crois qu'il peut tomber amoureux ?

-Gabriel amoureux ? Impossible. Il ne jure que par le cul et est insensible à l'amour. C'est la seule chose qui ne le fait pas réellement réagir. Pourquoi, tu le sens amoureux ?

-Non. J'en sais rien. Mais je pense que Gabriel est la personne la plus parfaite pour faire tomber Cole.

-Ouais. Ca evitera que mon mec rentre dans son jeu. »

Les lèvres de Dean se déposèrent tendrement contre le cou de Castiel et il frissonna. Merde, les baisers de Dean étaient vraiment parfaits. Il ne s'en laissait pas et ne s'en lasserait jamais. Sam se redressa et les deux amants le suivirent du regard, légèrement confus.

« Bon, je vais chercher les pizzas. Pas de conneries en mon absence !

-Non Sammy, on sera sages comme des images.

-Je risque d'avoir un peu de retard car Jessica passe me voir alors…

-Alors ne nous demande pas d'être sage si tu te barres pour plus de dix minutes parce que là, maintenant, de suite, je vais faire sauvagement l'amour à…

-Oh mon dieu, stop ! »

Rapidement, il quitta l'appartement et Castiel dut maintenir Dean un peu plus loin pour le retenir. Il s'était jeté contre lui, plaquant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ça faisait un bien fou. Il n'avait pas embrassé Dean depuis des heures, car il n'osait pas l'embrasser sous les yeux de son meilleur ami. Mais maintenant, ils avaient du temps pour eux deux. Dean caressa le visage de Castiel et il caressa le bout du nez de Dean avec le sien.

« Dean… »

Il mouva ses lèvres contre les siennes et les entrouvrit pour partir à la recherche de la langue de son amant, celle-ci trouvée, les deux langues se découvraient mutuellement et entamaient un combat pour essayer de dominer l'autre, les deux garçons se découvraient ainsi une nouvelle passion, embrassant l'autre d'une manière tantôt douce, tantôt brutale, tantôt tendre, tantôt goulument et de nombreuses autres façons. A bout de souffle après plusieurs baisers, Castiel recula sa tête les yeux toujours fermés, puis les ouvrit pour croiser le regard de son homme.

« Je veux faire un truc différent ce soir…

-C'est-à-dire ? »

Castiel se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas avouer à Dean qu'il voulait échanger les rôles. Car Dean s'était toujours montré très dominant et il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il n'était pas bon. Bien au contraire ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal. Alors, ce fut nerveusement qu'il jouait avec le torse de Dean avec le bout de ses doigts.

« Mon cœur ?

-J'aimerai… Enfin tu sais…

-Non, je ne sais pas. »

Dean rit et déposa des baisers sur le torse de Castiel. Il ne perdit pas de temps et retira rapidement son t-shirt, rappelant alors à Castiel qu'il devait se dépêcher. Alors était-ce réellement le moment pour lui poser cette question ? Il sortit de ses pensées et observa attentivement le corps de Dean. Il voulait, une fois de plus, épouser les formes de son amant pour pouvoir fermer les yeux et s'en souvenir pour l'éternité. Pouvoir reconnaître la couleur, l'odeur et le goût de chaque millimètre de peau. De placer les grains de beauté là où il fallait. Sa peau l'ensorcelait. Ses traits étaient homogènes, sa texture régulière et sa couleur bien que parfois irrégulière le fascinait particulièrement. Il était assez mat de peau et il adorait regarder sa peau pâle contre la sienne. Lui rappelant qu'il était contre lui, à la limite faible et que pourtant, Dean sera toujours là pour s'occuper de lui.

Il s'approcha de lui, et les yeux dans les yeux, il lui envoya un vrai regard tueur, un vrai regard viril. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. C'était légèrement brutal mais Castiel ne s'en plaignait pas. Ils devaient être rapides. Il posa ses mains sur le haut de ses fesses. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le moment. Le corps de Castiel ne réclamait que les marques de son homme et plus particulièrement son sexe.

« Viens, lui ordonna Dean. »

Il hocha la tête mais en soit, il ne savait même pas ce que Dean voulait dire par cet ordre. Il était bien sur la table de la cuisine, à attendre sagement de se faire prendre. En voyant l'hésitation de l'étudiant, Dean prit l'initiative de poser sa main autour de sa nuque pour le soulever doucement. D'une traite, il faisait apparaître le sexe de Castiel hors de son habit.

« Je voulais qu'on échange les rôles. »

Dean se stoppa soudainement. Ça y était. Il était vexé. Il allait lui en vouloir. Même lui commençait à s'en vouloir d'avoir posé cette question. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à recevoir des insultes dans la tête. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, Dean n'était pourtant pas comme ça. Et s'il avait un excès de colère ? Et si Castiel était un peu paranoïaque ? Pourtant, Dean avait cessé tout mouvement.

« D'accord. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix. Il ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils, penchant sa tête sur le côté. D'accord ? C'était tout ? Il n'allait pas l'engueuler, lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ?

« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais adorable comme ça ?

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Parce que tu es un dominant et que…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis dominant ?

-Bah eh… C'est toujours toi qui…

-J'échange, Castiel. Je ne m'arrête pas à une chose. Quand on aime, on partage, on donne tout ce qu'on a. Et on reçoit. Si tu veux que je te donne, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Quand on aime hein ? Se moqua gentiment Castiel.

-Bon, tais-toi et dépêche-toi on n'a plus de temps là. »

Castiel se mit à rire mais se concentra sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne savait pas réellement comment s'y prendre, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Et il espérait être à la hauteur. Il voulait toucher la perfection quand il s'agissait de Dean. Et des études aussi, mais ce n'était pas le point en ce moment même.

« Tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il. »

De façon évidente, il l'exécutait. Castiel le caressa rapidement pour glisser rapidement l'une de ses mains dans sa raie. Mais il se recula vivement quand il entendit que la porte s'ouvrit. Il attrapa le t-shirt qui traînait au sol et l'enfila à toute vitesse. Dean se racla la gorge et Sam les regardait avec un petit haussement de sourcil.

« Eh bah… »

* * *

Pendant que Sam et Dean mangeaient des pizzas, Castiel était penché sur son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en apercevant la présence d'un mail venant de Cole. Il jeta un regard à Dean et l'ouvrit.

« Toujours pas de réponse à ton mail… J'espère que tu vas bien.

-Lâche ton portable. Souffla Dean. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dessus ?

-Rien, rien du tout. Gabriel m'envoie des messages.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé qui t'en envoyait bébé.

-Gabriel ou Cole ? »

Castiel fusilla du regard son meilleur ami qui était un putain de vendu. Il serra la mâchoire et il sentit une main prendre son portable des mains et il regarda Dean, un peu brusqué et mal à l'aise de recevoir ce genre de mail venant de lui.

« C'est une blague j'espère. »


	30. Chapter 30

***-* Chapitre trente *-***

La journée du vendredi avait passé trop lentement et il n'avait pas réussi à décrocher son téléphone des yeux. Il mourrait d'envie d'envoyer des tonnes de messages à Cas, principalement pour savoir si l'autre abruti de professeur l'avait de nouveau harcelé. Il n'avait pas vu Cole de la journée mais il savait que dans moins de trente minutes, Castiel allait se retrouver avec lui et cela le rendait véritablement furax.

Pourtant, il se retrouva dans son appartement, à faire son sac parce que, dès que Castiel le rejoindra, lui aussi vêtu d'un sac, ils partiront tous les deux en direction de la Floride pour passer un week-end tous les deux, rien que tous les deux et ça, ça le rendait merveilleusement bien. Lui faisait même oublier le problème Cole et Még.

C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée hier alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'exploser le téléphone de Castiel pour lui en racheter un neuf mais au lieu de ça, il avait balancé l'envie de partir loin avec lui et Castiel avait hoché la tête tellement vivement que Dean s'était demandé comment elle avait réussi à rester accroché à son cou.

Alors, le voilà, depuis une vingtaine de minutes, à préparer des plans sur la comète. Il avait eu le temps entre deux cours de faire quelques réservations et il en était arrivé à une seule destination: Disney World.

Bon, d'accord, Dean n'était pas aussi accro que ça au petit personnage télévisé de son enfance mais ce séjour était autant pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux que pour profiter des manèges à sensations. Dean et Cas, ensemble, sur le grand huit… ou dans l'hôtel. Surtout l'hôtel. Il en salivait d'avance.

Il entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir et la voix de son frère s'éleva dans l'air ainsi que celle de Gabriel. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux censés être en cours avec Trenton ? Il se dirigea vers les voix et fut estomaqué de voir un grand sac de voyage à côté de Gabriel.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Dean en pointant le sac en question.

Gabriel se mit à sourire alors que son cadet commençait à remplir à son tour un grand sac et faisait des va et vient entre sa chambre et le salon.

\- Sam m'a dit qu'on partait en Floride ! C'est tellement génial Mr Winchester ! J'ai déjà prévu de me…

\- C'est une blague j'espère ? L'invitation était pour Cas, Sammy ! Pas pour vous deux !

Le-dite Sam secoua ses épaules en n'arrêtant pas de faire des allers retours.

\- A la base peut-être mais Castiel nous a autorisé à venir.

\- Évidemment qu'il a dit oui si vous l'avez harcelé toute la journée ! J'ai prévu tout un programme mais pour deux et…

Gabriel leva sa main vers lui, lui faisant couper la chique et froncer les sourcils.

\- Nous savons pour Disney et ça tombe bien, j'avais deux billets pour le parc et l'hôtel qui attendaient patiemment sur mon bureau ! Un cadeau de ma sœur et j'ai déjà fait les réservations ! Bien sûr, j'ai…

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule, c'est ça ? C'est une blague ? Dites-moi que vous me faites une blague ?

Sam s'arrêta à sa hauteur et il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

\- Tu vas t'en remettre, frérot. Gabriel a même réussi à avoir la chambre adjacente à la vôtre.

Dean entrouvrit la bouche sans réussir à sortir un seul mot. Ils.. Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'avait-il fait sérieusement pour que sa vie s'acharne autant sur lui ? Alors que tout était absolument bien parti entre lui et Cas, il avait fallu que ces deux zigotos viennent briser son bonheur ? Il aurait été à deux doigts de leur ouvrir les veines s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis de Castiel. Peu importe que Sam soit son frère ou non, à ce moment, il les haïssait tous les deux.

\- Je vais vous tuer.

Il vit Sam et Gabriel partir dans un fou rire et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Dean voit rouge et se mette à les poursuivre pour leur pourrir l'existence.

Cette chamaillerie dura un peu plus de vingt minutes où chacun se vengeait à sa manière et ils finirent les trente dernières minutes devant la table autour d'un bon café à faire des projets sans dessus-dessous pour les deux prochains jours. Dean avait finalement craqué et, le voilà, à faire lui aussi des plans avec Gabriel.

Ce week-end allait leur faire du bien, à tous les quatre.

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement quand la porte finit par s'ouvrir sur Castiel qui semblait totalement las. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Vu le nombre de cours qu'il avait par semaine et son acharnement à travailler dur et tard le soir pour être le meilleur élève n'aidait pas à le soulager.

Dean se leva pour l'étreindre doucement et il sentit Castiel relâcher toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé dans ses bras. Au moins, Dean était là pour l'apaiser.

\- Hey, bébé… Ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, ça va ?

Il entendit Castiel soupirer bruyamment près de son oreille avant de se repousser et de dévisager les trois homme qui lui faisaient face. Si Dean n'appréciait pas le voir fatiguer, il n'aimait pas non plus le voir aussi soucieux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui a été dit et je vous en veux les garçons pour m'avoir laissé seul avec Cole, je…

\- Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas eu le mot qu'il a transmis à la classe ?

\- Quel mot ?

Dean se retourna pour voir Gabriel écarquiller les yeux et Dean ne fut pas long à en faire de même. Castiel avait été seul pendant une heure avec celui qui le draguait ? Oh, là, il était sur le point de se déchaîner.

\- Disant qu'exceptionnellement, il n'y avait pas cours avec lui de 19h à 20h… Il ne t'a rien dit en te voyant débarquer ?

Dean vit Castiel s'énerver réellement et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

\- Bien sûr que non, il ne m'a rien dit ! Si tu savais à quel point il a été lourd ! Oh mais c'était prémédité, bien sûr, il avait des cours à me faire faire ! Comme si j'avais pas assez de boulot comme ça ! Voilà que je me fais harceler par un professeur ! Je vais…

\- Hé, babe, calme-toi enfin… Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre dans cet état, hein ? demanda Dean étonnamment calme.

Il était calme extérieurement, certes, mais il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait refaire la façade de ce Cole et partirait à l'autre bout du monde avec son amant. Personne ne touchait à lui. C'était même une putain d'interdiction.

\- Oh ! Mais du typique ! Du plan drague, des sous-entendus répugnants et pervers ! Et puis, comme j'étais seul avec lui, je vous laisse deviner ses tentatives d'approches ! Plus jamais vous me laissez seul avec lui !

Dean était clairement aussi furax que Castiel... Si ce n'était plus. Il se retourna pour fusiller les deux autres hommes qui étaient des plus silencieux et il vit Gabriel et Sam rougir. Gabriel rougir ? Ce devait être une première et surtout, il ne disait rien. Lui, l'excité de service qui n'avait pas de répliques à fournir ? C'était à mettre dans les anales.

\- Désolé ? répliqua Gabriel d'une petite voix.

Dean l'aurait frappé si Castiel ne l'avait pas fait à sa place. Bon, Dean aurait mis beaucoup plus de poigne que cette frappe amicale mais cela avait au moins le mérite de faire passer le message.

\- Tu veux peut-être qu'on annule le voyage, Cas ? On peut rester ici pour se reposer...

Il vit Gabriel lui lancer un regard noir corbeau mais Castiel secoua la tête énergiquement en s'accrochant à ses avants-bras.

\- Certainement pas, j'ai réussi à tenir toute la journée en m'imaginant à tes côtés tout le week-end alors hors de question que tu me brises ce moment !

\- Hé, c'était juste une question comme ça, je ne comptes pas te briser bébé…

\- Aaaargh, cessez vos babillages et mettons-nous en route ! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être ! Allez ! Allez ! En voiture, mauvaise troupe !

Dean grogna devant autant de motivation mais voir le sourire de Castiel s'illuminer le rendit heureux et satisfait. Oui, il était temps de se changer les idées.

* * *

Le trajet en avion avait rendu Dean complètement flagada et il angoissait à l'idée de devoir le reprendre sur le chemin du retour. Castiel lui avait tenu la main mais il voyait, depuis leur trajet en taxi jusqu'à l'hôtel, qu'il se la massait. Dean n'avait, à priori, pas été tendre sur sa poigne. Il saura se faire pardonner. Ce soir, à l'hôtel. Il se mit à sourire involontairement s'imaginant un tas d'images classées X sans écouter un traître mot du monologue de Gabriel. C'était nettement plus intéressant de penser à toutes les positions alléchantes entre lui et Castiel ce soir que d'écouter le discours de cet élève.

Ils avaient rejoint leur chambre au bout d'une heure principalement à cause du même homme qui avait ordonné aux trois autres de se joindre à lui pour déguster un bon hamburger au restaurant de l'hôtel. Bon, ouais, Dean avait eu la dalle mais il avait quand même grognait dans sa barbe inexistante pour tenir sa réputation de gros chieur.

Bref, à présent, ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit, Castiel et lui, à discuter des quarante huit heures prochaines.

\- J'espère qu'il va faire beau demain pour pouvoir faire les manèges aquatiques…

\- Tu as une préférence pour l'eau, Cas ?

L'interpellé sourit en croisant ses doigts dans ceux de Dean. Puis, il se redressa un peu pour le fixer amoureusement.

\- J'ai quand même une préférence pour mon professeur de criminologie, Mr Winchester...

Dean embrassa les jointures de sa main avant de le regarder avec passion. Il avait envie de ne plus penser à demain. Ses pensées étaient principalement rivées sur jeudi dernier et de la demande de Castiel alors que Sam était parti chercher leur nourriture.

\- Hé, Cas… Tu te rappelles de jeudi soir… et de ta demande particulière ?

Il vit son amant rougir ostensiblement avant d'hocher la tête lentement, se mordant la lèvre. Dean sourit en le voyant réagir ainsi. Son petit ange était décidément encore un peu timide quand il était question de sexe…

\- Et bien, je me disais que nous pouvions satisfaire... ta demande ce soir...

Il finit sa phrase en baisant les douces lèvres de son amant qui lui répondit avec délice. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de Castiel réagir plus frénétiquement et Dean en était fier. Fier de perturber son amant sur quelque chose que lui connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un et l'autre avec tendresse, s'échangeant autant de baisers que possibles, avant que Dean se positionne dos contre le matelas, mettant Castiel sur lui. Il sentait ce dernier réticent.

\- Si tu n'es pas prêt, Cas, nous pouvons…

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Dean, j'ai simplement peur de... ne pas être à la hauteur...

Dean cessa ses caresses sur son torse avant de plisser les yeux. Comment ça Castiel pas à la hauteur ? Il n'avait absolument pas de raison de penser ça, Dean attendait ce moment avec impatience. Le sentir en lui… Il s'en mordit les lèvres rien qu'à y penser.

\- Pourquoi ne serais-tu pas à la hauteur, Cas ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux et remit une mèche rebelle vers l'arrière en attendant que Castiel daigne lui répondre.

\- Tu… Tu as de l'expérience alors que moi... je n'ai jamais...

\- Hé, Cas, je suis là, avec toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, tu sais... Attends...

Il se redressa légèrement sous le regard curieux et légèrement dérouté de son amant et il l'allongea sous lui en scellant ses lèvres avec ceux de Cas. Puis, il amena ses jambes à encercler les cuisses de Castiel et il se redressa, le regard ardent.

\- Tu penses ne pas être à la hauteur ? Tu es parfaitement bien gaulé, bébé, alors je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas crier d'extase...

Sur ces mots, il sortit un tube de lubrifiant qu'il étala sur les doigts de son amant avant de les amener vers son antre. Il se prépara avec la main de Castiel, s'ouvrant pour accueillir le membre de son partenaire entièrement. Ce dernier observait avec attention, prenant lui-même des initiatives qui rendait Dean beaucoup plus fébrile et désirant. Il le voulait. Maintenant.

Il se positionna sur le bas-ventre de son amant et il s'emboita lui-même sur ce membre majestueux, dressé pour lui. Il ne rata aucune expression apparaître sur le visage de son élève.

\- Dean… Haaannn...

Le susnommé s'arrêta à mi-chemin, laissant à Castiel le soin de souffler, de s'habituer à son étroitesse. Dean sourit en le voyant faire un signe de tête pour l'intimer de continuer, ce qu'il fit sans aucune hésitation. Il le sentait en lui et c'était absolument fabuleux. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement rempli jusqu'à la garde, Dean ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de la sensation. Bordel, Castiel était vraiment bien foutu...

Ils laissèrent quelques secondes s'écouler avant que Dean joue de son bassin, amenant un va et vient léger, tout en douceur. Ils se regardaient, se noyant dans le regard de l'autre, comblé et heureux de partager cette nouvelle expérience.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean ne tint presque plus et accéléra la cadence, amenant la verge de son partenaire à buter contre son organe sensible. Il gémit en réitérant son geste et ce fut à cet instant qu'il fut basculer contre le matelas, Castiel prenant les rênes de leur ébat. C'était lui qui menait à présent la cadence et cela rendait Dean encore plus gémissant et fiévreux.

\- Putain, Cas… Je... Mmmmh…

\- Dean... Hann... Dean...

L'interpellé griffait, mordillait l'épaule, voulant faire taire ses soupirs, en vain. Ils étaient deux à crier d'extase dans cette chambre d'hôtel, se fichant éperdument que quelqu'un les entende. Ils étaient heureux, comblés, sur le point d'atteindre le nirvana ensemble. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Dean se déverse sur son torse dans un râle orgasmique et que Castiel vienne à son tour en soupirant d'extase le prénom de son amant.

Le vendredi se termina sur cette note et Dean n'avait plus rien d'autre en tête que le prénom de son élève.


	31. Chapter 31

***-* Chapitre trente et un *-***

Castiel se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit en grognant. Il commençait à avoir une migraine et son bras était endolori par le poids que Dean exerçait. Mais quand il savait que c'était à cause de Dean, il s'en fichait, préférant souffrir et l'avoir contre lui. Pour lui, il traverserait l'enfer. Il tourna la tête et aperçu la beauté de son amant dans les bras de Morphée. Sa peau était si lisse qu'il semblait voir une poupée de cire. Il aimait voir son torse se soulever avec la respiration lente et posée de son sommeil. Il n'était pas agité cette nuit. Ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux et les lumières des réverbères éclairaient l'hôtel des deux amants. Et il n'en était pas moins mécontent. Car ainsi, il pouvait observer les taches de rousseur de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il sourit et déposa un faible baiser sur son front, pour profiter une nouvelle fois de sa peau sans pour autant le voir éveiller. Il était si merveilleux et paisible qu'il ne voulait pas le secouer et le sortir de force de ses songes.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles avec ses pieds nus contre le parquet, Castiel alluma la lumière et fit couler un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il se regarda un instant. Son visage et son image étaient un réel paradoxe. Il ne se sentait pas attirant. Et pourtant, Dean arrivait à lui faire sentir une beauté particulière. Il le mettait souvent sur un piédestal et Castiel gagnait un peu plus de confiance en soi. Mais quand il était loin de lui, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de cette manière qu'il a de le regarder et de le faire se sentir parfait. Il le voulait pour l'éternité et ne jamais à avoir à se séparer de lui. Et même si ça faisait très peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensembles, c'était la vérité et ce que Castiel voulait.

Il soupira et retourna, aussi discrètement que possible dans la chambre où il attrapa son téléphone qui avait été mis de côté pour charger. Il était deux heures du matin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui s'était retourné dans son sommeil avant qu'il n'attrape des vêtements pour prendre un peu l'air. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de ses deux meilleurs amis et toqua plusieurs fois, dans l'espoir qu'ils soient encore debout. Gabriel ouvrit la porte, dans un peignoir avec une tête fatiguée.

« Castiel ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Ça vaudra pour toutes les fois où tu es venu chez moi à des heures pas possibles. »

Castiel sourit et bouscula gentiment Gabriel. Il ne se gênait jamais de débarquer sans prévenir, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis, il voulait aussi passer du temps avec eux. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils se sentent délaissés. Mais, Castiel se disait qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas intérêt à se sentir comme tel, vu qu'ils s'étaient clairement incrustés pour le weekend entre Dean et Cas. Leurs présences lui faisaient plaisir, mais il était assez difficile pour Castiel et Dean de profiter l'un de l'autre. Aujourd'hui et pour tout le weekend, ils étaient dans un autre état, ce qui signifiait que la barrière qu'il se forçait à forger entre eux pouvait être oublié et ils avaient enfin le bonheur de pouvoir se comporter comme un couple devant tout le monde. Castiel ne ferait même pas attention aux remarques homophobes ou au regard menaçant car il y avait bien plus important.

Sam était allongé sur le ventre, torse nu. Il s'approcha de lui et jeta un regard à Gabriel qui le regardait avec un petit sourire pour lui dire « fonce ». Il sauta sur son lit et secoua son meilleur ami. Il releva immédiatement la tête, visiblement prêt à attaquer Gabriel mais son visage s'adoucit en voyant celui de Castiel. Comme quoi, Sam était incapable de faire du mal à Castiel, même s'il pouvait se montrer insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais profiter un peu de mes meilleurs amis.

-A… Deux heures du matin. T'es tombé sur la tête ? »

Castiel souleva les épaules en souriant et Gabriel sortit du frigo des canettes qui étaient présentes. Il en tendit une à tout le monde et ils s'installèrent chacun dans un lit, Castiel assis au sol. Il sentait les mains de Sam caresser ses cheveux et ils poussèrent un soupir, parlant de tout et de rien. Sam expliquait comment les choses avançaient avec Jessica et Gabriel expliquait à tout le monde sa conception de l'amour, forçant Sam et Castiel à se poser un peu plus de questions sur lui et s'il pouvait potentiellement être amoureux. Castiel joua nerveusement avec la couture du t-shirt de Dean. La tension était montée d'un cran sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi et Sam se racla la gorge avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Donc, tu veux nous expliquer un peu plus en détails ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cole ?

-On est venu ici pour s'éloigner de toutes les merdes comme ça… Commença Castiel. Loin de Meg et loin de Cole.

-La claque sera encore plus violente quand tu vas retourner en cours lundi.

-De toute façon, je ne pense pas retourner au cours de Cole. C'est vraiment un malade ce type.

-Si Dean aurait fait ça… »

Gabriel avait lancé sa phrase et Castiel n'avait pu s'empêcher de le fusiller du regard. Comme s'il pensait que Dean pouvait être le même genre de type que Cole. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre des insultes ou des sous-entendus sur son couple. Il était sensible en vue des dangers qu'ils encouraient et ne voulait pas qu'une seule mauvaise onde les atteignent. Ils étaient comme dans un cocon d'amour et d'autant plus ce weekend, loin des cours et des restrictions. Il se sentait obligé de se justifier auprès de Gabriel.

« Mais Dean est mon petit-ami. Et il n'a jamais eu de gestes ou de paroles déplacés lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble. Il a toujours été très respectueux envers moi. Cole, lui, ne l'a jamais été et ne le sera jamais. Il ne sait pas que je fréquente quelqu'un mais je suis persuadé que même s'il le savait, ça ne l'arrêtera pas pour autant. Et je devine aussi très bien qu'il ne connaît pas la définition du « non ». »

Gabriel hocha la tête et Castiel balança la sienne contre la cuisse de Sam et ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire avant qu'il ne se redresse pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il embrassa ses meilleurs amis avant de marcher dans le couloir. Son téléphone sonna et il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci. Il décrocha et son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure quand il vit que c'était son frère qui l'appelait.

« Castiel ?

-Raph ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai ramassé un gars dont je m'occupe. Comme on est assez loin de chez moi, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir à ton appartement mais tu n'as pas répondu.

-Oui, je suis à Disney World.

-J'y crois pas eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ?

-Et bien, je profite de Dean.

-Oh alors… Lui et toi…

-Oui ! Mais tu le sais. Alors ne fais pas le gars qui n'est pas au courant.

-C'était seulement pour que tu m'en dises un peu plus.

-Je sais ce que tu fais Raph. Ne mêles pas ton boulot à mon couple. Dean… Dean a bu un soir et a fait une crise de colère, ça arrive.

-Je reconnais certains comportements, tu le sais. Et je ne suis en aucun cas contre votre relation. Du temps qu'il te rend heureux, alors… C'est ce que je te souhaite ! Mais si jamais il a de nouveau un comportement violent ou se met à boire lorsqu'il n'est pas heureux de sa situation, il faut que tu me préviennes.

-Tu me gonfles quand tu fais ça.

-Cas attends… »

Castiel n'attendait pas. Non. Il avait toujours aimé son grand frère mais parfois, les paroles étaient déplacées et il ne supportait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que Raph considère Dean comme un homme a sauver. Car il l'était déjà. Et il n'avait aucun problème. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et grimaça quand elle grinça. Il retira ses vêtements et retourna sous les draps avec Dean qui marmonna avant de prendre Castiel dans ses bras.

« Tu étais où… »

Il sourit. Même endormi il était concerné par lui. Il caressa les avant-bras de son amant avant d'embrasser la paume de sa main.

« J'étais avec Gabriel et Sam.

-Mhh…

-Dean…

-Ouais…

-C'est normal que j'ai toujours envie de te faire l'amour ?

-T'as découvert le sexe c'est normal… Mais là je suis trop mort.

-T'es pas obligé de bouger. »

Il prit dans ses mains le sexe à moitié dur de son homme et se mit à le masturber un peu, et le prit finalement dans sa bouche. Dean gémit lourdement. C'était le Paradis. Les mains qui tenaient sa tête étaient douces et nonchalantes. Les vas-et-viens de Castiel étaient lents et pas pressés. Il était éveillé et comme il se l'était promis, le jour où il aurait Dean, il n'arrêterait jamais de lui faire du bien. Fermant les yeux, il apprécia simplement le mouvement, quand d'un coup, le sexe disparut de sa bouche. Mécontent, il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, pour observer Dean.

« Dean…

-T'as vraiment des lèvres parfaites, Cas.

-Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi tu te retires ?

-Parce que demain tu vas être fatigué.

-Rabat-joie… »

Castiel eut une petite mine boudeuse et il renferma sa lèvre supérieure à sa lèvre inférieure pour créer une lèvre boudeuse. Il sentit les mains de Dean caresser ses joues avant qu'il ne soupire.

« Allez viens. »

* * *

Castiel s'agrippait fermement à Dean en sentant le vent fouetter son visage. Il hurlait, comme s'il n'allait jamais s'en relever.

Ils déposèrent leurs lèvres les unes sur les autres quand ils atteignirent le ciel et ils immortalisèrent leur amour avec des photographies. Stéréotypé, tout le monde se prenait en haut de la grande roue. Mais Castiel et Dean n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il n'était pas les clichés de couple. Ils étaient parfaits. Castiel colla son front contre celui de Dean et lui murmura pour la première fois un je t'aime.


	32. Chapter 32

***-* Chapitre trente deux *-***

Dean aurait pu mettre la note de 20 sur 20 sur son week-end. Vraiment. Il avait profité de Castiel comme il n'aurait jamais pu en profiter dans leur patelin. Ils avaient fait tous les manèges à sensations possibles, s'étaient pris dans les bras en public, s'étaient embrassés aussi sans être dérangés ou jugés. Ils s'étaient aimés et… Castiel le lui avait dit au tournant d'un manège. Pas lui, il n'avait pas pu, ni osé. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui dire ces quelques mots. Il les ressentait, il le savait mais il ne l'avait pas dit parce qu'il n'était pas de ce genre là. Il y arriverait un jour.

N'empêche que, ouais, ce week-end avait été fabuleux. Il s'était, de plus, donné entièrement à Castiel et cela avait été beau. Terriblement beau. Ils étaient beaux, l'un et l'autre.

Il soupira de bonheur en étirant ses muscles endoloris sur sa chaise avant de voir Lisa entrer en trombe dans l'amphithéâtre. Cette arrivée en fanfare le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne la regarde de biais, se demandant clairement ce qui lui prenait.

\- Tu es là !

Lisa fut devant son bureau en quelques secondes et elle posa lourdement son sac dessus, reprenant son souffle convenablement.

\- Euh… Lisa ?

\- Tu es au courant pour Jarme ? Elle ne fait plus partie des enseignantes ! Elle a été virée !

Ce fut comme une claque pour Dean qui se leva subitement, ne voulant pas croire un traître mot de ce qu'elle avançait. Ce n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait loupé entre vendredi et lundi, hein ? Cole avait donc réussi en un seul week-end à faire réagir le rectorat ? C'était une blague ? Depuis quand avait-il le bras aussi long ?

\- C'est pas tout, Dean ! Il y a une rumeur qui circule...

Le regard qu'elle lui envoya le glaça dans la seconde. Elle était curieuse, furieuse et en même temps compatissante ? C'était possible, ça ? Transmettre autant d'émotions contradictoires dans un même regard ? A priori.

Dean se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, absolument conscient de ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre. Alors, lui aussi, il allait finir par se faire virer, c'est ça ? Combien de temps Cole arrivera à parvenir à ses fins avec lui ? Il soupira bruyamment en se tenant les deux mains contre le visage.

\- Dean...

Il leva une main vers elle, lui intimant de se taire. Il n'avait pas envie de se trouver des excuses ni même de démentir la rumeur. Oui, il était tombé amoureux d'un étudiant, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça faisait réellement, hein ? Trois semaines, bientôt quatre qu'il était avec Castiel et il était déjà découvert ?

Il venait de passer le plus beau week-end de sa vie et voilà qu'il se prenait une nouvelle claque dans la figure ? Il n'en revenait décidément pas.

\- Quoi ?

Il redressa son visage pour noyer ses yeux dans ceux de Lisa. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Cette constatation le rendit quelque peu amer.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu sais ce que je vais dire… Tu es au courant ou… ?

\- Ou quoi ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas se griller lui-même. Il pouvait toujours nier ? A quoi bon ? Il était fatigué, sérieusement. Fatigué de se cacher, fatigué d'avoir à mentir et à faire semblant de rien.

\- C'est vrai, c'est ça ?

Dean vit rouge et frappa ses paumes contre le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, hein ? Dis-moi ! Sors-moi ta putain de rumeur ! ALLEZ !

Elle n'était en aucun cas fautive, c'était lui le coupable mais la voir tourner autour du pot de cette façon le rendait encore plus frustré qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il aurait pu balancer le bureau contre le mur, s'acharner contre chaque estrade de la faculté tellement il se sentait sur les nerfs.

\- Tu sors avec un élève...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire au pire, hein ? Tu veux quoi ? Une médaille de la découverte ?

Il soupira un coup pour reprendre contenance et éviter de s'enfoncer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il inspira, expira calmement avant de reposer son regard vers sa collègue. Bientôt ex-collègue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Dean ?

C'était à son tour de paraître méchamment remontée et Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'entendre son opinion sur la question. Il savait qu'il avait merdé et en beauté, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui en remette une couche.

\- Laisse-moi, Lisa.

Il était sur le point de se lever pour sortir de l'amphithéâtre mais elle lui prit le poignet en le dévisageant ouvertement.

\- Dean… Dis-moi…

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, Lisa. Je suis tombé amoureux, je ne l'ai pas vu venir, voilà ce qui m'a pris, okey ?

Dean s'écarta de son étreinte violemment avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la salle. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Elles étaient vides et cela le rassura.

Comment une rumeur avait-elle fait pour se propager jusqu'à un professeur, hein ? Si elle était au courant, combien de personnes l'étaient également ?

Il cogita une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de se ressaisir et de rejoindre sa salle de cours. C'était peut-être l'une de ses dernières heures et il ne comptait pas la gâcher. Il s'était battu pour devenir enseignant dans la crime et il était hors de question qu'il disparaisse sans se battre. C'était un excellent professeur, que les étudiants appréciaient, alors le rectorat pouvait bien vouloir le virer, il ne se laissera pas faire.

Il entra dans l'amphi, surpris de voir tous ses élèves aussi calmement installés sur les bancs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui le regardait avec une lueur de tristesse mais il ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Un bon nombre de feuilles carreautées se présentait autour de ce dernier et il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que voulait dire ce merdier ?

Il s'empara de la première feuille croisant sa route et il fut éberlué de voir quelques mots écrits dessus: "Une bonne baise, ça vous dit ?" écrit en italique. Une femme à n'en pas douter. Il prit une deuxième feuille qui demandait pratiquement la même chose. Puis, une troisième. Une quatrième. Une cinquième. Une trentaine… voulant, à quelques mots près, dire la même chose. Il posa son sac sur le bureau, soupira de nouveau avant de se retourner vers l'amas d'étudiants qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

Un long silence continua au moins cinq minutes avant que la moitié des élèves ne lève le bras. Combien d'étudiants ? Dean n'aurait pas su en donner le nombre exact mais ils étaient nombreux. Vraiment nombreux. Il froissa les feuilles qu'il avait en main avant de les jeter à la poubelle et de faire le tour du bureau pour faire la même chose aux restantes.

La rumeur avait donc été diffusée comme une traînée de poudre. Qui avait bien pu balancer ça, hein ? Qui avait bien pu pénétrer dans sa vie privée ? Est-ce que les étudiants connaissaient l'heureux élu ? Si c'était le cas alors Castiel devait lui aussi subir des remarques désobligeantes voire même du harcèlement.

Dean fouilla dans son sac, une fois toutes les feuilles mises à la poubelle, et il alluma son téléphone pour apercevoir un message de son amant présent actuellement dans la salle.

" _Castiel : Ne te préoccupes pas d'eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine."_

Il leva son visage vers son émetteur qui lui transmit un sourire sincère et compatissant avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur tous les élèves de sa promo.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Il avait besoin de savoir, il ne pouvait pas leur laisser la possibilité de croire que cette rumeur pouvait être vraie parce que ce n'était pas lui qui en souffrira le plus mais bien Castiel. Le petit ange innocent maltraité au détour d'un couloir ? Très peu pour lui. Perdre son emploi était une chose, malheureuse et blessante, mais cela ne le serait pas autant que de voir Castiel se faire haïr par la moitié des étudiants de la faculté. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres lui faire du mal.

La réponse fut lancée par Anna qui se leva de sa chaise en le regardant bien droite, calmement.

\- Nous nous sommes concertés avec la plupart des élèves et, comme nous ne voulons en aucun cas vous voir disparaître de cette faculté, nous sommes arrivés à une solution.

La voix de Még emplissa l'air à son tour et Dean la fusilla du regard quand elle se redressa pour observer Castiel dans un regard plus qu'équivoque.

\- Puisqu'un élève a le privilège de coucher avec vous, et donc que cela créait une certaine inégalité…

\- Nous vous proposons de coucher avec tous les élèves qui le souhaitent. finit par dire un jeune homme juste derrière son frère.

Dean les fusilla du regard en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Retrouver une égalité ? Bien sûr, et il allait jouer la pute auprès de tous les élèves de sa promo ? Et puis quoi encore ? Révoltant.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous persuadés que je couche avec l'un de vous ?

Dean aurait juré que Még allait se dénoncer avec son sourire répugnant et, pourtant, ce ne fut pas elle qui leva sa main avec fierté. Oh non, c'était la belle petite rousse au premier rang qui le regardait avec défi. Anna…

Ce n'était pas étonnant, finalement, puisque cette fille avait eu de nombreux comportements envers lui et la soirée chez Még n'avait pas arrangé le truc. Elle l'avait approché de près, lui avait fait des sous-entendus et avait eu quelques gestes déplacés à son égard mais il n'aurait jamais pu savoir qu'elle serait du genre à épier chacun de ses mouvements.

\- Anna… Pourquoi ne suis-je pas vraiment étonné de savoir que c'est vous qui lançait ce genre de rumeurs ?

L'interpellé le dévisagea avec un regard noir à en faire frissonner plus d'un mais Dean n'en laissa rien paraître. Il n'avait pas peur d'une petite étudiante. Certes, elle allait sans aucun doute lui briser sa carrière mais en aucun cas elle lui faisait peur. De la peine, ça, c'était certain.

\- Des rumeurs, Mr Winchester ? Figurez-vous que ma réaction a été totalement horrifiée quand je suis montée sur la grande roue ce week-end et que je vous ai vu en très bonne compagnie...

Dean serra sa mâchoire. Il avait fallu qu'un de ses étudiants aille à Disney ce fameux week-end ? Vraiment ? Il avait déjà énoncé le fait qu'il avait une très mauvaise étoile, non ? Cela se confirmait à présent. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait parfaitement bien vu la personne qui l'accompagnait… Il n'osa pas faire de gestes ni même d'observer son amant en question, il se contenta de serrer le poing, essayant de canaliser le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Mais il crut absolument mourir quand Anna se retourna un peu pour observer Castiel. La plupart des étudiants pourraient croire qu'elle regardait Még mais Dean, lui, savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Castiel, Sam et Gabriel le savaient aussi. Tout comme Még.


	33. Chapter 33

***-* Chapitre trente trois *-***

Castiel n'avait aucune idée d'où il puisait la force de ne pas fondre en larmes dans l'amphithéâtre. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Dean. Comme si tout le monde pouvait enfin deviner ce qui se passait réellement entre eux. Le regarder signifiait l'aimer. Respirer signifiait vivre. Il aurait aimé être aveugle et s'étouffer pour ne pas à avoir à subir ça. La peur le rongeait. Il n'y avait pas pire torture que d'être à deux doigts de perdre l'homme de sa vie à cause des gens. Des gens extérieurs à eux. Il sentait le regard de cette vipère contre lui, elle aspirait toutes les énergies positives que Castiel avaient reçues et vécues depuis qu'il était enfin avec Dean. Rapidement, et pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende parfaitement compte, Sam attrapa sa main pour le calmer. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça et que même s'il était avec son frère, ils ne cessaient pas de s'aimer et d'être tactiles.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Même pas le regard de son amant et le touché de son meilleur ami, qui avait accepté et protégé leur amour. Ils étaient fichus. Comment les choses avaient pu basculer du jour au lendemain ? Après qu'il ait prononcé son amour pour Dean. Après un merveilleux weekend à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il se sentait faiblir et Dean ne répondit pas à l'attaque d'Anna. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de se taire. Tout comme lui. Il ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il devait regarder. Droit devant lui, baisser la tête ? Dean déroula le fil de son micro avec nervosité. Il savait qu'il allait rapidement exploser. Il le connaissait et il avait vécu une soirée l'excès de colère de Dean.

Il voulait appeler son frère pour qu'il les sauve de là. Il savait toujours comment s'y prendre. Il avait été éducateur spécialisé, il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Et il le ferait, même s'ils étaient en tort car, ce qui comptait à ses yeux, était l'amour que Castiel et Dean se portaient. Ils étaient heureux tous les deux. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une relation aussi parfaite. Et pourtant, il l'avait idéalisé. Avec Dean. Mais ça dépassait tout. Il le considérait comme son âme sœur. Mais à cause des actions des autres, des gens jaloux et prêts à les détruire, ils se transformaient petit à petit en des âmes damnées.

Cette idée lui brûlait les yeux et son ventre se tordait. Mais il ne put éclater en sanglot quand il entendit la voix de Dean. Il était hors de lui. Et pourtant, il redressa vivement sa tête pour le regarder. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps l'amphithéâtre avait été plongé dans un silence assourdissant mais dorénavant, la voix de Dean l'emplissait. Enfin. La tension montait et Castiel était à deux doigts de quitter l'amphithéâtre. Il n'avait pas honte. Il n'y en avait pas à avoir. L'amour n'en n'était pas une. C'était une chose merveilleuse et la vie lui avait offert la chance de vivre ce pur bonheur avec Dean. Il avait seulement honte d'avoir mis Dean dans une mauvaise posture. Ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute. Mais il ne supportait pas quand on touchait à son amant. Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que Sam tenait plus fermement la main de Castiel.

Comment Sam devait le vivre ? Il voyait son frère en danger lui aussi. Il pouvait perdre son boulot à n'importe quel moment, notamment si la rumeur, qui s'avérait être vraie mais non confirmée, remonter aux oreilles du rectorats. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer s'ils venaient à être au courant ? Est-ce qu'il devra quitter Dean pour sauver son boulot ? Ou est-ce que Dean le ferait ?

Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Sa vie sans lui était inconcevable. Il était complètement accro à lui et à sa petite famille. La petite famille qu'ils s'étaient formés. Un magnifique couple avec un frère merveilleux et un meilleur ami… Il fallait l'accorder, adorable malgré sa lourdeur. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça. Il ne serait plus rien sans eux.

« Très bien. On continue cette étude sur l'enquête sur le lycée Colombus ou vous préférez vous attarder sur une rumeur débile et complètement puéril ? Non parce que, les personnes qui sont ici pour venir raconter des conneries ou pour me mater et fantasmer peuvent directement quitter ma classe. Mais assurez-vous que les personnes qui seront absentes et qui n'auront pas la moyenne au prochain partiel seront virées de mon cours.

-Et comment vous nous notez ? Maintenant que vous avez un élève chouchou. »

Castiel regarda Dean qui se tenait l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour lui assurer que tout irait pour le mieux. Il avait du mal à y croire mais il fallait qu'ils s'accrochent. Tous les deux. Tous ensemble. Pour pouvoir s'en sortir la tête haute et plus amoureux que jamais. Sam regarda son meilleur ami et s'approcha de lui pour lui susurrer quelque chose mais il sentit la main de Meg se poser sur son épaule et il se retourna soudainement. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, au point de s'en faire mal. Mais ce n'était rien face à la souffrance psychologique qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ? C'était ça, sa revanche ? Pour être lui-même ? Pour aimer un autre qu'elle ? Il ne lui devait rien. Rien du tout. Et puis, elle n'était pas dégueulasse, elle pouvait avoir tous les hommes qu'elle voulait. Mais elle était ici, en train de les torturer tous les deux. De les mettre dans une position délicate. Dean pouvait perdre son emploi et ne plus jamais avoir la possibilité d'enseigner. Et Castiel pouvait être virer de son université. Dire adieu à tous les efforts fournis pour devenir le meilleur de sa promo pour atteindre une école de profiler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Cracha-t-il.

-Je t'avais déjà dit que mon père travaillait au rectorat ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter ma question.

-Je veux seulement que la vérité éclate.

-Il y a un seul truc qui va éclater et c'est ta sale tronche de connasse. Balance encore des choses comme ça et je te jure que je ne répondrais plus de moi.

-Je n'ai jamais rien insinué. Comme quoi, Castiel a bien un truc à se reprocher.

-Dans la phrase, je vais t'éclater, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je me demande ce qu'une conne comme toi fait en criminologie… Oh c'est vrai, tu es là pour ouvrir ta chatte qui pue le souffre et l'enfer sur tous les hommes qui passent. Maintenant retourne dans ta niche avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. »

La voix de Gabriel s'était élevée dans les airs avec une profonde haine. C'était rare de le voir remonté et si sur la défensive. Castiel aurait ri de sa vulgarité mais là, il avait raison.

Gab était un garçon qui respirait la joie de vivre, il était le premier à sourire et à partir à l'aventure. Mais quand on touchait à ses meilleurs amis, les gens finissaient rapidement par le regretter. Car il ne lâchait pas l'affaire et semblait menaçant. Mais Meg n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement impressionner. Il lui fallait un plus gros résultat, une plus grosse conséquence pour qu'elle arrête ses actes diaboliques. Sam posa sa main sur son épaule pour le remettre à sa place mais malgré la poigne que Sam mettait, Gabriel s'en extirpa pour défendre son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

-Que je risque de mettre à exécution dans une seconde si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule.

-Ouh, tu m'effraies… Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Gabriel, un visage se soigne. Pas une peine de cœur.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu vas briser, Meg. Mais jamais je ne t'en laisserai la chance. Si tu touches à qui que ce soit, je te jure que je vais…

-C'est bon, Gab. Laisse tomber.

-Ça confirme seulement tout. »

Meg souriait fièrement et s'enfonça dans son siège. Castiel échangea un regard avec ses meilleurs amis et le cours semblait passer à une allure si lente qu'il aurait été prêt à se tirer une balle dans la tête.

En sortant, dans les couloirs, Anna s'approcha des garçons mais Gabriel se mit devant. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Gabriel et Sam s'étaient mis autour de lui pour le rassurer, pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il pensait pouvoir souffler, finalement sortit de cette tension et des démons qui l'entouraient. Mais il fallait qu'une rousse vienne tout gâcher. Il ne comprenait même pas quelles étaient ses intentions. Il n'avait rien en commun. Il savait que rien ne justifier un tel acte de cruauté mais, quand même… Il pensait qu'elle était adorable. Elle avait le visage d'une petite sainte. Il aurait peut-être pu, comprendre, dans un sens, si Meg était derrière tout ça. Mais Anna, une nana dont personne n'entendait parler était celle derrière tout ce bordel ?

« Recule, rouquine. Lança Gabriel avec dédain.

-Tu crois m'effrayer ? »

Elle jeta un regard à Castiel qui, lui, remit correctement son sac à dos sur son épaule. Il essayait d'ignorer ce qu'elle lui avait dit et ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Il préférait fuir. C'était probablement une action de lâche. Mais il n'avait pas à se justifier. Ni à elle, ni à personne. Gabriel et Sam le suivirent mais Anna attrapa rapidement son bras en souriant comme une garce. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la tête a claque qu'elle avait réellement. Comme quoi, tout le monde portait un masque. Il lui fit un signe de tête. Autant qu'elle parle maintenant pour qu'il puisse quitter rapidement l'université.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu es le meilleur de la promo. Tu passes en dessous du bureau de monsieur Winchester.

-C'est puéril. Je savais que tu étais conne mais je m'attendais à un peu plus de jugeote de ta part. Tes réflexions de collégienne, mets-les-toi où je pense.

-Oh. J'ai touché un point sensible de notre cher et tendre Castiel. »

Castiel détourna le regard. Evidemment qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Son couple l'était. Elle était fourbe et il ne fallait pas qu'il se dégonfle devant elle. Et heureusement que Lisa, l'amie de Dean débarqua pour demander à Anna de partir. Elle regarda une dernière fois Castiel avec dédain avant de partir. Gabriel et Sam s'approchèrent alors pour partir avec Castiel mais Lisa attrapa son bras.

« Tu peux me suivre, Castiel ? »

Il regarda tour à tour ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'espoir qu'ils le sauvent. Mais il se fit entraîner par Lisa jusqu'à un bureau. Il entendait son cœur battre à vive allure et il pouvait parier sur n'importe quoi que Lisa pût l'entendre aussi. Il s'assit quand Lisa lui en donna l'autorisation et elle soupira en le regardant.

« Je suis au courant. Dean m'a tout dit. Castiel, il faut qu'on parle de…

-Je sais ce que ça peut engendrer.

-Une enquête va être ouverte. Dean risque de perdre son emploi. Si tu l'aimes…

-Ne jouez pas avec mes sentiments, je vous en prie. Je l'aime et je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit sauvé ! Mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas le quitter. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.

-Je sais… C'est pour ça que je ne vais rien dire au rectorat. Je ne vais rien dire mais ! Je ne vais pas mentir. Je jouerai celle qui n'est au courant de rien. Mais il va falloir faire un choix Castiel. »

Lisa tendit un prospectus à Castiel et il fronça les sourcils avant de l'attraper, les membres tremblants de nervosité. Il se mit à lire avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

« C'est…

-Une autre université. Qui enseigne la criminologie et qui a même une option profilage. Je connais certaines personnes qui pourront t'y faire entrer et…

-Mais elle se trouve à deux états d'ici.

-Tu pourras toujours prendre un billet d'avion et rejoindre Dean. Si tu n'es plus un élève dans cette université, Dean ne sera plus considéré comme ton professeur et votre relation sera donc acceptée. Prends-le temps de réfléchir. Fais le bon choix avant qu'une enquête ne soit ouverte et que plus aucun d'entre vous ne puisse s'en sortir au niveau des emplois et des études. »

Castiel remercia tout de même Lisa. Deux ans. Il pouvait partir pour deux ans. Revenir de temps en temps pour voir Dean… Mais de temps en temps était une torture quand il savait qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Qu'ils avaient partagé presque un mois sans se séparer une seule fois. En quittant l'université, il rentra directement chez lui. Incapable de rejoindre l'appartement de Dean sans avoir l'impression d'être suivi par une bête qui souhaitait les détruire. Une larme coula sur sa joue et il composa le numéro de Dean.

« Je t'en supplie, viens me chercher Dean… J'en peux plus… J'en peux plus… »


	34. Chapter 34

***-* Chapitre trente quatre *-***

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Dean grimpe dans sa belle Impala pour rejoindre le jeune étudiant. Il n'était pas à son appartement, Castiel venait de lui dire qu'il errait dans le parc à l'orée des immeubles. Il errait… Perdu, désorienté, triste et en colère. A cause de lui. Parce qu'il lui avait ouvert son cœur et qu'il avait accepté de vivre une idylle avec lui alors que, bordel de dieu, il avait su que c'était une prise de risque conséquent. Mais allez savoir, l'interdit était toujours mortellement attirant et Dean n'était pas une exception. Il était attiré par l'impossible.

Il appuya davantage sur la pédale d'accélération, le cœur battant à l'idée de retrouver un homme détruit. Son homme détruit à cause des autres. Dean n'avait pas de solutions. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire alors que c'était l'homme d'expérience, l'homme mûr… Celui qui devait avoir des réponses, qui devait savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était pas le cas et il en souffrait d'autant plus.

S'il s'écoutait, il irait de suite mettre sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il avait toujours apprécié de bricoler sur une caisse, principalement sur _baby_ , alors ouais, pourquoi pas devenir garagiste ? Le salaire n'allait pas être le même mais s'il avait la possibilité de pouvoir continuer à vivre avec Castiel alors cette différence de prix ne l'effrayait absolument pas.

Mais il ne l'avait pas encore fait parce que la crime avait été son but ultime, son rêve, sa passion. Quand il était jeune, il voulait devenir flic ou militaire mais, finalement, il s'était orienté vers la voie d'enseignement qui étrangement lui avait terriblement plu. C'était assez comique en y repensant puisque Dean n'avait jamais aimé les cours. Rester assis sur une chaise à écouter le babillage des professeurs ? Non merci, à 18 ans, il voyait sa vie totalement différemment, et pourtant, il aimait être, à présent, celui qui faisait apprendre et partager ses connaissances et compétences à des étudiants dans une matière qu'il avait toujours adoré.

Il était devenu le prof barbant et cela lui plaisait.

Il se gara à la hâte sur deux places de parking, se fichant éperdument d'emmerder les prochains visiteurs, et se mit à courir en direction du parc.

Il était simplement pressé de retrouver le confort des bras de Cas, de s'enrouler dans ce cocon agréable. Il lui manquait. Toutes les secondes. Il prit le chemin en terre à l'entrée et fit de grands pas en observant de gauche à droite.

Castiel ne devait pas être loin, il ne pouvait pas être loin. Il devait l'attendre, des larmes ravageant son doux visage. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait subi ?

Dean s'imaginait tellement de scènes qu'il en avait le tournis. Est-ce que les élèves ont craché sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il a été jusqu'à se faire battre ? Maltraité physiquement autant que moralement ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

Si ses pensées se confirmaient, dès demain, il déposera sa foutue lettre de démission et ils partiront tous les deux vers un autre état. Castiel pouvait trouver une meilleure faculté, il en existait tellement. Et lui, Dean, il trouvera un petit boulot dans un garage et subviendra à leurs besoins.

Ce ne pouvait pas être si terrible… Il soupira en voyant sa carrière prendre fin sous ses yeux. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il ne se voyait pas rompre avec Cas, ce point était impensable.

\- Dean ?

Le susnommé s'arrêta rapidement et tourna la tête vers sa gauche. Castiel était assis sous un arbre, ses bras encerclant ses jambes. Il ne pleurait pas... ou plus... et semblait plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

Dean s'avança rapidement et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le prenant par la taille pour le sentir contre lui. Oui, perdre son emploi était envisageable, pas le perdre, lui. Il ne pouvait pas mettre fin à leur relation, il ne le souhaitait absolument pas.

\- Hé, bébé… Je suis là...

Il sentit la main de Castiel lui agripper son col et son visage se positionna contre son torse. Dean s'attendait à ce qu'il pleure de nouveau, il le savait extrêmement sensible, et pourtant aucun sanglot ne vint perturber le silence qui régnait dans le parc. Même les oiseaux semblaient être en hibernation ou en deuil. Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait pas de deuil à avoir, il n'y aurait pas de deuil ce soir car lui et Cas continueront à s'aimer même si le monde entier était contre eux. Ils ne s'arrêteront jamais.

Ils se balancèrent ensemble de bonnes minutes avant que Castiel ne relève sa tête et ne lui tende une feuille A4. Dean la prit avec suspicion. Était-ce une lettre d'adieu ? Si c'était le cas, Dean ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il la retourna pour la lire, ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il la déchiffra très vite.

\- Cas… C'est… une autre université ?

Il murmura sa phrase lentement, étonné et perdu de savoir que son amant avait fait des recherches sur la question. Alors il souhaitait partir ? Loin de lui, à… deux états ? Il voulait se séparer ? Dean entrouvrit la bouche, prêt à ouvrir son cœur pour le faire rester près de lui mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- C'est ton amie, Lisa, qui m'a donné cette feuille. Elle pense que la meilleure solution pour nous est de… s'éloigner... Je ne veux pas rompre Dean mais je crois que c'est la meilleure solution...

\- La meilleure solution ?

Dean crut s'étouffer avec sa salive. La meilleure solution ? Se séparer de milliers de kilomètres serait la solution ? Et depuis quand ? Depuis quand la distance réglait les problèmes, hein ?

\- Tu me quittes, c'est ça ? Tu veux refaire ta vie ailleurs ? Abandonner Gabriel et Sam pour améliorer ton quotidien, hein ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

Il entendit Castiel soupirer et s'en fut trop pour lui. Alors, ça y était, Castiel avait pris sa décision ! Une décision pour deux ! Parce qu'il la jugeait meilleure ? Avait-il pensé à lui ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ? Dean serra ses poings, trop éberlué pour faire autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans Cas, il n'y arrivait pas.

\- Il se passe une rumeur et tu abandonnes ? Tu m'abandonnes ? Je te savais lâche, Cas, mais à ce point ?

\- Laisse-moi finir, Dean, s'il-te-plaît.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il arriva à se calmer aussi rapidement. Était-ce dû au regard presque mort de Cas sur lui ou à sa voix déraillée qui venait d'emplir l'air ? Les deux ? Dans tous les cas, il se repositionna silencieusement et attendit que son élève daigne lui répondre.

\- Je t'aime, Dean… Je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer un jour. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux… Mon fantasme... Tous mes rêves… Tu es mon rêve, Dean.

Il se colla davantage à Dean et ce dernier l'enroula de ses bras, déposant son menton sur sa chevelure. Il laissa les mots de Castiel envahir son esprit. Il avait l'impression que cela sonnait comme un adieu, comme un départ et une larme se déversa sur sa joue gauche.

\- Je ne veux pas de moi sans toi, Dean... mais je ne veux pas non plus être celui qui brise tes rêves. Tu as beau être le mien, je ne veux pas détruire le tien.

Dean était sur le point de lui dire que son rêve s'était lui également mais Castiel déposa sa bouche contre la sienne avant de se reculer pour continuer.

\- Je ne te parles pas de séparation… Je veux dire que... si tu es prêt à me voir partir dans une autre université et à venir me rejoindre le week-end ou inversement alors… nous deux… Notre relation peut tenir, Dean. Même avec la distance, je...

Castiel se mordit la lèvre en noyant ses iris dans ceux de Dean. Ce dernier le contemplait, imprimait son visage sous tous les angles dans son esprit. Castiel voulait partir ailleurs pour qu'il continue à faire ce qu'il a toujours aimé: enseigner. Il était prêt à partir loin de ses amis, son frère, par amour. Dean se racla la gorge en sentant un sanglot sur le point d'en sortir.

\- Cas… Je peux quitter mon emploi, me trouver un boulot en tant que garagiste, je peux…

\- Tu veux abandonner le poste qui te plaît ? Tu veux abandonner ta passion ? Tu n'en es pas capable, Dean. Ou alors, tu le seras mais tu m'en voudras involontairement pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne veux pas briser tes rêves…

\- Mais tu es mon rêve…

\- Non, Dean… Tu t'es battu pour arriver jusqu'ici.. Pour devenir enseignant et vivre de ta passion... Ne m'oblige pas… Je ne veux pas...

Castiel se mit à sangloter silencieusement et Dean posa ses lèvres contre son front, fermant les yeux pour assimiler toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Il comprenait ce que Castiel endurait, ce qu'il ressentait, parce que Dean, aussi, perdait la proximité de leur relation. D'accord, il n'abandonnait pas sa famille ni ses amis, pour le peu qu'il en avait, mais il perdait celui qui lui faisait perdre la tête, celui qui hantait ses pensées et ses rêves. Malgré le fait de savoir qu'ils se verraient les week-ends et les vacances, rien ne sera plus comme maintenant, et Dean allait autant en souffrir que son amant.

\- D'accord, Cas...

Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils se recroquevillèrent tous les deux, laissant leur tristesse inonder leur beau visage, s'imprégnant de l'autre, peureux à l'idée de se quitter. Tout ça à cause d'une garce rousse qui n'avait pas trouvé autre chose que d'ouvrir sa grande bouche.

* * *

Dean se triturait les doigts en observant son amant finaliser son dernier sac. Tous les cartons venaient d'être descendus grâce à Gabriel et Sam qui devaient encore se chamailler devant le camion de déménagement. Peut-être leur laissaient-ils de l'intimité en fait. Dean s'en fichait, il avait simplement cette boule à l'estomac qui grossissait de plus en plus, l'empêchant de bouger de peur de vomir tout ce qu'il venait de manger.

Castiel partait avec Gabriel. Sans lui. Parce qu'il avait cours dans moins de trente minutes et que Sam allait y assister également. Dans moins de trente minutes, il fera pour la première fois un cours avec sa promo sans son amant, ni même Gabriel. Parce que Gabriel partait lui aussi dans la même université que Castiel.

Dean avait été touché que ce premier prenne cette décision, cela indiquait que son amant n'allait pas être seul et pourtant, il avait peur.

Peur que Castiel se rende compte qu'il est mieux sans lui, qu'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre de beaucoup mieux. Il s'imaginait tellement de choses depuis quelques temps qu'il n'en dormait pratiquement plus et, même si Castiel essayait de le rassurer avec de belles paroles, Dean ressentait toujours cette appréhension dans chaque recoin de son cerveau.

\- Alors, ça y est...

Il leva ses yeux verts pour les déposer sur Castiel qui venait de refermer son dernier sac et il se noya dans les siens. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot s'échapper de ses lèvres et il s'approcha doucement vers lui.

\- Tu m'appelles, hein ?

Castiel lui sourit tendrement en déposant sa paume contre sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas si loin que ça, Dean… Mais oui, je t'appelles… Tu me rejoins ce week-end ?

Dean hocha la tête en lui souriant de la même façon avant de déposer ses lèvres contre son front.

\- Bien sur que je viens, Cas… Attends-toi à ce que je squattes du vendredi au lundi matin même...

Il entendit le rire cristallin de son amant à travers la pièce et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Il l'encercla de ses bras, amenant son visage contre son épaule et il resta un moment accroché à lui de cette façon, respirant son odeur.

\- Je t'aime, Cas...

Ce fut la première fois que ces deux mots sortirent de sa bouche et il fut surpris de les trouver aussi agréables en bouche. Ce n'était pas difficile finalement.

\- Je t'aime tellement...

Ce n'était absolument pas compliqué et Dean se promit de le lui dire chaque seconde, chaque minute passée à ses côtés parce que Castiel était celui qui partagera sa vie, jusqu'à la fin.


	35. Chapter 35

***-* Chapitre trente cinq *-***

Il n'y avait pas pire souffrance que de dire au revoir aux êtres que l'on aime. Castiel pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Encore une fois, un putain de stéréotype. Mais il s'en allait. Loin de Dean, loin de son meilleur ami, loin de son frère et loin de son université. Il se dirigeait tout droit vers l'inconnu, tout cela à cause d'Anna. Mais ce choix avait été fait pour protéger les rêves de Castiel. Il voulait être l'ange qui s'immisçait dans ses songes, mais pas le diable qui les détruisait. L'enquête n'avait pas été ouverte et tout le monde avait finalement laissé tomber cette histoire. Comme quoi, c'était seulement un amusement. Comment les gens pouvaient être aussi diabolique pour détruire la vie d'un couple seulement pour le plaisir ? Etudiants en criminologie, comprenant la psychologie et l'appliquant à la perfection. Avec ce comportement, les crimes des psychopathes sembleront amoindris pour le jeune Novak.

Dean lui avait dit "je t'aime". Son cœur avait été empli de bonheur. Il lui avait enfin dit "je t'aime". Après deux mois de relations. C'était la plus déchirante des déclarations car il savait parfaitement que Dean était effrayé à l'idée de savoir son amant si loin. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que lui aussi. Il avait totalement confiance en lui. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de relation à distance. Est-ce qu'ils allaient tenir le coup ? Il voulait. Il le voulait du plus profond de son âme. Et ils y arriveraient. Mais il y avait toujours cette nervosité qui montait en lui.

Il était aussi loin de son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient toujours tout partagés, s'étaient réconfortés lors des moments les plus difficiles de leur vie… Il aurait pu donner sa vie pour lui sans la moindre hésitation. Il allait lui manquer. Terriblement.

Heureusement que Gabriel l'avait suivi. Lui aussi, il avait tout abandonné. Il ne se sentirait pas seul ce soir. Car son meilleur ami sera là, lui aussi. Probablement dans un appartement sans électricité pour une semaine. Ils se regarderont dans les blancs des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un des deux ne craque. Qu'ils rient et qu'ils pleurent.

* * *

« Il y a deux ans, la mort de Michael Brown à Ferguson, dans le Missouri, avait remis sur le devant la scène le débat passionné sur les violences policières et racistes aux Etats-Unis. Aujourd'hui les tensions sont loin d'être retombées : la bavure policière dans la ville de Charlotte en Caroline du Nord s'inscrit dans la continuité de cette série. Le 20 septembre, Keith Lamont Scott, un homme noir de 43 ans, a été mortellement blessé par balle alors qu'il refusait de lâcher son arme de poing selon les policiers. Ses proches affirment au contraire qu'il n'avait qu'un livre en main. Après plusieurs nuits de manifestations parfois violentes, les autorités ont levé le couvre-feu et la police a cédé à la pression, acceptant de dévoiler des vidéos de la scène du crime. Mais ces preuves ne permettent pas de définir ce que l'homme abattu tenait entre ses mains. »

Castiel notait tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre sur son ordinateur. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Dean. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce que son amant aurait dit mais rien ne se passait. Il entendait seulement la voix de monsieur Crowley. Un professeur, assez vieux, avec des analyses plutôt intéressantes mais assez barbantes. Il avait déjà étudié la mort de Michael Brown et de Keith Lamont Scott. Il allait également proposer des livres ou des documentaires complémentaires qu'il avait déjà visionné ou lu.

A côté de lui, Gabriel parlait avec un garçon du nom de Kevin. Il s'avérait être le meilleur de la promo. Mais dorénavant, Castiel se fichait pas mal de savoir qui était qui. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la fin de cette semaine pour pouvoir retrouver les bras de son amant. Il regarda son portable et son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire quand il vit que Dean lui avait envoyé un message.

 **Chaton : Finalement je ne viens pas ce weekend. Par contre, c'est toi qui va bouger ton joli petit cul. Sam voulait te voir alors on t'a envoyé un mail avec les billets. Tu les imprimes et tu te bouges pour venir. J'irai vendre mon âme pour faire passer le temps plus rapidement. Est-ce qu'il y a des beaux mecs dans ta promo ? Des gens à qui je dois casser le cul ? J'ai une surprise pour toi ce weekend. Tu aimes le chinois ?**

Le corps de Castiel était rempli de joie. En vérifiant les mails qu'il avait reçu, Dean lui avait bel et bien envoyé des billets qu'il irait imprimer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il tapa avec joie l'épaule de Gabriel qui l'ignorait complètement, préférant emmerder le petit intello qui voulait se concentrer sur ce que le professeur disait.

 **Cas : Je rentre. Connecte-toi sur Skype dans une demi-heure ? 3**

 **Chaton : Pas de problème bébé**

 **Cas : A tout de suite :)**

* * *

Castiel essayait d'arranger le mieux qu'il pouvait ses cheveux. Dean lui avait imposé d'installer Skype. Après être revenu des cours, il s'était installé devant son ordinateur et avait rapidement envoyé un message à Dean. Il était maintenant prêt. Il avait enfilé le gros pull de Dean et un caleçon propre et il s'était faufilé sous ses draps. Il était impatient de voir le visage de Dean. Plus que trois putains de jours avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Comme Dean ne se connectait pas dans l'immédiat, il décida de faire un tour dans sa boîte mail. Son cœur se serra quand il vit un mail de Cole. Il l'ouvrit et souffla un coup.

« J'ai appris que tu avais quitté l'université à cause d'une rumeur. C'est bien dommage mais de ce fait, ça ne fait plus de-moi ton professeur. Boire un verre avec moi, ça te tente ? »

Il frissonna de dégoût mais l'ordinateur de Castiel se mit à sonner. Il quitta rapidement internet avant de se focaliser entièrement sur l'appel de Dean. Il décrocha, le cœur à vive allure, comme un adolescent lors de son premier rendez-vous. Dean était magnifique. Même si la qualité était merdique.

« Mon cœur… Souffla Dean. Tu m'entends ?

-Hein ?

-Tu m'e… M'e…

-Attends, ça bug j'entends pas !

-Oh putain ce… de… m…de… »

Castiel explosa de rire avant de couper l'appel pour très rapidement rappeler son amoureux. Il sourit et se pencha vers son ordinateur.

« Parle !

-Tu m'entends ?

-Ah là oui ! Je t'entends !

-Bordel qu'est-ce que tu me manques… »

Castiel lui sourit tristement. Être loin de lui, c'était comme perdre sa moitié. Il était égaré, encore plus confus que d'habitude. Il le voulait, le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'était pas vivable. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer loin de lui. Il était sur le point de fondre en larmes suite à la phrase de Dean mais il s'approcha de l'écran et fit mine d'envoyer un baiser.

« Je pense tout le temps à toi, ton visage, tes yeux, tes mains... Et à d'autres parties de ton corps, aussi. »

Castiel rougit et avala difficilement sa salive avant de sentir son sexe tressauter dans son caleçon. Il aurait pu directement se mettre nu, il savait pertinemment qu'une relation à distance signifiait des skypes chauds.

« Raconte-moi ta journée, Cas…

-On a parlé du meurtre de Michael Brown.

-C'était un peu notre début criminologie… Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop là-bas ?

-Clairement, si. Surtout que je ne t'ai plus en professeur… Et que tu me manques beaucoup trop. Puis les gens ici… J'en sais rien, ce n'est pas comme là-bas.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui te tournent autour ?

-J'en sais rien… Je ne pense pas. Et toi alors ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça change beaucoup.

-Oui bah ne frime pas trop non plus. Ça ne me plait pas.

-Je sais mais il n'y a que toi. D'accord ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de jouer nerveusement avec la couture du pull de Dean.

« Tu sais, c'est plutôt sexy que tu sois jaloux... »

La voix de Dean paraissait plus rauque. Déjà qu'elle était sexy mais alors là… Castiel crut fondre. Et son érection frottait son caleçon, il n'en pouvait plus. Bordel, il était en manque de Dean !

« Tu trouves ?

-Ouais. Cas ?

-Hum ?

-Enlève tes vêtements.

-Dean ! »

Pour Castiel, observer Dean se masturber devant l'écran de son ordinateur était une nouveauté mais pas des plus déplaisantes. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser. Voir son corps. Son visage se tordre de plaisir. Les grognements de Dean, qui était clairement un appel au sexe… Il soupira, se touchant à travers son caleçon. Il n'osait rien faire d'énorme pour le moment.

« Cas… »

Dean grogna en ralentissant sa main sur son propre sexe, assis sur son lit. Castiel était incapable de quitter des yeux la fenêtre qui lui montrait son petit ami nu, ne portant plus que son pendentif autour du cou, les yeux clos… Il allait exploser. Littéralement.

« Tu... peux... Tes doigts ?

Au début, ils étaient tous les deux assez timides, osant à peine se toucher devant l'écran, mais maintenant, ils faisaient totalement un show à l'autre. Cas ouvrit des yeux intenses et regarda droit vers Dean.

« Tu veux que je... ? »

Il eut un geste de tête vers le tiroir où il rangeait son lubrifiant.

« Ouais, putain... »

Castiel lui lança un clin d'œil et rampa vers la table de nuit, offrant une magnifique vue du derrière de son corps à Dean. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était à genoux sur son lit avec deux doigts en lui et les joues de plus en plus rouges. Il ne cessait d'imaginer ceux de Dean. La sensation qu'il pouvait lui procurer. Il se mit à gémir un peu plus et tint sa verge avec sa main libre pour ne pas venir dans l'immédiat. Il voulait encore profiter de son amant. C'était, cependant, trop pour lui. Castiel gémit en accélérant le rythme de ses doigts, et amenant son autre main à son torse pour toucher ses tétons.

« Bordel Cas… Encore… Je vais pas tarder là…

-Viens en moi, Dean…

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai... »

Castiel se mit à haleter. Dean était presque irréel tellement il respirait la sensualité. Il voulait le toucher. Il voulait le toucher en vrai. Il faillit approcher sa main de l'écran, comme si elle pouvait le traverser et que Castiel allait pouvoir saisir Dean pour l'attirer dans un baiser et l'amener à l'orgasme lui-même.

« Oh, bordel... »

Dean articula avec difficulté cette phrase en se masturbant frénétiquement. Castiel fronça les sourcils et cessa tout mouvement quand il sentit une odeur de brûlé.

« Dean attends.

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-Ça sent le cramé.

-CAAAAASSSSSIIIIIIIE ! »

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et se couvrit du mieux qu'il put avec sa couverture et Gabriel entra en furie.

« JE CROIS QUE J'AI FAIT CRAMER LES PIZZAS ! »


	36. Chapter 36

***-* Chapitre trente six *-***

Cela faisait exactement deux mois et trois jours que Dean et Cas vivaient à des centaines de kilomètres loin de l'autre. Cela se passait quand même bien, ils s'appelaient régulièrement et skypaient autant que possible. A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas une seule journée où ils ne s'écrivaient pas. Ce vendredi-ci était un peu spécial parce que Castiel fêtait son vingt quatrième anniversaire, sans qu'il ne le sache bien sûr. Sam et Dean avaient organisé une petite soirée en son honneur. Raphaël et Jessica étaient les principaux invités ainsi que Gabriel, mis dans la confidence, qui se pointera avec Castiel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être nombreux pour faire la fête et pourtant Dean avait décidé de finir la fiesta dans la boîte de nuit branchée de leur patelin.

C'était un peu comme une revanche dans sa tête finalement. Il voulait se montrer en public avec lui, montrer au monde entier que leur menace n'avait absolument rien changé et qu'ils vivaient tous les deux le parfait amour.

Sammy le savait, connaissait la raison pour laquelle Dean voulait finir en discothèque mais il ne disait rien, acceptant même d'y aller sans broncher.

La prochaine étape était de le faire accepter à son amant. Il n'était pas vraiment fêtard et savoir que son anniversaire finirait dans ce genre d'ambiance n'allait sans doute pas lui faire plaisir. Dean s'en fichait, il n'allait pas lui laisser le choix.

Ils attendaient tous patiemment dans les deux chambres et guettaient la porte d'entrée avec enthousiasme. Dean avait vu le véhicule de Gabriel se garer devant chez lui et il avait crié pour que tout le monde se cache. Il était un vrai gamin à cet instant et les autres l'étaient tout autant.

Il avait le cœur palpitant à l'idée de faire cette surprise à son amant. Il y pensait depuis des semaines et savoir que ce jour arrivait enfin ne l'aider pas à décompresser.

\- On dirait un vrai gamin…

\- La ferme, Raphi.

Dean sentit une frappe sur son épaule et il sourit en biais. Raphaël était devenu pratiquement un ami. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se revoir au moins une bonne dizaine de fois et ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Principalement du fait de cette fameuse organisation de soirée. Dean pouvait à présent affirmer que l'aîné des Novak était cool, abusant souvent de son autorité, mais il était quelqu'un de cultivé et de drôle.

Dean entendit la clenche de la porte bouger et il sentait son sang chauffer ses joues.

\- Je te dis qu'il est pas là, Cas !

\- Tu es sûr ? J'ai vu sa voiture et...

L'équipe cachée se mit à courir, effrayant Cas, avant de lui hurler un bon anniversaire. Ce dernier fut étonnamment surpris et il se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux en étreignant tous les invités.

Castiel n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi à fleur de peau. Dean fut le dernier à l'enlacer pour son plus grand plaisir. Il l'embrassa avec tellement d'ardeur qu'il entendit les invités grogner. Il s'en fichait, il était simplement heureux de pouvoir le voir face à lui et de le toucher enfin. Sa chaleur lui avait terriblement manqué. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une dizaine de fois avant que Cas ne s'arrache à son étreinte pour observer tout le monde.

\- Depuis quand ?...

\- Demande à ton mec, il nous bassine avec ça depuis des semaines ! répliqua Raphaël dans un rictus amical.

\- C'était même du harcèlement, Cas ! Je t'assure ! Ton chaton est une vraie plaie ! continua Gabriel en levant les mains vers le ciel.

\- Une plaie, moi ? Et… Chaton ?

Dean se retourna vers Castiel qui rougissait légèrement avant que Gabriel ne reprenne la parole avec un sourire plus qu'équivoque.

\- Chaton par ci, chaton par là ! GAAAAABRIEL, je viens d'avoir chaton au téléphone et blablabla… C'est vrai que tu as une tête de chat, Dean, c'est peut-être à cause de la coupe de cheveux...

Dean reporta de nouveau son attention sur Castiel qui cette fois était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et il était sur le point de lancer une belle petite pique avant que Sammy n'ouvre sa bouche.

\- Tu sais, Gab, tu n'as pas vraiment à te plaindre. J'entends tous les jours : Tu crois que j'peux appeler mon ange ? J'vais peut-être le déranger… J'aimerais bien que Cas soit là… Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de lui faire à mon petit ange… Et je t'en passe !

\- D'accord, Sammy-chou, mais Cassie a bien une tête d'ange ! Regarde sa bouille ! Il...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entourer de nouveau ses bras autour de son partenaire. Il entendait Gabriel, Sam, Raphaël et Jessica parler de choses et d'autres alors Dean se concentra principalement sur l'homme de la soirée.

\- Ça a été la route ?

\- C'était long surtout avec Gabriel qui n'a pas cessé de parler… J'avais juste hâte de te revoir...

Castiel l'embrassa avant de poser sa paume sur sa joue. Dean était réellement aux anges, il n'aurait rien fait pour échanger sa place.

\- Fini les papouilles ! On picole !

* * *

Dean rit alors qu'il met sa veste sur ses épaules.

\- Allez, bébé, fais-moi confiance ! Habille-toi !

Castiel le regarda en biais et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en faisant une moue boudeuse. Il ne buvait pas habituellement mais Dean l'avait vu se resservir une bonne dizaine de fois du vin et à présent, il avait les joues un peu rouges et le regard quelque peu flou. Cette mine le rendait d'autant plus attirant surtout quand il essayait de faire celui qui était en colère.

\- Je ne m'habillerais que quand je saurais où est-ce que vous m'emmenez, Mr Winchester.

\- Hé, c'est une surprise !

Le visage de Gabriel apparut à la porte et il les fusilla du regard.

\- Vous bougez ou quoi ? On vous attends, nous !

Le meilleur ami de Cas repartit à nouveau, laissant les deux amoureux dans le couloir entrain de se fixer du regard.

\- Si tu viens, je te laisserais me prendre toute la nuit !

\- La nuit est déjà bien entamée, c'est de la triche !

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- D'accord, d'accord, toute la journée de demain !

\- Entièrement ?

\- Entièrement !

Dean vit un sourire de vainqueur se dessiner sur les lèvres de son amant et cela le fit sourire d'autant plus. Une journée de sexe avec Cas ? C'était autant un cadeau pour lui que pour son amant mais ça, il n'allait pas le lui dire.

\- Vendu !

Castiel prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la voiture neuf places de Raphaël qui attendait patiemment leurs venus.

Ils ne leur fallurent qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre la discothèque en question et le regard de Castiel s'illumina en voyant où est-ce qu'il l'embarquait.

Dean fut surpris de voir autant d'enthousiasme chez son partenaire, lui qui était persuadé qu'il ferait la tronche, mais il se souvint de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et il mit ça sur ce compte. Le Castiel pompette était bien différent du Castiel intello et ce soir, cela arrangeait grandement Dean.

Il allait enfin pouvoir passer une vraie soirée avec des inconnus en compagnie de son amant et c'était quelque chose de nouveau et de terriblement excitant.

Ils entrèrent tous les six dans la boîte, payant leurs entrées et le vestiaire, avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle à l'ambiance chaude et noyée d'alcool. Ils s'installèrent à une table sur une estrade et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Castiel et Gabriel ne s'échauffent sur la piste.

\- Il danse ton frère ? demanda Dean en se penchant vers l'oreille de Raphaël, vraiment perturbé par ce changement de personnage.

\- Bien sûr qu'il danse ! Regarde-le, il a toujours eu un bon déhanché sur les basses !

Dean observa attentivement son amant sur la piste et il dut admettre que ouais, Cas avait le rythme dans la peau et un sacré déhanché… Un bordel de bon déhanché qui lui donnait nettement envie de l'approfondir dans les toilettes de la discothèque. Il fut surpris de constater que finalement, il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, son petit ange, mais il était ravi d'en apprendre encore et il espérait pouvoir être surpris encore et toujours.

\- Tu danses pas toi ? questionna-t'il de nouveau.

Il vit Raphaël secouer la tête vivement avec de gros yeux comme si le mot danse était à proscrire de son vocabulaire. Dean fut heureux, lui non plus n'en était absolument pas fan.

\- Je vais chercher une bouteille de sky. lui apprend-t'il en se levant.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner vers le bar où la plupart des clients s'entassaient avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la piste de danse. Il vit Castiel éclater de rire avec Gabriel et une nouvelle musique commença. Il était sincèrement heureux de voir son amant aussi comblé. Il avait absolument bien fait d'organiser cette soirée. Pour lui.

Il observa son frère et Jessica entrain de se rouler un patin du siècle sur la banquette alors il s'installa plus confortablement sur son siège et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur tous les clients de la discothèque. Il y avait du monde pour un vendredi, c'était assez marrant de voir que certains étaient totalement lisibles. La fille à la mini jupe hyper courte, le mec torse nu, la… Il aperçut Anna près du bar et elle était clairement entrain de l'observer. Elle lui fit un sourire qu'il ne prit pas la peine de regarder davantage et tourna son visage vers l'autre côté de la salle. L'autre côté qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de guetter et il n'aurait pas dû. Cole était là et son regard était absolument bien rivé sur la piste de danse...

Dean se leva, comme par automatisme, et fit une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage de faire. Il se retrouva sur la piste, derrière son amant, et il bougeait ses hanches sur lui. Il bougeait au rythme des balancements de Cas. Lui. Dean Winchester. Danser.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour fusiller Cole du regard, il goûtait simplement à l'étreinte, à cette danse qu'il effectuait en collé serré avec son amant. C'était différent, excitant et terriblement sensuel. Castiel était putain de sensuel ce soir.

\- Je t'aime, Cas. lui dit-il à l'oreille totalement émerveillé par autant de talent.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'interpellé réponde mais au lieu de ça, Cas se retourna et l'embrassa sauvagement amenant son bassin à se coller davantage au sien. Oui, Castiel était simplement parfait.


	37. Chapter 37

***-* Chapitre trente sept *-***

Finalement, Castiel comprenait pourquoi Dean aimait boire. Il se sentait libre. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Les études ne lui prenaient plus la tête. Les gens, encore moins. Il avait vu Anna et Cole. Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher sa soirée parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir Dean depuis une semaine. Et une semaine, loin de tous les repères qu'on s'était fixé, c'était comme une année de damnation en enfer. Alors personne ne viendra lui gâcher son plaisir. Et entendre Dean lui dire je t'aime, faisait accroître son envie et son amour pour lui. Castiel était désespéré d'une chose après ce baiser... Non pas de sentir son amant au plus profond de lui, mais plutôt de sentir son membre se presser contre le sien. Il savait qu'après ce baiser, il frétillait d'anticipation et quand il plaqua ses hanches contre les siennes, il pressa son érection prédominante, cachée par son jean contre le sien. Dean releva les yeux vers lui, des yeux remplis de luxure. Il n'y avait aucune pudeur chez Castiel en ce moment même. Notamment parce que pour lui, les personnes autour d'eux n'avaient aucune foutu importance. C'était Dean et seulement lui. Il était à lui et le monde pouvait s'écrouler, il ne bougerait pas et resterait accroché à l'homme de sa vie, pour l'entendre susurrer son amour.

Castiel attirait un peu plus Dean sur la piste, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Ses mains glissaient sur la peau de Dean, et ils bougeaient ensemble sur la musique rapide du club, de longs mouvements sensuels qui faisaient probablement tourner plus d'un regard vers eux.

Castiel savait que quoi qu'il arrivait, Dean retournera toujours danser, comme il a dansé pour lui ce soir. Parce que Dean ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel des lumières de la ville et aux retrouvailles merveilleuses qu'ils s'étaient offerts. Et chaque fois que leurs corps se frôlaient sur la piste, Castiel tombait de nouveau amoureux de ce dieu du geste, du rythme, du bonheur, de la perfection… De l'amour. Ce mot qui constituait seulement cinq lettres et qui pourtant, signifiait l'infiniment beau pour Castiel.

L'odeur de leurs corps échauffés par l'exercice et la vision de son amant, semblant si fou amoureux, ont commencé à l'exciter. Castiel éprouvait ce désir absolument insoutenable de n'avoir Dean que pour lui ce soir. Il voulait attraper ses mains et le forcer à l'emmener au toilette. Ou bien même de le convaincre de prendre un taxi pour quitter les lieux, où la musique, bien qu'étrangement agréable, était trop forte et les gens trop suants. Castiel se pencha vers l'oreille de son amant et lui susurra d'une voix bien plus grave et suave les mots suivants :

« Je ne peux plus attendre… Une semaine sans ta queue… »

Sa main parcourra le torse de Dean, caressant encore de son bassin celui de Dean. Il faisait mine de danser, pour être comme tout le monde mais la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, était de se savoir observé par l'homme de sa vie. Il dansait pour lui, pour l'exciter, pour le frustrer, le faire grogner et perdre pied sur la piste de danse. Quand il sentit que Dean mettait ses mains sur le bas de son dos, Castiel se retourna subitement pour sentir son membre dur se frottait contre ses fesses. Il sourit et se mit à danser encore et encore, sentant les lèvres de Dean frôler son cou. Un gémissement se mêla au son, sans pour autant que quelqu'un parvienne à l'entendre. Il se dandinait encore un instant contre lui, jusqu'à ce que Dean craque et ne morde son cou. Il se tourna de nouveau, dessinant des arabesques sur son torse, le fixant du regard avec une lueur érotique dans l'iris. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque et il sourit en caressant les cheveux de son amant. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Je t'aime Dean… »

Il le vit sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il souriait. Il colla son front contre le sien et ils dansèrent encore un instant avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un se plaquer un peu trop contre lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il y avait tout le monde qui se bousculait, c'était un fait, ils étaient dans une boite de nuit, c'était presque peu étonnant. Mais là, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. En se retournant, Cole était là. Il aurait voulu le bousculer pour qu'il arrête de ruiner sa vie mais il resta figé, continuant de danser tout contre Dean.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes mails ! »

Castiel ne répondit pas, se mettant de dos à Cole. Il fixa Dean dans les yeux qui avait le regard sur Cole. Il était dans sa ligne de mire et Castiel avait très peu de temps pour réagir pour ne pas que Cole se fasse littéralement tuer. Il attrapa la main de son amant et commença à partir mais Cole attrapa son bras. Castiel se libéra rapidement et le fusilla du regard.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de toi, Cole !

-J'en doute fort ! Tu étais en train de frissonner quand ma main remontait sur ta cuisse dans cet amphithéâtre ! »

Castiel était trop faible et Dean bien trop remonté pour qu'il puisse le retenir. Il s'approcha de Cole et le bouscula avant de recoller son front contre le sien. Nerveusement, Castiel regarda autour de lui et par chance, Raphaël était là. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et il attrapa le bras de Dean pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve dans des problèmes. Son frère avait l'habitude et avait toujours eu le don pour sauver les gens de la misère. Et les bagarres en discothèque, Raphaël avait surement dû les gérer également.

Castiel passait son regard de son frère à son amant avant qu'il ne décide de s'éloigner. Cole les fixait toujours avec un petit sourire satisfait mais Castiel ne préférait pas réagir et il quitta la piste de danse avec son Dean et son frère. Dean s'assit à leur place, prenant alors Castiel sur ses genoux. Il regardait ses mains, ses magnifiques mains ornées de longs doigts, jouaient nerveusement contre la table. Il sentait également sa cuisse se soulever et se rabaisser nerveusement. Finalement, les gens et la musique ne semblaient plus grandement agréables. Il se pencha vers son amour et lui murmura à l'oreille son envie de quitter un instant les lieux. Dean opina du chef et lui annonça qu'il allait chercher tout le monde pour partir. Castiel se redressa et sentit le regard de Anna sur lui.

* * *

C'était vrai qu'elle avait toujours été considérée comme une maladie. La Peste Noire, le Sida et le Cancer n'étaient rien contrairement à ce qu'Anna pouvait être. Le fait que tout le monde appréciait le diable était dû à sa beauté. Il charmait les innocents pour les mener à leur perte. Anna avait un visage d'ange mais se cachait en elle, une véritable entité démoniaque. Et à la seconde même où elle avait vu la petite et pathétique famille Winchester et Novak, elle savait que c'était le moment d'intervenir.

Parce que Novak avait fui comme un fragile et que Meg, d'une certaine façon, en avait été drôlement touchée. Anna commençait à sincèrement se demander si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Mais quoi qu'il en était, elle se devait de la prévenir. Castiel était revenu en ville et Meg n'avait pas le droit de le rater. Ni même Luci.

Luci était un peu comme elles. Il adorait se détruire mais par-dessus tout, détruire les autres. Ils étaient comme des dieux, emmerdant le libre arbitre des gens et les détruire jusqu'à ce que leur souffrance les consume eux-mêmes. Ils aimaient être maître de la vie d'une personne. L'adrénaline montait et c'était encore mieux que tout. Il pouvait décider d'être les bourreaux ou les sauveurs de la vie d'une personne.

Et puis, Luci était le grand frère de Meg. Il était très protecteur, personne ne touchait à sa petite sœur. Et elle avait été touché. Par le départ de Castiel. Par son rejet. Par son homosexualité. Puis de toute façon, Anna n'était pas homophobe mais elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'on pouvait être à cent pour cent persuadé et confirmé comme tel. De plus, il n'avait jamais eu de femmes dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans des relations aussi malsaines qu'il entreprenait avec ce professeur.

Professeur qu'Anna désirait plus que tout au monde, elle aussi. Ça aurait pu virer à l'obsession. Dean était le gars qui aurait dû finir top model. Il était inaccessible mais à croire qu'il fallait être cerné et complètement perdu pour être la personne qu'il lui faut. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien trouver à ce Novak ? Elle était bien plus jolie. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse. Des traits fins. Elle était grande et bien foutue.

C'était avec un sourire, un regard insistant et un téléphone à la main qu'elle décida de ruiner la soirée de Castiel. Ce soir, elle serait le bourreau qui le mettrait en danger et qui irait ravager l'humeur de Dean.

Comme le disait Sartre, « l'enfer, c'est les autres » et ce soir, Anna confirmait cette phrase.

* * *

Castiel pouvait enfin respirer l'air, à peu près correct de la ville. Il n'y avait personne, les rues étaient humides. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, la tête qui tournait car les effets de l'alcool remontaient considérablement. En la tournant, il sursauta en remarquant la présence d'un fumeur. Il lui sourit.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

-C'est… C'est moi. Je pensais être seul.

-Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

-J'attends mon copain et mes amis.

-Oh. T'as un copain. »

Castiel hocha simplement la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de ce personnage. Il portait une veste en cuir clouté, lui donnant un air de punk rebelle et sa capuche grise cachait les cheveux blonds de cet homme. Il jeta un peu plus loin sa cigarette avant de ramasser une batte qui traînait au sol… Qu'est-ce qu'une batte pouvait bien faire au sol ? En réalisant qu'il se tenait face à un garçon dangereux, Castiel se recula vivement en le regardant avec les yeux suppliants et grands ouverts. Il souriait en faisant jouer son piercing sur la lèvre. Il jouait avec sa victime, faisant tourner la batte dans les airs avec un petit sifflement.

« C'est quand même dommage. Pour un gars aussi canon que toi… D'être atteint par cette maladie qui est l'homosexualité. Dire que tu avais une fille bien qui t'attendait. Meg, ça te dit quelque chose ?

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Oh que c'est barbant ! Je suis Luci, le grand frère de Meg. Je sors tout juste de taule.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas faire de connerie et… »

Il sentit une vive douleur dans la hanche et il tomba sur le côté. Il semblait que l'air lui manquait. Mais jamais il n'aurait été capable de définir si c'était à cause de la peur ou du coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Disons que pour ma sœur et pour démonter les tarlouzes dans ton genre, je me fiche pas mal d'y retourner. »

Castiel faisait le catalogue des blessures et des lancements de douleur de son corps, explorant mentalement les ramifications de sa position, remontant les événements de la journée passée pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Avant de fermer les yeux, un goût métallique avait remplacé les lèvres sucrées par l'alcool de Dean.


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour tout le monde, ceci est un message de Micro : "Ce chapitre est le dernier, le der de der et je peux vous assurer que vos messages ont été une vraie bénédiction, un vrai bonheur. J'ai passé des semaines de dingue avec **_Pouna_** à écrire cette story et nous en avons tellement d'autres à venir ! J'espère que cette fin va vous plaire et que votre imagination fera le reste. Kiss, family, et merci tellement"

* * *

 ***-* Chapitre trente huit *-***

Si Dean se savait tout de même plutôt violent, à cet instant, c'était même pire que ça. Il était totalement possédé, tel un démon sorti tout droit de l'enfer. Enragé. Haineux. Diabolique. Avant même que Raphaël ne mesure l'étendue de la scène, lui, Dean, qui avait visionné assez de choses pour en conclure que ce mec était le diable en personne, se jeta sur le tortionnaire et lui mit tellement de coups de poings sur sa face que ses jointures en saignaient. Il avait pour but de le détruire. Réellement.

Il l'avait pris par surprise et cette action lui valut d'être totalement maître de la situation. Pourtant, il sentit des bras lui enserrer la taille et le repousser énergiquement vers l'arrière.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! J'VAIS ME LE FAIRE !

Dean était fou, totalement fou. Il se fichait d'être au centre de l'attention. Pour lui, à ses yeux, il ne voyait que la destruction de ce mec à l'allure de junkie défoncé qui tenait encore cette putain de batte dans sa main en sang. Le sang de son Cas. Un nouveau câble sembla se détacher de son cerveau à cette constatation et il se rua de nouveau vers l'homme qui tentait de se redresser. La poigne de Raphaël ne fut pas suffisante pour le retenir et Dean se permit d'envoyer deux nouveaux coups de poings dans l'estomac du drogué.

Il aurait continué encore et encore jusqu'à envoyer ce mec à la morgue mais les bras le tenaient plus fortement et les voix essayaient de le calmer.

Il avait les yeux tellement noirs et les veines tellement chauffées qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il se calma tout de même, un peu, parce qu'il n'avait principalement pas le choix de le faire alors qu'il ne cessait de fusiller le bourreau de son regard meurtrier.

Puis, comme s'il reprenait finalement conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il tourna le visage tellement rapidement vers Castiel qu'il en eut le tournis. Son ange allongé au sol, se tenant les côtes de douleurs, crachant du sang à cause de sa lèvre, sous les regards choqués et peinés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Appelez les putains de pompiers ! Bougez-vous, putain !

Dean se laissa retomber violemment à ses côtés, pleurant à chaudes larmes, essayant de calmer son amant par de douces paroles réconfortantes. Ils avaient trop bu et peut-être que c'était à cause de ça que Cas était aussi mal en point. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu assez de réflexe pour se défendre. Parce qu'il avait peut-être été trop naïf pour s'approcher de lui, pour vouloir lui parler. Bordel, Castiel avait tendance à trouver tout le monde trognon, putain ! Et encore une…

\- Mr Winchester a fait la connaissance de Luci… Principalement, Castiel, d'ailleurs… La batte était à ton goût ?

Dean releva la tête, se demandant clairement si la voix ne venait pas de son imagination, mais il vit Anna à quelques pas de lui entrain d'admirer les dégâts sur le corps de son partenaire. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour mais il sentit les bras de Raphaël de nouveau sur les siens et Gabriel repoussa la rousse en grognant des injures. Sur le coup, Dean aurait juré voir Gabriel se retenir de lui mettre une raclée, il serrait tellement fort ses poings que s'en était alarmant… Pour Dean, cela aurait été une bénédiction mais à en croire le visage des personnes présentes, il était temps d'arrêter le massacre. Il reporta son attention sur Castiel qui gémissait encore de douleurs.

\- TU SAIS QUE TU NE DEVRAIS PAS ÊTRE AVEC LUI, DEAN !

Anna commençait vraiment à lui pomper le système. Il la fusilla du regard alors que Gabriel s'évertuait à faire la même chose. Pourtant, elle ne se dégonfla pas pour autant et continuait de regarder Dean étrangement. Comme si elle ne voulait en faire qu'une bouchée. Comme si elle espérait qu'il soit à elle. Comment pouvait-elle espérer, hein ? Elle qui venait de détruire son amant ? Cette fille paraissait être une sainte, combien de fois l'avait-il reçu dans son amphi pour lui parler de choses et d'autres ? Comment avait-il pu louper son regard de vipère ? Elle semblait être encore pire que démoniaque que Még… Cette fille, elle au moins, ne cachait pas son jeu alors qu'Anna… Il se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de lui balancer toutes les horreurs qui passaient dans son esprit. Elle ne valait rien, il n'avait pas à perdre son temps avec elle.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur Castiel qui l'observait à présent avec un petit sourire. Comment faisait-il pour sourire avec toutes les souffrances qu'il devait endurer ? Ce mec était vraiment zarbi… mais il l'aimait comme ça.

\- Hé, Cas… Ça va ?

L'interpellé grimaça en grognant avant de lever les yeux au ciel, un sourire à demi dessiné sur son visage.

\- Tu.. trouves que je vais bien ?

\- Pardon, ouais, c'était idiot...

Et Castiel lui sourit encore. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, sentant le goût métallique du sang envahir son palet mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Peu importe la situation dans laquelle il retrouverait Cas, il l'aimerait toujours d'autant plus. C'était fou à quel point il ne pouvait s'imaginer sans lui.

\- C'est vrai que tu as une sale tronche…

\- Tu verrais la tienne..

Ce fut au tour de Dean de sourire et même de lâcher un petit rire sonore. Castiel était assez en forme pour le chercher, le taquiner ? C'est qu'il ne devait pas tant souffrir que ça. A moins que sa présence allégeait ses souffrances ? Il préférait nettement cette option, se sentant comme un héros.

Il se pencha pour sceller de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes mais il n'en eut pas le temps, les secouristes lui ordonnant de s'éloigner avant de lui faire les premiers soins. Il obéit sans se poser de questions, restant tout de même assez près pour guetter les mouvements devant lui.

\- DEAN !

Cette voix stridente lui fit crisper les mâchoires. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il en avait assez ! Il se retourna vivement, les sourcils plissés et le regard haineux, et il se dirigea vers son ancienne étudiante autrefois agréable.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir dans l'un de mes cours, tu entends ? Je ne veux plus te voir lorsque je longes les couloirs. Je peux t'assurer que dès demain je demande une injonction d'éloignement, tu as dépassé les bornes, Anna.

L'interpellé souleva un sourcil, étonnée de cette réaction, et une lueur de peur passa par ses prunelles avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance.

\- C'est moi qui ait dépassé les bornes ? Je n'ai pas couché avec mon élève, moi !

\- OH ! Parce que tu aurais fait toutes ses crises si c'était avec toi que je couchais ? Tu m'aurais dénoncé si j'avais enfoncé ma queue en toi ?

Dean fut assez fière de la réaction de son élève. Elle commençait à s'énerver et à se retenir de ne pas lui mettre une claque. Il savait à présent ce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir. Elle le voulait, lui. Elle aurait aimé que ce soit elle au centre de son attention.

\- Jamais. Anna. Jamais. Et je t'assure que si tu ne cesses pas tes conneries, tu auras de sacrés problèmes. Tu penses avoir le bras long ? Comme Még ? Sache que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir quelques relations et je peux te dire que si tu veux jouer avec moi, je te ferais vraiment mordre la poussière.

\- Dean ?

Le susnommé se retourna légèrement pour voir Raphaël lui faire signe.

\- Tu montes avec les pompiers où tu nous rejoins ?

\- Non, j'arrive.

Dean reporta son attention sur Anna qui semblait sur le point de faire une attaque, sa peau étant devenue soudainement livide.

\- Tu piges, Anna ? Ne t'avises plus de me faire du mal, ni à moi, ni à Cas, okey ? Et remets en cage tes clébards… Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi ni de Még ni de Luci !

Il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le camion, les nerfs encore beaucoup trop remontés.

\- Mais je t'aime, Dean !

Il aurait été sur le point de vomir à ces mots s'il n'avait pas l'esprit seulement focalisé sur son amant qui l'observait se diriger dans sa direction. Anna n'avait en rien montré de l'amour, elle n'avait fait que détruire. Alors que l'homme face à lui, il lui avait tout donné. Absolument tout. Et Dean n'en avait toujours pas assez. En aura-t'il assez un jour ? Il pourrait parier que non. Il n'en aurait jamais assez de Cas. Jamais.

* * *

Dean le tenait fermement à la taille en évitant au maximum d'appuyer sur ses blessures encore trop fraîches. Il balança son pied contre la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit à la hâte et il entra pour déposer le petit corps fin de son amant sur son lit.

Il le borda sous les grognements de Castiel qui affirmait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Je sais que tu le peux, Cas, mais laisse-moi juste le faire. Je veux le faire, d'accord ?

Alors le susnommé se laissa faire, envoyant de doux regards dans sa direction. Dean voulait prendre soin de lui et il allait le faire peu importe les exclamations de son amant. Il tenait à le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, tu sais ?

\- Deux côtes fêlées, une entorse au poignet et des hématomes pleins le bides, c'est pas grand chose ?

Il vit Castiel lui sourire et il s'installa à ses côtés, faisant descendre le matelas de quelques centimètres.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Je sais que ça aurait pu l'être, Cas...

Dean déposa sa paume contre la joue de son partenaire, lui caressant tendrement les pommettes. Il savait que cela aurait pu être pire, que cela aurait pu se terminer dans un bain de sang.

\- Je suis content. Au moins, je vais rester avec toi quelques jours.

\- Cochon, va… C'est surtout que tu sais que je vais prendre soin de toi et que tu vas abuser clairement de la situation.

Le rire mélodieux de Castiel emplit l'air avant qu'il ne retrouve plus ou moins son sérieux.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'abus en tête, là, mais rien de sage.

\- Tu parles d'aller défoncer la gueule aux trois asticots ?

\- Certainement pas. Je te veux, Dean. Maintenant.

Dean rit en se lovant plus confortablement sur le lit, à quelques millimètres du corps parfait à ses côtés. Même avec tous ses bandages.

\- Tu auras beaucoup plus que deux côtes fêlées si je te prends maintenant, Cas.

Castiel rit à son tour avant que la pièce ne soit envahie d'un silence reposant où seule la respiration des deux amants emplit l'air.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé ta soirée d'anniversaire ?

\- Un peu chaotique, je te l'avoue, et je t'interdis de m'en faire des nouvelles.

\- Les prochaines seront bien mieux, Cas...

Dean se noya dans les iris de son amant avant d'effectuer de petits cercles dans le creux de son cou.

\- Les prochaines fois… J'aime t'entendre dire ce genre de choses, Dean.

\- Et quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

\- C'est encore mieux.


	39. Merci

Salut tout le monde ! C'est moi, Pouna !

Je tiens avant tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont suivi cette histoire et on lâchait des reviews, j'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre à toutes, à cause du fait que je travaille en ce moment même mais sachez que je les ai lu et que j'avais toujours le sourire aux lèvres ! Vos réactions étaient merveilleuses.

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, dites vous que beaucoup d'autre arrive en collaboration avec MicroFish dont Are You From Space, I Think It's Gonna Rain et tellement mais alors, tellement, d'autre projet !

J'en profite également pour faire un immense bisou à ma MicroFish qui me manque énormément à cause du boulot. Nos écrits me manquent et j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir les reprendre correctement. Merci d'être une source d'inspiration pour moi et merci d'être toujours là.

On se revoit bientôt pour nos prochaines fictions !


End file.
